El poder de Hinata
by kataka24
Summary: Hinata despúes de sufrir grandes desiluciones, decide que es hora de cambiar... una propuesta,una promesa, un nuevo entrenamiento y nuevo poder esperan por ser descubiertos... ¿Podrá Hinata olvidar su amor por Naruto?
1. Desiciones Importantes

Hola a todos… En primer lugar espero se encuentren muy bien… Se preguntaran porque estoy subiendo una nueva historia.. si apenas y logro actualizar la otra.. XD…. La verdad es que esta historia me ha carcomido la mente por muchísimo tiempo… por lo que no pude evitar empezar a escribirla….

La verdad no estaba muy segura, porque quiero terminar bien mi otro fic… pero últimamente creo que quedarse con las ganas de hacer algo es negativo.. Por eso me arriesgue y vengo con esta nueva propuesta..

Antes de todo me gustaría aclarar que esta idea nació de un fic que leí hace muchísimos años llamado "el poder de Akane", que por cierto es BUENISIMO…

Como muchos sabrán la trama de Ranma ½ es muy distinta a la de Naruto… es por ello que a pesar de que mi historia se parezca mucho a ese fic.. tendrá otro desarrollo y por consiguiente otro desenlace…

Ya esta bueno de palabrería… aquí los dejo con esta nueva idea que espero sea de su agrado… y por cierto los personajes de Naruto no son míos… son de Kishimoto quien aun nos hace sufrir con el final! Malvado!

Por cierto es un fic NARUHINA…así que si las cosas se ponen feas.. no se preocupen!

La propuesta

El silencio reinaba en la oscuridad del bosque, solo los pequeños insectos eran los encargados de entonar una misteriosa melodía.. Las hojas de los arboles danzaban con la suave brisa del viento que corría a esas horas de la noche..

La luna llena brillaba más que nunca tratando de resaltar sobre las estrellas..

Toda era paz en el bosque prohibido de Konoha….

Sin embargo a paso acelerado una hermosa criatura irrumpía la atmosfera de armonía que esa noche la naturaleza se empeñaba en transmitir..

Como ajena a esa paz, la joven seguía penetrando mas y mas el denso bosque buscando un refugio para desahogar lo que su alma gritaba por dentro..

Agotada de tanto correr se encontró frente al lago que tantas veces había utilizado para entrenar, estaba tan sereno y tranquilo que le fue imposible no darse cuenta del espectáculo que le entregaba la naturaleza…

_Realmente es hermoso,_ pensó .

Aprovecho unos segundos para regular su agitada respiración y sin poder evitarlo sintió nuevamente ese puñal que atravesaba sin piedad su frágil corazón….

Con su delicadeza característica caminó lentamente entre el bosque hasta ubicarse bajo el árbol mas frondoso del lugar..

Dejo caer su peso recostándose en su tronco y sin mas soltó su reprimido llanto…..

Se sentía destrozada, dolida, ignorada, defraudada, inútil y estúpida…Eso era lo que más le dolía, saberse tonta habiéndose advertido tantas veces a si misma que "eso" podía pasar y aun así se había ilusionado como una niña..

**-¿ cómo puedo ser tan tonta y débil?**.-. se preguntó Hinata entre lagrimas

Sin poder evitarlo acudió a su mente uno de los recuerdos más dolorosos que arrastraría de por vida…

* * *

><p><span>Flash Back<span>

Eran alrededor de las 6 de la tarde y en el dojo de la familia Hyuga estaban presente Hiashi, Hanabi, Neji y Hinata.

Esta última se encontraba arrodillada jadeante en el piso luego de haber perdido una vez más en combate frente a Hanabi…. La razón… su incapacidad de dañarla aunque solo fuera un simple entrenamiento…

Todos los presentas sabían que Hinata se estaba conteniendo y eso ero lo que tenia realmente encolerizados tanto a Hanabi como a Hiashi

**-Demonios Hinata, atácame de una maldita vez… ¿que acaso eres tan cobarde como para no enfrentarme o es que piensas que yo soy igual de débil que tú?, responde! **Grito una enojada Hanabi.

Hinata por su parte trataba de mantener la calma…. no quería enfrentarse a su hermana ni de palabra ni de golpes..

_Definitivamente he nacido con la estrella equivocada para ser una líder_.. pensó tristemente…

A pesar de los insultos era incapaz de dañar a nadie que no se lo mereciera y mucho menos a su hermanita….prefería mil veces aguantar la sarta de insultos, antes de infringirle algún tipo de daño….. lástima que en vez de agradecer su preocupación solo la llenaba de reproches….

**-¿No te avergüenzas de ser tan patética?, ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta que con tu sola presencia manchas el prestigio de este clan?**- Esta vez fue su padre quien la ataco..

**¿No eres capaz de enfrentar si quiera a tu hermana y te haces llamar una Hyuga?**

**Eres tan débil e inútil que lo único bueno que podría esperar de ti, es que desaparezcas para siempre**…Finalizo fríamente el líder clan…

_Desaparezcas… desaparezcas.._ era lo único que Hinata lograba repetir en su mente…

Su dolor fue tan intenso que lo único que pudo hacer fue salir corriendo del dojo… tratando de dejar atrás las palabras de su "familia"…

Fin flash back…

* * *

><p><strong>-Desaparecer… eso es lo que realmente quiero…<strong> - dijo en un susurro Hinata consiguiendo que nuevas lagrimas inundaran sus ojos….

**¿ Por que tuve que ser así…. Por que no pude ser como "ella"?…** y una nueva oleada de dolorosos recuerdos la recorrió..

* * *

><p><span>Fash Black<span>

Hinata corría por las calles de Konoha buscando un refugio para liberar ese grito de angustia que amenazaba con salir de su boca…

_Soy una vergüenza… soy una deshonra para mi clan…_se recriminaba la muchacha consiguiendo que el nudo que se había instalado en su garganta creciera mas y mas..

Sin siquiera proponérselo sus piernas la guiaron a los campos entrenamientos de genins, pensando que quizás sus recuerdos de la niñez, la ayudarían a afrontar de mejor esa tristeza…

_Quizás ver sus rubios cabellos alborotados y esas cálidas sonrisas, me den la fuerza necesaria para seguir y poder volver a casa…_ se animaba una esperanzada Hinata..

Sin embargo todas sus expectativas se vinieron abajo al ver que no solo su rubio estaba entrenando en los campos… junto a él, una coqueta Sakura esbozaba una gran y confiada sonrisa…

Siendo fiel a su tímida personalidad rápidamente se escondió detrás de un árbol. Trato de serenarse y por un momento todo el dolor que sentía pareció no importar… lo único que podía hacer era observar a la pareja…

-**Nee ..Sakura-chan..¿Estas lista para mi ataque…?-** dijo un divertido Naruto…

**-Por favor Naruto… como si pudieras alcanzarme..-** respondió Sakura desafiando al rubio..

**-¿Me estas desafiando?**.. Pregunto el rubio entrecerrando sus ojos..

**-Solo quiero ver que TAN lejos puedes llegar-**… respondió coqueta la pelirosa para empezar a correr…

Como era de esperarse Naruto comenzó la carrera tras su compañera.. y antes de que esta pudiera perderse entre los arboles , el rubio la agarro firmemente por la espalda pegando su cuerpo al de la chica…

**-Na- Naruto**.-. susurro Sakura dándose vuelta para mirar los ojos de su "amigo"..

**-Yo.. lo.. sien-…** se trato de disculpar Naruto, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al sentir los labios de Sakura sobre los suyos…

Una.. dos.. tres lagrimas empezaron a bajar de los ojos de Hinata, quien por un momento sintió como si su lastimado corazón dejara de latir…

Ahí se encontraba el amor de su vida junto a una de sus "amigas"….

Su corazón no soporto más y se rompió en mil pedazos… dejando un dolor difícil de comparar…

Por su parte Naruto y Sakura quienes no se percataban de ser observados , terminaban su beso.. el primero en hablar fue Naruto, quien aun no creía que por fin "el amor de su vida" le daba una oportunidad..

**-Sa- Sakura-chan… yoo..-** trato de hablar el chico..

**-Yo quiero que estemos juntos… - **se adelanto Sakura, volviendo a besar los labios de su ahora novio..

Ese fue el fin de Hinata quien hasta ese minuto creía que no podría sufrir más… Todo su mundo desapareció de repente y solo fue consciente del dolor que hacia tambalear su frágil cuerpo..

Antes de ser descubierta y queriendo borrar la romántica escena de su mente, emprendió nuevamente su carrera tratando de perderse para siempre en el peligroso bosque..

Fin flash Back.

* * *

><p><strong>-Esto debe ser una pesadilla…-<strong> se trataba de convencer la oji-perla.. Nuevas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas..

**¿Cuánto más puede llorar una persona? ¿Mis lagrimas se agotarán alguna vez?**..- eran las preguntas que se hacía al tratar de limpiar las saladas gotas que caían desenfrenadas por sus mejillas..

**-Las tontas lloran..- **dijo de pronto una áspera voz de entre los árboles..

**-¿Que- quien e- es usted?..** Pregunto la muchacha tratando de contener sus lagrimas y la molestia..

**-Soy alguien que puede hacer que tus lágrimas se "agoten"**… respondió con seguridad la voz…

**-¿Co-como?** -Pregunto sumamente confundida, dejando atrás su enojo

**-Ven conmigo… yo te entrenare y te aseguro que nunca más volverás a sufrir… **propuso de forma convincente la misteriosa voz

**-Yo- yo …. a- acepto…. -**Respondió Hinata sin pensarlo demasiado, tratando de buscar la solución a sus problemas ….ignorando por otra parte, la nueva vida que la esperaba

**-Perfecto… pero te advierto que si quieres mi ayuda…. deberas cumplir una sola condición**… sentencio la misteriosa voz..

Continuara…

Kyaaa.. no me odien! Por favor!

Todo tiene una explicación… así que no me maten! Aclaro de inmediato que es un NARUHINA! Pero la relación de Naruto y Sakura es muy necesaria…

Bueno ahora con respecto al fic.. ¿Quién es la voz? ¿ que condición deberá cumplir?

¿Qué le espera ahora a Hinata?...¿aceptara la condición?

Waaa… Ojala les haya gustado…

Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias…

Cuídense muchísimos..

Saludos!

Pd: Saludos especiales a Kimiko, Lolo 18, Aquae y Yanin.. que en mi otro fic.. siempre dejan comentarios… las REQUIERO!


	2. El inicio del entrenamiento

**WAAAA! Ya me odian?... porque yo me estoy odiando a mí misma por no haber subido antes este capi…XD…..MIL DISCULPAS!**

**Podría llenarlos de excusas, pero la verdad es que he tenido varios atados aquí en mi casa… en fin… no quiero llenarlos con problemas… aquí les traigo la continuación del poder de Hinata que espero les guste…**

**Por cierto esto lo hago solo porque me ayuda a liberar mi mente.. los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… ustedes ya saben a quién debemos matar si no hay NaruHina… jajajajaja**

_**Anteriormente**_

_**-Ven conmigo… yo te entrenare y te aseguro que nunca más volverás a sufrir… **propuso de forma convincente la misteriosa voz_

_**-Yo- yo …. a- acepto…. -**Respondió Hinata sin pensarlo demasiado, tratando de buscar la solución a sus problemas ….ignorando por otra parte, la nueva vida que la esperaba_

_**-Perfecto… pero te advierto que si quieres mi ayuda…. deberás cumplir una sola condición**… sentencio la misteriosa voz.._

El inicio del entrenamiento

Lentamente el sol se hacía presente sobre toda la villa, sin embargo cada uno de sus habitantes lo recibía de distinta manera… Por una parte los aldeanos le daban la bienvenida al nuevo día, comenzando a abrir sus puestos de trabajos, algunos ninjas por su parte se preparaban para sus misiones y los más pequeños para asistir a la academia, en cambio Naruto aun dormía feliz abrazado a su almohada pensando que definitivamente hoy sería un gran día junto a su "novia" Sakura… Sin embargo a una distancia considerable de la aldea, una joven de cabello azulado se encontraba saltando de rama entre el espeso bosque…. su destino…. Ni ella lo sabía….

_-¿Abre echo bien?..._ se preguntó internamente Hinata mirando a su ahora maestra…

La mujer parecía no tener muchos años, sin embargo la capucha que llevaba encima solo dejaba a la vista mechones de su cabello color plata, sus rasgos finos, su tez clara y esos penetrantes ojos azules...

**- ¿Que ocurre jovencita?… ¿ya estas cansada?… así no conseguiremos nunca nuestro objetivo…** hablo parándose en seco la mujer, como adivinando los pensamientos de la joven.

**-Yo-yo… por favor sigamos Nakura-sensei**…- trato de responder con firmeza Hinata..

**-Esa es la actitud que espero de una aprendiz …..Ahora démonos prisa, que pronto llegaremos…** - Sentencio la peliplateada..

* * *

><p>En Konoha<p>

**-Aahhhhhh… que bien dormí!..** - decía Naruto estirándose por completo…

**Aun no puedo creer que Sakura-chan sea mi novia!... Al fin…ttebayo!- ** Saltaba feliz por todo el departamento…

_Sera mejor que vaya a ducharme… y pase por una flores donde Ino… sii eso hare_… pensó el rubio entrando en su baño…

Mientras en otro dormitorio…

**-Vaya.. ya amaneció… debo levantarme.. hoy quede de verme con Naruto….-** Decía un tanto desganada Sakura….

_Espero no estar equivocándome con el_…. Pensó para sí y sin más se adentró en la ducha…

Por la ciudad ya muchas personas se encontraban comprando, paseando o trabajando, a simple vista parecía un día normal, sin embargo la gran sonrisa que llevaba el rubio sobre su rostro daba a sus habitantes motivos para especular…

**-¿Ya lo abra conseguido?…-** se preguntaban entre susurros

**-¿Con quien se abra quedado?… ¿con la señorita Sakura o Hinata?… -** hablaban otros..

**-Pues espero que con Hinata-sama… ella siempre ha estado enamorada de el**… afirmo uno, mientras algunos asentían…

Por su parte lentamente la sonrisa de Naruto se fue apagando al escuchar los comentarios…

_-¿Cómo he podido olvidarme de Hinata… y de lo que me dijo ese día?…_ un rubor cubrió sus mejillas…_soy un bakaaaa!…_ -

Y una duda lo asalto…-_ ahora que estoy con Sakura… ¿cómo se lo tomará?…_ una punzada de dolor atravesó su corazón de imaginar la tristeza en esos ojos luna… _ella no merece sufrir por mi…_. Se dijo con pesar….. _Además es tan frágil … y me ha ayudado tanto….-_ Se dijo recordando los momentos en que Hinata lo animo a seguir.

Con esos pensamientos sentía como la culpa inundaba su corazón, simplemente no soportaba la idea de hacerla sufrir_… _

_-¿pero qué debo hacer?…. Ya sé!…_ y una "brillante" idea cruzo por su mente…. _le pediré a Sakura que me acompañe a hablarle_… _quizás ella así no se sienta tan mal… quizás Sakura la podría convencer….-_

_**-Si claro…-**_ respondió con sarcasmo el Kyubi

-**Ya cállate!..**.- se defendió Naruto

Sin darse cuenta entre tanta divagación y discusión interna, entro en la floristería Yamanaka, donde una cordial Ino le dio la bienvenida..

**-Buenos días, Naruto…-.** Saludo alegre la rubia, consiguiendo que el chico volviera a la tierra

**-Buenos días Ino..** -respondió algo atrasado el rubio

**-Pues… se te ofrece algo?...- **cuestiono la muchacha

**-Veras.. quiero comprar un ramo especial para mi …novia…-** dijo esto último apenas en un susurro.

**-Kyaaaaa!… no me digas que al fin te decidiste a responderle a Hinata-chan….-** Gritaba una efusiva y a la vez feliz Ino..

**-Pu- pues son para Sakura…-** aclaro Naruto, tratando de evitar la acusadora mirada de Ino..

**-Ya veo….** Respondió Ino mas para sí misma que para el rubio…**Entonces te recomiendo estas rosas**… dijo simplemente pasándole un lindo ramo de las flores en tono rojo**… ella estará feliz…..-**

_No como otras…_pensó…

**-Muchas gracias!...-** dijo tomando el ramo, pagando y saliendo rápidamente del lugar…. No quería que Ino lo siguiera mirando de esa manera tan recriminatoria…

_-Solo espero que esto no termine mal_…- pensó la rubia, viendo por donde Naruto había partido…

-_¿Qué harás ahora Hinata_?-... se preguntó pensando en su amiga….

* * *

><p>En el bosque<p>

**-Hemos llegado…-** dijo de pronto Nakura, deteniéndose frente a una gran cascada…

Hinata quien se encontraba jadeando debido al esfuerzo físico solo fue capaz de maravillarse con tal magnitud de agua..

Sin esperar respuesta la mujer hizo una serie de sellos y como si de una cortina se tratara la imponente cascada se fue abriendo en dos, dejando a la vista una pequeña cueva que conducía a lo que parecía ser… otra "dimensión"….

Hinata seguía absorta en sus pensamientos… -_¿Quién puede conseguir con solo un par de sellos abrir semejante cascada?… sin duda Nakura- sensei, debe ser muy poderosa-_…. Se dijo

**-Adelante**… la invito a seguir la peliplateada… **ya es hora de empezar con tu entrenamiento-**… y sin más preámbulos ambas mujeres atravesaron el pequeño pasadizo , cerrándose a su paso el torrente de agua…. consiguiendo así no dejar rastro de sus presencias …

_- sin duda será imposible encontrarnos… ¿En que me he metido?…_ se preguntó algo perturbada la peliazul…

* * *

><p>Ya en la casa de Sakura..<p>

**-Buenos días… Sakura chan… ¿cómo pasaste la noche?…** pregunto un animado Naruto..

**-Muy bien…¿ y tu?..-.** respondió la pelirosa..

**-Feliz de saber que hoy te vería**…-. Contesto el rubio tratando de hacerle entender lo emocionado que estaba de tenerla como novia…

-**Baa.. no exageres Naruto….-** Trato de bajarle el perfil la chica..

**-En serio… es más.. mira lo que te traje…-** dijo el chico sacando detrás de sus manos el ramo de rosas, que hasta ahora llevaba oculto...

**-Están muy lindas… muchas gracias... las dejare en agua y partimos…**-. Dijo feliz Sakura entrando a su departamento…

_**-Esperabas un beso quizás…**__-_ dijo con malicia el zorro…

_-Eso pensé…_ - respondió mas para si que para la bestia…

_**-Jajajajajaja.. Eres un iluso chiquillo…. Con esa chica no llegaras a ninguna parte…**_ -se burló el kyubi

_-¿Tu que sabes?_….trato de rebatirle con enojo…

**-Ya vámonos**…-. Dijo de pronto Sakura tomando su mano…

_Al menos andaremos tomados de la mano_…. Pensó complacido….

Sin embargo apenas estuvieron en la calle Sakura lo soltó y se ganó a su lado como de costumbre….

_**-Jajajajajaja**_ …-fue todo lo que logro escuchar por parte del kyubi….

_-Al parecer hoy no sería tan buen día como esperaba…-_

* * *

><p>Lugar de Entrenamiento<p>

En un paisaje envidiable, se encontraban Hinata y Nakura dispuestas a empezar el entrenamiento… ya habían armado las tiendas y desayunado… por fin el momento había llegado….

**-Bien chica… ya es hora de empezar….- **dijo con su seriedad habitual la mujer

**-Pero sensei.. yo-yo… me gustaría que usted se pre-presentara…-** dijo Hinata bajando automáticamente la mirada al piso…

**-A ver… ¿qué quieres saber de mí?…** respondió desafiante la peliplateada..

**-Pu-pues.. ¿Usted es una nin- ninja renegada?**…. Soltó rápidamente

**- JAJAJAJAJAJA… en serio crees eso…¿ tan mala parezco?…** se rio la mujer

**-No-no…** se apresuró en responder Hinata aun confundida por el repentino estallido de risa de su sensei….**Es.. es solo que como no lleva bandana… yo-yo pensé….** Trató de justificarse..

**-Pensaste mal… **la interrumpió….**no soy ninguna renegada… soy una ninja que puede hacer a su antojo… soy libre… y por ahora eso es todo lo que necesitas saber…- **dijo zanjando la conversación y volviendo a su seriedad habitual…

Sin poder replicar y agradeciendo a kami-sama que al menos no estaba con una criminal.. se dispuso a hacer lo que se le ordenaba… ya habría tiempo para saber más sobre su sensei y el porqué de su condición…

**-Ya basta de pensar Hinata**-… dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos.**.-Ponte esto**…- y le arrojo un traje típico chino de color azul, sin mangas y con un tajo que iba desde la cintura hasta la rodilla…

Hinata parpadeo un par de veces sorprendida por el atuendo… _debo usar eso… pero si es muy atrevido…_ pensó preocupada

**¡¿Qué esperas…?** grito molesta la mujer que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia por la inseguridad de la chica

**-Hai…**- grito asustada recogiendo el traje y poniéndoselo...

_-Como lo imaginé… me queda muy ajustado…_ se decía mientras veía el hermoso vestido que llevaba puesto, resaltaba de sobremanera su desarrollado cuerpo… algo que sin duda a ella no le gustaba…

**-No te queda nada mal**… dijo la ojiazul viéndola fijamente… **no sé porque se te daba usar eso tan ancho**… **en fin.. Ahora ponte esto**… dijo arrojándole esta vez unas canilleras, muñequeras y un cinturón…

Sin esperar más Hinata se agacho a recoger las prendas pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no podía levantarlas fácilmente…

**-¿Pe-pero que ocurre**…? -pregunto incrédula, esperando una respuesta por parte de su sensei

**-Es la primera etapa de tu entrenamiento… Resistencia**… dijo con seriedad**….solo lo conseguirás llevando tus músculos al límite… y que mejor para ello que unas pesas de chakra… **agrego..

**-¿Pesas de chakra?**…. Pregunto aun sin poder creer que tendría que llevar eso puesto..

**-Así es… esas muñequeras no son normales… una vez que un ninja las usa, absorben alrededor de un 50% de su chakra, adquiriendo además peso en el proceso….- **le informo…

**-Pe-pero eso quiere decir…-** trato de preguntar una vez procesada la información…

**-Justo lo que estás pensando…. Mientras más fuerte te hagas, más chakra retendrán y más pesadas se volverán…. Así que empecemos! …**Exclamo…

Sin nada más que hacer Hinata como pudo una a una tomó las famosas pesas y empezó a ponerlas en donde debían ir… cuando ya solo le faltaba el cinturón… su cuerpo no resistió más y cayó al piso de forma estrepitosa….

Nakura la miro unos segundos… _quizás… no fue buena idea traerla…_ se lamentó al verla en el piso..

* * *

><p>En Konoha<p>

Naruto aún no entendía muy bien el comportamiento de Sakura…. Quien caminaba a su lado como de costumbre, eso sí, se veía sumamente incomoda… _¿Acaso no somos novios?_... se pregunto

Sakura por su parte se sentía observada … sentía como todos a su alrededor la miraba de forma recriminatoria….. -¿_Qué demonios me ven?… No es mi culpa que Naruto me quiera a mí y no a Hinata…._ pensando en esta última sintió como su corazón se contrajo…. _¿cómo te lo tomaras?..._

Lugar de Entrenamiento

**-Arriba chica!...!¿No querías ser más fuerte?…. ¡¿No eres acaso una ninja!… vamos!.. Levántate una vez más!….** Gritaba Nakura tratando de motivar a su aprendiz..

Hinata quien a duras penas en un principio había conseguido mantenerse en pie… ahora se encontraba haciendo una cantidad indefinida de abdominales en el piso… Sentía como su cuerpo a gritos le pedía que parara…

_-No puedo!… no he recorrido tanto para darme por vencida… no más!…. además debo cumplir el acuerdo… debo seguir!… no fallare de nuevo…. No esta vez!..._.- Se dijo con determinación… aunque en ello se le fuese el alma….continuaría…

_-De todas formas, este dolor no se compara con lo que sufrí en konoha…. Naruto….- _con ese recuerdo, una vez más empezó a subir y a bajar, haciendo caso omiso al agotamiento y el dolor que la tenían al borde del desmayo, consiguiendo en el proceso dejar gratamente sorprendida a su maestra….

_-Al parecer no todo está perdido_…- sonrió satisfecha Nakura, para seguir incitando a Hinata a seguir….

De vuelta en Konoha

Lentamente el día llegaba a su fin…. Para ser su primera cita, no habían echa nada fuera de lo común… comer un poco de ramen en Ickiraku… luego Sakura se tuvo que marchar al hospital y el aprovecho de entrenar y finalmente ahora se encontraban sentados en el parque tomando un helado…

**-Sakura-chan… yo quería hablar algo importante contigo…**- dijo de pronto Naruto poniéndose sumamente serio..

**-¿Que pasa Naruto?**… pregunto algo asustada Sakura, pensando que quizás le recriminaría por ser tan poco "cariñosa"….. pero…_¿cómo puedo serlo, si siento como si estoy traicionando a alguien?.. _se dijo a si misma..

**-Pu-pues… quiero pedirte que me acompañes ha hablar con Hi- Hinata….- **Pidio algo nervioso el rubio

**-¿Quieres que yo … te acompañe?- **pregunto sin poder creérselo

**-Claro …. Si le hablamos los dos… será más fácil…** -se explico

**-No lo sé Naruto… no quiero que ella me odie…-** afirmo Sakura mirando el piso

**-Pe-pero sakura… **trato de convencerla el rubio..

**-Será mejor que tu arregles eso solo con ella…** dijo cortante… **Ahora me llévame a casa… estoy algo cansada…. **Agrego poniéndose de pie

**-Está bien…** -dijo entre decepcionado y rendido…

_**-que buena compañera es tu novia, jajajaja….**_ Se mofo el zorro…

_-Maldito animal!..._ se quejó Naruto

**-De prisa Naruto …..-** lo saco sakura de sus pensamientos, quien ya había empezado a caminar

**-Claro vamos…-.**dijo alcanzando a la pelirrosa _… Ya me las pagaras maldito zorro…._

* * *

><p>En el bosque<p>

**-Está bien por hoy…. Has hecho un gran trabajo…**. La felicito Nakura tratando de empezar a darle confianza…

**-Ari…gatou…sen…sei….-** Fue todo lo que podo responder Hinata después de tanto esfuerzo físico….

Sus manos dolían… sus piernas dolían… todo su cuerpo le dolía… jamás había estado tan exhausta…

**-Ahora nos iremos a dar un baño a unas aguas termales que se encuentran por allí….. no quiero que mañana amanezcas "tan mal"…** **se viene un día peor…** sin más la mujer se puso en marcha…

Como pudo Hinata la siguió casi arrastrando sus pies… asombrándose así misma por poder aun mover sus piernas….

Una vez en el lugar se fue despojando lentamente de su "uniforme de entrenamiento", quien a pesar de todo resulto ser sumamente cómodo, lo dejo a un lado y se dejó caer en el agua caliente… -_No existe nada mejor que esto-_…. Pensó

Por su parte Nakura quien ya se encontraba sumergida en las aguas calientes, observaba como la chica a pesar del arduo entrenamiento del día, no dejaba de mostrar su particular delicadeza y elegancia en sus gestos… -_Ya veremos si eres capaz de resistir el entrenamiento de mañana… hoy solo fue un calentamiento…._. Y sin más siguió disfrutando del baño… mientras Hinata sentía como cada una de sus músculos se destensaban con el contacto del agua….

* * *

><p>En el departamento de Sakura<p>

**-Sana y salva en su casa….** dijo feliz Naruto, tratando de romper el incómodo silencio que se forme después de la conversación sobre Hinata…

**-Arigatou Naruto**….- Dijo Sakura devolviéndole la sonrisa…

**-Espero duermas bien…-** le deseo el rubio dándose una vuelta para irse…

**-Espera….** Lo detuvo la chica volteándolo**… yo.. yo…-** y una vez más lo beso como la noche anterior…

Naruto quien ya daba por perdido el día, no tardó en responder gustoso la muestra de cariño… pero rápidamente Sakura corto el beso y entro a su casa…

**-Qué extraño…. No sabía que Sakura era tan tímida….** Se dijo con una media sonrisa..

_**-O quizás le da vergüenza que la vean contigo…**_ lo molesto el zorro

_-Que sabes tú.!. Maldita bola de pe_… pero no alcanzo a terminar su frase porque vio como Neji pasaba corriendo con el byakugan activado…Sin esperar más salió tras este para darle alcance…

Neji por su parte al verse seguido, detuvo se marcha y sin mirarlo le dijo…. **Hinata-san a desaparecido… **y nuevamente emprendió carrera hacia la torre del Hokage..

_1..2..3..4…_ y Naruto volvió a sentir como la sangre volvía a su corazón…

_¡¿Que Hinata ha desaparecido?… ¡¿pero cómo?… ¡¿Por qué!… ¡¿Cuándo!…_ lo único que supo fue que sus piernas lo conducían hacia donde minutos antes Neji había emprendido marcha…

* * *

><p>En el bosque<p>

**-Hinata… quiero que vuelvas a ponerte las pesas y vengas para acá…- **dijo de pronto Nakura sacando a Hinata de su estado de ensoñación..

_-¿Pe-pero cuando salió de las aguas?… _se preguntó sorprendida la chica, pero antes de seguir pensándolo a su mente vino la orden que recién le habían impuesto_…¿qué quiere que me vuelva a poner las pesas?… ooohhh noo….debe ser una broma… ¿acaso quiere que duerma con ellas?… kami-sama dame fuerzas!…_ suplico mirando el cielo ya oscuro…

Lentamente salió del agua y con todo el desagrado del mundo volvió a poner las pesas en su lugar… sin embargo esta vez a pesar que su cuerpo estaba al borde del colapso no cayo… solo se tambaleo unos segundo, pero se mantuvo en pie hasta llegar donde su maestra…

**-Aquí tengo lista la carta para Tsunade... solo debes firmarla…** -le extendió un trozo de pergamino…. al ver la cara de extrañeza de la chica agrego… **No creerás que te dejarían ir sin más ¿verdad? –**

Sin darle más vueltas y en gran parte a causa del cansancio, tomo el pergamino puso su nombre al final ….

**-Ahora….** La peliplateada hizo unos sellos de invocación y un gran halcón apareció en el lugar… amarro el pergamino en su pata y le dijo… **ya sabes lo que debes hacer**….

Sin esperar más halcón se elevó por los cielos hasta perderse de vista….

**-Lo siguiente es**… pero sus palabras quedaron interrumpidas al ver a Hinata durmiendo acurrucada en el suelo….. **sí que le he dado duro**…. Dijo con una mezcla de ternura…

Sin entender muy bien los sentimientos que le despertaba la chica.. decidió que lo mejor era llevarla hasta la tienda de campaña… ya mañana se alimentaria… por ahora lo mejor era dejarla descansar…

* * *

><p>En la torre del Hokage<p>

**-Hokage-sama Hinata sama ha desaparecido!..-** entro gritando Neji al despacho, quien llevaba ya horas de desesperación buscándola…

Por su parte Tsunade se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta contemplando la ciudad.. su ciudad…..

Hace algunos minutos le había llegado el comunicado de Hinata, sin embargo algo no iba bien… lo sentía…

Lentamente se giró hasta quedar mirando fijamente al chico

**-Eso….. ya lo sé…-.** Respondió con pesar… no le gustaba para nada que las cosas se salieran de sus manos… y era justo lo que ahora estaba ocurriendo…

**-En- entonces debe mandar algún equipo de rastreo para encontrarla…yo podría..**- trato de proponer el ojiluna aun sorprendido por la respuesta de la Hokage…

**-No saco nada..**- dijo cerrando sus ojos..

**-Pe-per…- **no termino de hablar Neji

**-Ella envió esta nota….- **dijo extendiendo el papel para empezar a leerlo

**Hokage-sama:**

**He decidido irme a entrenar por tiempo ilimitado. No envíe a nadie en mi búsqueda, ya que me acojo a mi derecho de ninja…Cuando sea el momento adecuado volveré..**

**Gracias por su comprensión… Hinata Hyuga**

**-¡¿Como que se fue por un tiempo ilimitado?-…** llego gritando de pronto Naruto quien había escuchado lo escrito por Hinata….

**-Explícame vieja!…**exigió…-** Hinata no es de irse así…ella… ella no se abandonaría la aldea… **se dijo más para sí que para los demás…

**-En eso estoy de acuerdo con Naruto**..- dijo de pronto Neji, quien estaba completamente seguro que su prima no había escrito esa nota..

**-Eso lo se….pero no podemos ir en contra de su voluntad….**.. le extendió el papel para que lo viera…**¿Neji… es su firma?..**

**-Así es Tsunade-sama..- ** dijo con pesar al reconocer la perfecta caligrafía de la chica

**-Ven… este documento es legal… Hinata lo escribió o al menos lo firmo… y como ninja tiene todo el derecho a irse para entrenar… no puedo hacer nada…**- respondió más serena la Hokage..

**-Pero, ella no dio aviso en la mansión… además no creo que se haya ha ido a entrenar sola…** -trataba de entender Neji..

**-Yo también creo eso… Hinata no debe estar sola… pero no podemos hacer nada…. Ella firmo esto y decidió partir… solo nos queda esperar…. **Concluyo Tsunade

**-Pues NO, NO Y NO!... Debemos ir a buscarla!…-.** grito un exasperado Naruto

**-¡¿Para que Naruto?… ¡¿para que vea lo feliz que eres con Sakura?…-** grito ya desesperada la Hokage, quien ya creía entender los motivos de la partida de la chica..

Naruto solo bajo la mirada comprendiendo a lo que se refería la mujer… pero… _Hinata no puede irse!… no puede dejar la aldea!…. No puede abandonarme!…. _se sorprendió al pensar esto último…

**-Pues no me parece justo que Hinata sufrir**… continuo más calmada la mujer ….**si decidió partir quizás es lo mejor… así tu podrás ser feliz y ella… no se sentirá mal….** ¿**No piensas igual que yo Neji.?... **trato de buscar el apoyo del castaño…

Neji solo apretó los puños con fuerza… bien cierto era lo que decía la Hokage…- _Hinata solo sufriría si siguiera en la aldea… quizás después de todo lo mejor es… que este lejos un tiempo.. quizás así logre olvidarse de Naruto… Quizás pueda ser feliz…_.trato de convencerse…

-**Tiene razón Tsunade- sama..- **Concluyo finalmente…

**-Pe-pero Neji…** - lo miro un confundido y decepcionado Naruto

**-He dicho que ya basta!… Hinata se fue a entrenar y nadie la buscara…. Tu dedícate a hacer tus cosas y deja en paz a la chica…. Queda decidido…. Ahora solo nos queda esperar su regreso… pueden retirarse…- **termino por decir para voltearse a mirar nuevamente la ciudad…

Sin nada más que decir ambos chicos abandonaron el despacho..

Una vez sola releyó nuevamente la nota y una frase retumbo en su cabeza…

**Cuando sea el momento volveré**…. ¡¿_Porque demonios se me hace tan conocida? _Se preguntó molesta por su amnesia…._ Solo espero te encuentres bien pequeña….._y sin nada más que hacer, se dedicó a mirar las estrellas en ese oscuro cielo…

Fuera del despacho antes que el rubio pudiera siquiera decir algo Neji le hablo…

**-Déjalo así Naruto… prefiero que este lejos, para que no te vea… tu ya tomaste tu decisión… ahora debemos respetar la de ella…-** y sin esperar respuesta partió rumbo hacia la mansión… ahora venía lo difícil, le tocaba dar cuentas a Hiashi quien de seguro no se tomaría muy bien la noticia del "entrenamiento"…

Por su parte Naruto seguía parado ahí meditando las palabras de Neji…. **Respeta su decisión**… resonaba en su mente… pero …. ¿_Y si está mal?… ¿y si le paso algo?… ¿Y si la secuestraron?…. Noooo!…._trato de apartar esas ideas de su mente… _Ella es muy frágil… ella no pode andar sola… no…. Alguien debe protegerla…._

_**-¿Y ese alguien eres tu?...**_cuestiono el zorro…._** y yo que pensé que tu novia era la rosadita**_… termino de burlarse….

**-Arggg… cuando será el día que me dejes en paz!** -Grito desesperado poniéndose en marcha hacia su casa…..

En el camino mientras la fresca brisa nocturna golpeaba su cara.. no pudo evitar pensara que fue un pésimo dia… _¿Dónde estarás Hinata?...¿debería buscarte?..._

Continuara…..

Siiii.. asi quedo y espero no haber decepcionado a nadie…T_T

Como verán, no todo es color de rosa para Naruto… (¿no pensaron que se la dejaría tan fácil al NaruSaku verdad?).. y bien… de a poco nuestro rubio se empezara a dar cuenta de algunas cosillas… Ademas el kyubi nos ayudara a molestarlo, jajajajaja

En cuanto a la maestra de Hinata… es todo un misterio de mi mente… jajajaja… ya tengo mas menos pensado de "donde" salio… se llevaran grandes sorpresas.. quien apuesta!..

Con respecto a la pobre Hinata su entrenamiento apenas comienza y sí que Nakura la hará liberar todo ese poder que tiene…. Vendra mas adelante un encuentro inesperado... ya lo veran!

Agradezco muchísimo a las personas que comentaron el capi anterior… estaba feliz! De hecho por ellos decidí seguir… un agradecimiento especial a **animeprincesa1 **que fue la que me pidió subiera pronto la continuación…. Muchas gracias! Me diste el ánimo para continuar… así que este capi va dedicado a ti!.. Una disculpa grande también… había quedado de subirlo el viernes que paso, pero no pude… lo siento T_T… pero aquí esta!

El adelanto del título del siguiente capi (en forma de disculpa para todos los que me esperaron)

El próximo capitulo: Taijutsu: Agilidad y velocidad…

A echar a volar esa imaginación!

Y nada a mis fieles amigas… Kimiko y lolo18… que las quiero montones! Gracias por todo!

Saludos a todos y que tengan un lindo dia!

No olviden que cualquier aporte, critica, ayuda, saludo, ideas o lo que sea.. yo feliz de recibirlas!

Byebye


	3. Taijutsu: Fuerza y Velocidad

Hola a todos!... se que podría inventar miles de escusas pero lo único que les pido es una gran disculpa por la demora…. Me he demorado una eternidad y lo peor es que lo tenía listo hace varios días… pero he pasado por momentos conflictivos… En fin… mil gracias a los que aun se dan el tiempo de leer este fics.. y espero sea de su agrado….

Les recuerdo que los personajes no son mios… son de aquel que aun nos hace sufrir!...Kishimoto… yo solo lo hago para distraer mi loca mente…

* * *

><p>Anteriormente<p>

Por su parte Naruto seguía parado ahí meditando las palabras de Neji…. **Respeta su decisión**… resonaba en su mente… pero …. ¿_Y si está mal?… ¿y si le paso algo?… ¿Y si la secuestraron?…. Noooo!…._trato de apartar esas ideas de su mente… _Ella es muy frágil… ella no pode andar sola… no…. Alguien debe protegerla…._

_**-¿Y ese alguien eres tu?...**_cuestiono el zorro…._** y yo que pensé que tu novia era la rosadita**_… termino de burlarse….

**-Arggg… cuando será el día que me dejes en paz!** -Grito desesperado poniéndose en marcha hacia su casa…..

En el camino mientras la fresca brisa nocturna golpeaba su cara.. no pudo evitar pensara que fue un pésimo día… _¿Dónde estarás Hinata?...¿debería buscarte?..._

* * *

><p>Taijutsu: Fuerza y Velocidad...<p>

Un nuevo día daba comienzo en la aldea de la Hoja, animados sus habitantes empezaban a montar sus puestos de trabajo para iniciar con sus labores...

Aun recostado en su cama seguía Naruto mirando el techo de su habitación... Había pasado gran parte de la noche desvelado pensando en el bienestar de Hinata... le carcomía la mente la idea que la chica podría estar sufriendo algún tipo de peligro o daño... Busco distintas opciones y alternativas con respecto a lo que debía hacer... pero lo único que repetía su mente: búscala...

Quizás era por culpa de ese maldito sentimiento de pérdida que le había dejado Sasuke después de marcharse y no querer volver... quizás era porque no quería que ninguno de sus amigos se alejaran... o quizás simplemente no quería que fuera **ella, **la que estuviera lejos de su alcance...

**-Al diablo con respetar su opinión!... Ella es una ninja y debe estar aquí con su gente…**. grito saliendo de un salto de la cama... **Si Neji y la vieja no me quiere ayudar... perfecto...** **conseguiré la ayuda de Sakura**... totalmente esperanzado y con el objetivo decidido, partió rumbo a la casa de su novia...

* * *

><p>Lugar de entrenamiento<p>

Un delicioso aroma flotaba en el ambiente, consiguiendo que lentamente Nakura abriera sus azulados ojos ….. Sorprendida, de un rápido movimiento salió de su carpa y se encontró con una escena que jamás pensó ver... su discípula estaba preparando el desayuno...

**-Mu-muy buenos días Nakura-sensei...-** saludo amablemente la peliazul al ver como su maestra la miraba fijamente...

**-Veo, que has logrado levantarte...-** respondió mas para sí misma que para la chica..

**-Etto.. yo... la verdad me siento... muy adolorida...**bajo la cabeza apenada... **pero por nada dejare este entrenamiento... **aseguro decidida... **Por cierto... muchas gracias por lo de anoche..** **sensei...-** completo sonrojándose… _solo yo me puedo quedar dormida en el suelo_… pensó

_Esta chica no para de sorprenderme_... pensó Nakura con una sonrisa en su rostro... _parecer ser que por fin conseguiré lo que todo este tiempo he querido..._

**-Y bien... ¿qué hay de desayuno?...-** pregunto acercándose a Hinata...

* * *

><p>En el departamento de Sakura...<p>

Toc.. toc...toc..toc…toc…

**-Ya... ya voy!...** respondió Sakura enojada por la insistencia... ¿_quién demonios viene a molestar tan temprano?_...

**-Sakura-chan!.. Muy buenos días...-** saludo un sonriente rubio tratando de salvarse del enojo de la chica…

**-¿Naruto... que haces despierto tan temprano?...** pregunto incrédula..

**-Jejeje...** se rio el rubio rascándose la nuca... **bueno lo que pasa**... **es que he estado pensando... y necesito pedirte algo.**...- termino poniéndose algo más serio...

_O no!... otra vez el tema de Hinata..._ pensó la peli rosada... -**ya te dije Naruto que no iré a hablar con**...- iba a terminar...

**-Hinata desapareció...**.- la corto Naruto, esperando la reacción de su novia...

**-¿Desapareció.**..?- pregunto Sakura abriendo sus ojos exageradamente...

**-Mas o menos**…. **ella se fue "supuestamente" a entrenar**...- agrego el rubio al ver la cara de desconcierto que tenia Sakura...

**-Kyaaa!...** grito de pronto Sakura arrojándose a los brazos del rubio, quien la recibió si comprender el motivo de su repentina felicidad...**Eso es genial Naruto... Si Hinata se fue... ya no debemos preocuparnos por hacerla sentir mal... al fin podremos decir a todos que estamos juntos...-** soltó feliz la ojijade...

**-Pe-pero Sakura...-** trataba de protestar el rubio, quien no podía creer que Sakura le estuviera diciendo todo aquello...

**-Nada de peros Naruto... esto fue lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado... al fin podremos ser felices...- **respondió la chica rompiendo el abrazo y mirándolo a los ojos…

Naruto no cabía en su sorpresa... miraba a la chica buscando algún rastro de mentira o broma en sus palabras... _¿cómo puede estar feliz sabiendo que Hinata ha desaparecido?... ¿cómo puede pensar que lo mejor es que ella esté lejos?... ¿Cómo es que no muestra ningún tipo de preocupación por la que supuestamente era su amiga?...!¿cómo puede ser asi?..._ se cuestionaba el rubio cada vez mas decepcionado y molesto..._¿de esta chica fue de la que me enamore?._.. se pregunto sin creérselo...

_**-Así es... de esa "buena" humana supuestamente te enamoraste...-**_ respondió con burla el zorro...

Sakura por su parte lo miraba perpleja... de pronto Naruto solo la veía fijamente y no de una manera que se pudiera decir amorosa... _¿pero qué le pasa?... ya sé!... esta molesto porque no lo he invitado a pasar_... pensó ingenuamente

**-Que tonta... por favor... pasa Naruto... en seguida nos preparo el desayuno...-** propuso sonriente dejando un espacio para que entrara...

Naruto al escucharla volvió de la pelea interna que se formaba en su mente... La propuesta de Sakura era lo que siempre había esperado... pero…. _¡¿por qué demonios ahora me siento tan mal?._.. se cuestionaba frustrado...

_**-Culpa y decepción**_... le respondió el zorro como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo...

_**-Ya cállate!... que sabes tú de lo que siento yo...**_ le grito al kyubi... para luego contestar a Sakura…

**-Lo siento... creo que se me ha quitado el apetito...-** respondió con la garganta seca...

**-Ohh... ya veo...-** atino a decir Sakura, ante la negativa...

**-Creo que será mejor que me vaya...-** sentencio de pronto el ojiazul, dándose vuelta para marcharse...

Pero antes de que pudiese partir

**-Naruto...**. lo sujeto Sakura abrazándolo por la espalda... **¿he hecho algo malo?**... pregunto preocupada la chica, al ver la inusual reacción del hiperactivo rubio...

Naruto lo pensó un momento... _¿qué debo responderle, si ni yo mismo entiendo que es lo que realmente me molesta?..._.. la verdad no tenía idea de lo que debía decirle... lo que tenía claro era que un buen comienzo para una relación no era precisamente con una pelea…. bajo ese parámetro le respondió agarrando sus manos, manteniéndose de espaldas…

**-Claro que no Sakura...chan...-** contesto tratando de sonar normal...

**-Perfecto...** se soltó la chica... **entonces organizare un encuentro con los chicos esta tarde... Nos vemos Naru...** se despidió entrando a su departamento...

El rubio quedo ahí estático unos momentos.. "_encuentro con los chicos"_...repitió en su mente… _eso quiere decir que hoy formalizaremos nuestro noviazgo_... pensó entre preocupado y feliz…

_**-¿No era eso lo que tanto tiempo habías esperado?-**__..._ le pregunto el Kyubi dándose cuenta del estado del chico...

_**-Eso creo**_...- respondió con algo de duda...

_**-No veo tu problema... la única persona que podría sufrir con esta noticia... ya no se encuentra en la villa...**_ sentencio el zorro_**... a menos claro...**_ _**que en realidad tu problema sea… "ella"**_... insinuó el zorro enfatizando la última palabra

_**-¡¿Que quiere decir con eso.?...-**_ pregunto entre enojado y confundido...

_**-Nada... un humano tan idiota como tú, jamás lo entendería.. jajajajaja**_..- se mofo...

_**-Al demonio contigo!**_...le grito Naruto... empezando a caminar lejos del departamento...

* * *

><p>Lugar de entrenamiento...<p>

**-Ya que hemos terminado el desayuno... es hora de empezar**... hablo con firmeza la mujer de mayor edad..

**-Ha-hai...-** fue todo lo que dio por respuesta la peliazul...

**-Como ya te debes imaginar, hoy no será tan liviano como ayer**... sonrió la mujer al ver la cara de preocupación que ponía Hinata... **como la meta es conseguir que tu fuerza y velocidad aumenten...** **deberás llevar tu cuerpo al límite…. **Finalizo recobrando su seriedad…

**-¿Al-al límite?…-** pregunto sin poder creérselo la chica...

**-Claro.. ayer prácticamente no te levantaste del suelo...**contesto **…. Hoy en cambio subirás hasta "tocar el cielo"…** enfatizo lo ultimo…

_Subir hasta tocar el cielo_… pensó asustada… _¿cómo se supone que voy a subir, si ahora con suerte consigo mantenerme en pie?… ¡¿y hasta el cielo?… es imposible!…_ _definitivamente Nakura-sensei me quiere matar_… pensó con pesar

**-¿Ves el árbol que está ahí?...-** prosiguió la mujer, señalando un roble de aproximadamente 40 metros de alto...

Un asentimiento fue todo lo que consiguió hacer Hinata...

**-Deberás subir hasta su cima**... sentencio la sensei... **una y mil veces... todas las que sean necesarias para que te acostumbres a las pesas...-**.agrego seriamente...

Hinata sabía que este era el momento decisivo... si se negaba a hacerlo o no lo conseguía…..debería marcharse y volver a ser la pobre débil, patética e inútil...Pero si aceptaba… quería decir que más tarde su maestra podría exigirle incluso volar hasta el universo…. _¿Rendirme.. o seguir?….. ¿Abandonar o intentarlo?…. ¿Qué debo hacer?…_. pensaba preocupada….

Dirigió sus perlados ojos hacia su maestra y recorrió con la vista toda la extensión de naturaleza que tenia al frente_….. He llegado tan lejos… ¿cómo puedo rendirme ahora?…. No puedo… Claro que no... yo... no_ _me iré sin antes ser fuerte...yo no me rendiré... _se decidió…

**-Hai... Nakura –sensei** …ó con firmeza y determinación, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de su maestra...

Al menos ya caminaba relativamente normal con todas esas pesas acuestas... el problema era como subir ese enorme árbol... _quizás podría concentrar chakra en mis pies e intentar subir, tal como nos enseñaron en la academia..._se le ocurrió...

Enseguida acumulo chakra en sus pies, pero como era de esperarse le fue imposible mantenerlo con las pesas absorbiéndolo en el acto... _demonios... no podre escalarlo así..._.pensó frustrada y decepcionada...

_Un momento!...ella dijo que debía subirlo y bajarlo... no dijo como... eso quiere decir que quiere que lo trepe... _

Nakura la observo durante todo su proceso de entendimiento... era obvio que trataría de subirlo como tanto se lo enseñaron en la academia... _ya habrá tiempo para el ninjutsu... ahora solo necesito que lleve su esfuerzo físico al máximo..._ sonrió unos segundos después al ver como Hinata se acercaba al árbol para empezar a tantearlo... _ya se dio cuenta_... _es rápida de mente..._

Hinata tenía claro que debía hacer... el problema era como... sin duda su maestra no dejaba nada al azar... toco la corteza y sonrió... _después de todo no me quiere matar_... la textura del árbol le permitiría tener una buena adherencia... _Manos a la obra!._.. se animo mentalmente para empezar lo que sería una ardua y extenuante tarea...

* * *

><p>En Konoha<p>

Naruto se encontraba sobre la cabeza de los hokages sin entender muy bien como había llegado ahí…. Sus pies fueron los encargados de dirigirlo…

La verdad no había podido dejar de pensar en la reacción de Sakura y por su puesto en la desaparición de Hinata... Estaba claro, que con Sakura una vez más no contaría... Eso quería decir que las cosas se complicaban aun mas... _quizás después de todo no debería ir a buscarla._. pensó resignado... pero algo en su interior le decía que debía hacerlo.. que se lo debía a ella... a la única chica que siempre lo apoyo... que siempre lo animo... que incluso estuvo dispuesta a dar su vida por la de el_._..

-**Demonios!..- ** grito tratando de soltar toda su frustración...

**-No luces bien, para llevar dos días con la persona que amas...-** hablo una voz tras él...

Automáticamente se giro y encontró a Shikamaru acostado sobre la hierba...

_¿Cuándo demonios llego?_…. -**Pues…-** hablo unos segundos después...

**-No te culpo... las mujeres son problemáticas**... le sonrió, tratando de transmitirle comprensión...

Naruto parpadeo un par de veces….. de seguro con lo perspicaz que era su amigo ya sabría de su relación con Sakura….. esa es la solución a mis problemas!…. Pensó feliz... de seguro con lo genio que es Shikamaru.. podrá ayudarme a decidir qué hacer... pensó feliz recostándose al lado de su amigo...

**-Creo que tienes razón**...- agrego para empezar la conversación**... pero no solo eso me preocupa**... - soltó tratando de captar la atención de Shikamaru

**Mmmm...¿ y esa preocupación tiene que ver con el entrenamiento de Hinata?... **pregunto mirándolo fijamente...

**Con que ya lo sabes**… le devolvió una sonrisa… _sin duda Shikamaru es el más genio de todos nosotros.._

**-olvídala**...- dijo sin más volviendo a mirar las nubes...

**-¿Olvidarla?**...- pregunto creyendo haber escuchado mal

**Claro... es tu obligación olvidarla...** dijo poniéndose serio**... Así como ella lo está haciendo en estos momentos...** agrego sin apartar su mirada de la azul...

**-Ella... ¿me está olvidando?...-.** pregunto sin poder creérselo...

**-¿Que esperabas?... Irse de entrenamiento justo cuando te pones de novio con Sakura... no hay que ser un genio**...respondió volviendo a mirar las nubes...

**-Supongo que tienes razón**... respondió sintiendo como algo doloroso se removía en su interior... **ella debe estar olvidándome**...-. hablo mas para si que para su amigo, recordando además las palabras que le había dicho Tsunade el día anterior...

**-Supongo que ahora que lo sabes, ya no intentaras buscarla**..-. sentencio Shikamaru posando una vez su mirada sobre el rubio...

**-Eso.. creo..-.** respondió finalmente sintiéndose como una parte suya se negaba a hacerlo...

_Espero sea lo mejor para todos…_. Pensó Shikamaru volviendo a perderse en el cielo…

* * *

><p>En el lugar de entrenamiento...<p>

Hinata ya se encontraba a unos 20 metros de altura... su delicada cara ya se encontraba con diversos rasguños al igual que sus brazos, manos y piernas, sin embargo eso no la detendría.. ya se había fijado un objetivo y no pararía hasta cumplirlo...

En un principio le costo muchísimo encontrar la "técnica" específica para subir, pero después de alrededor de unas quince caídas desde alturas bastante considerables y de haberse parado una y otra vez... por fin sentía que avanzaba de forma segura y cautelosa.. Casi arrastrándose como lo haría una serpiente...

Desde abajo Nakura solo miraba los diversos intentos fallidos, pero al igual que ayer la perseverancia de la chica no cesaba... eso era un excelente indicio... podrían trabajar de manera incesante y estaba segura que en alrededor de uno o dos meses... la nueva Hinata estaría lista para volver...y cumplir su parte del trato…. por ahora solo le queda seguir animándola desde abajo y empezar a preparar la comida... la mañana ya había llegado a su fin...

Naruto aun vagaba extrañamente triste por las calles, la conversación que tuvo con Shikamaru fue sumamente directa y precisa, pero no podía dejar de sentir esa angustia que se negaba a dejarlo... Al menos ya estaba casi 100% seguro de que Hinata si se había ido a entrenar... pero lo que ahora le molestaba era saber el fin de su entrenamiento…. _olvidarme.._ se repitió... _¡¿Porque demonios me siento mal?... ¡¿porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?... arg!..._ bufo molesto rascándose la cabeza... _quizá lo que siento es culpa... si eso es... porque tuvo que dejar a su familia para olvidarme... por eso me siento tan mal..._ trataba de convencerse...

_**-Eres más idiota de lo que te creía mocoso**_... resonaba la voz del Kyubi en su cabeza, consiguiendo que su frustración aumentara aun mas...

Sin pensarlo demasiado entro a Ichiraku y con alrededor de 10 tazones de ramen trato de tapar ese vacío que de pronto se le había alojado en el pecho... está claro que por más que lo intento... no lo consiguió...

* * *

><p>Lugar de Entrenamiento<p>

Hinata ya se encontraba tratando de "mantener" su tazón de arroz en las manos, la misión más difícil que le podrían poner…. La razón era el incesante temblor de sus músculos después del intenso esfuerzo físico que había realizado... tomo una profunda bocanada de aire para calmarse…..

Lo siguiente que hizo fue tomar torpemente los palillos y tratar de comenzar a comer poco a poco... como era de esperarse no más de dos o tres granos de arroz alcanzaban a llegar a su boca antes de volver a caer al tazón….. volvió a suspirar….. _no puedo creer que un simple almuerzo me este ganando..._se dijo para volver a intentarlo una vez mas

Nakura miro de reojo la dificultad que estaba teniendo la chica...era normal que le pasara…. _El_ _problema es que si no consigue comer... no podremos_ _continuar_ _tan bien como ahora_…penso...

Se paro sin decir palabra y se dirigió a su tienda... unos minutos después se paro frente a Hinata

**-Creo que con esto no tendrás tantos problemas**...- le dijo extendiéndole una cuchara metálica..

Hinata dirigió la vista a su sensei, dejo los palillos a su lado y con todo el autocontrol del mundo tomo firmemente la cuchara para que no se le cayera...

-**Arigatou.. Nakura-sensei...** le dijo regalándole una brillante sonrisa una vez que había logrado mantener la cuchara en sus manos...

Nakura solo la miro sonreírle y sin poder evitarlo sintió como algo se removió en su interior... _esta niña se está ganando mi cariño… debo ser precavida.._._ella es solo un instrumento_… sin hacer algún tipo de gesto volvió a su lugar y continuaron comiendo en silencio...

Una vez terminado el almuerzo Hinata tomo posición una vez más frente al majestuoso árbol, con sus manos y piernas tiritándole del dolor y agotamiento, se dispuso a cumplir su cometido... subir al menos 4 veces hasta "tocar el cielo"…. Como se repetía divertida tratando de alejar el dolor de su mente... y emprendió su marcha...

Sabía que era una meta casi tan inalcanzable como la altura del roble... pero era su única manera de mantener alejado de su mente a Naruto... _¿que estará haciendo Naruto ahora?…._ _¿Se habrá dado cuenta que me fui?_…. Se pregunto….. _por supuesto que no… para él ni siquiera existo…. Ahora debe estar feliz en los brazos de Sakura…_ se respondió sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a doler, inconscientemente fue soltando su agarre, hasta que el resultado de su descuido, casi la lleva a estrellarse contra el piso desde una altura de 6 metros... sin duda se podría considerar una caída mortal considerando el peso extra que tenía en su cuerpo... Por suerte sus reflejos fueron mas rápidos y a pesar de que se arrastro unos cuantos metros hacia abajo... logro mantenerse aferrada al árbol... no olvidaría tan fácil esa desconcentración... ahora su manos sangraban debido al esfuerzo...

_Debo concentrarme... el no vendrá a rescatarme si me caigo de este árbol... el nunca ha estado ni estará para mí._... pensó con tristeza, dejando escapar unas lagrimas...

**-¡¿Qué haces Hinata?...-** grito de pronto Nakura el ver que la chica había estado al borde de una estrepitosa caída y ahora se mantenía sumamente quieta... **No** **te puedes quedar ahí lamentándote... continua y demuéstrame que no perdí mi tiempo confiando en ti...** termino por gritar la mujer...**demuéstrame quien eres Hinata…!**

La peliazul escucho claramente el mensaje de su sensei... _No debo fallar... ella es la única que ha creído en mí y me ha dado una oportunidad... Yo debo aprender a ser fuerte...es mi deber…._ Alzo su vista hacia la cima y una vez más empezó el doloroso, dificultoso y extenuante recorrido, dejando un rastro de sangre a su paso...

* * *

><p>Las horas avanzaron rápido tanto en el pueblo como en el bosque, Sakura ya tenía todo listo para la visita de sus amigos... había invitado a los 9 ninjas de su generación, a Tsunade, a Shizune y a algunos de los senseis... todo se encontraba listo para dar la gran noticia...<p>

La primera en llegar fue Ino quien sabía perfectamente el motivo de la celebración... había decidido que lo mejor era hablar antes con Sakura, para ver como tenían pensado decirle la noticia a Hinata….lo que menos quería era verla sufrir...

**-Hola frentona... gracias por la invitación...-** la saludo como de costumbre, entrando al departamento...

**-De nada cerda...** respondió irónica ... **¿y Sai?...- **pregunto al verla llegar sola..

**-Llegara mas tarde**... respondió mirando si es que ya había llegado alguien...**la verdad es que me vine antes porque necesito hablar contigo...- **agrego al ver que no había nadie más..

**-Ahh... ya veo... vamos a sentarnos en el sillón ahí conversaremos mejor...-** propuso la pelirosa...

**-¿Y Naruto?...-.** pregunto la rubia sentándose..

**-Aun no llega.-.** respondió con simpleza...

_Perfecto_... pensó Ino... -**Bien frentona... ya me entere que tienes una relación con Naruto...** soltó sin más sorprendiendo a Sakura... **la pregunta es porqué...-**

**-¿Por qué?...** repitió la ojijade tratando de descifrar la pregunta de su amiga

**-Asi es... te conozco desde siempre... y sé que la mayor parte de tu vida... por no decir tooooda tu vida... has estado enamorada de Sasuke..**.hablo mirándola a los ojos**…. mi pregunta es porque ahora Naruto, es tu novio..-.** le pregunto tratando de ver su reacción…

**-Pues...** Suspiro Sakura sin saber muy bien que contestar... **la verdad es que.. he decidió darle una oportunidad a Naruto...-** respondió... _además Sasuke ya no regresara_... pensó

**-Eso quiere decir que no lo amas...-** afirmo deduciendo las palabras de su amiga

**-Bu-bueno..** comenzó a ponerse nerviosa... **Yo lo quiero mucho...el siempre ha estado ahí para mi…..me trata bien….me cuida…. Además se que llegare a amarlo**...- dijo tratando de sonar segura...

-**¡¿Y no crees que estas siendo sumamente egoísta al estar con alguien que aun no amas y además sabiendo que hay una chica, que por cierto es tu amiga ,si lo ama y ha estado enamorada toda la vida de el**...**?.**.- la ataco de pronto Ino al confirmar sus sospechas...

**-Pero él no la ama a ella... me ama a mí...** grito levantándose... **No es mi culpa...-**

Ino solo la miro caminar por la sala_... así no podre razonar con ella_... pensó

**-Y bien.. ¿cómo piensan decírselo?...**- pregunto molesta...

Sakura se volteo a mirarla y se acerco tomándole las manos**...- eso es lo mejor cerda... no tenemos por qué decirle ahora... ella se ha ido... no tendrá porque sufrir por nosotros...- **aclaro Sakura frente a la sorprendida mirada de Ino...

**-¡¿Y dices que es lo mejor?... ¡¿te volviste loca o qué**?...le grito la rubia soltando sus manos..._como demonios puede ser tan cobarde!… _

**-Pero Ino...-** trato de defenderse la pelirosa...

**-¡¿Crees que el que se haya ido es bueno?...** la miro con rabia... **te desconozco Sakura...** se volteo dándole la espalda...

Sakura solo veía perpleja a Ino... porqué no podía entender que era lo mejor... así nadie sufriría y ella podría intentarlo con Naruto sin sentir pena ni culpa... Quizás hasta Hinata se enamorara en su entrenamiento...

**-Espero que cuando Hinata regrese... **continuo Ino**…** pero no termino de decir nada porque el timbre sonó... dando paso a los nuevos invitados...

Ino a pesar de querer largarse del lugar, a regañadientes se mantuvo junto a Sai... Por su parte Sakura se encontraba hablando divertida con su maestra y Shizune, como si su plática con Ino jamás hubiese ocurrido...

Ya prácticamente estaban todos... solo falta Shikamaru, Naruto y Hinata...

Kiba y Shino.. no se encontraban de mejor humor que Ino... ya se habían enterado del "entrenamiento" de Hinata gracias a Neji y cada uno a su manera había solicitado a Hokage emprender su búsqueda….. Recibiendo un No rotundo por respuesta….. si se encontraban en ese departamento, era solo porque Sakura había les había informado de esta reunión de suma urgencia, pensando que quizás entre todos podrían partir al encuentro de su amiga... Neji, se encontraba en silencio junto a Ten-ten... Sabía perfectamente el motivo de la reunión.. pero como representante del clan Hyuga no podía estar ausente... aunque su corazón sufría pensando en su prima... se había prometido mantenerse firme, para no perjudicar mas a Hinata….Simplemente felicitaría a la nueva pareja y largaría de ahí... _Espero me perdones por estar aquí celebrando lo que supongo fue lo que te hizo marchar_…. pensó...

Mientras en las calles de Konoha

**-Neee... ¿No piensas ir a tu presentación como novio?...** pregunto Shikamaru quien se encontraba en un tejado, sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos...

**-¡!¿Qué?...** grito sorprendido el rubio que deambulaba por la ciudad….**.. Sakura me matara!...** grito al entender las palabras de su amigo**…. **Salió corriendo despavorido hacia el departamento de la chica... Shikamaru solo sonrió y lo siguió... _nunca cambiaras_...

En el departamento de Sakura...

_Donde demonios se habrá metido!..._ gritaba Sakura mentalmente... _juro por Kami que si no llega… lo arrastrare de aquí hasta la cima de los hokages y lo tiraré al vacio_….. se prometió mientras le aparecía una venita en la frente

_-tranquila Sakura, cuenta hasta 100_ ….le aconsejaba su inner…

_-..1..2…3_

**-Lamento la demora…**- apareció de pronto Naruto todo desarreglado y agitado, muestra clara de que había corrido como condenado...

**-Está bien... pasa...-** dijo Sakura tratando de contener la furia...

El momento había llegado...

Todos centraron su vista en los nuevos invitados que se hacían presente...

**-Bien... ahora que estamos todos...-** hablo Sakura...

**-Pero falta Hinata**.-. repuso Kurenai... consiguiendo comentarios por parte del resto...

**-Ella se fue a entrenar...-** respondió Tsunade tratando de calmar los cuchicheos

**-¿A entrenar?..¿ pero cómo?... no nos dijo nada...** pregunto Tenten... mientras el resto empezaba a formular preguntas _¿Cómo?... ¿Dónde?... ¿Por qué?... ¿con quién?_...

**-Silencio**!... grito algo exasperada Sakura consiguiendo que las miradas de todos se posaran sobre ella... _Debo detener esto antes que se salga de control._. pensó... **Si los hemos invitado... es para informarles..**. sintió como los nervios la recorrían... **que Naruto y yo...** se acerco al rubio entrelazando su mano... **somos novios...** termino por decir ganándose las miradas anonadas de todos, excepto de los que ya sabían...

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente en el departamento... Naruto aun se encontraba en shock por la velocidad que tomaron las cosas... jamás pensó que Sakura se atrevería a revelar su relación... y ahora lo soltaba de golpe... por una parte se sentía feliz... pero por otra ese maldito vacio no lo dejaba disfrutar... _Porque todos se quedan tan callados_... se pregunto mirando a sus amigos que tenían diferentes expresiones... Ino y Kiba parecían realmente furiosos... Shino y Neji mantenían su típica postura fría... Ten- ten y Kurenai parecían molestas... Sai , Kakashi, Iruka y Choji parecían sorprendidos... Gai y Lee... parecían decepcionados... Tsunade, Shizune y Shikamaru parecían resignados_...¿que acaso nadie está feliz?._... se pregunto...

**-Ejem**... tosio de pronto Tsunade, tratando de romper el silencio**... Yo... los felicito...** dijo acercándose y dándoles un abrazo... Luego se acerco Shizune y lentamente los demás se acercaron a darles las felicitaciones, claramente no todos estaban felices con esta situación... pero por cortesía debían hacerlo... sin embargo...

**-Al diablo... me voy!...-** grito Kiba ya aburrido de la situación...

**-Espera Kiba...** Lo detuvo Naruto... ¿**porque te vas así?.**..- pregunto Naruto sin entender muy bien el comportamiento de su amigo...

**-¿Estas de joda o qué?...** grito aun mas furioso el chico volteándose hacia el rubio... ¡**Tu estas aquí celebrando tan feliz tu noviazgo y ...**

**-Detente Kiba, este no es el momento ni el lugar...** le dijo seriamente Shino...

**-Al diablo con el momento y el lugar... que este idiota se dé cuenta de una maldita vez las cosas que ocasiona..**.- grito desesperado Kiba..

**-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?...-** esta vez fue Naruto el que empezaba a desesperarse...

**-¡Me pasa que mi mejor amiga dejo esta aldea por TU culpa!... y TU tienes el descaro de invitarme a celebrar que ella se ha ido!...-** grito Kiba acercándose a Naruto

El rubio solo parpadeaba confundido...

**-¡Tu...** lo agarro por el cuello de la chaqueta.. **si ahora eres tan feliz con ella**... dijo señalando a Sakura... **pues quédate con tu maldita felicidad... y no me involucres en ella... porque yo no seré feliz hasta que Hinata vuelva!….-**termino arrojándolo al piso... consiguiendo que todos se pusieran en posición de pelea...

**-¡Ya es suficiente!**... - le grito Neji quien sabía lo impulsivo que podía llegar a ser Kiba...

**-Una cosa mas**... agrego Kiba caminando hacia la puerta... **Felicidades!.**..soltó con veneno… **conseguiste que Hinata se fuera... supongo que ahora eres feliz…-** Dijo esto último saliendo por el umbral de la puerta…

Todos quedaron mudos después de las palabras del chico perro... El primero en reaccionar fue Shino.. quien haciendo una reverencia se despidió para salir tras su amigo...

Neji se acerco al rubio quien todavía se encontraba en el piso consternado por lo que acaba de pasar... le tendió una mano y le ayudo a levantarse...

**-Felicitaciones...** -fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir por la puerta...

Tenten ni siquiera se despidió y se fue corriendo tras de Neji...

Kurenai como toda una dama se acerco hasta Sakura que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas...

-**Espero logren ser felices**... - fue todo lo que dijo y emprendió marcha...

El resto de los chicos y sensei se fueron despidiendo rápidamente...

Ino había aprovechado de irse mientras Neji se despedía... no soportaba mas toda esa situación...

Solo quedaban Shizune y Tsunade...

Naruto se encontraba con la mirada clavada en el piso y Sakura era incapaz de contener las lágrimas...

**-Naruto... Sakura...** los llamo Tsunade... **yo... creo que hicieron las cosas muy apresuradas...** completo, logrando que Sakura soltar unas cuantas lagrimas...**Yo trataré de calmar las cosas**...- abrazo a su discípula... y al que era como su nieto... y se dirigió hacia puerta...

**-Ya verán como todo se arreglara**…. trato de subirles el ánimo Shizune...** Hinata-chan volverá pronto... y todo volverá a ser como antes.**.. - agrego sin saber cuan equivocada estaba...

Una vez solos Naruto fijo su vista en Sakura que se encontraba acurrucada en el sillón, suavemente se sentó a su lado y la abrazo... la chica al sentir el contacto se acurruco en su pecho...

**-Sabes**... hablo de pronto el ojiazul... **creo que no fue buena idea hablar con los demás**... afirmo el rubio... **quizás deberíamos esperar a que Hinata regrese**...

**-Nooooo!...** se separo un poco chica... **por supuesto que nooo... si Hinata dejo la villa fue porque quiso...**.grito convencida... **ni tu ni yo la obligamos…-**

**-Pe-pero Sakura**... se sorprendió al comprobar una vez mas lo egoísta que podía ser su novia..

**-Nada de peros... nosotros seremos sumamente felices...**afirmo limpiándose el rastro de lagrimas... **el** **día que ella regrese... deberá aceptar que somos novios...** finalizo... **No podemos basar nuestra vida en la de ella…-**

Naruto despacio fue rompiendo el abrazo... como podía existir semejante nivel de egoísmo... por un minuto pensó que Kiba tenía razón cuando lo trato de imbécil... ¿cómo podía haberse enamorado de alguien así?... si hasta el mismo sentía unas ganas enorme de golpearse…

**-Ya es hora de partir...-** hablo Naruto tratando de alejarse

Sakura se levanto rápidamente del sillón... -**claro... mañana nos veremos...** - se pudo frente a Naruto para depositar un suave besos sobre sus labios...

El chico se limito a responder... y una vez terminado.. partió...

Mientras saltaba en dirección hacia su casa…. Una sola pregunta inundaba su mente…¿_En qué momento deje de ser feliz?... ¿Cuándo volverás … Hinata?..._

* * *

><p>Termas...<p>

Una vez más se encontraban descansando en las relajantes aguas después de un arduo día de entrenamientos...

Hinata ajena a todo lo ocurrido en la villa, lo único pensaba era que ya no daba más del cansancio.. después de subir 5 veces, podía decir con seguridad, que jamás se había sentido tan agotada como en ese momento... y eso considerando el día anterior... Prácticamente no podía doblar sus dedos debido a la infinidad de llagas y cortes que tenía sus manos... sus muslos estaban enrojecidos por la fricción que habían sufrido al aferrarse a la corteza...

Nakura miraba fijamente como Hinata reposaba en el agua... esa niña hoy le había demostrado que contaba con la perseverancia necesaria para resistir un entrenamiento tan arduo como el que ella le iba a dar... eso la tenía bastante conforme... cerro sus ojos al igual que Hinata y se dispuso a descansar...

Minutos más tarde salió del agua pidiéndole a la peliazul que la acompañara a su carpa... una vez adentro con suma delicadeza curo todas las heridas de la chica aplicando un ungüento y vendándola...

Hinata solo se dejo hacer... la verdad era que hace mucho rato las fuerzas habían abandonado su cuerpo... solo se permitía sentir el alivio que su maestra le estaba dando...

**-Creo que he terminado.**... dijo de pronto sacando de su estado de ensoñación a Hinata... **Ya puedes irte a descansar**...- .agrego ayudándola a pararse...

**-Arigatou sen-sei...** agradeció Hinata antes de partir... **Que duerma bien...-** se despidió entrando a su tienda de campaña...

_Para ti también_**...**_hoy te has ganado un merecido descanso..._pensó Nakura al verla desaparecer...

A la mañana siguiente Hinata nuevamente tenia listo el desayuno, su cuerpo dolía horrores.. pero las muestras de debilidad no estaban permitidas... Desayunaron en silencio y una vez todo ordenado...

**-Al parecer ya te acostumbraste al uso de las pesas...** hablo de pronto Nakura... **eso me alegra..**. le regalo una sonrisa... **lo que quiere decir que avanzaremos mas rápido que de costumbre... ayer trabajamos el uso de tus piernas y brazos... o solo nos enfocaremos en tus brazos... **

De un salto se posiciono en una de las ramas del árbol y amarro una cuerda en un extremo... bajo nuevamente a tierra y atravesó caminando el torrentoso rio... Hinata solo la seguía con la vista expectante del entrenamiento que hoy le pondría su maestra...

Al llegar al otro extremo del rio Nakura subió a otro árbol y amarro el otro extremo de la cuerda, formando así una especie de puente entre ambos arboles con el rio abajo...

**-Perfecto...** dijo bajando del árbol y volviendo a donde estaba Hinata... **Lo primero es que debes trepar este árbol tal como ayer**... **sin embargo al llegar a esa rama..** señalo mostrando a donde se encontraba amarrada la cuerda... **deberás atravesar este rio, solo con la ayuda de tus brazos... eso quiere decir... que apenas llegues ahí... yo te amarrare las piernas para que no las puedas mover... ¿está claro?-...** sentencio...

Hinata estaba que no se lo creía... sus brazos aun tenían espasmos debido al trabajo de ayer y ahora resultaba que debía atravesar el rio que fácilmente media unos 10 metros de ancho... solo con las manos... era una locura... de seguro se caería en el mejor de los casos a tierra y en el peor al torrentoso rio...

Miro a su maestra en busca de alguna señal de que estaba bromeando... pero ella mostraba la misma seriedad de siempre_... Si no me mata este entrenamiento.. no lo hará nada..._ pensó preocupada, pero a la vez resignada...

**-Empecemos… -**ordeno Nakura al no recibir respuesta de la chica...

Una vez mas empezó a escalar el árbol, pero para su sorpresa no le fue tan difícil como el día anterior.. _quizás después de todo... si este mejorando_… pensó feliz...

Una vez en la rama que daba inicio al recorrido Nakura amarro sus piernas logrando que Hinata solo quedara sostenida por sus manos... Pasaron unos segundo y el peso sumado el cansancio acumulado fueron más fuertes que la chica, consiguiendo que aterrizara dolorosamente en el suelo...

El primer intento había sido fallido...

**-Arriba Hinata!... el día recién comienza...-** le grito de arriba la mujer...

**-Ha-hai sen-sei...**- logro decir Hinata una vez recuperada del golpe... Desamarro sus piernas y se dispuso nuevamente a subir hasta la rama, en donde su maestra la esperaba...

En el departamento de Sakura la chica ya llevaba varios minutos despierta... con todo el pesar del mundo se levanto y se dirigió al baño... Hoy le tocaba turno en el hospital... así que debía apresurarse... en la tarde pasaría por Naruto y saldrían a caminar por el parque para demostrarles a todos lo "felices" que estaban... **Siii. Eso hare**... se dijo segura...

El día paso volando sin mayores contratiempos… _gracias al cielo no me he topado con nadie.. _pensaba feliz... luego del hospital salió con Naruto que estaba extrañamente distante.. pero asumió que después de la cantidad de estupideces que dijo Kiba.. en algo le habían afectado... _Si a Kiba tanto le interesa Hinata..._ _pues que se quede con ella_ …pensó encontrando lo que sería la solución perfecta para ella...

Por su parte Hinata a pesar de las dolorosas caídas tanto al rio como al suelo... consiguió pasar varias veces la cuerda... lo que la tenia orgullosa tanto a ella como a su maestra...

* * *

><p>Así lentamente la semana empezó a avanzar... Sakura y Naruto recorrían la ciudad... pero sin duda la felicidad no era lo que estaba más presente... a pesar de que el rubio se había resignado a dejar las cosas con Hinata... aun sentía ese extraño sentimiento de vacío, sumado a eso se daba cuenta como cada día conocía menos a Sakura... era cierto que pasaban buenos momentos... pero ciertas actitudes lo dejaban perplejo... Sakura por su parte por más que trataba no conseguía enamorarse perdidamente del rubio... considerando además, que este ultimo estaba cada vez más diferente...distante… a lo que ella simplemente atribuía cualquier tontería…<p>

* * *

><p>Hinata evolucionaba cada vez mejor... las pesas para su cuerpo después del cuarto día dejaron de ser un problema para ella... estaba muchísimo mas ágil y veloz a pesar de llevarlas día y noche... su cuerpo se encontraba tonificado, a tal nivel que ella misma sentía que sus músculos eran capaces de soportar cualquier cosa, lo que poco a poco fue haciendo que su confianza en sí misma comenzara aumentar... Hoy sería el último día de entrenamiento de taijutsu…y según lo que le había dicho su maestra... hoy aprendería a manipular un arma en combate...<p>

**-¿Y bien... cual de todas estas te parece mejor?...-** le pregunto Nakura frente a un amplio mostrario de armas...

los ojos de Hinata se posaron en cada una... grandes.. pesadas... afiladas... puntiagudas... como saber cual de todas ellas se le daba mejor...

Al ver la cara de confusión de la chica Nakura decidió intervenir... -**Veo que no estás muy decidida.. ¿verdad.?.-**. pregunto..

**-Yo... lo siento sen-sei es solo que nunca he usado un arma y la verdad no se cual me acomodaría mejor...-** soltó sintiendo arder un poco sus mejillas...

**-No te preocupes... es normal…**. Le aseguro la mujer consiguiendo que Hinata se relajara... **pero lo que yo te recomiendo al ser tan flexible y hábil en los ataques de corta distancia... es un arma que te ayude a extender tus extremidades.. eso quiere decir que necesitas una que se transforme en una proyección de tu cuerpo...** **que te otorgue un mayor campo de ataque….-**

**-¿Existe tal arma?...** pregunto ilusionada tratando de descubrir cual tendría semejantes características

**-El bo**... sentencio Nakura tomando el largo y delgado objeto metálico que se encontraba a su derecha... **esta arma, puede que no corte como una espada o katana o puede que no golpee como un mazo…lo que si puede hacer es convertirse en una parte de ti... **aspiro haciendo una pausa..

**Al ser largo y delgado … **prosiguió**…..te permitirá ataques en un radio mayor al que ya tienes... podrás transmitir los golpes de puño suave a través de él... aumentaras tu defensa al hacerlo girar... cuan mayor sea el impulso y más cerca lo tomes del extremo.. mayor será la fuerza con la que golpee... y te permitirá además atacar los puntos específicos de tus atacantes...** explico entregándole el bastón a la chica

Hinata lo miro sorprendida... sin duda era el arma que se veía menos peligrosa... pero la descripción que le había entregado su maestra le hacía pensar todo lo contrario...

lo sintió liviano y fácil de manipular_... se ve tan simple_ ... pensó mientras lo recorría con sus dedos... _el día en que yo consiga ser así de simple... podre dejar todos mis miedos atrás...y solo quizás... logre olvidar todo..._ pensó admirando el arma... -**Es perfecto** …- respondió al fin...

**-Me parece...** le respondió Nakura con una sonrisa... **Ahora salgamos a ver qué puede hacer...-** agrego

**-Hai!.** ..- Dijo fuerte Hinata emocionada...

El ultimo día de la semana sin duda fue el mejor para Hinata... después de tener una gran cantidad de moretones causados irónicamente por su nueva arma... logro manejar el bo con una facilidad tan sorprendente que cualquiera hubiese pensado que llevaba años empleándolo... Se había enfrentado en combate contra Nakura, tal como lo hacía hace tres días.. y había conseguido propinarle un buen golpe a su maestra... claro que a ella le basto un segundo para mandarla a volar… pero era un avance…

**-Es todo por hoy**...- sentencio Nakura con pequeñas gotas de sudor sobre la frente... mientras Hinata yacía de rodillas en el piso... **Tu manejo con el bo.. es sorpréndete**...- agrego Nakura ganándose una brillante sonrisa por parte de la chica... **Eee no te confíes... mañana vendrá lo difícil cuando empecemos con el ninjutsu... Ahora a las termas...** ordeno...

* * *

><p>Mientras en el despacho de Tsunade...<p>

**-Hokage –sama...** hablo un anbu... **nuestros informantes nos han confirmado que han visto a Sasuke Uchiha... rondando los bosques...-** completo...

**-Uchiha Sasuke**... susurro la Hokage mas para sí que para el anbu... ¿**Su condición?**...- pregunto después de unos segundos

**-Se encuentra con heridas de gravedad**...- aseguro...

**-Ya veo...**. entrecerró sus ojos color miel... **puedes retirarte...-** a lo que el anbu desapareció con un puf..

Una vez sola se paro dirigiéndose a la venta...

**-Sakura... entra!...-** ordeno con un grito...

La chica quien hasta ese entonces se encontraba tras la puerta absorta con la noticia de Sasuke... de un salto entro al despacho...

**-¡¿Se puede saber porque has escuchando tras la puerta?**... - pregunto molesta la Hokage, sin mirarla aun...

**-Yo... yo...** trato de responder.. **he venido a dejar estos papeles.**.. dijo recordando el motivo de su visita...

**-Ya veo...** suspiro Tsunade... ¿**escuchaste todo verdad?**...- pregunto resignada

**-Sasuke... él... ¿volverá?...**.- cuestiono la chica

**-No es eso lo que ha venido a informar ese anbu... pero puede ser una opción**...-respondió volteándose y mirándola directamente a los ojos...

**-Él... esta gravemente herido... quizás yo... quiero decir un grupo... podríamos ir a buscarlo...-** propuso bajando la mirada... sabía que su maestra era capaz de leerla con facilidad... y si le demostraba lo rápido que estaba latiendo su corazón en ese minuto... se formaría un gran problema...

**-Puede ser... aun no lo decido..-** contesto Tsunade desviando la mirada... **Por ahora ni una palabra de esto a Naruto... ¿entendido?...** pregunto seria

**-Ha-hai.. Hokage –sama...-** respondió la chica

**-Ya puedes retirarte...-** hablo la Hokage volviendo a mirar la ciudad...

Sakura como un rayo salió corriendo de ese despacho... Sentía como su corazón latía desbocado... como sus manos empezaban a sudar... _Sasuke está vivo_... pensó con emoción... _Él volverá y yo_... Pero no pudo seguir pensando porque unos brazos la rodearon...

**-Naruto!..- ** grito sorprendida al sentir al chico tras suyo...

**-¿Estás bien?..** pregunto el rubio al ver el estado de exaltación en el que se encontraba su novia...

**-Yo.. yo.. si...** respiro hondo tratando de calmarse...**solo estoy cansada**...- respondió bajando la mirada...

**-Entiendo... entonces te acompañare a tu casa...-** respondió Naruto tomándola de la mano y emprendiendo la marcha...

Sakura solo se dejo hacer... su cabeza estaba a mil por hora... y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el regreso de Sasuke...

Fin...

* * *

><p>Jajajajajajja... Naaaa es bromita... y que les pareció este capi... tiene de todo verdad... siento que cada vez me quedan mas y mas largos... pero es muy necesario mostrar el proceso de Naruto y Hinata por separado...<p>

Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie y lamento si se puso tan denso en su momento… pero BIEN HECHO KIBA!..jajajajajaja

Muchisimas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer este capi y ya saben lo feliz que me hacen los reviews… es mas ahora paso a contestarlos!...

Tsuki: Lamento haberte hecho esperar esta eternidad…. Mil disculpas! Espero te haya gustado.. y me digas que te pareció…

KimikoHyuga: Amiga! Hermana Pequeña! Te adoro y lo sabes!... aquí viene la conti del capi… y si que haremos que Sakura la carcoma la culpa! Jajajaja… te requiero!

Fabiola Bruja de Oz : Mil gracias por tu review!... a mí me encantan tus historias y pienso igual que tu… es lo mínimo que Naruto puede hacer…Si ya eligio pues que se haga responsable de sus actos…

Rocio Hyuga : te tome la palabra y me demore un montón… pero espero haya valido la pena…. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero seguir contando con tu comentario…

Aquae : Yo he estado más o menos.. Pero espero tu estés increíble… No te preocupes que ya se viene Sasuke!... y si que sabes ganar apuestas… XD… No puedo adelantarte más pero te admito que pensamos muy similar…. Jajajajaja… espero estés super… cuídate montones.. y gracias por tu apoyo!...

maye-neko-girl : Me encanta que queden con la duda porque ni yo misma se lo que pasara.. jajaja XD… gracias por leer mi fic y me alegra que te haya gustado… Saludos!

stefany bm : Bienvenida! Me alegra que seas nueva en la historia… estas cordialmente invitada a criticar o llenarme de ideas!.. yo soy feliz de saber que piensan los demás… ya ves que la pobre Hinata sufrió ene en este capi, pero créeme que valdrá la pena… por su parte Naruto no sabe cómo manejar ese "vacio" que le dejo la chica…. Ya se vienen nuevas cosas con la noticia de Sasuke…. Espero dejarte intrigada..

Haruto-kun: Aquí se viene la conti! Gracias por tu review! Espero te guste!

tek-chan : Jajajaja Gracias! Yo también espero se venga Hinata y le dé una paliza a todos los que se la merecen!... Espero estés súper…

diana carolina : Tienes toda la razón!. Nadie pide nada a cambio de nada… ya sabremos que le pidió Nakura a Hinata… me gustaría saber qué es lo que crees tu?

Namiki-Chan : Aquí ya está la conti!.. Sorry la demora… espero te guste… saludos!

antii-narusaku : Me alegra que te haya gustado.. Muchas gracias por tu review.. Espero tengas un buen fin de semana… gracias!

Uf! Miles de gracias a todos los que se tomaron unos minutos en dejarme un review… espero con ansias sus comentarios para animarme a seguir!... Millones de gracias a todos y saludos a mis amigas que re adoro…. a mi hermana pequeña y a lolo 18 que aunque no hablamos hace ene… siempre la llevo en mi corazón!... Ya saben que puede mandarme msj privados y yo feliz de conocer a cada uno de ustedes!

Miles de saludos y que tengan una buena semana! Hasta la próxima!


	4. Ninjutsu: Elemento Agua parte 1

Y justo una semana después, aquí estoy de nuevo… Espero les guste este capi… porque a mí me encanto escribirlo….

Ya saben que los personajes no son mios…

Sin demorarlos mas…

* * *

><p><em>Anteriormente<em>

_Sakura como un rayo salió corriendo de ese despacho... Sentía como su corazón latía desbocado... como sus manos empezaban a sudar... Sasuke está vivo... pensó con emoción... Él volverá y yo... Pero no pudo seguir pensando porque unos brazos la rodearon..._

_**-Naruto!..- **__ grito sorprendida al sentir al chico tras suyo..._

_**-¿Estás bien?..**__ pregunto el rubio al ver el estado de exaltación en el que se encontraba su novia..._

_**-Yo.. yo.. si...**__ respiro hondo tratando de calmarse...__**solo estoy cansada**__...- respondió bajando la mirada..._

_**-Entiendo... entonces te acompañare a tu casa...-**__ respondió Naruto tomándola de la mano y emprendiendo la marcha..._

_Sakura solo se dejo hacer... su cabeza estaba a mil por hora... y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el regreso de Sasuke..._

* * *

><p><strong>Ninjutsu: Elemento agua<strong>

**Al borde del Fracaso**

Una nueva semana empezaba en el mundo ninja, como era la costumbre Hinata ya tenía el desayuno listo y una brillante sonrisa iluminaba su cara, la razón…. Hoy comenzaría un nuevo tipo de entrenamiento…

La verdad ya se encontraba cansada de las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, debido a que desde pequeña la entrenaban para ello y sin duda ahora con Nakura las había llevado al límite… recordó como lucharon en incontables oportunidades sobre tierra, rocas e incluso en arboles… consiguiendo dolorosas caídas… de solo pensarlo sintió como le atravesaba un escalofrió por la espalda….

_Uff!… por suerte ya todo eso ha quedado atrás_… suspiro aliviada…. _Ahora esperemos que Nakura se apiade de mí_… rogo mirando el cielo…

Al bajar su mirada se topo con el bo que descansaba apoyado en un tronco caído frente a ella… era increíble como cada día se sentía más compenetrada con el arma… hasta el punto de sentirla una parte más de su cuerpo… no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa… era su nueva compañera en batalla… ya no se encontraba tan sola…. _A pesar de todo el dolor... no todo ha sido tan malo_… volvió a sonreír tomando el bo y haciéndolo desaparecer con un sello…

**-Buenos días!..** saludo Nakura saliendo de su carpa… **¿Estas lista para lo que se viene hoy?…** - pregunto tomando un tazón de arroz…

**-Hai!...**- respondió con energía Hinata

_Ya veremos…._ Sonrió con malicia Nakura empezando a comer….

* * *

><p>En la aldea<p>

Sakura ya se encontraba caminando de regreso a casa… le había tocado un agotador turno de noche….

_¿Cuánta gente puede enfermarse en una sola noche?_…. Se preguntaba sin poder creer la cantidad de personas que había atendido… _Si tan solo hubieras llegado TU para curarte_…. Suspiro resignada… _pero ¡¿qué demonios estoy pensando?….yo soy la novia de Naruto_… se recrimino…._no puedo estar pensando en Sasu…_

**-Frentona!**..- saludo Ino…

**-Ahh!..** salto por el susto Sakura… **Hola Ino… **respondió al recuperarse..

**-¿Estás bien?..** - pregunto la rubia al percibir la extraña actitud de su amiga….

**-Cla. Claro… solo cansada…-** trato de sonar convincente…

**-¿Ya te está pesando lo que le hiciste a Hinata?..**- pregunto entrecerrando los ojos Ino

-**Ya te he dicho que yo no tengo la culpa de nada!..**. grito desesperada…. **Me tienes aburrida… si cada vez que me veas me vas a hablar del tema**…. Miro directamente los ojos celestes de su mejor amiga… **pues no me hables!**...- finalizo emprendiendo la marcha…

**-Como quieras!... Traidora y mala amiga!..**. le grito la rubia molesta, caminando hacia el hospital…

**-Arg!...** llego Sakura pateando todo lo que se le cruzaba en su departamento… _Que se cree esa cerda!... yo no soy ninguna traidora!..._ se arrojo a su cama de espaldas mirando el techo… _el único traidor es Sasuke… que se atrevió a dejar la aldea… a dejarme a mi!.._ se dijo consiguiendo que algunas lagrimas escurrieran por sus mejillas… ¿_Por qué no volviste con nosotros Sasuke?… ¿por qué no volviste conmigo después que la guerra termino?…_ Apretó fuertemente sus ojos tratando de borrar sus pensamientos, sus lágrimas y así poder descansar…

Naruto como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre se encontraba entrenando en el bosque de Konoha…. Llevaba varias horas tratando de calmar la frustración y el vacio que hace aproximadamente una semana se le había alojado en el pecho…

_¡¿Por qué demonios me siento así?_…. _¡¿Por qué no logro sacarme esta sensación amarga?.._

**-¡¿Por qué?** Grito frustrado haciendo astillas el árbol que tenía en frente…

**-Si sigues así… acabaras con toda la madera de Konoha…-.**hablo una voz detrás del chico..

**-Shikamaru…. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?**…- pregunto sin siquiera voltearse…

**-Pues yo iba de camino a la torre del Hokage… pero me fue imposible no escuchar el desastre que estás haciendo….-** Dijo con tono acusador sin apartar la mirada de la espalda del rubio

**-Yo… tampoco es para tanto…-** trata de excusarse el rubio…

**-¿Que no es para tanto?..** pregunto el pelinegro alzando una ceja… **pues yo creo que por el bien de la villa deberías poner tu cabeza en orden …..-**

**-Lo he intentado!...** le grito Naruto dándose vuelta… **pero no lo consigo!.. no sé qué debo hacer...** grito rascándose la cabeza frustrado…

Shikamaru lo miro un segundo tratando de explicarse el estado y comportamiento de su amigo… se encontraba pálido, claro signo de que no estaba comiendo bien… tenia ojeras en sus ojos dejando al descubierto varias noches en vela… se veía frustrado, acomplejado e incluso triste… _¿qué puede tener a Naruto así?_… se pregunto… _hasta donde yo sé, las cosas van bien con Sakura… es cierto que varios les han dado la espalda, pero Naruto no es de rendirse por otros… _hizo un recuento mental_…esta así de mal desde que… ¿podría ser?…_

**-¿Es por Hinata?-…** le pregunto sin mas

La pregunta lo pillo por sorpresa… la verdad era que no le había querido poner un nombre a su problema… pero ahora que Shikamaru se lo preguntaba… _¿Es por Hinata que estoy así?_…

**-No- no lo sé…-** termino por contestar apartando la mirada…

**-Habíamos quedado que lo mejor era olvidarla**…- le recordó Shikamaru..

**-Eso intento!**- Grito molesto… **pero no es tan fácil**…. Termino esto último en un susurro…

_Sin duda es por Hinata… parece que después de todo no pasaba tan desapercibida como ella creía…_ pensó Shikamaru con una sonrisa al recordar a la tímida peliazul..

**-Entonces búscala**… propuso Shikamaru como si fuera lo más normal…

Naruto parpadeo incrédulo sin creer lo que se le decía…

**Si crees que tu problema es ella… encuéntrala y resuélvelo**…- agrego al ver la cara de su amigo…

**-Pe-pero Sakura..** trato de justificarse..

**-Ahí es donde tú debes elegir… o Hinata o Sakura…** se acerco un poco mas Shikamaru para tocarle el hombro… **eso si debes tener claro… que tu decisión podría cambiar el rumbo de las cosas**… lo soltó y se dio media vuelta para empezar a caminar… **de cualquier manera… sabes que contaras con nosotros….** Y levanto la mano en son de despedida mientras caminaba… **Por cierto procura pensar con la cabeza… no con los puños… - **sentencio mirando los arboles caídos..

¿Hinata o Sakura?… como poder decidir… eran dos personas totalmente distintas…. Una era su novia y la otra…. La otra… _¿qué es Hinata para mí?_…. Se pregunto al no lograr definirla…. _A ver… empecemos de nuevo.. Sakura es… Sakura!... demonios debía ir a buscarla a la salida del hospital!..._ recordó corriendo hacia su casa… _de seguro ya esta allá… me matara_…. Pensó con lagrimitas en los ojos….

* * *

><p>Lugar de entrenamiento…<p>

_Si sigo así no lo conseguiré nunca_… pensaba con pesar Hinata sumergida hasta la cintura…

**-Adelante Hinata…. Inténtalo con más ganas!…**.- Gritaba Nakura desde la orilla del rio…

_¿Intentarlo con más ganas?._.. _pero es imposible_… _una cosa es haber podido dominar las pesas y hasta llevar una vida normal con ellas a cuestas… pero otra muy distinta es conseguir tener un chakra equilibrado para que estas no me lo absorban… y de ahí a caminar sobre el agua…. Es otro cuento_… resopló frustrada…

Una vez más Hinata se acerco a la orilla para tratar de emprender el camino sobre el rio, pero bastaron dos pasos y se sumergió nuevamente…

**-Así no llegara a ningún lado… debes concentrarte más!...** **saca todo lo que tengas en mente y solo estabiliza tu chakra…-** le explicaba Nakura como si fuese lo más sencillo de hacer..

_No pensar en nada… si claro… como si pudiera sacar de mi mente a Naruto…_ pensaba caminando una vez más hacia la orilla…. ¿_Porque simplemente no puedo borrarlo y ser feliz?… ¿porque a pesar de la distancia lo sigo recordando?… porque si el ya eligió… y no me eligió a mi…._ _¡¿Por qué?..._Se preguntaba Hinata mientras se acercaba a la orilla..

Nakura al ver la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de su alumna, supo de inmediato lo que le impedía concentrarse… aun era muy pronto para hacerle olvidar todo… al menos debía completar esta semana de entrenamiento… por ahora debía aprender a luchar con esos oscuros pensamientos….ya llegaría la hora de hacerla olvidar…

**-Hinata…** la agarro de los hombros… **si no logras vaciar tu mente… al menos que todos esos recuerdos que tienes te hagan más fuerte… **la miro directamente a los ojos… **transforma esa tristeza en fuerza…. Aprovéchate del daño que te han causado y conviértelo en ganas de salir adelante…**

Tomo aire… **Nadie vendrá a ayudarte… nadie está aquí apoyándote… solo me tienes a mí y tus recuerdos… así que si quieres avanzar haz que estos últimos te ayuden.. osino no habrá servido de nada llegar hasta aquí… y estoy segura que no quieres eso…-** completo con seguridad la mujer, pero dejando entre ver su propio pesar..

Hinata estaba entre sorprendida y confundida… todo lo que le decía su sensei la empujaba a seguir adelante… y la verdad nunca se había propuesto usar sus debilidades como fortalezas… quizás debía dejar fluir todas esas cosas malas y alimentarse de ellas… no ocultarlas.. sino vivirlas a concho aunque le doliera hasta los huesos y después sacarles provecho…

_Bien!... Nakura sensei tiene razón… ya debo aprovechar todo este dolor que estoy sintiendo… si Naruto no me eligió… entonces yo le demostrare que si puedo llegar a ser lo suficientemente buena … si mi padre no me quiere como heredera.. le demostrare que soy mucho más fuerte que cualquiera del clan… ya no me sentare a llorar… yo debo ser fuerte… por ellos… por Nakura sensei y por sobre todo… por mi…._. se dijo con determinación…. Pero al mirar los azulados ojos de su maestra pudo ver un poco mas allá… era como si las palabras que recién le había dicho… no solo fueran para ella… sino que para ella misma_… ¿acaso Nakura sensei habrá sufrido algo similar a mi?… ¿acaso ella?…_

**-Suficiente de pensar Hinata… es hora de que continúes…-**.la corto la peliblanca…

**-Ha.. hai sensei...** -respondió Hinata tratando de volver a concentrarse en su entrenamiento…

Esta vez la chica logro avanzar alrededor de unos diez pasos y nuevamente se vio totalmente sumergida… rápidamente nado de regreso a la orilla y volvió a intentarlo…_nada me hará detenerme…_

_Debo tener más cuidado…. Por poco me descubre…_ pensó Nakura observando con recelo a su discípula….

* * *

><p>Departamento de Sakura<p>

Naruto toco suavemente la puerta pero ésta se abrió sin oponer resistencia….

Con algo de temor avanzo por la casa llamando suavemente a Sakura… sabía que podía estar furibunda por el plantón que le había dado, así que debía ser cauteloso si no quería terminar en el hospital….

Sakura después de tanto llorar había caído rendida por el cansancio y ahora se encontraba descansado sobre su cama…

Naruto entro a la habitación y la vio… no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa… la chica dormía casi tan desordenado como el… tenia ambas piernas y brazos abiertos… ocupando casi toda la cama…

Se acerco despacio sin emitir sonido alguno y tomo una manta que se encontraba en un sillón… delicadamente la poso sobre su novia en un afán de protegerla del frio de la mañana…

A penas Sakura sintió el contacto tibio de la frazada se aferro a ella.. y sus labios la traicionaron mencionando el hombre que estaba presente en sus sueños…- **Sasuke- kun….-**

Claro y preciso había sonado ese nombre en los oídos de Naruto… con el toque de dulzura tan característico que utilizaba Sakura cuando era niña…

El rubio se encontraba estático en su lugar… donde su mente repetía una y otra vez… _Sasuke-kun.. Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun…_ como si el destino se burlara cruelmente de él…

**-Ya basta!..-** grito tapándose los oídos….

Sakura de un salto se levanto de la cama y se encontró con Naruto a unos pasos de ella…

Sin saber muy bien lo ocurrido se acerco preocupada de que le pudiese haber pasado algo malo..

**-¿Naruto te encuentras bien?-..** pregunto tocándole el brazo…

En un movimiento casi instintivo el ojiazul se aparto de ella mirándola directamente a los ojos..

La pelirosa lo miraba incrédula sin entender muy bien que era lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo..

**-¡¿Que estabas soñando?..** pregunto un desesperado Naruto que ahora la sujetaba por los brazos..

**-No- no lo sé…** logro articular Sakura al verse encarada…

La mente de Naruto solo buscaba respuestas_… ¿Desde cuándo Sakura sueña con Sasuke?…¿cuántas veces ha soñado con él?… ¡¿qué mierda sueña con él?¡… quizás y cada palabra de amor… son para él.. quizás sus sonrisas son para él… quizás cuando me besa…_

**-Dime la verdad** …-le exigió aumentando su agarre…

**-No lo sé Naruto!…!¿qué demonios te ocurre?… me haces daño!-** trataba de soltarse la chica…

_**-Sasuke-kun**_… repitió Naruto consiguiendo que la chica dejara de forcejear… lentamente la fue soltando y bajando la cabeza…

Sakura miraba atónita al rubio… acaso había llamado a Sasuke en sueños_… ¿cómo puedo ser tan tan idiota?…_

-**Yo.. yo .. lo siento.. Naruto…**- trataba de disculparse acercándose al chico…

Sin embargo el rubio fue más rápido y se dirigió a la salida….

Al ver sus intenciones, Sakura uso su último recurso para arreglar las cosas….

**-Sasuke está herido!...** grito consiguiendo que el chico se detuviera… **Sasuke está grave…yo.. yo.. por eso estoy preocupada por el… el.. era miembro del equipo 7… él era nuestro amigo…** en parte era verdad lo que decía, sin embargo su preocupación iba mucho mas allá que la de una simple amiga…

Naruto trataba de entender todo lo que acaba de decir Sakura_… Sasuke está vivo… y grave… quizás quiere volver… pero no puede por sus heridas…_ pensó recordando al que siempre considero su hermano….

**-¿Hace cuanto sabes?…-** le pregunto Naruto tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos pero sin perder seriedad…

La chica al ver que Naruto ya había cesado en sus intenciones de irse se acerco a él y lo abrazo tratando de que todo volviera a la normalidad…

**-Desde ayer… Yo escuche una conversación de Tsunade –sama y.. Le dijeron que Sasuke estaba vivo… pero muy mal herido**… se aferro mas la chica al pecho de su novio… **Naruto… nosotros debemos ir a buscarlo… no podemos dejar que el muera por ahí… él era nuestro amigo… es nuestro deber buscarlo… ¿verdad?**… trato de persuadirlo…

Naruto sentía como la cabeza le daba vueltas… era cierto lo que decía Sakura.. no podían dejar a Sasuke morirse así nada mas.. además había demostrado algo de lealtad al ayudar en la 4° guerra ninja … por otra parte era como su hermano… no podía abandonarlo… sin embargo le vino la imagen de Hinata a la cabeza… _a ella sí que ha podido abandonarla… pero a Sasuke no_.. concluyó al recordar las palabras de Sakura….sintió como una punzada de rabia y dolor atravesaba su pecho…. Apretó la mandíbula y trato de pasar el sabor amargo que sentía en la boca…. _Un momento_…pensó… _eso es… si vamos a buscar a Sasuke… podre buscar a Hinata también…_ sonrió debido a su brillante idea….

_**-No puedo creer que tengas ideas inteligentes…**_ se mofo el kyubi…

Sin embargo Naruto hizo caso omiso a sus burlas… _ahora no es el momento para discutir…_

**-Está bien… partiremos a buscar a Sasuke…**- completo ganándose una deslumbrante sonrisa de Sakura que se mantenía escondida en su pecho, sin embargo el solo estaba pensando en esta nueva oportunidad que se le abría_… ahora si te encontraré Hinata_… _a ti también… Sasuke…_

* * *

><p>En el rio<p>

Hinata jadeaba por el esfuerzo físico y mental, se encontraba arrodillada sobre la mitad el rio y lentamente comenzaba a hundirse… sentía como las fuerzas se iban de su cuerpo y estaba casi cien por ciento segura que no quedaba una sola gota de chakra en su cuerpo… sin poder resistir mas se dejo llevar por el agua, pero grande fue su sorpresa al volver a abrir sus ojos y toparse con los oscuros ojos azules de Nakura…

**-Que susto que me diste**…. confeso la mujer dejándola en el piso y mirándola con preocupación… **por poco y te lleva la corriente rio abajo…-** frunció el seño al ver como Hinata se incorporaba…

**-Yo.. lo siento.. sensei…**- se disculpo Hinata mirando el suelo…

**-Está bien…** soltó un suspiro Nakura.. **sé que quieres avanzar pero a veces es bueno darse un respiro…. **Afirmo, pero al ver la mirada confundida de la chica continuo… **eso no quiere decir que andarás flojeando…. Claro que no…. cuando sientas que tu chakra se agote.. Descansa unos minutos y luego aprovecha de practicar taijutsu….** Sonrió la mujer con suficiencia…

A Hinata le apareció una gotita en la cabeza…. _Si que Nakura sensei es un mujer con demasiada energía… se parece un poco a Gai sensei…._ Sonrió al recordar lo divertido que era el maestro de su primo… _¿cómo estará Neji?…. debe querer matarme por haber desaparecido así…. Quizás y hasta mi padre lo ha…. No!…. Neji está bien…_ trato de calmarse, ante la posible reacción de su padre para su primo…

**-Ya pasaron tus cinco minutos de descanso… ahora a entrenar y después a comer**….- Ordeno Nakura

* * *

><p>Oficina de Tsunade..<p>

**-¿Y bien… que me dice Hogake-sama?….** Pregunto Naruto tratando de sonar respetuoso…

**-Te repito que no me parece que vayan en busca de Sasuke, tu ni siquiera deberías saberlo!**..- respondió algo enojada Tsunade mientras miraba furiosa a Sakura que se encontraba junto al rubio….

**-pero con Sakura-chan y Sai somos los indicados….**- Afirmo Naruto golpeando la mesa de la Hokage, clara muestra que estaba perdiendo la paciencia…

**-En primer lugar Sai está en otra misión y por otra parte no se si te has dado cuenta… pero ustedes no son el equipo de búsqueda!…**- respondió en un grito

**-Pero en mi modo senin puedo detectar cualquier chakra**…- aseguro Naruto tratando de mantener la calma…

-¿**Hasta cuando tengo que decirte que aun no sabemos dónde demonios se escondió Kabuto?.. por lo que salir de Konoha para ti y para la aldea, es un riesgo**…. Afirmo con seriedad Tsunade… **No podemos andar exponiéndote porque si….-**

**-¡¿Pero porque no piensas lo mismo de Hinata… como dejaste que ella se fuera sola…?-** grito ya indignado..

-¿**Crees que no me preocupa?… claro que me preocupa… pero ningún anbu a sido capaz de dar con su paradero… incluso el clan Hyuga no ha tenido éxito con su búsqueda… **soltó entre molesta y resignada

**-Pero.. tú me dijiste que no la buscarías….yo…** Pregunto Naruto enojado con la situación..

**-Dije que TU.. no la buscarías… además solo me quiero cerciorar que este bien… mi intención no es traerla de vuelta…-** aclaro la Hokage..

**-Está bien… ya quedo claro…** hablo por fin Sakura tratando de volver a lo "importante"

**Pero Sasuke se encuentra herido.. y si lo captura Kabuto… sería realmente peligroso…** -aseguro tratando de convencer a su maestra…

**-¿Crees que no lo sé?…** le pregunto irónicamente….. soltó un suspiro y continuo… **por eso ya tenía otro grupo listo…. **Afirmo..** pero como era de esperarse…** miro directamente a Sakura… **tarde o temprano tu.**. dirigió ahora su mirada a Naruto… **te enterarías… lástima que no fue después que el equipo partiera…**

**-¿Eso quiere decir que si tienes pensado ir a buscar a Sasuke?…** pregunto levemente esperanzado el rubio..

**-Si….-** No le quedo más que admitir a la Hokage

**-Entonces nosotros iremos con ese equipo…**- hablo Sakura con firmeza…

Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza…

**-Una sola condición**… respondió la Hokage dándose por vencida… **nada de usar tus poderes Naruto**…el chico estuvo a punto de protestar…. **así sería más fácil que el enemigo te detectara**…. **Dejaras que el equipo designado se haga cargo…. Ustedes solo lo acompañaran… Y otra cosa… **agrego**… solo le doy dos días para que regresen… no deben pasar demasiado tiempo fuera de la aldea….Estamos claros?...- **pregunto azotando sus manos en el escritorio

**-Hai..** -respondieron resignado pero felices ambos chicos…

-**No hay tiempo que perder, partirán en una hora… vayan a arreglarse…ahora largo de aquí!. ..** -ordeno molesta la Hokage…

* * *

><p>Aldea<p>

Cuando estaba a punto de cumplirse la hora Naruto y Sakura ya se encontraban listos para emprender la marcha… estaban a la espera de su equipo en las grandes puertas que daban la bienvenida a la aldea….

Por fortuna de ellos y su ansiedad, solo bastaron unos segundo y cuatro nuevas sombras se hicieron presentes….

**-Vaya… así que conseguiste convencer a la Hokage**..- pregunto divertido Shikamaru…

Naruto solo le respondió soltando una sonrisa y rascándose la nuca…

**-Buenas tarde… -**saludo cordialmente Neji..

**-Buenas -….**respondió Naruto y Sakura solo asintió agachando la cabeza…. Mirar a Neji la hacía sentir extrañamente incomoda…. El recuerdo de Hinata la invadía... _**culpa**_… le dijo su inner…

Akamaru soltó un ladrido y Shino solo movió la cabeza….

_Por lo visto será un viaje problemático, mientras rápido vayamos más rápido volveremos_… pensó Shikamaru al ver como Kiba miraba a Naruto y Sakura**… En marcha**….ordeno el jefe del equipo consiguiendo que el resto se adentrara en el espeso bosque..

* * *

><p>En el río<p>

Hinata al fin había conseguido atravesar el rio manteniendo en total armonía su chakra…. Diversas gotas de sudor recorrían su bello rostro… pero la gran sonrisa que tenía su cara era muestra clara de felicidad….

A pesar del infinito cansancio que la recorría… sentía que había cumplido su objetivo… ahora solo le quedaba volver y después descansar… ya que nuevamente sentía que sus reservas de chakra llegaban al límite…

Una vez más se dispuso a cruzar el rio y de forma cautelosa avanzo lentamente…. En algunos tramos la corriente la arrastraba rio abajo.. pero por lo menos ahora no se hundía…. Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad llego al otro lado de la orilla donde Nakura se encontraba preparando su mochila…

Apenas toco tierra firme se tiro al piso y se permitió descansar y mirar el hermoso cielo que ya se tornaba anaranjado dando inicio al atardecer….

_Naranjo_.. repitió en su mente… _su color favorito_…. Cerró los ojos recordando la vestimenta de Naruto… _sin duda ese color va con su personalidad_, _alegre, divertido y a la vez cálido_… pensó sonriendo… _en cambio a mí me gusta el morado… tan oscuro… tan frio… pero no puedo evitarlo… siento que va conmigo…_ pensó resignada… _en cambio Sakura…. Tan rosada… brillante… espontanea… igual que su color…. Sin duda el rosado y el naranjo son el uno para el otro…_ razono, sin darse cuenta como las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus perlados ojos…

Le era inevitable no sentir esa opresión en su corazón al saber a esos dos juntos… dolía.. Como si los estuviera viendo… como aquel día que los vio besándose…. El día en que decidió cambiar su vida….

De un solo movimiento se puso de pie tratando de borrar todos esos dolorosos recuerdos… que bien le habían servido durante su entrenamiento, pero que ahora le provocaban un gran nudo en la garganta…

Nakura se acerco y pudo divisar el rastro de lágrimas en los ojos de Hinata…. _Demonios ha vuelto a dejarse llevar por esos recuerdos!..._ pensó frustrada….

**-Hinata…es mejor que te vayas a dormir temprano hoy….** Ordeno con voz firme tratando de sacara a la chica de su mundo… **yo iré por unos víveres a una ciudad cercana…. Volveré mañana en la tarde… espero continúes mientras no estoy y cuando vuelva te quiero ver corriendo sobre el agua…** se rio al ver la cara de la chica

**-Co- corriendo?..** -pregunto sin creérselo.. _con suerte y hoy logre caminar_..

**-Si… así que aprovecha de dormir para recargar ese chakra y ya mañana nos vemos, por cierto no quiero que salgas al exterior, no vaya a ser que alguien te vea…. ¿Entendido?….**Espero el asentimiento de la chica y salto sobre un árbol, para luego desaparecer en el bosque..

_Salir… ¿para que voy a querer salir?… si lo único que quiero es alejarme de todo… además, nada ni nadie me espera afuera…_ pensó con un deje de tristeza… _en fin.. será mejor descansar o sino mañana no tendré las suficientes energías para "__**correr"**__ sobre el agua….después quizás hasta me pida que __**"vuele"**__ sobre el agua.._ pensó divertida de solo imaginarse un intento de volar…..

Sumamente cansada se metió a su saco…. _Pero bueno… Nakura sensei no ha sido tan mala después de todo…_ recordó sus sabias palabras… _en cierta medida me recuerda a Kurenai sensei…. ¿Cómo estará ella?… y Kiba… y Shino…. Si supieran como los extraño…._ Y sus ojos se fueron cerrando hasta sumirla en el mundo de los sueños….

* * *

><p>En medio del bosque…<p>

**-Detengámonos unos minutos acá-**… ordeno Shikamaru al ver la cara de cansancio que traía Sakura.. la verdad no la culpaba habían avanzado como desesperados tratando de llegar al punto informado por el anbu…

Muy a su pesar Naruto se detuvo y al fin fue consciente del estado de su novia, todo el trayecto había pasado sumergido en sus pensamientos y pendiente de cualquier señal de chakra que pudiera llevarlo donde Sasuke o Hinata…

-**¿Te encuentras bien?**…- le pregunto acercándose…

**-Si.. si..-** jadeaba Sakura, tratando de recuperar el aliento…

**-Sentémonos por acá**- la invito tomando su mano para conducirla hacia el pasto….. Kiba solo bufo molesto

El resto de los chicos los imitaron y empezaron a sacar sus colaciones…

Sakura saco de su mochila la comida que llevaba y como era de esperarse le paso un bentou a Naruto, sonriendo..

El chico trago seco al recordar lo "delicioso" que sabía lo que preparaba su novia. Era cierto que aun se encontraba algo molesto con ella… pero de ahí a despreciar un plato, le era imposible…

Shikamaru solo sonrió divertido al ver la situación en la que se encontraba su amigo…

Una vez que le entrego el plato, Sakura saco para sí una fuente llena de frutas… dejando claro que como chica debía cuidar su figura y de pasadita salvándose de su misma comida…

Haciendo uso de toda su valentía Naruto comenzó a comer sin siquiera chistar, casi a la velocidad del rayo…. Dejando al resto con una gotita en sus nucas..

Una vez terminado se excuso que debía ir al baño y se alejo del lugar…

Cuando se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos saco su cantimplora y se tomo todo el agua de un solo sorbo… tratando de pasar el asqueroso sabor que le había dejado la comida…

**-Parece que no te gusto mucho lo que te dio Sakura… gracias a Kami yo no soy su novio…**- dijo divertido Shikamaru

Naruto solo volteo la cabeza a un lado y se cruzo los brazos como un niño molesto…

**-Jajajaja…**no se pudo contener Shikamaru**… Al menos podrás buscar a Hinata y tener a Sakura…** -agrego ganándose la atención del rubio..

**-¿Co-como lo sabes?…**- pregunto al verse expuesto

**-Eres demasiado predecible… **respondió con simpleza**….ahora partamos para que puedas llevar tu plan acabo…** ordeno el pelinegro emprendiendo la marcha a donde se encontraban los demás..

_Algo me dice, que no todo saldrá tan bien como esperas… _pensó el pelinegro viendo a su amigo…

* * *

><p>Lugar de entrenamiento…<p>

Las horas avanzaban rapidísimo

Cuando de pronto Hinata se levanto de un salto con la respiración y el ritmo cardiaco agitado…

_Calma Hinata…. Solo fue… una pesadilla…_ trataba de convencerse…

Sin embargo pudo captar una débil presencia que se encontraba al otro lado de la cascada…

De forma automática activo su línea sucesora, pero solo fue capaz de enfocar un instante antes de que las famosas pesas le absorbieran el chakra…

_Diablos…_ bufo molesta… ¿_ahora que debo hacer?_… lo único que había conseguido ver, era que se trataba de un hombre que se encontraba a varios metros de ella.. pero por lo disminuido y débil que estaba su chakra podía concluir que se encontraba gravemente herido…

_¿Qué hare?_… se cuestiono saliendo de su tienda… quizás ese hombre no fuese capaz de acercarse al campamento… pero podría dejarlo morir… además ese chakra se le hacía algo familiar…. _¿Porque lo tuve que ver?…._ Se reclamaba… _ahora no puedo dejarlo morir…._

Empezó a caminar algo indecisa hacia la cascada…

_Pero Nakura sensei dijo que no saliera…_ se paró en seco…. ¿_Y si es una trampa?_…. Se pregunto… _ya basta Hinata!…¿dejaras que ese hombre se muera ahí?…_

Sin querer pensarlo más se acerco a la entrada por la cual habían ingresado el primer día…

Pudo apreciar que como se lo esperaba se encontraba sellada… lo miro detenidamente y para su fortuna/desgracia, al ser la heredera del clan la habían instruido en varios tipos de sellos y este a pesar de ser sumamente complejo.. Sabía como abrirlo…. El problema vendría después…_¿Seré capaz de sellarlo?_

_Kami!¿Estoy haciendo bien?_…. Se cuestiono a punto de romper el sello… pero el chakra del individuo decayó nuevamente no dejándole más opción que abrirlo…

Después de hacer un conjunto de sellos con las manos, logro divisar la salida como aparecía al otro lado de la cascada…sonrió satisfecha y sin esperar más comenzó a correr a todo lo que le daban sus pies para poder salir al mundo "exterior"…. _Mientras más rápido vaya, mas rápido volveré… Solo lo ayudare para que no se muera…_ trataba de convencerse, para no perder la calma..

Activo una vez su línea sucesora y lo vio entre unos arbustos…. Bajo con rapidez por la cascada y cuando por fin sus ojos dieron con el muchacho tuvo que ahogar un gritillo con sus manos…. Llamando de todas formas la atención del moribundo…

**-Sa.. sa.. Sasuke….-** Logro articular cuando sus ojos lo identificaron..

A Sasuke le basto una mirada para darse cuenta que se trataba de una Hyuga… pero ese color de pelo lo había visto antes… ella era..

**-Hy.. hyga… Hi… nata…**- logro articular a pesar de su dolor…

Hinata al verse reconocida no dudo mas y se acerco automáticamente al chico con el fin de ayudarlo_…¿que mas puedo hacer?… ya salí del escondite … por lo menos que valga la pena_ …pensó…

Pero Sasuke al ver como se acercaba… extendió su katana y como pudo le ordeno**… -NO ..TE ..ACERQUES!-...**

Hinata paró en seco ante las duras palabras del chico… -**pe- pe pero yo solo quiero ayudarte….-** Trato de justificarse al ver que el chico no bajaba la guardia a pesar de sus heridas..

**-Yo sé… que los Hyuga… odian.. a los Uchiha….**- Hablo con resentimiento y cansancio en su voz…

La chica parpadeo confundida y algo triste… _no lo culpo por odiar a mi familia, después de todo lo que han hecho ¿quién no?_…- **pu.. pues… yo… no te odio….** -Le dijo mirando sus ojos tratando de transmitirle confianza y verdad de sus palabras…

Sasuke le mantuvo la mirada, tratando de encontrar algún rastro de mentira, sin embargo todo lo que pudo ver fue la sinceridad en sus palabras… aun no muy seguro bajo su katana permitiendo que Hinata se acercara y empezara a detener sus hemorragias con chakra curativo…

Hinata con todo el esfuerzo del mundo trataba de mantener su chakra constante… pero le estaba costando horrores transmitirlo sin que las malditas pesas hicieran su trabajo…

Sin embargo su objetivo estaba claro… no dejaría que Sasuke Uchiha muriera en sus manos… No estaba preparada para dejar a alguien morir y menos a alguien que en un principio perteneció a su aldea… por lo que continuo conteniendo todo su cansancio…

Sasuke miraba aun extrañado a la chica que tenía a su lado… se veía que estaba _**sufriendo**_ al curarlo… _¿pero que le está pasando?_…pensó extrañado

No pudo seguir cuestionándose cuando escucharon un grito a lo lejos…

**-Creo que esta por allí y esta con alguien**!-… grito Kiba…

**-Yo también puedo sentirlos….-** Se escucho la voz de Naruto

Hinata sintió como su mundo empezaba a dar vueltas…

Esto no le podía estar pasando verdad… era un sueño… no mejor dicho una pesadilla… y debía despertar… salir de ahí… pero extrañamente sus piernas no respondían…y la pesadilla no acababa..

Sasuke también sudaba frio… aun no quería volver a Konoha… aun sentía tanto odio por toda esa aldea que se hizo feliz a costa de su hermano… no podía… no quería… no debían capturarlo…

De un jalo atrajo a Hinata hacia el suelo, quien aun se encontraba petrificada por la sorpresa, recostó su cuerpo sobre el de la chica mirándola directamente a los ojos y amenazando su cuello con la katana..

**-Escúchame Hyuga… ¿tu estas con ellos verdad?…-** pregunto molesto al sentirse engañado.. pero cuidando el volumen de su voz…

**-Yo… yo… No!**.. grito Hinata consiguiendo que Sasuke tapara automáticamente la boca…

**-Escuche algo por allá**-…. Hablo Shino…

**-Neji… tu byakugan…**- ordeno Shikamaru..

Neji se paró en seco al ver de quien se trataba…. Ahí estaba Uchiha Sasuke junto … junto a su prima… _No puede ser… _sintió como le faltaba el aire_…¿con él se ha venido a entrenar?… pero ¡¿Por qué?_ Se pregunto molesto…

**-¡¿Que ocurre Neji?**..- Pregunto el resto al ver lo pálido que se volvía el rostro del Hyuga…

**-El.. el… esta por allá**…- termino de decir tratando de recobrar la compostura

Sasuke miro directo los ojos color plata de la chica y pudo ver miedo pero verdad… despacio aflojo su agarre….- **Entonces .. ¿ellos no saben.. que .. estás aquí?….** Volvió a preguntar respirando con dificultad…

Hinata solo se limito a negar con la cabeza…

Podían sentir cada vez más cerca las pisadas de sus "amigos"…. El corazón de Hinata latía desbocado suplicando que algún milagro ocurriese… todo lo que había conseguido hasta ahora se iría al carajo.. todo su esfuerzo.. todos sus sueños… todo… estaba a punto de perder todo…. Sin poder evitarlo incontables lagrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas… lagrimas que cayeron directamente en la mano del azabache.. que quedo perplejo al ver las lagrimas de la chica… _¿qué demonios le pasa ahora?…¿ella no quiere que la descubran?.._

**-Bien Hyuga.. haremos esto…** hablo con pesar… **necesito que me traspases parte de tu chakra…**.dijo con seriedad…

Hinata al escuchar la petición de Sasuke sintió como la sangre volvía a recorrer su cuerpo

**-¿Tras… traspasar chakra?….**- Pregunto algo asustada por lo que eso se significaba…

**-¿Quieres que nos descubran?**….- Pregunto ganándose una ferviente negación de Hinata…

**-Me lo imaginaba….Entonces eso haremos… me traspasar chakra… creare un gentjustu y luego tú te encargas de sacarnos de aquí…. ¿Entendiste?..-** pregunto tratando de sonar seguro…

Hinata trago seco tratando de ordenar su cabeza… era un plan bastante sencillo… sin embargo sabia que aun no recuperaba todo el chakra de su cuerpo… además estaba el hecho de que después ella era la que debía cargar con ambos… no estaba muy segura de poder conseguirlo… _¿pero hay otra alternativa?…_

**-Es.. está bien…-** se apresuro en responder al ver la cara de molestia de Sasuke….

Sin esperar más, Sasuke se acerco al cuello de la chica y sin ningún tipo de compasión lo mordió, tal como lo había hecho una infinidad de veces con Karin, empezando a extraer así algo de su chakra…

Hinata ahogo un gritillo de dolor al sentir los dientes de Sasuke sobre su cuello… pero instantáneamente comenzó a sentir como el poco chakra que tenia empezaba a abandonar su cuerpo….

Solo bastaron unos minutos y los 6 integrantes de Konoha cayeron justo frente a Sasuke y Hinata

Los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos al distinguir a aquellos dos individuos y más en la comprometedora posición en la que se encontraban… Hinata se encontraba bajo el cuerpo de Sasuke con los ojos cerrados y este último se encontraba ¿_**besando**_ su cuello?..

**-Hi-hinata?...-** pregunto Kiba al reconocer a su amiga y sin poder creer muy bien lo que sus ojos veían, consiguiendo además que la chica abriera sus ojos…

Sakura miraba la escena como desde otro lugar.. Su mundo daba vueltas… justo frente a sus ojos se encontraba el amor de su vida "besando" a Hinata_…¿no puede ser verdad?… ¿no puede estar pasando eso?…¿ no pueden estar juntos?… no pueden! … noooo!…_ y de pronto las lagrimas ya no le permitían apreciar tan bien la escena

Por su parte Naruto no se encontraba mejor, su cabeza era un manojo de ideas y una infinidad de sensaciones recorrían su cuerpo, rabia, duda, frustración, cansancio, decepción, preocupación, ansiedad, repulsión, alegría, incredulidad y por ultimo… ¿celos?...

**-¡¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo?…**. Grito soltando su emociones …

Antes de cualquier movimiento Sasuke soltó el cuello de la chica, se volteo y aprovechando el estado de incertidumbre de todos ejecuto la técnica que mejor se le daba…

**-Tsukoyomi…-** dijo activando su sharingan….

De inmediato los 6 chicos fueron transportados a una dimensión paralela, donde cada uno se enfrento a sus propios miedos…

**-De prisa!..** le grito Sasuke a Hinata quien se encontraba petrificada después de haber visto a sus amigos y sobre todo a Naruto…

Volviendo a la realidad… como pudo apoyo a Sasuke sobre sus hombros y emprendió la marcha… evito mirar atrás porque sabía que si lo hacía caería una vez más como una tonta… _perdónenme amigos_…. Sacudió su cabeza y continuo su carrera lo más rápido que pudo, sin embargo el peso Sasuke no le ayudaba para nada ….

Por suerte pasaron unos segundos y ya se encontraba a orillas del rio…

**-Métenos ahí**…- le ordeno el chico quien con mucho esfuerzo mantenía activada su técnica…

**-¿Al agua?..** Pregunto incrédula…

**-No les permitirá seguir nuestro olor… que sea rápido!.**- Termino gritando..

De un puro movimiento Hinata introdujo a ambos en el rio… quedando completamente empapados….

Una vez más empezó la marcha hacia la cascada con el cuerpo incluso más pesado que antes a causa del agua que escurría por estos…

Dio mil gracias a su maestra por el arduo entrenamiento que había recibido.. estaba segura que la antigua Hinata no hubiese conseguido si quiera arrastrar un centímetro a Sasuke…

Como pudo.. empezó a subir por las rocas primero ella y luego jalaba del maltrecho cuerpo de Sasuke… Se odio un momento por no haber aprendido a abrir la cascada tal como lo había hecho su maestra, ahora no podría evitar que el agua cayera sobre ellos…. _No seas ilusa Hinata… tu jamás conseguirás algo así_…se dijo con tristeza sin dejar de jalar a Sasuke…

El agua parecía confabular en su contra… la poderosa cascada bañaba las rocas por donde subían y además empapaba sus cuerpos, impidiéndoles avanzar, claro que también limpiaba cualquier rastro de sangre..

Sin embargo Hinata lo único que pensaba era en alejarse de sus amigos… en alejarse de Naruto… en alejarse de Naruto y Sakura… así que tal y como se lo dijo su maestra… utilizo esos sentimiento y sacando una fuerza incluso desconocida para ella, por fin logro ver la pequeña cueva que la llevaría hacia el "otro" mundo…

Se percato que el sharingan del chico estaba a punto de desaparecer.. Eso quería decir que en pocos segundos sus amigos estarían una vez más en su búsqueda…

El terror volvió a invadir su cuerpo… no podía permitir que la encontraran.. Que los encontraran,,, pensó mirando a Sasuke que se encontraba al borde del desmayo…la adrenalina que corría por su venas le dio la energía necesaria para jalar con incluso más fuerza… consiguiendo que sus músculos estuvieran al borde del desgarro… Sin embargo todo el dolor que recorría su cuerpo fue compensado al ver que ya se encontraban en la pequeña cueva….

Miro a Sasuke quien yacía tendido inerte sobre el suelo… con preocupación acerco su cabeza hacia su pecho y pudo apreciar como su corazón latía, aunque débil, de forma continua…

Suspiro aliviada….y sin poder evitarlo se acerco hacia la orilla de la cueva.. desde donde pudo apreciar como lentamente sus amigos empezaban a levantarse… cuando vio que solo faltaba Sakura… una sonrisa de tristeza apareció en su rostro… Naruto se encontraba cargándola como una princesa… _el definitivamente la ama_…. Se dijo mientras se apoyaba en una de las paredes de la cueva y dejaba correr libre unas lágrimas…

Se quedo unos momentos lamentándose, dejando libres todas la emociones que había vivido en tan pocos minutos… preocupación, miedo, pena, desilusión, incertidumbre, nerviosismo y angustia … sintiendo además lo destrozado que tenía el cuerpo que le temblaba dando pequeños espasmos…

Observo con detención sus manos que sangraban levemente debido al esfuerzo de subir por las rocas… miro su traje hecho un desastre lleno de la sangre de Sasuke…y se permitió dar un último suspiro antes de volver a ponerse de pie y emprender el camino hacia el sello que le permitiría volver hacia lo que esa última semana se había vuelto su vida….

Miro una vez más al último Uchiha tratando de recuperar la calma.. _¿Qué hare ahora contigo?... Nakura sensei me matara cuando vuelva_…. Pensó preocupada… _lo único que sé.. es que no dejare que mueras…_

* * *

><p>Continuara!<p>

Siiiii… que les pareció?... estuvo bien movido… con hartas emociones que espero haber relatado bien….

¿Qué pasara con Sasuke?... ¿Qué hará Naruto ahora?..¿Que dirá Nakura?...waaaa dudas!

Ojala les haya gustado…

Ahora pasare a responder los reviews!

**Diana Carolina**: Mil gracias por ser la primera en dejarme un review!... No te preocupes, que ya tengo pensado que hare para que Hina mantenga al margen su amor por Naruto… porque después de tanto esfuerzo seria bien penoso que volviera a lo mismo… Con respecto a Sasuke… estas algo cercana… Ya viste que aquí apareció y si que causo estragos… jajajaja…Llego la hora de sufrir para Sakura…. Ojala te haya gustado el capi… que cada vez se pondrán más interesante…. Muchísimos Saludos!

**Minato Uzumaki**: No sabes el alivio que me dio el saber que te gusto la parte de cuando cuentan lo del noviazgo… esa escena me tuvo en duda varias semanas… la encontraba súper densa.. pero no lograba imaginarme otra forma de reaccionar de quienes quieren a Hinata… así que me dejaste super feliz y satisfecha… Muchisimas gracias…. En cuanto a Naruto… ya viste que no lo esta llevando de la mejor manera… y ahora con la escena que presencio con Sasuke… está que arde… jajajaja… espero contar con tu review en este capi… muchas gracias de nuevo y saludos!

**Stefany bm:** Gracias gracias…. Genial que te haya gustado el actuar de Kiba… yo habría echo lo mismo por una amiga… y se que él sería capaz de eso y mas… La impaciencia de Sakura es algo que Naruto no podrá manejar… pero como bien dijiste le pasa por "enamorarse" de alguien como ella… Lo del entrenamiento, debo admitir que soy bien mala, jajajaja… pero es que Hina lo necesita para mejorar… y ya verás su reaparición en la aldea… estará de muerte.. jajaja… gracias por leerme… y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo… muchísimos saludos!

**Adx-25:** Muchas gracias por el cumplido…. Y si que Naruto da rabia… pero la vida da muchas vueltas y ya será el turno de Hinata… jajajaja… espero que te haya gustado este capi… saludos!

**:** No te preocupes hermana menor, lo importante es saber que cuento contigo… y como se que es así… soy feliz!... Yo también odie a Sakura… la verdad fui bien mala.. pero hay que ser extrema!.. jajajaja no eres la única que a veces detesta que Naruto sea tan ingenuo… pero lo vale si sirve para que Hina demuestre lo que realmente vale… me alegra saber que logro transmitir todos esos sentimientos y dramas… eso es lo divertido de escribir… Espero este te guste tanto como los otros… aunque se que detestas a Sasuke… aquí créeme que nos ayudara… jajajaja… Te re quiero hermana menor!.. y gracias por todo! Por estar ahí! Y por ser como eres! Besos…

**Hinata sama:** Aquí estoy con la conti y espero que la hayas encontrado tan genial como el otro capi… y no te preocupes que Naruto tiene para sufrir un buen rato mas… jajajaja… gracias por tu apoyo!

**Haruto-kun: **Wow! Me encanto tu review! Me dejaste tan feliz! Jamás me habían dicho que estaba PERFECTO… gracias gracias y mil gracias de nuevo!... ya te mande la solicitud al face… eso si me conecto re poco por ahí… solo lo uso para jugar… pero de ahí te paso mi gmail… para que nos contactemos mejor!... Besines y saludos!

Bien…. Una vez mas millones de gracias por los comentarios, que sin duda son lo que me motivan a imaginar e imaginar mas situaciones…

Les agradezco a cada uno de ustedes que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia…

Espero tengan un buen fin de semana…

Y nos estamos leyendo…

Saludos!


	5. Ninjutsu: Elemento Agua parte 2

Costo pero salió… aquí viene un nuevo capi… que espero les guste…. Gracias de antemano y al final nos leemos… besos

Pd: Los personajes no son míos y blablabla

* * *

><p><em>Anteriormente<em>

_Se quedo unos momentos lamentándose, dejando libres todas la emociones que había vivido en tan pocos minutos… preocupación, miedo, pena, desilusión, incertidumbre, nerviosismo y angustia … sintiendo además lo destrozado que tenía el cuerpo que le temblaba dando pequeños espasmos…_

_Observo con detención sus manos que sangraban levemente debido al esfuerzo de subir por las rocas… miro su traje hecho un desastre lleno de la sangre de Sasuke…y se permitió dar un último suspiro antes de volver a ponerse de pie y emprender el camino hacia el sello que le permitiría volver hacia lo que esa última semana se había vuelto su vida…._

_Miro una vez más al último Uchiha tratando de recuperar la calma.. ¿Qué hare ahora contigo?... Nakura sensei me matara cuando vuelva…. Pensó preocupada… lo único que sé.. es que no dejare que mueras…_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ninjutsu: Elemento agua<span>**

**Revelaciones y un Acuerdo**

* * *

><p><em>Demonios!...<em> se lamento molesto por enésima vez Naruto tratando de soltar su frustación..

Ya había pasado alrededor de una hora y aun no tenía noticias de ninguno de sus compañeros…

_Si tan solo yo hubiese podido acompañarlos_… bufo aun más molesto, consiguiendo que su novia se removiera incomoda entre sus brazos…

Al sentir su movimiento nuevas esperanzas lo inundaron, si quizás Sakura se despertara el podría unirse a la búsqueda… mas todo el enojo volvió, al ver que la chica se acomodo para seguir durmiendo entre sus brazos….. _ah! Maldita ansiedad… ¡¿por qué me pasa esto a mi?…. _Sus propias palabras lo hicieron recordar..

Flash Black

**-¿Están todos .. bien?…-** pregunto levantándose Shikamaru aun confundido…

**-Creo que si**…- respondió Neji incorporándose…

**-A mi me duele horrores la cabeza**…- se quejo Kiba aun recostado sobre la tierra..

**-Era de esperarse**…- aclaro con su seriedad habitual Shino…

**-¿y Tu Naruto?…-** pregunto Shikamaru

**-De "maravilla"**… respondió irónico Naruto poniéndose de pie y empezando a buscar con su mirada a los dos fugitivos, sin embargo sus ojos se toparon con el cuerpo recostado de Sakura..

De inmediato la tomo entre sus brazos para cerciorarse que la chica que encontrara bien...

Soltó un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que solo estaba desmayada… _supongo que la técnica de Sasuke fue demasiado para ella…_

**-Ya que casi todos nos encontramos bien…** hablo con seriedad Shikamaru…. **es hora de reiniciar la búsqueda…. Neji…-**

Sin esperar otra orden la línea sucesora del castaño se activo en busca de Hinata y Sasuke… _No puede ser!…_

-**No están…**- soltó Neji notoriamente molesto..

**-¿Como que no están?…**- pregunto Shikamaru…

**-Han desaparecido…**- respondió Neji mas para sí mismo que para cualquiera…

**-Nadie puede desparecer!..-** esta vez fue la voz de Naruto que sin importar que su novia estuviera en sus brazos grito…

**-¡Pues no los veo por ninguna parte!.**. volvió a responder Neji con otro grito..

**-Calmémonos…** ordeno Shikamaru… **Kiba… sigue su olor a ver a donde nos conduce… Sasuke está bastante herido… y no creo que Hinata haya sido capaz de llevarlo muy lejos…-…** _espero…_

Antes de siquiera a ver terminado la frase, Kiba ya se encontraba junto a Akamaru siguiendo el rastro de olor a sangre…. -**Por acá!**…- llamo al llegar a la orilla del rio…

De inmediato los 4 restantes se acercaron hacia a donde el chico-perro los llamaba..

**-Hasta acá llega el rastro**… señalo el rio**… al parecer se han metido al agua para impedir que siguiéramos su olor…-**

_Inteligentes y problemáticos…_ pensó Shikamaru rascándose la cabeza…

**-Al parecer nos quedan dos opciones, la primera…** -señalo cascada que caía con fuerza…

**-Estás loco!... **Grito Kiba**…Hinata no sería capaz de subir a Sasuke por ahí**… enfatizo señalando las peligrosas rocas mojadas….

**-Lo mismo creo….** Termino por decir Shikamaru**…. Por lo que lo más razonable es que se hayan movido rio abajo…** hizo una pausa**… quizás después se internaron en el bosque**…conjeturo… **siendo así… partamos…-**

**-¿Olvidas que no logre verlos con mi byakugan?**…- pregunto Neji molesto…

**-Sera mejor obviar eso Neji… quizás usaron algún tipo de sello o incluso ya escaparon lo suficientemente lejos de tu rango de visión…** al ver que el castaño se preparaba para protestar… **recuerda que no sabes con certeza cuanto tiempo estuvimos bajo ese gentjutsu…. **Explico.

Al ver que todos estaban relativamente de acuerdo**… ahora si partamos…**

Naruto rápidamente tomo a la chica entre sus brazos, dispuesto a emprender la búsqueda, pero antes de poder moverse…

**-Tú te quedas aquí Naruto**…- ordeno Shikamaru…

**-Estás loco!.. yo quiero ir…**se quejo

**-Pues no podemos andar con Sakura a cuestas… lo mejor es que te mantengas aquí esperando a que despierte…**-trato de razonar el chico con coleta

**-Pero podría hacer unos kagebushin**….- Trato de convencerlo

**-Creo que la Hokage fue lo suficientemente clara cuando dijo que no debías usar tus habilidades….** Hablo con suma seriedad…. **No debemos exponerte a un posible enemigo…-**

**-Pero!...** iba a contradecir una vez mas..

**-Nada de peros… ustedes vinieron a ayudar, no a causar problemas…. Y estoy casi seguro que no estás lo suficientemente tranquilo como para hacer bien las cosas…**dijo mirándolo directo a sus chispeantes ojos azules…. **Te quedaras aquí con tu novia y apenas los encontremos volveremos a este punto… está claro!.. **termino gritando..

**-Hai…**- respondieron los otros tres…

Naruto miro por algunos minutos al que era uno de sus mejores amigos… le odio solo un instante… pero inhalo esperando que el aire que entrara a sus pulmones lo tranquilizaran…

Fin flash back

_-Aah!... estoy más que harto de toda esta espera…._ Bufo una vez mas..

_**-Te pasa por tener una novia tan inútil…**_ -se burlo el zorro…

_-Grrr!.._ fue todo lo que soltó… mal que mal el zorro no estaba tan equivocado… _si Sakura fuera un poco más fuerte, ya podría haber encontrado a Hinata y Sasuke…_

De un fuerte movimiento de cabeza trato de borrar ese pensamiento… _que clase de novio soy si pienso que mi novia es una molestia…_

_Ahhhhhh!.._ volvió a gritar mentalmente… ya ni el sabía muy bien que pensar

_**-Jajajajaja…**_ resonó el su mente la diabólica risa del kyubi..

**-Nada…**- se planto de pronto Kiba a su lado….

**-A mí tampoco me fue mejor…-** fue todo lo que dijo Shino apareciendo entre los arbustos

Neji bajo de una árbol y un solo movimiento de negación dejo claro que tampoco había tenido suerte…

Unos segundos después apareció Shikamaru con el ceño fruncido… tampoco traía buenas noticias…

El silencio reino unos segundos que parecieron eternos, y fue el mismo chico que dio la ultima orden del día…. **Ya es mejor armar el campamento… es bastante tarde y no creo que encontremos nada….** Antes de cualquier protesta… **mañana a primera hora retomaremos la búsqueda….**

Sin nada más que decir todos empezaron a armar su campamento…

Naruto solo tenso la mandíbula al sentirse tan impotente….

* * *

><p>Lugar de entrenamiento<p>

**-Creo que con eso es suficiente**…- hablo bajito Hinata secando el sudor de su frente…

Sasuke yacía dentro de su tienda de campaña, la chica al fin había logrado detener sus hemorragias y había puesto por fin la última venda…

_En realidad estaba muy malherido_… pensó Hinata viéndolo… sin embargo un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al recordar que había visto casi completamente desnudo a Sasuke, al tener que curar sus profundas heridas…

**-Será mejor ir a dormir**… se dijo antes de que la vergüenza la invadiera completamente… _pero ¿Dónde?_…. Su rostro volvió a sonrojarse al percatarse que no tendría más opción que dormir junto a Sasuke….

_Kyaaaa!.. cálmate.. _se ordenó_… él esta inconsciente… además podrás cuidarlo en caso de que decaiga… _trato de justificarse…_ de cualquier manera qué podría querer hacerme Sasuke a mi… habiendo chicas tan linda como Sakura-chan.._ pensó con tristeza y nuevas lagrimas amenazaron con salir…

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos oscuros pensamientos que parecían no querer abandonarla jamás, de un rápido movimiento y lo más alejada que pudo, se recostó al lado del pelinegro… agradeció a Kami al sentir como el cansancio de su cuerpo le permitía caer rápidamente en el mundo de los sueños… _Lo que menos quiero es pensar…._

Hinata solo fue consciente que un nuevo día comenzaba al sentir como el calor aumentaba en la carpa…. De un rápido movimiento se sentó y todo el dolor del día y la noche anterior le recorrió el cuerpo obligándola a recostarse nuevamente…. Miro sus manos llenas de heridas que no le permitían cerrarlas y como una flecha los recuerdos inundaron su mente…

Se volteo olvidándose por completo de sus heridas y suspiro al ver que ahí estaba un inconsciente Sasuke… _no fue una pesadilla_… sin embargo respiro tranquila al ver como el chico aun no despertaba…

La verdad temía de su reacción, nunca habían sido amigos y estaba segura que la intención de él, no era precisamente hacerse de amigos… **¿qué harás cuando despiertes?.. **pregunto despacio sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta.

Trato de borrarse los malos pensamientos y se levanto esta vez con muchísimo más cuidado, considerando además lo que su cuerpo le permitía hacer… salió de su carpa consiguiendo que Sasuke no lo notara.

Recogió nuevamente agua en una fuente y se dirigió una vez para empezar las sesiones de curación….

* * *

><p>En el bosque<p>

_¿Dónde demonios se metieron?.._ se preguntaba con el ceño fruncido Naruto saltando entre los arboles…

A su lado, Sakura se encontraba con la mirada perdida, ajena a todo su alrededor… aun no se recuperaba del todo de este maldito gentjutsu, que la hizo repetir una y mil veces la escena del "beso" entre Hinata y Sasuke… **su** Sasuke… ¿en qué momento ella la había desplazado?… ¿cómo había conseguido lo que ella durante largos años no logro?… _¿Cómo?…_

Por su parte Kiba junto a Neji se encontraban intranquilos, les era inconcebible pensar que la frágil Hinata se encontraba junto al monstruo Uchiha… el mundo debía estar acabando…

Shino mantenía su postura inmutable, pero por los rápidos saltos que daba entre las ramas, dejaba entrever su preocupación por su compañera y amiga…

Shikamaru pasó su vista por todos, leyendo cada una de sus emociones, esto definitivamente se estaba saliendo de todo presupuesto, ya llevaban varias horas buscando y rebuscando en el bosque y aun no encontraban ni el mas mínimo rastro…. _Si_ _seguimos así el tiempo se agotara y no lograremos dar con ellos_… pensó molesto

Fijo su vista en Sakura y luego en Naruto_… definitivamente las cosas no van bien… esto se pondrá sumamente problemático si no los encontramos_.. concluyo tratando de idear una nueva estrategia y alejar la preocupación que comenzaba a acrecentarse…

* * *

><p>Lugar de entrenamiento…<p>

Por fin había logrado tragar algo de su almuerzo, sin embargo el nudo que tenía instalado en la garganta le impedía seguir comiendo… La preocupación volvió a invadirla al recordarse descubierta, casi atrapada y sumado a eso el nuevo "invitado" que tenía en su carpa… Por lo menos había logrado activar unos segundos su Byakugan y gracias a Kami sus compañeros ya se habían marchado…

Soltó con un sonoro suspiro tratando de relajarse…

_Tranquila Hinata, ya ha pasado lo peor_…. Pensó…

**-**_**mentira**_… le respondió su conciencia… _**aun falta contarle a Nakura**_….. volvió a tragar seco…

_De seguro soy la peor decepción que ha tenido como alumna_… se dijo con tristeza, sin embargo rápidamente repuso… _No saco nada con seguir pensando_…. Trato de convencerse… _lo que debo hacer es seguir entrenando_…. _Al menos así vera que no he perdido el tiempo…_

Se puso rápidamente en pie, consiguiendo que nuevamente el dolor recorriera su cuerpo… al menos ya se había curado las heridas y parte de su chakra se había restaurado…

Una vez más se acerco al rio y alejando todo de su mente se dispuso a concentrarse para volver a intentar cruzarlo, después de todo, hoy debía "correr" antes de que llegara Nakura…

* * *

><p>La tarde avanzo sin buenos resultados para los chicos de Konoha, el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte.<p>

En realidad ya estaban sumamente cansados y lo peor de todo es que se sentían cada vez mas lejos del objetivo..

**-¿Que haremos ahora?…-** pregunto Neji impaciente, tratando de ocultar su cansancio…

**-Dentro de poco se pondrá el sol… así que creo que debemos buscar un buen sitio donde acampar…-** propuso Shikamaru…

**-Pero no podemos detenernos ahora!... debemos encontrarlos!..-** elevo la voz Naruto..

**-No debemos volver a desperdiciar nuestras energías en la noche… lo mejor será descansar para continuar nuestra búsqueda en la mañana….** Antes de que el rubio pudiera protestar… **¿no crees que es lo mejor Sakura?…**

La chica se encontraba jadeando con dificultad, la verdad no habían parado en prácticamente todo el día y sentía como su cuerpo llegaba al límite … se odio un segundo por no poder rebatir a Shikamaru y poder continuar… lo que más quería era encontrar a Sasuke, pero su cuerpo parecía no querer seguir apoyando su causa… asintió levemente con la cabeza y bebió agua tratando de calmar su respiración..

Naruto solo apretó los puños… nada podía hacer… _quizás debí haber venido solo… _pensó molesto

* * *

><p>Lugar de entrenamiento..<p>

_Lo conseguí!._. pensaba Hinata recostada en el piso con una sonrisa en la cara_… por fin he logrado trotar sobre el agua… al menos es algo…_

Dejo que sus pulmones se oxigenaran y que su adolorido cuerpo descansara… _si fuera por mi me quedaría eternamente tirada en el piso, creo que es incluso mejor que mi cama_… pensó divertida, olvidándose por completo de lo que había pasado…

**-Vaya forma de holgazanear…**- hablo de pronto Nakura a su lado..

Hinata sintió como su minuto de felicidad se esfumaba… como las últimas sus fuerzas terminaban de abandonarla… como su cuerpo daba pequeños espasmos debido al miedo y el nerviosismo… cerro sus ojos buscando creer que solo había sido producto de su imaginación….

**-Linda forma de recibir a tu sensei…**- agrego divertida la mujer al ver la reacción de la chica…

Como un rayo se puso de pie y automáticamente hizo una gran reverencia…

**-Perdóneme!..** grito desesperada con la vista clavada en el suelo…

La peliblanca parpadeo confundida… de inmediato su vista recorrió el campamento, pero todo parecía en orden..

**-¿Que ocurre?…**- pregunto curiosa …

**-Yo.. yo…** pero un nudo se poso en su garganta y sintió como todas las emociones del día anterior revivían en su mente, llenándole los ojos de lagrimas…

La ojiazul ahora si estaba confundida, Hinata sollozaba como una niña, tal o incluso más que como la había encontrado el primer día… era sumamente sorpresivo después de ver, lo fuerte que se había vuelto en esos arduos días de entrenamiento… _algo no anda bien…. ¿qué demonios fue lo que paso?…_

**-Hinata… si no me explicas no puedo perdonarte…** hablo tratando de suavizar su voz… **se la chica fuerte a la que estoy entrenando y explícame que paso**…- pidió tratando de sonar tranquila…

La chica trago duro… _Nakura sensei me considera fuerte… y yo.. la he desobedecido y defraudado…_ volvió a soltar unas cuantas lagrimas… _por lo menos debo explicarle que fue lo que paso… antes de tener que irme… _volvió a llorar…

**-Y?...** pregunto claramente desesperada..

**-Yo… he sa-salido al exterior..** logro articular Hinata… la mujer trato de preguntar el porqué pero la peliazul continuo… **yo… he… traído a un… ninja….** Los ojos de la mujer buscaron al individuo sin dar con el … **y.. y además… casi…. me atrapa un grupo de Konoha…..** paro su búsqueda y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al unir las frases de la chica…. ¿_Que había salido?…¿que había traído a alguien?… ¿que casi la atrapan?… ¡¿cuándo carajos había pasado eso?…_

**-¿Por qué!-** Grito sin poder contenerse..

Hinata como acto reflejo se alejo unos pasos de su maestra sintiendo pavor… sin embargo al ver los penetrantes ojos de su maestra, entre titubeos y tartamudeos comenzó a relatar lo ocurrido…evitando contar la parte del "mordisco"…

**-Y lu- luego… lo traje… hasta aquí… cerrando el sello….-** Termino de relatar con el corazón latiéndole a mil….

Ahora vendría lo difícil… de seguro había perdido toda confiabilidad y lo único que le quedaría seria marcharse… derramo unas cuantas lagrimas y al no obtener respuesta de su maestra decidió mirar su cara…

Nakura trataba de seguir el razonamiento de la chica… pero le costaba imaginar cómo podía arriesgarse tanto por alguien a quien ni siquiera era su amigo…. como a pesar de todo el miedo que estaba segura que había sentido, había logrado salir relativamente airosa de ese escape… como había sido capaz de alejarse de todos sus amigos y no mirar atrás… sin duda la cara de la mujer no era la mejor de todas…

Rápidamente aparto su mirada y comprendió que no le quedaba más que partir y dejar todos sus sueños atrás… todo por su estúpida debilidad… por su estúpido corazón… por ser tan tonta… una renovada oleada de tristeza la inundo, pero antes de dejar escapar todo ese dolor… decidió partir antes que la propia Nakura la echara a patadas… para no seguir haciéndola perder el tiempo con su debilidad, porque ella no merecía una maestra así…

**-Ari.. arigatou por todo, Nakura sen.. sei…-** logro articular antes de pasar corriendo por el lado de la mujer..

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y quizá correr tan rápido y lejos como su cuerpo lo permitiera..

**-¿Adonde crees que vas?…** pregunto seria la mujer consiguiendo que Hinata parara en seco…

**-Yo.. yoo.**.- trataba de explicarse..

**-Tenemos un acuerdo… ¿lo olvidas?…** pregunto Nakura volteándose para ver a la chica…

**-Yo.. pensé… que … usted ya.. no me quería… como … discípula**… intentaba hablar Hinata entre lagrimas…

**-Es cierto que me has decepcionado**… esas palabras calaron en lo más profundo del corazón de Hinata… **pero creo que lograste sobrellevarlo bien, a pesar de todo**…. La peliazul alzo la mirada en busca de la azulada de su maestra…. **Me has demostrado que si te ha servido este entrenamiento…. Por el momento eso me es suficiente para perdonarte….**completo con seriedad…

Nuevas lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la chica… _me ha perdonado… me ha perdonado_… se repetía sin poder creérselo…

**-Ahora basta de llorar que solo conseguirás ponerte más vieja….-** Agrego la mujer tratando de disminuir la tensión que se había formado…

Casi por inercia Hinata pasó sus vendadas manos por sus mejillas, tratando de borrar el rastro de lágrimas…

Nakura se percato del vendaje, pero prefirió dejarlo para después… ahora lo importante era el herido…

**-Y bien…** se acerco a Hinata… **¿como sigue nuestro nuevo "invitado"?**…. pregunto consiguiendo que la chica empezara a volver a la normalidad…

**-Yo.. yo.. lo he cuidado… pero tienes heridas bastante feas…-** hablo tratando de dejar todo el mal rato atrás…

**-Pues veámoslas…**- propuso la peliblanca encaminándose a la carpa de su alumna..

* * *

><p>En el bosque<p>

Naruto caminaba de un lado a otro intentado despejar su mente…

El sol ya se había escondido en su totalidad y sus amigos ya se encontraban descansando dentro de sus carpas, sin embargo el no podía mantenerse quieto… quería… más bien necesitaba calmar esa angustia que lo carcomía…

**-Maldición!..**por enésima vez en el día volvió a maldecir..

Sakura que ya se encontraba acostada, logro escuchar a su novio… sin embargo las lagrimas que bañaban sus mejillas le impedían prestar atención a cualquier otra cosa. _¿Por qué…Sasuke… por qué?..._ se preguntaba una y mil veces…

De salto en salto el rubio llego a la cima de un gran árbol, forzando su vista trato de distinguir algún rastro de los desaparecidos, pero como era de esperarse solo vio la inmensidad del bosque…

Soltó un suspiro de frustración y decidió recostarse en una rama… a pesar de no querer admitirlo, su cuerpo le pedía con urgencia un descanso…

En busca de una mejor posición, extendió su cabeza hacia atrás y sus azulados ojos se abrieron topándose directamente con la luna, que esa noche parecía brillar más que nunca…

_Hinata_… fue lo único que paso por su mente… _la luna es igual a sus ojos_... se permitió recordar unos minutos las distintas expresiones que había visto en la chica… timda… valiente… decidida… comprensiva… avergonzada… cada una se leía con suma facilidad en sus claros ojos… sin embargo recordó su último encuentro… su mirada reflejaba sorpresa, miedo y por sobre todo dolor…._¿Qué te ha pasado?…. ¿Por qué has cambiado?… ¿ya me olvidaste?… _y con esa preocupación rondándole la cabeza se quedo dormido…

* * *

><p>Lugar de entrenamiento<p>

**-Uchiha Sasuke**… dijo en un susurro Nakura al ver al herido_… bendita coincidencia!_…pensó con una sonrisa en la cara

Poso su vista en Hinata tratando de entender el porqué la chica le había ocultado la identidad…

**-Yo… no quise decirle de quien se trataba… porque yo… pensé que quizás… usted se querría… deshacerdeel**… esto último tan rápido que Nakura no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa..

**-¿Crees que sería capaz de matarlo?…-** pregunto divertida…

**-Pues.. no lo sé…-** contesto sin levantar la mirada…

**-Que mala imagen tienes de mi**… se hizo la sentida… **no te preocupes… cuidaremos de él.. hasta que mejore…-** _ahora si podre llevar mi plan acabo… _… pensó con una sonrisa

**-Hai…-** respondió satisfecha Hinata.. quien no se percato de la actitud de su maestra… _al menos se que estarás bien…_ pensó mirando a Sasuke…

**-Ahora a descansar**… ordeno la mayor… **mañana quiero ver a qué velocidad corres sobre el agua**… se rio al ver la cara de preocupación de su alumna… **por cierto… ¿dormirás con el Uchiha?…** pregunto levantando una ceja de manera sugerente…

**-Yo.. yo…** trataba de hablar Hinata que estaba más roja que un tomate al interpretar la mirada y las palabras de su sensei…

**-Jajajajaja**… no pudo evitar una carcajada… _es tan ingenua_… **no te preocupes puedes dormir conmigo**…- propuso

**-Hai…-** respondió feliz Hinata… _Nakura sensei es la mejor!_

**-En todo caso si pasas frio….** Una media sonrisa reapareció en su cara… **puedes** **volver aquí en buscar calor… jajajajajajaja**…. se volvió a reír al ver a la pobre chica al borde del desmayo…. **Ya déjalo… vamos a dormir…** dijo saliendo de la carpa siendo seguida de inmediato por Hinata..

* * *

><p>El sol le daba la bienvenida a un nuevo día…<p>

En el bosque

**-Naruto! Baja de una buena vez de ahí!..** -grito Sakura quien estaba a punto de perder la paciencia desde el suelo…

Al escuchar semejante grito, el rubio despertó perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo directo a tierra… agradeció a kami por sus reflejos que le permitieron voltearse en el último segundo y caer parado…

**-En marcha…** **ordeno Shikamaru… recuerden que hasta las cinco de la tarde tenemos para volver…. Hoy se cumple el plazo… **agrego enfatizando esto último …

Kiba soltó un bufido y se puso en marcha…. _¿Donde estas Hinata-chan?…_

* * *

><p>Lugar de entrenamiento….<p>

**-Arriba!...** Exclamo Nakura consiguiendo que Hinata saltara del susto… **Hoy quiero ver tu avance…Pero primero a desayunar….**

Después de media hora ambas se encontraban listas para este nuevo día de entrenamiento.. sin embargo…

Antes de poder emitir cualquier orden Hinata desapareció corriendo hacia su carpa… _por lo que veo realmente le interesa ese chico_.. _mucho mejor…esto será más divertido de lo que pensé…_

Unos minutos más tarde Hinata llegaba corriendo agitada…

**-Disculpe la demora sensei.. pero debía atender a Sasuke-san…**se excuso Hinata evitando mirar a su maestra…

**-Veo que el chico te importa…-** afirmo divertida Nakura…

**-No!.. no… yo solo… no puedo dejarlo morir…**- respondió Hinata avergonzada..

**-¿Por qué?…** la mirada de la ojiazul se volvió dura…

**-Yo… jamás me perdonaría dejar morir a alguien si depende de mí…-** aseguro Hinata con firmeza…

**-¿Aunque eso te costara la vida?…** pregunto interesada…

Un breve chispazo la hizo recordarse parada entre pain y Naruto…. Sin duda era capaz de morir por otros…. -**Hai**… -respondió segura…

**-Vaya…** fue todo lo que salió de la boca de la mujer…_como me lo imaginaba… esta chiquilla tiene demasiados buenos sentimientos…_ esbozo una débil sonrisa… _lástima que eso sea lo que justamente te haga débil…_. Endureció su mirada… _lo siento… pero será la única forma…._

**-Sen-sei… ¿quiere que comience?…** pregunto Hinata viendo que la mujer no diría más…

**-Hai!..** grito la mujer… **y mas te vale demostrarme que puedo volver a confiar en ti..-**

* * *

><p>Horas más tarde…<p>

En el bosque.

**-Se acabo el tiempo Naruto… debemos volver al punto de encuentro, para partir a Konoha…. **-Hablo Shikamaru deteniéndose sobre una rama…

**-¿Hablas en serio?…-** pregunto incrédulo pero a la vez molesto Naruto

El pelinegro al notar su tono respondió**… -lo siento… pero no queda más por hacer…-**

_No puede ser verdad…_pensó viendo la mirada decidida de su amigo_…. no pueden haber sido tragados por la tierra!… no podemos volver a Konoha sin Hinata y Sasuke!… _

Apretó los dientes.. que mal sonaban esos dos nombres en una misma oración… Hinata y Sasuke… repitió… Hinata con Sasuke… ahora apretó los dientes hasta el punto de sentir dolor….

**-No podemos!. No podemos volver!...**- grito desesperado

**-¡¿Que no entiendes?… no tenemos provisiones… no tenemos permiso para seguir aquí… y por sobretodo… no tenemos la mas jodida idea de donde puedan estar metidos!...** grito el pelinegro ya harto de los arrebatos de su amigo…

Naruto jamás pensó ver así de iracundo a Shikamaru… esos gritos fueron una fuerte cacheta que lo hizo reacción… _es verdad… todo lo que ha dicho es verdad…_razono por fin comprendiendo que todo estaba perdido… agachando su cabeza en el acto

El chico al ver la triste actitud de amigo agrego… -**creo entender como te sientes**… consiguió que el rubio lo mirara… **pero escapa de nuestras manos Naruto**… una vez más el rubio fue consciente de su situación…. **Es hora de partir y esperar a que ellos regresen por su cuenta**… se volteo para emprender el camino de regreso… **paciencia**…- fue lo último que agrego antes de partir…

Aun con ese sentimiento de vacio pero a la vez de resignación, emprendió la marcha siguiendo a al pelinegro….

* * *

><p>Lugar de entrenamiento<p>

_Lo ha conseguido_… pensó sorprendida pero a la vez contenta… -**es suficiente por hoy!-**… grito al fin consiguiendo que Hinata llegara segundos después a su lado y cayera rendida….

Con una gotita sobre la cien se agacho hacia su discípula y se sorprendió al ver a Hinata profundamente dormida…. _¿Cuantos minutos le toma a una persona dormirse?_…. Se pregunto divertida… _hoy queda demostrado que solo bastan unos segundos_… rio para sí… con una delicadeza poco característica de ella, tomo a Hinata en brazos y la llevo hasta la carpa… _Supongo que hoy no querrás cenar…_ hablo bajito… _te pareces tanto…_ suspiro al ver la chica acomodarse…

-**descansa…- **ordeno sabiendo que no era escuchada….. _Creo que me he encariñado contigo… otra vez…._ Pensó con cierta tristeza

* * *

><p>Konoha<p>

Al fin llegaba a su departamento… de un solo movimiento se tiro de espaldas en su cama… necesitaba descansar… froto su cien en busca de despejar un poco su cabeza…. Quería dejar todo a un lado y ser tan feliz como lo era hace unas semanas_…. ¿Por que todo se volvió así de complicado?_… pensó… la respuesta llego en seguida… _Hinata_…. Si… estaba completamente seguro que de alguna manera… ella era la culpable de su estado….irónico ¿no?….

Ni siquiera se le había acercado para reclamarle… tampoco lo había golpeado…. Solo se había…. ido….

Si alguna vez le hubieran dicho por todo lo que pasaría si Hinata se fuera, estaba seguro que pensaría que estaban exagerando…. Pero ahora que sentía ese vacío, no estaba muy seguro de que pensar…

-**después de todo, parece que de verdad me importas "más" de la cuenta**_…-_ soltó sorprendiéndose así mismo… sintió una sensación completamente nueva alojarse en la parte baja de su abdomen al imaginar esa nueva verdad…. _Me estoy volviendo loco_… conjeturo tratando de restarle importancia… _será mejor dormir o seguiré pensando estupideces…._

Después de varias vueltas por fin logro conciliar el sueño…

* * *

><p>El sol una vez más le daba la bienvenida a un nuevo día…<p>

**-Levantarse!** … Grito Nakura…. **Hoy comenzaremos con el entrenamiento de verdad…-**

Hinata solo se limito a abrir un ojo y enrollarse nuevamente en su saco… su cuerpo aun dolía demasiado…

La mujer solo miro algo molesta y una sonrisa perversa cruzo su cara

**-El Uchiha murió!..**- volvió a gritar..

Consiguiendo que esta vez Hinata saliera disparada hacia su carpa….Entro aun algo confundida y somnolienta, trastabillando un uno de los pies de Sasuke y cayendo sobre el mismo….

**-Hmp..**- se quejo el pelinegro…

Hinata abrió totalmente sus ojos y sin poder evitarlo se puso tan roja como un tomate…

Con los nervios de punta consiguió ponerse de pie sin despertar al chico…. O eso creía …

Suspiro aliviada una vez que se encontró afuera de la carpa…

Con una mirada de enojo poco característica de ella se acerco hacia Nakura quien se encontraba preparando el desayuno…

**-¿Qué?…** preguntó haciendo la desentendida…**tenía que conseguir que te levantaras**…. Explico llevándose un poco de huevo a la boca… **era eso… o gritar… Naruto está aquí!….**

El enojo de Hinata se disolvió casi al instante dejando un color rojizo sobre su rostro, clara señal de vergüenza… _Increíble!..._ pensó… _sigo siendo la misma predecible de antes…_

**-Ehh.. no te preocupes…. Ya haremos que te olvides totalmente de ese idiota….** Hablo con algo de molestia al nombrarlo… **ahora ven a desayunar que hoy día llevaremos tus jutsus del agua a otro nivel…** termino echándose un pedazo de pescado a la boca…

* * *

><p>Despacho de la Hokage…<p>

_No puedo creerlo_… se repetía al recordar las palabras que la noche anterior le había dicho Shikamaru… _Hinata con Sasuke… es una locura!…._ Se levanto de su asiento empezando a dar vueltas por su despacho…¿_que pretenderán esos dos?…_ se pregunto entre preocupada y molesta…. _El sharingan y el byakugan juntos…. Esto no pinta bien…. Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo …..Hinata…_

* * *

><p>Lugar de entrenamiento…<p>

**-Concentra más chakra!...-** gritaba desesperada Nakura a orillas del rio…

Hinata solo respiraba agitada a punto de hundirse… _No puedo.. no puedo… no puedo… _se repetía… _todo mi chakra lo absorben estas malditas pesas_… bufo molesta….

**-¿Que te ocurre?..**- pregunto de pronto Nakura poniéndose al frente…

**-Yo… no… puedo… concentrar… mas… chakra…-** trato de justificarse la chica entre jadeos…

**-Claro que puedes!... has conseguido en tan solo tres días manejar tus niveles de chakra…**- trato de alentarla…

**-Pero… esto… es distinto… ahora… se trata.. de liberar… chakra…** volvió a responder…

**-Es lo mismo pero un poco mas difícil…-** le resto importancia…

_Un poco…_ pensó Hinata preguntándose si Nakura le tomaba el pelo o estaba loca….

Al ver la cara de incertidumbre agrego… **el otro día tuviste el chakra suficiente para salir de aquí… usar tu byakugan, curar las heridas de un prácticamente muerto, arrástralo hasta aquí y crear un sello….** Enumero consiguiendo que la chica abriera los ojos como platos…. **No me vengas aquí a decir que posees poco chakra…** Hinata trato de articular palabra….** ¿O solo lo usaras cuando te encuentres en peligro?….** Hinata trago seco al ver la fría mirada que de pronto tenia Nakura y como empezaba a elevar su mano hasta la altura de su cara….

Previendo el peligro cerro inconscientemente sus ojos… sin embargo volvió a abrirlos desmesuradamente cuando Nakura agrego… **¿o cuando "alguien" se encuentre en peligro?….** Esta vez dirigió su brazo hacia la carpa donde se encontraba Sasuke….

Hinata trato de buscar algún rastro de broma en el rostro de su maestra… pero por el contrario lo único que encontró fue un rostro tan frio como hielo… esa mirada tan característica de su padre… esa mirada que sabía que no abría marcha atrás….

Casi al instante Nakura creó una esfera de fuego en la mano que apuntaba directo hacia Sasuke….

Hinata solo veía con horror como sensei hacia mas y mas grande ese katon hasta tener el tamaño de su cabeza…

**-No!.**.- Logro gritar… antes de ver como su maestra lanzaba su ataque, sin siquiera mirarla…..

Con la precisión y la velocidad con la que se dispara una flecha, la bola se dirigió al campamento…..

Sin embargo antes de tocar la tela, lo que parecía un dragón de agua se comió por completo la esfera desasiéndose en el proceso…

Nakura solo sonrió satisfecha…- **lo has conseguido**…- justo cuando se volteo para ver a Hinata se percato que la chica estaba siendo arrastrada por la corriente… por la falta de movimiento supo de inmediato que se había desmayado…. _Demonios!..._ pensó antes de salir corriendo a buscarla… _creo que esta vez me excedí con ella…._

* * *

><p>Departamento de Naruto…<p>

**-Grr!** Grujió su estomago despertándolo…. Con pereza se toco el estomago y soltó un largo bostezo…. Sin querer levantarse aun, se volvió a tumbar en la cama, sin embargo su estomago le recordó porque se encontraba despierto…

Sin muchas ganas se sentó en un lado de la cama y recorrió con la vista su departamento hasta dar con el reloj … las 12:00….

**-Que!..** grito sin poder creérselo… de un salto se levanto hacia la cocina pegándose con un de los cuantos objetos que tenia tirado por el piso… lo maldijo mentalmente y se juro limpiar un poco…

Como era de esperarse lo único que encontró en la cocina fueron sobres de ramen instantáneos.. así que en menos de 10 minutos ya se encontraba desayunando/almorzando….

Minutos después

-_Creo que debo evitar seguir pensando estupideces…_ reflexiono al ver su demacrado rostro en el espejo del baño….

_**-Si claro… como si pudieras hacerlo…**_ burlo el zorro…

_Lo mejor será entrenar…. Así descargo toda esta frustración…_ concluyo arreglándose para salir al bosque…. Unos cuantos arboles volverían a sufrir….

* * *

><p>Lugar de entrenamiento<p>

Hinata aun se encontraba tendida en la carpa, con sus reservas de chakra casi al límite….

Nakura la miro una vez asegurándose que se encontrara cómoda… _al menos no se resfriara…_ pensó después de cambiarle la ropa…

Rápidamente se dispuso a hacer el almuerzo pensando en como debía proponérselo… pero al sentir una presencia en su espalda hablo….

**-Te vas sin siquiera dar las gracias…**- pregunto sin voltearse….

**-Hmp…**- fue todo lo que escucho….

**-Los Uchihas siempre tan comunicativos**…. Se burlo volteándose… **al menos podrías demostrar que han evolucionado**…. Agrego con una sonrisa irónica en la cara…

**-¿quieres que te agradezca por el katon que me mandaste?**-… pregunto desafiante….

**-Ohhh… vamos… no te pongas sensible…. Ambos sabíamos que Hinata te salvaría…**- le resto importancia….

**-Como sea…**- se volteo dispuesto a irse….

**-No le agradecerás siquiera de ella…-** pregunto algo molesta señalando a Hinata quien aun se encontraba descasando… _será más difícil de lo que pensé…._

**-Yo no le pedí nada… no tengo nada que agradecer…- **Una vez más emprendió la marcha ahora si dispuesto a alejarse de ese lugar…

**-Que decepcionada estaría tu madre a ver lo mal educado que eres…** agrego sarcástica Nakura consiguiendo lo que quería….

**-¿Quien te crees para hablar de mi madre?...** -pregunto molesto dispuesto a lanzarse a la lucha, aunque claro estaba que sus heridas con suerte y le permitirían caminar…

**-Su maestra…-** respondió serena Nakura con una sonrisa en su rostro…

**-Su.. su.. maestra?..**- pregunto incrédulo….

**-Mikoto Uchiha Nirami**… soltó… ganándose una cara aun mas desencajada del pelinegro…. **gran alumna… especialista en técnicas de fuego.. amiga de Hyuga Hana y Uzumaki Kushina…. Aprobó su examen chunin con tan solo 11 años… todo un prodigio…. **Agrego e hizo una pausa…. **lástima que se hijo sea todo lo contrario… **

**-¡¿Pero quién mierda te crees para hablarme así?**… pregunto ya desesperando Sasuke…

**-La persona que te ayudara a conseguir lo que quieres….** Respondió totalmente seria Nakura…

-**Jajajajaja…** se rio burlescamente Sasuke con la cara desfigurada…. ¡**¿Qué puedes saber tu lo que yo quiero?**… grito…

**-Ser fuerte…. Olvidar todo ese odio que llevas en el corazón para poder volver a tu "hogar"…** respondió como si leyera cada uno de sus pensamientos**…. Y restaurar tu clan….** Finalizo…

Sasuke se quedo analizando a la mujer que tenía en frente…. ¿Quién demonios era?… ¿cómo podía saber todas esas cosas?…. ¿Realmente había sido la maestra de su madre?…. Y miles de preguntas más lo bombardearon…

**-¿Qué me dices?….** Pregunto Nakura consiguiendo que el chico se enfocara**….¿Aceptas mi** "**indispensable"** **ayuda?**… recalco…

Si bien era cierto que ser fuerte siempre fue su prioridad, ahora el odio que sabía que lo inundaban le impedían seguir creciendo… sus metas se estaban acabando…Danzo estaba muerto.. los consejeros también… y después de haber hablado con Itachi en la guerra, tenía claro que destruir a Konoha no ayudaría a aplacar su dolor…. quizás si fuese capaz de borrar un poco de ese amargo pero a la vez fortalecedor sentimiento.. Podría enfocarse.. en el que por años también fue su sueño… restaurar su clan... Pero podría esa mujer hacerlo olvidar… _jajaja …si claro…_ se burlo de sí mismo al ser tan iluso… sin embargo un fugaz recuerdo paso por su mente… _mama_…ella sin duda estaría a favor de la restauración de su clan…. _Maldición!_… bufo molesto…_qué demonios…. Nada se pierde… además si no cumple… la mato… _pensó mientras sus oscuros ojos brillaban…

**-Acepto…** confirmo sin mostrar expresión alguna….

**-Perfecto..** sonrió la mujer…. **Pero debes tener claro que nada es gratis…**- amplio aun mas su sonrisa….

**-¿Que quieres?…** pregunto Sasuke tratando de no perder los estribos…

**- Me ayudaras a mí…. Y a ella…** poso sus ojos en la peliazul…

_Lo que me faltaba_**….-¿En qué?…**- pregunto serio….

**-Ya lo sabrás… ahora ven para curarte….** Lo invito volteándose hacia donde minutos antes se encontraba cocinando…. **Pronto empezaras a entrenar…**

**-Hmp… **respondió Sasuke antes de seguirla…

* * *

><p>Continuara!<p>

Y que les pareció!...

Quedo larguísimo!... me demore bastante en escribirlo… quería que quedara perfecto… a pesar de estar re largo… avanzo bastante…y espero no haberlos defraudado…

En fin espero todos se encuentren increíble… y que tengan una buena semana…

Saludos…

Y mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y dejar un review!

Besus…

Ahora paso a contestar los comentarios

**Minato Uzumaki:** mil gracias por el comentario y me alegra que te haya gustado… lástima que Sakura y Sasuke sean importantes para la historia… pero no te preocupes que todo es por el bien del NaruHina, aunque a veces no se note.. jajajajaja… espero contar con otro comentario y que me digas que te parece que Sasuke se una al entrenamiento… Saludos!

**Diana Carolina:** Me encanto tu review… pusiste varias cosas en la mesa… la primera es sobre el menosprecio de Hina… créeme que he tratado de modificarlo… pero recuerda que lleva alrededor de 1 semana y media recién.. pero te aseguro que después brotara toda su confianza… segundo con respecto a la venganza contra Sakura o la revancha de Hinata… la verdad quise que probara como tu bien dijiste de su propia medicina… es necesario que entienda que no está haciendo las cosas bien… y tercero los malos entendidos… pero no creas que son algo que a Naruto la hará olvidarla… si no por el contrario se muere de ganas por saber que pasa… aun no entiende muy bien qué es lo que realmente siente… pero ya viste en este capi que al menos reconoce que Hinata es importante en su vida… de a poco el solo se dará cuenta… en fin… mil gracias de nuevo y hartos besines!.. nos leemos

**Okashira Janet:** me dejaste plop con lo de Sasuke vampiro…. Me declaro inculta… en serio… no sabía eso de los sellos… mil disculpas!... pero creo que si no hubiese sido así… no podría haber generado todo este enredo…. Ojala te haya gustado este capi… sé que no es tan emocionante como el otro… pero empiezan a aparecer nuevas cosas… espero contar con tu review!... saludos..

**:** Hermana pequeña!... antes que todo te re quiero y extraño… te cuento que estuve algunos días sin internet… por eso no nos hemos topado… pero ahí nos ponemos de acuerdo…

Con respecto al review… ME ENCANTO!... me mate de la risa de solo imaginarte arrojando la pantalla… son cosas que yo tbn haría…. Jajajajajajaja…. Me alegra montones que te haya gustado y siempre me hace feliz saber que cuento con tu apoyo.. =)… Hina estará cada día mas fuerte… de eso no te quepa duda… con respecto a Sakura su mundo feliz poco a poco se desmoronara… yo tbn odio cuando le mintió con esa confesión! Malvada!... sufre… jajajajaja… bueno nii-chan… te re quiero… ojala te haya gustado y ya sabes que me encanta que me escribas… cuídate montones y suerte en el cole… besos

**Stefany bm:** ME FASCINO TU REVIEW!... en serio… tu comentario me dejo al borde de las lágrimas…. Estaba tan feliz que lo leí como tres veces… jajajajaja… y créeme que también habría saltado por mi pieza si no fuera porque mis hermanos me creerían loca… jajajaja… no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco…. Tú fuiste la principal propulsora de este capi…. Y es que con reviews así… como dejar la historia tirada… espero haber contestado aquí unas preguntas.. ya viste.. Sasuke se nos une!... y Sakura y Naruto cada vez mas separados y confundidos!... siiiii… viva mi poder para manipular este fics!... jajajajaja… en todo caso si tienes alguna sugerencia… yo más que feliz de aceptarla… en fin… GRACIAS! GRACIAS! Y MILES DE GRACIAS!... si tú te emocionaste con el capi… yo me re emocione con tu review!... muchos saludos! Y espero ansiosa tu comentario! Gracias de nuevo!

**Fanfiction Lover forever:** Antes que todo gracias por el review… la verdad te admito que aun no se que a nivel habrá sasuhina… pero lo que sí es seguro es que Sasuke llegara a conocer a Hinata al punto de considerarla una amiga… aunque suene increíble… ya verás que tengo en mente.. =)… en fin… muchos saludos y espero que me digas que tal este capi….

**Manuela D**: mil gracias por tu comentario… me alegra mucho que te haya gustado.. y el oscar… supongo debo esperar al otro año para las nominaciones…XD… jajajajaja… de todas formas mil gracias… y me alegra saber que no soy tan predecible… a mí también me pasa con algunos fics… así que te pido que si encuentras que está muy claro o plano o predecible… me regañes!... para mejorar… no quiero que nadie muera de lata…. En fin espero contar contigo y no te preocupes que si o si Sakura sufrirá… jajajajaja…. En realidad hasta que se dé cuenta de sus errores… Saludos

Millones de gracias a todos… sus reviews me dan las pilas para poder teclear y teclear… jajajajaja… en realidad no saben cuánto les agradezco y espero poder seguir contando con cada uno de ustedes… porque sus opiniones de verdad importan….

Muchos saludos y a tener una buen semana!

Nos leemos!


	6. Genjutsu: Recuerdos dolorosos

Holis!... al fin consegui terminar este capi, que sin duda es crucial para la historia… la verdad estaba indecisa, pero decidi que ya no habría marcha atrás… cuando lo lean me entenderán…

En fin… aquí los dejo con el capi…

Gracias de ante mano a todos los que leen y dejan un review!..

Por cierto los personajes no son mios y lalalalalala…. jajajaja

* * *

><p>Anteriormente<p>

**-Acepto…** confirmo sin mostrar expresión alguna….

**-Perfecto..** sonrió la mujer…. **Pero debes tener claro que nada es gratis…**- amplio aun mas su sonrisa….

**-¿Que quieres?…** pregunto Sasuke tratando de no perder los estribos…

**- Me ayudaras a mí…. Y a ella…** poso sus ojos en la peliazul…

_Lo que me faltaba_**….-¿En qué?…**- pregunto serio….

**-Ya lo sabrás… ahora ven para curarte….** Lo invito volteándose hacia donde minutos antes se encontraba cocinando…. **Pronto empezaras a entrenar…**

**-Hmp… **respondió Sasuke antes de seguirla…

* * *

><p><strong>Genjutsu: Recuerdos dolorosos<strong>

Hinata estaba realmente feliz, al fin había conseguido aprender los distintos ninjutsus de agua… desde hacer una espada… hasta crear grandes olas… jamás pensó que sería capaz de dominar tan bien su elemento y eso la tenia sumamente entusiasmada…

Hoy era el fin de su segunda semana de entrenamiento y el tiempo daba la sensación de pasar volando…

Miro hacia su maestra que suponía debía estar orgullosa de su avance, pero ésta solo se limitaba a sonreírle, luego poso su vista en Sasuke que se encontraba sobre una de las rocas de la cascada, una vez más mirándola tan fijamente como lo venía haciendo desde hace algunos días…. Se intimido un momento, sin embargo se recordó que él estaba ahí para ayudar, según lo que le había informado su maestra hace unos días atrás…no entendía muy bien porque el azabache la miraba como analizando cualquier error mientras entrenaba… al principio la invadían los nervios… pero luego opto por obviarlo… Además sentía como si hubiesen aprendido a convivir sin mayores problemas… el secreto era respetar el espacio del otro…

Sasuke al fin sentía como su cuerpo estaba recuperado casi en su totalidad… no podía evitar mirarla durante sus largos entrenamientos… buscaba entender su motivación.. De adonde sacaba las fuerzas para continuar…Como conseguía pararse una y otra vez a pesar de sus heridas que estaba seguro eran bastante dolorosas….. jamás conoció a una mujer con esa determinación y ese poder de levantarse frente a la adversidad… eso lo hacía sentirse perplejo y a la vez molesto por no llegar a comprender…. Buscaba su motor de avance, pero por más que lo pensaba no lo entendía…. Algo había logrado escuchar sobre Naruto y Sakura, así que supuso que se trataba de un triangulo amoroso… sin embargo en los ojos plata de la chica no se veía rencor, ni odio ni venganza… solo dolor, que constantemente trataba de ocultar…. _No te entiendo Hyuga Hinata…. Eres bastante rara…._ Pensó…

**-A eso me refería….**Hablo Nakura una vez que la gran ola se disperso**…. Ahora estoy segura que estas lista para este siguiente paso… el genjtusu…-** dijo mientras Hinata se acercaba para escucharla mejor….

Sasuke se volteo hacia la mujer y de un salto se poso cerca de ellas…

**-¿Genjutsu?…** pregunto Hinata algo confundida**….¿ En serio me enseñara genjutsu?…-**cuestionó emocionada…

**-Claro….** Respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio… **estamos entrenando todas las ramas del arte ninja….. por cierto ¿tu ya has conseguido crear alguna ilusión?….-** Le pregunto…

**-Jamás..** respondió algo triste Hinata… **Kurenai sensei me explico que mi especialidad era otra… que quizás más adelante podría intentarlo….-**

**-Baaa. Esa maestra tuya no sabe nada….**- Respondió con algo de desprecio…

Hinata solo se mordió la lengua para evitar defender a su antigua maestra… mal que mal Kurenai la había aceptado como una hija, así que la consideraba como una segunda madre….odiaba que se refirieran mal de ella…

**-No creo que la Hyuga pueda….** Sentencio de pronto Sasuke manteniéndose alejado y ganándose las miradas de ambas mujeres… **Se debe tener una mente fuerte y segura… además es bien sabido que los Hyugas no son demasiado buenos para este tipo de jutsus…- **agrego

Hinata solo agacho la mirada avergonzada… Sasuke tenía razón, prácticamente nadie de su clan era capaz de crear una ilusión…

**-Mentiras…** hablo la mujer**… Hinata ya posee el control de chakra adecuado…. Solo le falta ser fuerte mentalmente y eso lo conseguiremos a través de un sello…-**

**-¿A través de un sello?…-** pregunto incrédula….

**-Así es….** Respondió Nakura… **durante estos días me he dado cuenta cuál es tu mayor debilidad….** Hizo una pausa… **tus sentimientos…-**

**-¿Mis sentimientos?…**- pregunto cada vez mas asustada…

**-Tus buenos sentimientos hacia tus pares, te transforma en una ninja predecible y débil… por consiguiente si los sellamos… todo quedara resuelto…** sentencio dejando claro que no había otra opción…

**-¿Desde cuándo se pueden sellar los sentimientos?…** pregunto Sasuke también asombrado y a la vez interesado…** hasta donde tengo entendido los anbus son preparados desde pequeños para dejar de sentir…** explico…

**-Digamos que me ha llevado años crear ese tipo de sellos…. Pero esta perfeccionado y listo para hacerse… **respondió segura

**-¿Como sabes que es efectivo?…-** pregunto el azabache aun no muy convencido

**-Porque lo he usado en mi….-** Sentencio con la mirada más fría que jamás habían visto…

* * *

><p>En Konoha<p>

Sakura se encontraba de camino hacia el departamento de Naruto, ya hace varios días que no se veían, más precisamente desde que habían vuelto de la búsqueda fallida… se mordió el labio inferior tratando de olvidar lo nefasta que resulto la misión y la cantidad de días que paso encerrada en su cuarto llorando…. _Eres una vergüenza_… se repetía…. _Mira que dejar todo botado porque Sasuke está con Hinata_… una vez más sintió ese sabor amargo subirle por la boca_…. Ya debo dejar de pensar en eso!…. Osino también perderé a Naruto…_

Toco varias veces la puerta pero no recibió respuesta… ya molesta de la situación le planto un buen puñetazo consiguiendo que la puerta de madera saliera volando….

**-¿Que estas sordo o no escuchas?...-** grito con su temperamento explosivo…

Sin embargo todo lo que encontró fueron las cosas de Naruto esparcidas por el suelo… De un rápido movimiento llego al dormitorio dispuesta a golpearlo por hacerla esperar, sin embargo la cama estaba desecha y el cuarto de baño desocupado… clara señal que el rubio no se encontraba en casa…

_¿Y donde estará ahora?._. se pregunto confundida…

* * *

><p>Lugar de entrenamiento<p>

**-No… no puedo…** aseguro Hinata mirando el piso… **no quiero dejar de sentir….** _No quiero dejar de sentir amor_… **no quiero!...-**

Nakura soltó un suspiro… -**no es una opción Hinata…. Así debe ser…-**aseguro con firmeza…

**-Pe.. pero yo no quiero olvidar nada…-** trato de justificarse…

**-No lo olvidaras… lo único que hare será borrar tus sentimientos de tus recuerdos… ya no sufrirás por recordar un amor no correspondido… ya no sufrirás cuando decepciones a tu padre… solo será un recuerdo más….casi como si al recordar vieras la vida de otro… **Trato de convencerla…

Hinata medito unos segundos sus palabras, quizás era cierto que su vida estaba marcada por el dolor acusa de su amor no correspondido hacia su padre y Naruto… pero de ahí a querer borrarlo.. era otra cosa…

**-Pero eso es lo que me ha permitido seguir adelante**…- confirmo….

**-Quizás en su minuto si… pero ahora debe dejar de ser así…. Tu vida no puede depender siempre de los demás… ¿verdad Sasuke?...-**pregunto mirando al chico

**-Hmp…**- fue lo que se limito a contestar….

**-Pero si sella mis sentimientos…-** no logro terminar…

**Nunca volverás a sentir amistad, rencor, decepción, tristeza, odio y por sobre todo amor… Solo te limitaras a las emociones, que duran segundos y son intensas… nada de crear lazos….-** sentencio

**-No quiero!... yo… yo quiero sentir solo emociones… aunque me duela… por favor…- **termino en un susurro…

**-Eso te hace débil!.**. grito ya perdiendo la paciencia…. **Y no lo podemos permitir…-**

**-Nakura sensei…-** trato de protestar..

**-Basta de palabras… se acabo… si no quieres por las buenas… será por las malas…- **amenazo la mujer

Hinata abrió los ojos con temor al ver como Nakura empezaba a realizar una serie de sellos y se acercaba peligrosamente a ella….después de eso todo fue oscuridad….

* * *

><p>Konoha<p>

Sakura recorría las calles de Konoha aun sin dar con el paradero de su novio… la verdad se encontraba entre molesta y preocupada… por una parte agradecía el no tener que haber visto a Naruto en estos horribles días… porque estaba segura le pediría explicaciones de sus interminables lagrimas…. Sin embargo eso también podía interpretarse como desinterés por parte del rubio… _¿que acaso ya no le importo?_... sacudió la cabeza tratando de evitar esas preguntas… _lo mejor será encontrarlo…. No puedo permitir que se olvide de mi…_

De inmediato tomo velocidad y rogando a kami por un poco de suerte se dirigió hacia los campos de entrenamiento….

* * *

><p>Mente de Hinata<p>

Lentamente Hinata abrió sus ojos sorprendiéndose por el lugar donde se encontraba….

Se podía apreciar un rio, que se formaba justo después de una gran cascada…. Recorrió su extensión con la mirada y le pareció identificar distintos tipos de corriente… en un principio, justo a los pies de la caída de agua, por más extraño que pareciese se encontraba calma, casi con ningún movimiento perceptible… sin embargo metros mas allá se volvía torrentoso… y de ahí en adelante parecía mantener esa violenta corriente, aumentando o disminuyendo… pero siempre velozmente peligrosa…

Ese rio además tenía la particularidad de ser sumamente transparente, sin embargo parecía no tener fondo… porque en vez de poder divisar en su fondo rocas o peces… solo se veía un gran manto negro…

Por un minuto dudo en acercarse… la posibilidad de caerse la llenaba de miedo… no quería mirar… sin embargo una voz femenina la hizo reaccionar…

_**-Hinata cariño**_…-. Hablo con suavidad la mujer….

A pesar de su corta edad y de los años que habían pasado, la chica logro identificar de inmediato la voz, llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas…

_**-Mama…-**_ logro articular….

Justo en la orilla contraria a la de ella, se encontraba la imagen de su madre… con esa sonrisa tan característica y esa dulce mirada…

_**-¿Por qué hacemos esto?…**__-_ pregunto con el ceño fruncido Sasuke que veía a Hinata del otro lado…

_**-Es necesario…**_ se limito a responder Nakura… _**ahora guarda silencio que necesito concentrarme…-**_

_**-Hinata hija…**_ volvió a hablar Nakura… _**ven conmigo…**__-_ la invito haciendo una seña con la mano…

Hinata por su parte trato de secarse las lágrimas que inundaban su rostro… tenía tantas ganas de estar con su madre… sin embargo ese peligroso rio se oponía…

_**-No puedo mama…**__-_ respondió con temor mirando el fondo negro

_**-Claro que puedes cariño… ven conmigo…-**_ volvió a repetir Nakura extendiendo sus brazos…

A pesar de su temor… la necesidad de estar junto a su madre fue mayor… así que concentrando chakra en sus pies intento atravesar…

A penas puso un pie sobre las turbulentas agua… sintió como esta las arrastraban hacia el fondo…. Trato de nadar con todas sus fuerzas… pero le era imposible salir… sintió desesperación al verse superada….

_**-Mama!...**_ llamo en el último momento antes de dejar de lucha para sumergirse totalmente

_**-Perfecto…**_ dijo Nakura… _**ahora empieza lo entretenido….**_ Sonrió con maldad

Una vez mas Hinata se sentía rodeada de oscuridad, creía que había muerto después de caer al rio.. sin embargo podía sentir como sus pulmones se llenaban de aire de forma dolorosa…

_**-¿Eso es todo Hinata?…**_ dijo la dura voz de su padre… _**como siempre no acabas de decepcionarme…-**_

De un golpe abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que esta vez se encontraba en el dojo de su casa entrenando … parpadeo confundida al ver el tamaño de sus extremidades… _soy una niña_… pensó incredula..

-**¿Qué esperas?…. ¡¿Que te vaya a levantar yo?.**.- grito mas furioso el líder del clan….

Como pudo se puso de pie… pero sus fuerzas la abandonaron y cayó una vez más estrepitosamente al suelo…

-_¿_**_Que dirá el consejo cuando les cuente lo débil que es la heredera?…._-** Pregunto frustrado Hiashi…. **_No puedo creer que tenga una hija tan patética como tu…. Me das vergüenza…_-** termino por decir antes voltearse y salir del lugar…

Hinata sintió como su rostro se llenaba de lágrimas…. _**Tan patética… tan débil…. Vergüenza…**_ repitió las palabras del hombre que le dio la vida….

Como la niña de tres años que era, lloro amargamente arrodillada en ese gran dojo…. Se odiaba por ser así… por no ser mas fuerte…. Por no poder satisfacer a su padre…

Sasuke solo miraba atónito la escena, jamás pensó que alguien podía llegar a ser tan o igual de estricto que su padre_, tan hiriente_…. Por un momento se sintió identificado con la chica y con todo su dolor… esa niña lloraba con una pena tan grande que conseguía darle escalofríos…. Jamás pensó que la seguro "mimada" heredera del prestigioso clan Hyuga fuese tratada como una basura..…

_**-No fuiste el único que sufrió…-**_ agrego Nakura al ver la mirada perdida de Sasuke

Hinata seguía en la misma posición cuando llego Kou a buscarla….

_**-Hinata-sama….**_ llamo a la pequeña… _**es hora de arreglarse para la despedida de su madre….-**_

**_-No!.._.** grito con muchísimo más dolor cerrando sus ojos con fuerza… _¿porque estoy recordando lo más doloroso que me ha pasado en la vida?_… _¿Por qué? ….._se preguntaba sin entender

Abrió una vez más sus ojos y como temía se encontraba en la gran sala donde un silencio sepulcral invadía el ambiente…. Sin poder evitar contener sus lágrimas empezó a sollozar soltando todas sus emociones que por años había reprimido….

**_-Basta!._.**- grito Hiashi, ganándose la mirada de todos los miembros que se encontraban presente… **_No vengas a darle vergüenza a tu madre…._-** agrego fuera de sus casillas, ocultando su propio dolor…

Hinata solo se mordió el labio inferior tratando evitar un gemido… quería salir corriendo de ahí… gritar a todo lo que daban sus pulmones…. Mordió tan fuerte que sintió como el sabor salado de sus lagrimas se mezclaban con el de su sangre…. Una vez más cerró sus ojos rogando transportarse a otro lugar….

Volvió a sentir sus pulmones agitados…

_-**No puedo creer que seas tan llorona nii-san…**_ dijo con frialdad una pequeña Hanabi justo frente a ella…. _¿**Estás segura que deseas ser ninja?… a mi me pareces que solo eres una fracasada…**_ completo la niña, ganándose una sonrisa aprobatoria por parte de su padre…

Hinata de unos siete años pasaba su vista de padre a su hermana… ambos igual de fríos e insensibles…. Trato de ponerse de pie, pero sintió como una fuerte patada en su espalda la mandaba de nuevo al piso…

_**-Creo que tu lugar… es el piso….-**_ Agrego la más pequeña con un toque de maldad….

Nuevas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas… cuan dolorosas podían llegar a ser las palabras que le dedicaba su pequeña hermana… a pesar que siempre la quiso… que trato de reemplazar a su madre y lo único que consiguió fue más rechazo… _**-¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué?...- **_grito desesperada ….

Bajo su mirada totalmente inundada por las lagrimas…. _-__**No quiero**_**…** gemía… _**por favor.. ya no mas…**_**- **volvió a suplicar…

Sin poder evitarlo Sasuke apretó su mandíbula.. esa pequeña niña despertaba una necesidad desconocida en el… la necesidad de protegerla y hacer pagar a esos malditos del clan por hacerla sufrir así… Hinata era como el…sufría como el_… bastardos!_… pensó con rabia… sin embargo nada podía hacer … Nakura estaba siendo sumamente cruel al mostrarle esos recuerdos… _**demonios!**_…. bufo molesto recordando cuando era niño y por las noches lloraba mordiendo sus labios para evitar llamar a su madre que sabia no regresaría… tal como lo estaba haciendo Hinata ahora…

_**-Mama… por favor mama… no me dejes sola…-**_ suplicaba Hinata desesperada cerrando sus ojos una vez más…

Nakura aun mantenía su fría expresión… _es una lástima… pero ella se lo había buscado…_

_**-Nunca pensé que me tocara contra ti.. Hinata-sama….**_ hablo de pronto una voz frente a Hinata… consiguiendo que la chica se pusiera de pie para mirar mejor el lugar donde se encontraba… _el examen chunin…_recordó

_**Retírate…**_ prosiguió Neji.. _**NO estás hecha para ser una ninja…. -**_

Esas palabras retumbaron en los oídos de Hinata que ahora tenía unos 12 años_… no sirvo para ser una ninja… incluso Neji me odia…mi propio primo… _sonrió con melancolía…

De un movimiento de manos Neji activo su línea sucesora… consiguiendo que Hinata comenzara a temblar de miedo…

_**El dedo tocando tus labios, muestra que estas nerviosa.. que NO puedes cambiar….**_ Soltó el castaño escupiendo veneno…

Automáticamente los ojos de Hinata una vez más fueron presa de las incontables lágrimas….

_**-Si puede!...**_ grito la voz que esperaba escuchar…. _**No decidas por los demás, Idiota!...**_ era Naruto que le daba ánimo….

Sintió como dentro de todo el dolor su corazón daba un brinco por la esperanza de sentirse apoyada… tenía tantas ganas de agradecerle por confiar en ella…

_**-Ahora es el momento….**_ Susurro Nakura

A lo que Sasuke solo se limito a prestar atención..

Como pudo se encamino hacia donde se encontraba su rubio, necesita abrazarlo..necesitaba saber que contaba con alguien… pero antes de llegar todo lo que escucho fueron risas… su mundo volvió a derrumbarse….

_**-Nee… Sakura-chan…¿estás lista para mi ataque?…**_ dijo divertido Naruto…

_**-Por favor Naruto.. como si pudieras alcanzarme…**_ respondió Sakura desafiando al rubio

_**-¿Me estas desafiando?…**_ -pregunto entrecerrando sus ojos…

_**-No.. no… por favor…-**_ empezó a retroceder Hinata sabiendo lo que seguía…

_**-Solo quiero ver que tan lejos puedes llegar…**_- respondió coqueta la pelirrosa para empezar a correr…

Tres segundos después Naruto la tenía acorralada entre un árbol y su cuerpo…

Hinata trato de voltearse para correr de ahí… pero sus pies parecían clavados al piso…..todo lo que podía ver era al rubio sobre Sakura….

Sin poder evitarlo más nuevamente se largo a llorar… viendo como el amor de su vida era besado por su "amiga" Sakura… como lo que siempre soñó para ella se lo llevaba otra…

Aunque pareciera increíble sintió su corazón quebrarse una vez más… sentía un dolor y un vacio tan grande que pensó que estaba al borde de la muerte….

_**-No puede ser… ya no quiero más…**_ sollozaba descontrolada con los ojos cerrados… …. _**Ya es demasiado!… **_grito sin fuerzas_**….**_ sin embargo el recuerdo siguio…

-_**Quiero que estemos juntos…-**_ resonaran las palabras de Sakura en su mente como taladrando su cerebro…

_**-Ahora es el momento…**_- hablo Nakura realizando unos sellos con las manos..

Sasuke miro desconfiado… ¿que ya no había sido suficiente?… hasta el tenía ganas de largarse de ahí… jamás pensó que pudiera empatizar tanto con el dolor de la chica… por un minuto pudo sentir como su corazón se llenaba de odio una vez más, al ver a Naruto y Sakura tan felices mientras Hinata se encontraba destrozada…. Apretó los puños con fuerza tratando de disminuir sus ganas de matar el recuerdo de sus compañeros…

Como pudo la peliazul trato de ponerse de pie con los ojos cerrados… aunque sabía que era inútil, quería correr… sin embargo apenas dio unos pasos.. choco con un pesado objeto… abrió sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y pudo ver como una puerta se abría….

Aun temblando por el dolor, se atrevió a mirar una vez mas lo que había del otro lado…

Lo que le quedaba de corazón, si es que le quedaba se detuvo y se esfumo…. Tras esa puerta se apreciaba una gran casa con un hermoso jardín lleno de arboles y flores…. En ese bello lugar una Sakura de unos 30 años se encontraba con dos pequeños niños… el primero parecía tener ocho años de edad, su cabello eran tan rubio como el de Naruto con unos ojos jades brillantes… la segunda era una niña de unos tres años, con los penetrantes ojos azules de Naruto, pero el cabello rosa de Sakura… se podía ver además el abultado abdomen de la mujer… clara señal de que estaba embarazada….

_No puede ser_….pensó tapando su boca tratando de disminuir sin éxito sus sollozos… Era la forma más cruel de darse cuenta de su amor no correspondido, de darse cuenta que jamás seria lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar vivir en un futuro donde Sakura y Naruto estuvieran juntos…. Una idea absurda cruzo su ya consternada mente…. _en realidad debo haber sido una asesina despiada en mi otra vida para merecer esto…._

Ya no quedaban lagrimas… ya no sentía… el dolor, la decepción y la angustia eran tan grandes que no quedaba espacio para nada mas….

Sintió como se le revolvió el estomago, cuando llego Naruto tan apuesto como siempre… y se dirigió hacia su familia

_**-Niños!... papa llego…-**_ consiguiendo en el acto que tanto los pequeños como su mujer se acercaran para darle un efusivo abrazo y un dulce beso de bienvenida…

No lo pudo contener mas y empezó a devolver todo lo que llevaba en el estomago… sentía como sus entrañas dolían por el esfuerzo y su garganta le pedía a gritos que se detuviera… pero no podía… salía y salía ese liquido blanco que de pronto ya no podía controlar… que de pronto empezó a ahogarla….. Definitivamente era su fin y le daba la bienvenida gustosa sabiendo que era la única forma de arrancarse ese dolor…..

* * *

><p><strong>-No por favor!...<strong> grito asustando a todas las aves que se encontraban a su alrededor…. Parecía una cría de tres años llorando en posición fetal en el suelo… **no mas… no mas… ya no quiero más…-** balbuceaba…

Por su parte Nakura y Sasuke miraban detenidamente a Hinata, esperando que la chica abriera los ojos y viera que había vuelto a la realidad….

Sin embargo al verla que aun entre esas dolorosas sombras… Nakura se acerco con cuidado y le hablo con suavidad…-**Hinata pequeña… ya todo paso…-** trato de calmarla…

Sasuke sentía repulsión de ver como esa mujer podía ser tan cínica, primero la hacía sufrir como una condenada mostrándole y manipulando sus recuerdos y ahora trataba de consolarla… _sin duda es una mujer de temer…_

Hinata abrió los ojos, dando gracias al cielo de ver ahí a su maestra**…- si quiero!…** grito aferrándose a su cuello… **quiero olvidarme de todo este dolor…** aclaro llevando su mano al corazón con los ojos llenos de lagrimas… **ya no quiero volver a sentir…. **_Ya no quiero amar…_ -Término para caer rendida en los brazos de Nakura….

**-Perfecto…** soltó la mujer con una media sonrisa feliz del éxito de su plan… **mañana mismo realizaremos el sello para no perder más tiempo… **

Se dirigió hacia la carpa que compartía con Hinata y la dejo descansar… en realidad jamás pensó que encontraría tan buen material en la mente de la chica para trabajar… pero la verdad era que había sufrido muchísimo desde pequeña… _malditos Hyugas…_ los odio un momento…_si yo he sido capaz de hacerla sufrir así, es indispensable hacer el sello cuanto antes, para que nadie más pueda aprovecharse de su debilidad…_

Una vez parada frente a Sasuke agrego… -**como te imaginaras a ti también te practicare el sello**… al ver como los ojos de Sasuke la miraban con desconfianza**… ¿no me digas que prefieres que te haga recordar tu pasado?**…. Sonrió con malicia… **ya viste como quedo Hinata….-**

Sasuke odio a esa mujer, pero no había vuelta a tras, si quería restaurar su clan y avanzar… necesitaba sellar todo ese odio que lo carcomía…

Un asentimiento de cabeza, dejo claro que no tenía intención de pasar por lo mismo que la chica….

* * *

><p>Konoha..<p>

Naruto caminaba distraído por las calles de la ciudad hacia su departamento.. Había tenido un día bastante agotador por su entrenamiento en la mañana, sin embargo luego se había ido a relajar al monumento de los hokages, quedándose dormido hasta esas horas de la tarde…..

**-Al fin te encuentro!...**- grito Sakura tras el…

De inmediato se dio vuelta y salió disparado contra un muro, gracias al certero golpe que le había dado la chica…. **Te busque todo el día!... ¿dónde demonios estabas?..** grito ofuscada caminando peligrosamente hacia Naruto..

**-Sakura-chan… yo estaba en el monumento de los hokages…** se apresuro en responder al ver como la chica se arremangaba dispuesta a golpearlo de vuelta…..

**-Supongo que está bien…** -se calmo Sakura parándose frente a Naruto que sacudía sus ropas…

**-y… ¿por qué no me has llamado?… **pregunto la chica expectante..

**-creo que he tenido la cabeza en otra parte…** se excuso el rubio rascándose la nuca… **¿y tú?….** Pregunto

**-pues creo que lo mismo…- **se limito a responder

**-ya veo…-** agrego el rubio no queriendo darle más vueltas al asunto…

Un incomodo silencio se instalo entre ambos… la verdad tenían curiosidad por saber que era lo que tanto había estado pensando el otro… pero sabían que sería una pregunta refleja, por lo que más tarde ellos mismo tendrían que responder y la verdad no andaban de ganas para inventarse una buena excusa….

**-¿Y para que me buscabas?…-** pregunto Naruto cambiando el tema…

**-Pues… pensé que al ser novios debíamos pasar más tiempo juntos…**- respondió la pelirosa alzando sus hombros…

**-Tienes razón…** afirmo el rubio…_me he portado como un baka dejándola botada_… **¿te parece si vamos a comer?….-**

**-Está bien… pero tu invitas…** trato de sonar divertida la chica…

_Tremenda novedad_…se dijo a si mismo Naruto con cierta ironía….

_**-La rosadita no para hasta dejarte en la quiebra**_… se burlo el zorro…

Naruto solo negó con la cabeza dando a entender que no tenía como rebatir ese punto…

**-¿Vamos a ir o no?…** pregunto algo impaciente la chica al no recibir una respuesta…

**-Claro..** -se limito a responder el rubio empezando a caminar, Sakura lo alcanzo y entrelazo sus manos…

A pesar de todos los esfuerzos, el camino y la cena se volvieron algo tedioso, no lograban desarrollar ningún tema, además no los ayudaba demasiado el que la gran mayoría de los habitantes los miraran de reojo…

**-Creo que será mejor que te deje en tu casa…** -propuso Naruto después de uno de los tantos silencios que reinaron en la noche…

**-Me parece bien…-** respondió de forma automática Sakura…

Una vez en el departamento de la chica…

**-Sana y salva…**- trato de parecer chistoso…

**-Muchas gracias…. Estuvo…** "_súper entretenido"_ pensó irónica… **delicioso…** opto por decir…

**-No hay de que…**- respondió Naruto con una sonrisa…

**-¿Nos vemos mañana?…-**pregunto la chica

Un asentimiento de cabeza concreto la cita…- **me voy…** -dijo finalmente….

**-Espera…**- lo agarro Sakura….

**-¿Que ocurre?…-** pregunto algo sorprendido…

Mas todo lo sintió, fueron los tibios labios de la chica sobre los suyos…. Cerro sus ojos buscando concentrarse… pero rápidamente Sakura se aparto…. **Hasta mañana!..** fue todo lo que dijo antes de entrar a su departamento y cerrar la puerta…

Naruto al ver como la chica desaparecía decidió emprender rumbo a su departamento, mil cosas daban vuelta por su cabeza, pero ahora lo único que quería era descansar….

* * *

><p>Lugar de entrenamiento<p>

Ya habían pasado varias horas y al fin Hinata abrió sus ojos rojos he hinchados de tanto llorar… se sentía física y psicológicamente cansada, lo único que quería era mantener justo en esa posición sin mover un solo dedo…

**-Ya sal…**- ordeno su maestra al percibir que la chica había despertado…

Reuniendo todas las ganas posibles, salió de su carpa cubierta por una manta, llego junto a Sasuke y su maestra que terminaban de comer un pescado…

Se sentó sintiendo como todo el peso del mundo caía en sus hombros y con tantas ganas de llorar que el nudo que tenía en la garganta le impedía comer o decir cualquier cosa…

**-Come…** se escucho la profunda voz de Sasuke… sin poder creérselo fijo su vista en el muchacho que después de casi una semana le dirigía por fin la palabra… parpadeo sorprendida y se confundió aun mas ver esos oscuros ojos mirarla con _¿empatía?…_ y como su mano le extendía un pez asado…

Casi por acto reflejo tomo y se llevo el pescado a la boca y empezó a darle pequeños mordisco… aun sentía unas terribles ganas de vomitar, pero las contuvo… _parece que no es tan malo después de todo.. _pensó mirando al azabache

**-¿Qué te parece empezar mañana mismo con el sellado?…** pregunto Nakura sin mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro

**-Está bien…**- susurro sin ganas…

Después de eso los tres se fueron a dormir… Ahora solo quedaba esperar…

* * *

><p>Departamento de Naruto..<p>

Por más que lo intentaba no conseguía encontrar una posición que lo acomodara, era como si su cuerpo se negara a descansar… como si estuviera ansioso por algo.. pero no tenía idea porque…

Una vez más se volteo hacia un lado tratando de evadir su incomodidad, mas todo lo que consiguió fue caer fuertemente al piso….

_Perfecto…_ pensó molesto… _ahora si no podre dormir…_

De un movimiento se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia la cocina en busca de un vaso de leche_… quizás eso me ayude a conciliar el sueño_.. pensó esperanzado…

Con el vaso en la mano se dirigió hacia el balcón en busca de aire fresco.. Necesitaba sentir la brisa de noche calmar esa molestia permanente…

Se apoyo en la baranda y se dedico a mirar la inmensidad de la villa, que gracias al esfuerzo de todos estaba prácticamente reconstruida…. De pronto una brisa le golpeo el cuerpo… se dejo llenar de esa fría sensación, cerro sus ojos y dejo que sus pulmones se llenaran de aire… sin poder evitarlo alzo su mirada al cielo, en busca del astro que hace días se había vuelto su compañera… la luna…. Parpadeo confundido… no contaba con su usual color blanco… más bien tenía un tono rojizo y parecía más grande que nunca… Sintió como la brisa volvía a golpearlo, pero estaba vez todo lo que sintió fue un escalofrió…. Su corazón pareció palpitar más aprisa unos segundos… _algo no anda bien_… formulo rápidamente su cabeza…. _Hinata…_ fue el primer nombre que invadió su mente…

Sin querer pensarlo más tomo su chaqueta y salió de prisa del departamento… _al diablo con todo… voy a buscarla… _se dijo seguro…

* * *

><p>Lugar de entrenamiento<p>

Hinata mordía fervientemente su saco de dormir tratando de reprimir sus sollozos…por más que lo intentaba reprimir innumerables lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas…Aun recordaba las horribles imágenes que había vivido, los maltratos, el desprecio, pero lo que más le dolía era pensar en el futuro… ver Naruto y Sakura tan felices le destrozaba el corazón…. Mordió aun más fuerte al punto de romper la tela…

No había otra salida… debía sellar esos sentimientos… conformarse con vivir de emociones cortas e intensas… conformase con saber que jamás volvería a crear un lazo… conformarse con que jamás podría amar… nuevas lagrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos…. Le dolía dejar todo eso… le dolía pensar que ya no podría sentir… le dolía pensar que todo su amor por Naruto en unas horas más habría desaparecido… pero más le dolía saber que era la única forma de ser fuerte…¿que mas podía hacer?… ya estaba demostrado que era incapaz de luchar contra sus sentimientos… estos eran siempre incluso más fuertes que cualquier avance o entrenamiento que pudiera llevar… no quedaba de otra… si quería ser fuerte y seguir adelante debía olvidar… debía sellar todo lo que ahora la estaba matando…. Soltó un último quejido… _lo siento… es la única forma que tengo de olvidarte… si tan solo tú me amaras…._cerrando finalmente sus ojos cayendo exhausta…

Nakura soltó el suspiro de alivio que hace rato tenia contenido, sabiendo que esta sería la última noche que la escucharía llorar…_como detesto verla llorar…_

* * *

><p>Konoha<p>

Naruto corría todo lo que daban sus piernas… pronto llegaría a los límites de la ciudad y estaba dispuesto a cruzarlos… esta vez nada ni nadie lo alejaría de su objetivo… traería a Hinata de vuelta…. Al diablo con respetar su opción…al diablo con la comprensión…. ya había pasado días horribles como para seguir esperando que ella volviera… Ahora estaba seguro que la chica no se encontraba bien y el no se quedaría viendo la televisión en su casa sin saber de ella…

Solo unos metros más y estaría lejos del alcance te todos…. Ríos satisfecho al ver que lograría su cometido… Salto una vez más sobre un árbol, pero una fuerte patada lo mando directo al suelo…de inmediato se puso de pie esperando el siguiente ataque… estaba dispuesto a matar a quien se le interpusiera…

**-Sal de ahí.. Maldito cobarde!…-** grito hacia adonde sabia se encontraba su enemigo…

**-¿Esas son formas de tratar a tu maestro?…-** pregunto el peliblanco saliendo de entre los arboles…

**-¿Kakashi -sensei?**…- pregunto Naruto sin poder creérselo…

**-¿Que pretendías Naruto, salir a dar una vuelta sin permiso?…-** preguntó el hombre con tranquilidad…

**-Yo…** justo antes de responder…

_**Miente…**_ le ordeno el zorro…

Medito unos segundos**… justamente… solo iba a dar un vuelta..-** mintió..

**-Ibas algo apurado…** -ironizo sin perder su sonrisa oculta bajo su mascara…

**-Ya me conoce sensei…-** respondió rascándose la nuca tratando de parecer normal…

**-Claro que te conozco…** rio Kakashi…. **y por eso te advierto que no vuelvas intentar escapar**… dijo con naturalidad… **la comida de la cárcel no es tan deliciosa como el ramen**… agrego dándose la vuelta…

¿Había escuchado bien?… ¿lo estaba amenazando?… apretó los puños molesto…¿qué podía hacer?… ¿enfrascarse en una pelea con su maestro?… eso sin duda no era una buena idea… ¿contarle su preocupación?… estaba seguro que le restaría importancia…. La única opción era Tsunade…. Obligarla a que lo dejara ir…. _Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde_…. Pensó resignado antes de seguirle los pasos a su maestro..

* * *

><p>Un nuevo día se hacía presente…<p>

Con algo de pereza Hinata abrió los ojos y se percato que se encontraba sola en la carpa… paso sus manos por su cara tratando de borrar cualquier rastro de lágrimas, sin embargo sabía que sus ojos hinchados no la ayudarían en nada…

Se levanto con el estomago revuelto por los nervios.. Hoy era el día y sabía que no había marcha atrás…

Sasuke y Nakura se encontraban comiendo en silencio cuando vieron salir a la peliazul de la tienda…

A paso lento Hinata se acerco y se sentó dispuesta a comer alguno de los alimentos…

**-Detente**… ordeno la mujer cuando Hinata se iba a llevar una manzana a la boca… **créeme que será mejor hacer esto con el estomago vacio…** -aclaro la mujer ante la cara de duda de la chica…

_Tan malo podía ser_… pensó Hinata tragando pesado y dejando la fruta en su sitio…

**-No hay tiempo que perder…** hablo Nakura poniéndose de pie… **vengan hacia acá…**les indico que la siguieran adentrándose al bosque…

Hinata a paso tembloroso comenzó a seguirla, con Sasuke a sus espaldas que solo guardaba silencio…

**-Aquí está perfecto**…sentencio Nakura…. Forma una serie de sellos.. **doton no-jutsu!** -

Un sonido sordo y una gran cantidad de polvo lo hizo cerrar instintivamente los ojos… cuando todo pareció calmarse, Hinata los abrió y miro sorprendida el extenso terreno árido que minutos atrás, era una parte del frondoso bosque… otra serie de sellos levantaron una especie de altar en medio del lugar… y cinco grandes pilares de roca alrededor de este…

**-Recuéstate ahí…** -señalo lo que parecía el altar…

Hinata sintió como sus piernas se negaban a moverse, y el temor comenzaba a invadirla…. Sentía la necesidad imperiosa de salir corriendo, esconderse tras un árbol y dejar caer todas sus lágrimas…. Trago seco tratando de disminuir el sabor amargo que se le había alojado en la boca…

**-¡¿Qué esperas?…** pregunto impaciente la mujer al ver a la chica estática en su lugar… **no me digas que necesitas que te vuelva a convencer…** pregunto con una sonrisa cruel…

Hinata sintió como el dolor que emanaba su corazón, se expandía por su cuerpo, consiguiendo que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas debido a los recuerdos_… debo hacerlo…_se dijo al darse cuenta que estaba al límite y que ya no habría escapatoria.. como acto reflejo empezó a caminar hacia el altar y se recostó tal como se lo ordenaba Nakura… por un minuto le pareció ver su cuerpo desde otro lugar… como si su alma se desprendiera de ella….

**-Así me gusta…** -sonrió la mujer al ver dócil a la chica…

Comenzó a susurrar unas palabras que ni Sasuke ni Hinata fueron capaz de identificar al momento que sus manos realizaban lo que parecía una infinidad de sellos…. De pronto el viento empezó a adquirir fuerza y sobre los pilares cinco águilas de chakra azul se posaron aleteando sus alas…

Hinata miraba todo absorta sintiendo como su corazón bombeaba sangre desesperado, de pronto el clima parecía haber cambiado y corría una fuerte viento que la obligo a cerrar sus ojos... quería preguntar si seria doloroso, si se podría morir en el proceso… sin embargo sus labios parecían estar sellados y todo lo que podía hacer era oír el poderoso sonido del viento y el chillar de las aves…. Justos cuando el miedo empezaba a acrecentarse en su interior sintió como el ruido aumentaba de forma estrepitosa y su pecho era violentamente presionado al punto de pensar que le arrancarían el corazón…

**-Ahhhhh!..**. -grito sin poder hacer movimiento alguno sintiendo como de pronto su corazón dejaba de latir…. 1, 2, 3 segundos pasaron antes de que toda la sangre volviera a ser bombeada y todo su cuerpo cayera rendido… después todo fue oscuridad…

Paralelamente con Sasuke, las poderosas ráfagas de viento le impedían apartar el antebrazo de sus ojos, por lo que no le quedo más remedio que activar su Sharingan… miraba pasmado todo lo que estaba pasando… las águilas que anteriormente aleteaban sobre los pilares en una fracción de segundo parecieron expulsar todo su poder generando violentas ráfagas de viento y se dirigieron directo hacia los cinco dedos que tenia Nakura extendidos… fue tal el nivel de chakra que la mano de la mujer pareció arder en un fuego azul y casi instantáneamente la posiciono sobre el corazón de Hinata que de un grito libero todo el dolor que sentía…

Después de unos segundos que le parecieron eternos, las cinco águilas salieron de su pecho a gran velocidad, sin embargo ya no eran de un chakra de color azul, sino de un color rojo vivo.

Haciendo uso de todo su poder Nakura de un rápido movimiento las estampo en el pergamino que tenía a su lado… después de eso todo fue calma y silencio….

El chico respiraba agitado, jamás había presenciado un sellado de ese tipo, había sido a lo menos increíble… con recelo se acerco hacia la mujer que ahora se encontraba arrodillada y jadeante en el piso… estando lo suficientemente cerca pudo ver como la mujer se encontraba demacrada, incluso daba la sensación de que había perdido unos cuantos kilos… sus ojos estaban ojerosos y su cara tan pálida como la de Hinata…

**-Debo admitir que no quedo en las mejores condiciones…-** hablo la mujer sorprendiendo al pelinegro..

**-Supongo…** -contesto Sasuke aun absorto por todo lo ocurrido..

**-Al menos estas más comunicativo…**- sonrió con esfuerzo la mujer… **ayúdame a llevar a Hinata a descansar… pasaran al menos dos días antes que se recupere…** ordeno..

Sasuke solo se giro y con una delicadeza desconocida para él, tomo a la frágil chica, que parecía estar sumergida en un profundo sueño…

**-Es atractiva verdad…-** se rio la mujer al ver la fija mirada del chico sobre su discípula…

Sasuke solo se volteo ignorándola y empezó a caminar de regreso al campamento…

_Lástima que jamás pudo olvidarse del Namizake …ahora jamás podrá volver a enamorarse_… pensó la mujer siguiendo con dificultad a Sasuke…

* * *

><p>Oficina de la Hokage<p>

**-¿Pero porque no?...**- grito Naruto sumamente molesto…

**-No te lo volveré a explicar!**..- respondió la Hokage gritando igual que el rubio…

**-Tranquila Tsunade sama..-** pidió Shizune tratando de calmarla…

**-Es que este mocoso me altera… como no puede entender que no le corresponde a él velar por Hinata…-** soltó frustrada volviendo a sentarse..

**-Me corresponde porque es mi amiga…** se defendió el rubio**…. Además "siento"… que no está bien…-** respondió algo sonrojado por su confesión…

**-¿Sientes?…-** preguntaron ambas mujeres incrédulas…

**-Así es…-** respondió bajando el volumen de su voz…

_Eso es!…_ pensó Tsunade con una mirada triunfal…

**-¿Y Sakura sabe que "sientes" estas cosas por Hinata**?… pregunto haciendo énfasis

**-Ehh…** Naruto se puso nervioso de solo imaginar que diría su novia si supiera**.. bueno.. no… ósea.. Sakura-chan no sabe**… -termino por decir…

**-¿Tu la amas verdad?…** pregunto perspicaz la rubia…

**-Por supuesto que sí!**… respondió tan mecánicamente como siempre..

**-¿Y crees que es justo para tu novia que pienses tanto en otra chica?… **pregunto con malicia

**-No… bueno..-** trato de responder

**-¿Y crees que a Sakura le gustara que la dejes para ir en busca de otra?…**- volvió a insistir sabiendo que estaba por ganar la discusión..

**-Creo que no…**- respondió inseguro…

**-Por supuesto que no!...** volvió a elevar la voz Tsunade… **dedícate a hacer feliz a Sakura, que yo te prometo que mandare un grupo de búsqueda por Hinata…-** como vio que el rubio iba volver a protestar… **¿Que pensarías tu si Sakura se fuera en busca de Sasuke?…¿te dolería verdad?…** -pregunto con una sonrisa Tsunade_… en el clavo!..._ pensó orgullosa de sí misma

**-Supongo..-** respondió el rubio…

**-Pero ella no lo ha hecho, porque te eligió a TI**… enfatizo**… no dejes que este tonto entrenamiento de Hinata te separe del amor de tu vida**… respondió la mujer… **no la hagas sufrir con un abandono…. ahora ve a buscarla… estoy segura que estará feliz de verte…- **propuso, más bien le ordeno la Hokage

**-Está bien…** fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir el muchacho antes de salir por la puerta… Ahora si volvía a estar confundido… había ido tan decidido en la mañana y ahora se volvía a ir con la cabeza gacha…

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Maldito perdedor<strong>_.. se burlo el zorro…. _**Eres sumamente manipulable**_…se rio

_-Tú que sabes!_…respondió molesto…

_**-Se que ya no eres capaz de seguir tus metas por culpa de la rosadita**_… respondió desafiante..

_-No es asi… _trato de defenderse… _es solo que Tsunade bachan tiene razón… si me voy… Sakura no estará bien… y yo no quiero eso para ella.._ dijo con pesar…

_**-Como digas mocoso… para mi eres un estúpido humano confundido que no tiene idea lo que quiere…. **_Termino de hablar el zorro despareciendo de la mente de Naruto..

**-Arg!...** gruño molesto Naruto, sabía que algo de razón tenía el kyubi… pero nada podía hacer… ni el mismo sabía qué diablos sentía… lo único que estaba claro… era que estaba con Sakura y que debía ir a juntarse con ella…. _Solo espero que te encuentres bien Hinata… _se permitió pensar una última vez antes de emprender camino hacia el departamento de su novia…

* * *

><p>De vuelta en la oficina de la Hokage<p>

**-Kakashi…** el convocado apareció en una nube de humo….**no dejes de vigilar a Naruto… se encuentra demasiado inestable… **hablo con seriedad la Hokage… **hay que hacer lo necesario para retenerlo en la villa… me han llegado informes a lo menos preocupantes…** agrego cerrando sus ojos en busca de calma…. **Que el equipo 17 siga en busca de Hyuga Hinata y Sasuke Uchiha… no pueden haber desaparecido!...** termino gritando la Hokage…

Puf!... fue todo lo que se escucho con la partida de Kakashi…

_Debemos estar preparados_… pensó la ojimiel…

* * *

><p>Continuara…<p>

Y que les pareció?... escribo muchísimo y espero no haberlos aburrido… como verán este capi es bien intenso.. pero me encantaría saber que opinan…

De antemano agradezco a todos los que han leído este largo capítulo de 20 hojas del Word… millones de gracias por su tiempo…

Quiero aprovechar de explicar algunas cosas… cuando Nakura hace el gentjutsu, el rio que se ve es la vida de Hinata… la cascada es su nacimiento, el agua calma son sus momentos felices de bebe y el agua tormentosa como se imaginaran son los duros momentos que ha vivido…

En cuanto a Sasuke y Nakura, pues ellos miran los recuerdos desde fuera, por lo que Hinata no los ve… y esop…. Jajajaja

Bueno respondiendo a los reviews!...

**Diana carolina**: Así que ya tienes una idea de lo que quiere Nakura… me encantaría que me lo dijerass… en una de esas le achuntas o me ayudas a mejorar mi malvado plan… muajajajaja… en cuanto a Hina ya viste lo que le paso a la pobre… pero ahora por fin cambiara su visión de las cosas… aclaro al tiro que no se volverá una malvada o cosas por el estilo… solo se enfocara más en su entrenamiento y en su parte del trato… Como viste en este capi, Sakura sigue igual de detestable… pero con Sasuke, me pasa que hasta cierto punto lo comprendo… por eso quise enseñarle que no solo él había sufrido, para que bajara de esa nube en la que estaba… el también forma parte de mi plan y como dijiste es una buena forma que Sakura aprenda de sus errores… y bien.. como te imaginaras Hina ya no será el plato de segunda mesa de nadie… ahora será Naruto quien tenga que jugársela!... en fin… espero contar con otro de tus grandes reviews que me encantan!... mil gracias ¡!

**Minato Uzumaki**: yo también adoro al kyubi!.. es tan necesario para que Naruto comprenda algunas de las estupideces que hace… jajajaja.. así que amigo mío.. cada intervención del Kyubi está totalmente dedicada a ti…=)…. y bien me alegra saber que no morirás por Sakura y Sasuke… no te preocupes que solo me ayudaran al Naruhina…=)… gracias por el reviews!.. espero contar con tu opinión!.. te gusto el sellado?... fui muy mala con Hina? O ya me volví completamente loca?

**Okashira Janet:** este capi es re importante a diferencia del otro… marca una nueva forma de ver y hacer las cosas…. Me emociona pensar que sigue en el próximo capi, porque ni yo misma lo sé… jajaja… en cuanto a Naruto y Sakura aun no es momento de que terminen… faltan, muchos momentos y reflexiones para que Naruto se dé cuenta que en realidad su cariño es más bien fraternal.. además con los obstinada que es Sakura.. no lo dejara tan fácilmente… en fin.. espero haya sido de tu agrado este capi… mil gracias por tu review!.. espero seguir contando contigo…

**Alabdiel**: wow!.. cuando lei tu review quede plop… me encanto como analizaste la historia.. te agradezco que me hagas ver mis puntos débiles para mejorarlos… mil gracias en serio…tratare de responderte los puntos generales… Si puse a Sasuke te aclaro en seguida que no es para Hinata.. es para el plan de Nakura y en realidad para ayudar en el entrenamiento…lo de hacerse más fuerte.. pues a mi parecer solo hay una cosa que le queda por aprender a Sasuke… que en dos capítulos más aparecerá…. Y no te preocupes que es imposible que Sasuke logre aprender el modo senin o el modo kyubi… más que fuerte, creo que tendrá una nueva técnica…. asumo que quizás fue bastante débil la excusa de Naruto para dejar la búsqueda… pero no siempre puede ser el niño inmaduro y sabe que la aldea no se encuentra en una buena situación… como se ve aquí.. le carcome la idea de salir a buscarlos y mandar todo al diablo.. pero su "amor" por Sakura y sus dudas lo retienen… por una parte quiere saber qué está pasando con Sasuke y Hinata.. pero por otra no sabe si lo que va a encontrar le guste… yo en realidad me estoy aprovechando de su estado de confusión para hacerlo un poco más dócil… como ni el mismo se explica lo que quiere, pues es más fácil manipularlo… en realidad los chicos no se molestaron con Naruto por su noviazgo, sino por todo lo que paso con Hinata… todos en la serie tienen claro que la chica anda detrás de él… pero que celebren felices mientras Hinata está desaparecida "entrenando"… creo que molestaría a cualquiera que sintiera algo de aprecio por la peliazul…y tienes razón al decir que Kishimoto deja bien botada a Hinata, pero yo quede feliz con el capi del manga 559, donde por fin se le hace un reconocimiento… … si! Y bueno Nakura de apoco va soltando algunas verdades… ya sabemos porque es tan complicada y explosiva…. Espero que este capi te haya servido para comprender un poco más la historia… espero no haberte defraudado y créeme que tratare de hacer mucho mas creíble a Naruto… muchísimos saludos y gracias de nuevo… estamos leyéndonos…

**Stefany bm:** espero sigas adorando este fic después de todo lo que hice sufrir a Hina… lo siento.. =(… jajajaja me encanta que seas tan emotiva!... yo soy igual… lo leo una y mil veces antes de subirlo para ver si logro transmitir lo que quiero y me fascina saber que lo consigo contigo!... soy tan, pero tan feliz!... que creo que eres una de mis más importantes motivadoras para seguir!.. y es que espero tus reviews con ansias.. a ver que tienes por decirme… lo de los tornillos… no te preocupes a muchas nos faltan!... jajajajaja… yo creo que estoy a punto de perder los pocos que me quedan… jajajajaja… y ya ves a Naruto aun de indeciso!... con altos y bajos… sufriendo!.. jajajaja así de mala soy… bueno quiero decir que yo también te adoro, es mas. TE REQUETECONTRA ADORO… jajajaja.. por apoyarme y darme fuerzas para seguir… mira que mi loca mente delira de felicidad con tus reviews!... miles de millones de gracias!... espero ansiosa tu review… que tengas una gran semana! TQM!

**:** hermanita pequeña… hace días no se de ti… me tienes preocupada… ojala este super… tu sabes que yo siempre te requiero y espero que tus exámenes estén saliendo increíbles!... ya nos toparemos para hablar.. =)… pasando al review.. parece que tengo locos a todos con lo que quiere Nakura… podríamos hacer un foro o una encuesta.. porque hasta yo estoy dudando… jajajajaja… espero que con la aparición de Sakura tu pantalla no sufra daños… esa malvada!.. jajajaja.. puchis hermana menor te re quiero y extraño… millones de millones de gracias… porque sé que a pesar de todo tu siempre estás ahí para mi… te re quete quiero!... muchos besines… y dime que te pareció este… no me odies por torturar a Hina!... plis!

**Aquae:** Me puse feliz de saber de ti… espero te encuentres increíble y mil gracias por los reviews que me dejaste… a veces me da miedo porque siento que tú ya sabes toda la historia… jajajaja… es como si leyeras mi mente!... jajaja me alegro que te este gustado la trama y eso que aun falta que estos dos chicos vuelvan y se reencuentren… mínimo pedirán explicaciones!... kyaa.. si hasta yo me pongo ansiosa por escribir.. pero debo ir con calma y Hina debe hacerse lo suficientemente fuerte para llevar a cabo el plan de Nakura… como la otra vez acertaste te adelantare.. que este sello no es tan efectivo como parece… es mas… habrá graves consecuencias!... shhhh! Secreto!... jajajaja… en fin mil gracias de nuevo por tus comentarios y espero no te desaparezcas para saber de ti… Ojala te este yendo increíble y ya sabes que aquí tienes una lectora fiel!.. muchos saludos y buena semana! Nos leemos!

**Manuela D**: y fui predecible en este capi?... jajaja y que se le va a hacer con Naruto que si no tiene las cosas al frente y se lo dicen a la cara no se da por enterado… al pobre lo estoy haciendo sobrecalentar sus neuronas.. pero te admito que es en venganza por el penúltimo anime del shippuden, quede re picada cuando dijo que estaba enamorado de Sakura.!.. lo odie! Y me dieron más ganas de hacerlo sufrir.. jajajaja… mil gracias por los halagos!... y estoy segura tu también serias una gran escritora… yo también amo dibujar.. y me llevo casi un año sentarme a escribir y atreverme… así que te entiendo… solo quiero que sepas que contaras con esta lectora el día que decidas dar el paso y yo feliz de poder dejarte un review y ayudarte en lo que pueda… en fin.. millones de gracias y ya sabes que nunca están demás los tirones de orejas así que si rompo algunas de las tres reglas que mencionaste… me retas un mas…jajajaja… Saludos y espero poder seguir contando contigo!...

Yam!... creo que la parte de contestar los reviews me encanta… es como si sintiera que hablo con ustedes y así como a mí me gusta que me dejen algún mensajillo de mis historias, siempre e creído que ustedes al menos se merecen un gracias por dedicar algo de su tiempo a leer… así que tratare de responder siempre los reviews, que además me ayudan a crecer mucho y no se imaginan los saltos que doy cuando los leo… jajajajaj…

Yam los dejo de latear!... cuídense mucho y ojala todos tengamos una gran semana!

Gracias de nuevo!

Nos leemos!...


	7. Genjutsu y Senjustu: Compañerismo

Waaaaa!.. me odian.. me odian,.. me odia.. lo seee.. hasta yo me odio… fui una bakaaaaa por demorarme tanto en subir la conti de esta historia… razones.. Podría dar muchas, pero eso no quita el tiempo que los he dejado botados…

Miles de perdones y disculpas.. no saben lo arrepentida que me siento… Por favor no me odien!...

Al menos aquí les traigo un capi decisivo.. y creo que interesante… ojala les guste, aunque entendería si no quieren volver a leer T_T

¿Ya les pedí disculpas?.. pues lo vuelvo a hacer… LO SIENTO!..

Yam los dejo en paz…

Les recuerdo que Ninguno de estos personajes son míos, sino del gran Kishimoto que se está dignando a darnos momentos Naruhina… (feliz!)..

Y sin más.. Estimados y estimadas los dejo leer..

* * *

><p>Anteriormente<p>

De vuelta en la oficina de la Hokage

**-Kakashi…** el convocado apareció en una nube de humo….**no dejes de vigilar a Naruto… se encuentra demasiado inestable… **hablo con seriedad la Hokage… **hay que hacer lo necesario para retenerlo en la villa… me han llegado informes a lo menos preocupantes…** agrego cerrando sus ojos en busca de calma…. **Que el equipo 17 siga en busca de Hyuga Hinata y Sasuke Uchiha… no pueden haber desaparecido!...** termino gritando la Hokage…

Puf!... fue todo lo que se escucho con la partida de Kakashi…

_Debemos estar preparados_… pensó la ojimiel…

* * *

><p><strong>Gentjutsu y Senjutsu<strong>

El olor a hierro producto de la sangre inundaba el lugar. Esparcidos a lo largo de toda la calle se encontraban los diversos cadáveres de uno de los más poderosos clanes de la aldea oculta entre hojas. Para completar el ambiente tétrico, la luna y el cielo parecían brillar de un rojo intenso, evidenciando la matanza que en ese lugar se había llevado a cabo.

Por una de esas calles del gran barrio Uchiha corriendo desesperado entre los que antes eran su familia se encontraba un niño de no más de siete años, su expresión de horror dejaba entrever el terror que sentía por dentro. Sus cortas piernas se movían a toda velocidad buscando escapar del autor de semejantes crímenes.

**-Por favor… No quiero morir!**…- grito con desesperación el pequeño azabache

Pero como si de una película de terror se tratara, justo frente a él se encontraba el culpable de su dolor desgarrador.

**-Es mentira… tu no harías esto.. hermano…** grito de manera suplicante… **no puede ser…-**lo miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas…

**-Actué como tu hermano mayor únicamente por una razón…**respondió impasible Itachi… **porque quería descubrir que tan poderoso eras….**

Sasuke solo fue capaz de soltar un suspiro de asombro..

**Necesitaba encontrar un oponente digno para medir mis propias habilidades**… agrego sin mostrar ningún tipo de arrepentimiento…. **Tú tienes un potencial único… ya hice que me odies.. ahora tienes el potencial para vencerme… Es por eso que voy a permitir que vivas… **aclaro sin ninguna expresión en su rostro…

El menor solo pudo tragar pesado

**Lo ves todo es por mi propio beneficio, como yo, tal vez tu puedas ser de los pocos en despertar el magenku sharingan…**

De pronto el viento pareció soplar con mayor intensidad…

**Pero hay un requisito…** Sasuke no podía despegar sus ojos de los ahora fríos de su hermano…. **Toma la vida de tu mejor amigo….** el tiempo pareció detenerse para el niño…. **Debes matarlo -…** agrego finalmente..

**-No.. no es cierto..** - se negaba a creer el pequeño sin poder contener sus lagrimas…

**-Mátalo…** ordeno Itachi con la cabeza gacha… **mátalo como lo hice yo**…- afirmo consiguiendo que Sasuke se sobresaltara en su lugar…

**-Ósea que fuiste tú… ¿tu mataste a Shisui?…** pregunto totalmente incrédulo

**-¿Cómo crees que conseguí estos poderes?..**- se limito a contestar el mayor… Sasuke solo se estremeció en su sitio sintiendo como su mundo caía en el vacio…

**-Ya basta!...** grito consiguiendo que todo a su alrededor se volviera negro…. **He dicho que no tienes derecho a meterte en mi mente**…- grito desesperado….

**-Vaya… pero que mal genio….** Respondió con tranquilidad y burla Nakura…. **Habíamos quedado en que ayudarías a Hinata con su entrenamiento**-… sonrió con malicia frente al Sasuke de 19 años…

**-Eso no quiere decir que tengas que meterte en mis recuerdos-**.. escupió sumamente molesto….

**-Pues me pareció que era justo que Hinata viera parte de tu pasado, tal como tu lo hiciste con ella-…** afirmo sin perder la compostura…

**-Arg!…** fue todo lo que dejo escapar Sasuke de sus labios… era cierto lo que decía Nakura, pero él no había pedido meterse en los recuerdos de la chica, y estaba totalmente seguro, que esto solo había sido idea de la peliblanca para buscar sus debilidades…. **Maldita mujer-**…. Dijo entre dientes…activando por inercia su línea sucesora…

**-Suficiente por hoy**..- sentencio Nakura al ver girar las aspas en los ya rojos ojos de Sasuke….

Unos segundos después ya se encontraban los tres en el lugar de entrenamiento….

Sasuke de inmediato salto para perderse en el frondoso bosque… necesitaba desahogarse y por ahora no se podía permitir matar a esa maldita mujer mientras no le realizara el sello…

Por su parte Nakura se giro hacia Hinata quien hasta ese minuto se encontraba perdida en sus propios pensamientos… Este había sido el segundo día desde que había cobrado la conciencia y aun sentía como la cabeza y el corazón le dolían horrores, sin embargo algo había llamado su atención… debía admitir que desde que se había despertado prácticamente no había sentido ningún cambio, la diferencia radicaba simplemente en que ya no sentía nada, ni dolor, ni felicidad, ni tristeza… nada de nada como en un estado neutral… incluso podía asegurar que estaba en la posición que cualquier planta de ese bosque… Sin embargo ahora, después de ver las crudas escenas de la muerte de los padres de Sasuke, el dolor, las frías palabras, el miedo reflejados en sus ojos… lo comprendió un poco mas… fue capaz de ponerse en su lugar aunque fue mientras duro el gentjutsu y sintió su dolor.. y lo compadeció… recordó su niñez que ahora solo la veía como una etapa demasiada lejana… entendió sus actos.. su escape… su camino por la oscuridad… su necesidad de venganza…. Ahora podía decir que realmente lo conocía….por primera vez vio a Sasuke Uchiha como su compañero… porque eso era el ahora… su compañero en la misión que les había encargado Nakura…

Sin embargo una vez en la realidad…su capacidad de retener el dolor que había sentido por Sasuke desapareció…. Solo estaba una vez más presente su necesidad de entrenar para hacerse fuerte… por alcanzar sus objetivos… por cumplir su promesa, sin embargo jamás olvidaría lo que acababa de ver y tenía claro que debía acercarse al Uchiha si quería cumplir sus objetivos..

**-Y bien…** **¿me piensas responder ahora?…** -pregunto Nakura con una ceja alzada…

**-Clar- claro sensei…- **sonrió Hinata tratando de recordar la pregunta que le habían hecho…

Nakura espero unos segundos y soltó un suspiro de resignación… **te pregunte que qué te pareció el gentjutsu…-** volvió a preguntar

**-Pues… creo que fue algo…. impactante….** -Respondió sin mas

**-Creo que tienes razón…** afirmo Nakura con una media sonrisa**…¿ Ahora entiendes un poco mejor a Sasuke?…-** pregunto interesada…

**-Eso creo…-**se limito a responder Hinata…

**-Veo que después de todo si sirvió el sello…** sonrió triunfal la mujer al notar el desinterés por parte de la chica… _la Hinata de antes estaría llorando a mares_…

Hinata solo le devolvió la sonrisa sin saber muy bien que contestar…

**-Y bien.. ya que el señor oscuridad se fue…lo primero será recuperar tu doujutsu y llevarlo a la máxima expresión**...- aseguro la oji azul

**-Hai-..** afirmo Hinata dispuesta a realizar los sellos que abrirían su byakugan…

* * *

><p>En Konoha…<p>

Naruto ya se encontraba fuera de la casa de su novia… por petición de ésta hoy empezarían a entrenar… la razón…"pasar más tiempo juntos"…

El rubio se apoyo en la pared buscando una posición cómoda para esperar. Ya llevaba unos 10 minutos y todo indicaba que Sakura se demoraría otros 10 minutos más..

**-ahhh-**… soltó un suspiro mirando el cielo tan celeste como sus ojos…. _No sé si es tan bueno que entrenemos juntos_… pensó algo preocupado…

_**-Sabes que será un estrobo-**_… se burlo el kyubi….

_**-Cállate!**_.-. se quejo Naruto aun sabiendo que lo que decía el zorro era posiblemente la verdad…

_**-¿Por qué no mejor te la llevas a la cama y te sacas de una buena vez esas ganas, que al parecer son los único que te aferra a ella?…-**_ propuso el zorro haciendo caso omiso a su portador…

_**-¿Que mierda sabes tu de las relaciones humanas?.. Maldito pervertido!**_..-. le grito Naruto…

_**-Se que eres un idiota que vive pensando en una chica que no es su novia**_…- soltó la bestia con ironía…

**-Eso no es verdad!...-** grito algo sonrojado al verse expuesto…

**-¿Que no es verdad Naruto?**..- pregunto de pronto Sakura a su lado…

**-Nada!...** -respondió Naruto recobrándose del susto.

Sakura solo lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados… -**está bien**… termino por decir… **será mejor que vayamos a entrenar…- **y comenzó a caminar arreglándose sus guantes negros…

* * *

><p>En el bosque<p>

_Perfecto…_ pensó Nakura al ver como ahora Hinata era capaz de mantener su técnica sucesora por algunos minutos… _por un momento pensé que debería sacarle las pesas… pero me equivoque_… sonrió con sorna…

**-Suficiente…**- ordeno consiguiendo que la chica desactivara su byakugan…

Hinata comenzó a inspirar tratando de regularizar su respiración y con su antebrazo derecho retiro las pequeñas gotas de sudor que se escurrían por su frente.. ocupar su técnica era sumamente agotador.. ya que las pesas se encargaban de absorber su chacra en grandes cantidades… _Gracias a Kami sama que la semana pasada entrene mi ninjutsu…osino ahora estaría desmayada!.._ pensó apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas en busca de una mejor posición para descansar….

Por su parte Nakura salía de su tienda de campaña con lo que parecía un largo pañuelo negro…

**-Ven acá…** la llamo consiguiendo que Hinata alzara su vista hacia su maestra…

Con gran pesadez y cansancio se acerco a paso lento, una vez que estuvo al frente de la mujer, Nakura a gran velocidad dio un salto poniéndose a espaldas de la chica, atando sobre sus ojos la venda negra y realizando un sello en el nudo…

**Listo…** fue todo lo que alcanzo a escuchar Hinata antes de poder procesar todo lo que había ocurrido…

Como acto reflejo trato de retirar lo que le impedía ver, sin embargo la venda parecía pegada a su cabeza…

**No lo intentes.. o te harás daño…**- afirmo la maestra….

**-Pe—pero…**- se iba a quejar la chica…

**-Es la forma de explotar todo tu potencial…** aclaro Nakura… **de hoy en adelante solo podrás usar tu byakugan para ver**….- Sentencio..

**-¿Que?...-** pregunto la chica incrédula…

**-Lo que oíste… si quieres ver tu alrededor estarás obligada a usar tu byakugan de forma permanente…. Después que consigas eso.. practicaremos el gentjutsu**…- completó alejándose con una sonrisa del lugar…

Hinata aun movía la cabeza en ambas direcciones buscando algún indicio de broma, sin embargo al escuchar los pasos de su maestra alejarse, se dio cuenta que no había vuelta atrás…

_¿Pero cómo lo conseguiré?.._ se pregunto preocupada_… apenas puedo mantener el byakugan y ella me pide que lo use de forma permanente…. ¿De donde se supone fabricare chacra?…_

A tropezones y con los brazos extendidos se dirigió a donde se suponía (según recordaba) debía estar el árbol que trepo un sinfín de veces…

Agradeciendo a Kami logro dar con lo que parecía el tronco, se volteo con cuidado y se sentó usándolo de respaldo… la verdad necesitaba descansar algunos minutos después de usar tanto chacra…. _Apenas termine aquí iré a hablar con Sasuke.._

* * *

><p>Bajo otro árbol en la villa se encontraba una jadeante Sakura….<p>

**-No puedo…. mas!...-** se quejo con la respiración entre cortada…

Naruto solo la miro algo decepcionado… apenas llevaban unas horas de calentamiento y ella decía que no podía mas… era realmente absurdo… definitivamente Sakura se había dejado estar después de la guerra…

_**-Te dije que sería un estorbo… jajajajaja…-**_ volvió a hacerse presente el zorro

Naruto solo bufo molesto y decidió ignóralo… ya suficiente tenia con lo que el mismo pensaba como para que el zorro en su nuevo papel de conciencia lo molestara…. Resignado se dejo caer al lado de Sakura y se dispuso a mirar el extenso cielo cubierto de nubes…

De inmediato la chica se acomodo en su hombro y se dedico a descansar cerrando sus ojos…Naruto miro unos instantes su bello rostro y se centro una vez más en las nubes que adquirían diversas formas….

**-Un conejo** dijo señalando una… claro que Sakura ya se encontraba en el mundo de los sueños y no fue capaz de contestarle… negó con la cabeza, pero siguió en su búsqueda…

**Una media luna… una hada…** se rio de sus ocurrencias… **y una… ¿flama?...-** se pregunto sabiendo que había visto esa forma antes….

_**-El clan Hyuga**_…- le respondió el kyubi harto de esperar que el chico recordara…

**-Cierto… el clan Hyuga!...-** volteo a mirar una vez a su novia para asegurarse de no haberla despertado..

Al ver que la chica aun dormía plácidamente se permitió pensar en la persona que llenaba su mente estas últimas semanas… _Hinata…. ¿Qué estarás haciendo en estos momentos?… estuvimos tan cerca de traerte…_ recordó los escasos minutos que estuvieron frente a frente…. _Lucias tan distinta…. Junto a Sasuke…._ Apretó sin proponérselo sus puños y mandíbula… _¿por qué demonios tenias que estar debajo de él?_…. Sin aguantar más su frustración se levanto rápidamente consiguiendo que Sakura se despertara en el acto…

**-¿Que- que ocurre?-…** pregunto la chica frotándose los ojos…

**-Ya es hora de volver a entrenar…**- respondió algo brusco el rubio

**-Yo.. yo prefiero seguir durmiendo…-** afirmo Sakura bostezando y volviendo a acomodarse en el árbol..

Naruto solo la miro de mala manera_….¿Por qué dice que vendrá a entrenar si lo único que hace es descansar?…. ¡Hubiese sido mejor que se quedara en su casa!…_

_**-Para que la vayas conociendo-….**_ Respondió con una sonrisa burlesca el zorro.

**-Arg!…** fue todo lo que respondió antes de alejarse del lugar…. el sí que necesitaba botar sus energías..

* * *

><p>En el bosque<p>

Después de una larga sesión de destrucción de rocas, arboles y lo que se atrevió a cruzarse en su camino, Sasuke traía bastantes heridas y rasguños en sus manos y cara.

Aun sentía su sangre hervir por la intromisión de Nakura en sus recuerdos… pero debía volver… hasta ahora era la única que le ofrecía una verdadera opción_… Maldita vieja!_

Justo cuando se había decidido poner en marcha se percato que Hinata caminaba directamente hacia_… ¡un acantilado_!…

Recorrió con su vista los alrededores pero no había rastros de Nakura…

_¡Diablos!.. ¡¿se quiere matar?.._ se echo a correr justo cuando la chica estaba por poner el primer pie en el borde..

De un salto la cogió por su estrecha cintura y volvió a la rama de la que había bajado hace solo unos segundos…

**-¡!Kyaaa!…-** grito la peliazul al sentirse alzada y luego elevada por lo aire…

**-¡¿Estás loca?..** grito Sasuke estrellándola contra el tronco del árbol… Ella solo se removió algo adolorida..

El chico entrecerró su vista y se percato de la venda que cubría sus ojos… **¿A qué se supone que estás jugando?-**… pregunto molesto…

**-A nada….-** Respondió serena… **solo es parte de mi entrenamiento…- **trato de explicarse

Sasuke solo arqueo una ceja incrédulo… _¡¿que pretende la vieja?.. ¡¿matarla?..._ **-¡estuviste a punto de caer!…-** le recrimino..

Hinata solo agacho la cabeza…_sí_ _que he sido descuidada, pero necesitaba encontrarlo…_ **-Gracias-… **susurro

**-No lo digo para que me agradezcas.. no ves que estas totalmente vulnerable…- **le dijo acorralándola contra el árbol y acercándose peligrosamente a su cara..

La chica solo pudo sentir la respiración de Sasuke chocando con la suya, sin embargo mantuvo la calma… si cedía ahora el Uchiha jamás la respetaría y se iría al caño su idea para el entrenamiento..

**-No tengo miedo…**- respondió sin mostrar alguna expresión en la cara aunque por dentro sentía como su corazón palpitaba algo acelerado por la cercanía del chico..

Sasuke solo la miro confundido.. era la primera chica, que no le suplicaba por caer en sus brazos o que corría despavorida por su presencia, todo lo contrario lo trataba como un igual y eso le agradaba… sonrió de lado..

**-A veces es bueno temer por tu vida-…** dijo tratando de que flaqueara…

**-Creo que tienes razón**… respondió después de un suspiro buscando calma... **tanto tu como yo, lo hemos sentido… es por eso que nos parecemos…**- sentencio..

**-¡¿Crees que te pareces a mi?..** se burlo…. **Eres débil.. y manipulable, solo ahora estas mas decida..** **pero eso no te hará parecida a mí.. soy un vengador.. Tengo mis manos manchadas de sangre…¡ tu jamás serás como yo!…** grito frustrado alejándose

**-Compartimos un pasado similar… ambos sabemos lo que es el dolor y la decepción… yo te entiendo y no te juzgo…-** agrego firme .. estoy a punto de conseguir lo que quiero..

**-¿Y que propones que seamos amigos y "juguemos" a cambiar nuestro pasado?…-** espeto con ironía..

**-Más bien diría que compañeros.. recuerda que ya no puedo generar vínculos y dentro de poco tu tampoco podrás…** Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio**… Ambos estamos solos y compartimos la misma misión… lo menos que podemos hacer es apoyarnos…-** sentencio sin titubeos.. _¡lo he conseguido!…_

El chico solo entrecerró los ojos… gran parte de lo que decía Hinata era verdad… solo estaban ellos solos y aunque odiara admitirlo sabia que ella había compartido un dolor similar a lo largo de su vida…además luchar era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos… _¡Al diablo!…_

**-Solo será hasta que acabemos la misión**…- sentencio bajando del árbol..

La chica solo esbozo una sonrisa.. había resultado, por fin había podido tratar a Sasuke como un igual y el estaba dispuesto a cooperar, ahora sí que se haría fuerte entrenando con el mejor de los Uchihas…

**-Hey!.. ¿no piensas bajar?… ¿pensé que estabas entrenando?… ¿qué te parece si empezamos ahora mismo?…-** sonrió Sasuke enviando diversos kunais hacia donde estaba la chica_.. pues si quieres que seamos compañeros… te tratare como un igual… veremos si lo puedes soportar…_

Hinata alcanzo a activar unos segundos su línea sucesora y bajo ágilmente cayendo frente al chico…

**-Por mi está bien…-** respondió poniéndose en posición de batalla… _ahora sí que me hare fuerte.._

_Parece que después de todo, si será divertido_… pensó Sasuke

* * *

><p>Los días fueron pasando lentamente para Naruto y Sakura sin tener mayores avances en su relación, muy por el contrario sentían como sus gustos compatibles empezaban a agotarse.. Por otra parte Hinata y Sasuke mantenían una extraña relación de compañerismo, entrenaban juntos pero rara vez conversaban, más bien les gustaba compartir en silencio, como apoyándose sin la necesidad de palabras y cuando estas existían eran básicamente para continuas burlas.<p>

Sasuke a lo largo de su entrenamiento no había demostrado piedad en ningún momento, usando la fuerza bruta y por sobre todo las ilusiones más crueles que jamás se le habían ocurrido. Hinata por su parte aceptaba todo haciéndole frente, jamás echo pie atrás y a pesar de las incesantes lagrimas que derramaba por instantes, volvía a ponerse de pie. Debido a que sus ojos se encontraban tapados, agudizo increíblemente sus otros sentidos, y a medida que forzaba su línea sucesora conseguía mantenerla por muchísimo más tiempo. Varias veces cayo inconsciente debido al cansancio, pero para sorpresa de Nakura, el último Uchiha la cargaba y la dejaba en su tienda de campaña esperando a que se recuperara para volver a comenzar, sin duda sus esfuerzo estaban dando frutos…

**-Ya está todo preparado**… hablo por fin Nakura…. **Hinata acércate para retirarte esa venda**…-.

A paso veloz se dirigió a donde su maestra… por fin dominaba a la perfección su línea sucesora y gracias a los continuos ataques desmedidos de Sasuke.. Podía mantenerla por varias horas e incluso no necesitaba realizar sellos para activarla..

De un rápido movimiento la peliblanca desactivo el sello y la venda cayó al piso…

En un principio Hinata solo atino a llevarse las manos a los ojos en busca de protección.. la luz del sol después de tantos días de oscuridad le hacía daño, pero debía acostumbrarse y ser fuerte.. tal como lo había sido en las infinidades de pruebas que le había puesto su sensei…

**-¿No me digas que te pondrás a llorar como un bebe?…-** se burlo Sasuke..

**-Creo que no te daré el gusto…-** contraataco Hinata sacándole la lengua..

Sasuke solo rodo los ojos…

**-¿Acabaron con sus niñerías?…** pregunto Nakura con una ceja alzada… **ya es hora del ritual Uchiha, así que muévete!**... _a veces creo que era mejor como estaban antes…_

Una vez más las grandes águilas se introdujeron en el corazón de Sasuke para más tarde salir con un tono negro… no hubo gritos ni nada por el estilo… solo silencio y expectación… su nueva vida recién comenzaba….

* * *

><p>Y así pasaron y pasaron los días… Naruto y Sakura decidieron dejar su entrenamiento juntos… sin siquiera quererlo la chica se enfoco casi 100% al hospital haciendo turnos extras, ya que cada vez que se juntaba con Naruto terminaban discutiendo por alguna estupidez, sino era por el sabor del ramen, era por la película que verían, o por donde comerían, etc… ya todo eso la tenia sumamente agotada, sumando la necesidad de saber de Sasuke y Hinata, que aun se encontraban solos entremedio del bosque<em>… "besándose"…<em>

**-Cuidado Sakura!...** **no puedes andar así de despistada!..** - la reto Ino que paso por su lado corriendo con una camilla… ella solo movió su cabeza en señal de disculpa..

Por su parte Naruto estaba al límite, estaba mucho peor que el kyubi, se sentía enjaulado y atrapado en la villa… ya no encontraba motivos para entrenar, ya no habían misiones y si las habían no podía participar por lo "peligroso" que podría resultar toparse con Kabuto… su percepción de Sakura estaba cada vez peor, la sentía como una niña mimada que quería que todo fuera a su modo, de pronto se le antojo cómoda y cotidiana… no sabía que le estaba pasando.. tanto tiempo tratando de estar con la chica que amaba y ahora que la tenia no se sentía ni la mitad de lo feliz que se sentía cuando estaba solo… necesitaba adrenalina para poder botar toda esa frustración y celos (aunque aun no lo reconociera) que lo inundaban desde que había visto a su Hinata con Sasuke….¡_¿ Cuanto más se piensan demorar_?… _¡¿acaso ya tienen su nido de amor entremedio del bosque?_… _soy un idiota preocupándome por ella…_ _y de seguro Sasuke ya debe estar bien, gracias a sus cuidados_… _¡quizás y hasta estén esperando su primer hijo…!_

**-Ransegan!...** - grito logrando detener el poderoso flujo de la cascada…

Una vez que la gigantesca esfera desapareció una suave brisa le roció la cara y un brillante arcoíris se formo en el cielo…. _¿Por qué a pesar de saber que ya me olvidaste, yo no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza?_…

* * *

><p>En el bosque<p>

Todo era de color blanco, los arboles parecían nevados y un frio arrollador calaba hasta los huesos, de pronto el cielo pareció tronar con fuerza y las nubes se confabularon dejando caer una infinidad de gotas que antes de tocar la superficie se comenzaron a convertir en cristales…

**-Ahhhhh!...-** se oyó el grito de la mujer mientras pequeñas agujas de cristal traspasaban su piel consiguiendo que de todo su cuerpo empezaran a emanar pequeños chorros de sangre…

**-Bien… bien hecho pequeña….-** Fue todo lo que dijo antes de volver a la realidad ..

-**liberación!...** **¿Se encuentra bien sensei?…** se acerco a la mujer que ahora se encontraba tendida en el suelo y aun tiritaba por el efecto del gentjutsu…

**-Per.. perfecta…-** consiguió contestar antes de devolverle una sonrisa de confianza

Hinata solo se la devolvió feliz de haber conseguido atrapar a su maestra en unos de sus gentjutsus…

**-Ve.. ve por Sasuke… ya debe estar lo suficientemente bien para empezar con la ultima parte del entrenamiento**… ordeno Nakura tratando de ponerse de pie… a lo que la peliazul partió enseguida hacia la carpa…_Solo una semana más.. y mi plan se llevará a cabo…_

* * *

><p><em>En Konoha<em>

Sakura se encontraba recostada sobre su sillón analizando lo ocurrido las últimas semanas.. por más que lo intentaba no lograba apartar al Uchiha de su mente y eso realmente la frustraba…

_¿cómo es posible que teniendo al hombre más importante y reconocida de la villa, yo este preocupada por ese traidor?… _

**-No lo entiendo!... mi cabeza debe estar mal!..-** grito ya desesperada..

_**-Nuestro corazón es el que está mal**_**..** le respondió su inner_… __**no entiendo porque estamos con Naruto si lo que queremos es ir tras el Uchiha..-**_

**-Eso no es verdad… yo amo a Naruto..es solo que Sasuke me confunde…-** trato de auto- convencerse…

_**-Entonces deberíamos hacer algo con esa confusión**_…-respondió..

**-Algo como ¿Qué?..** pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta

_**-Entreguémonos a Naruto…**_ -propuso sumamente roja la inner

**-Te-te refieres a ..** -tartamudeo Sakura al entender lo que una parte de su mente le proponía..

_**-Es el último recurso para olvidarnos de Sasuke-kun…**_ aclaro… _**si con eso no lo conseguimos, no lo haremos con nada…**_

-**Pe-pero..-** iba a reponer

_**-Además es la única forma de demostrarnos que amamos a Naruto…**_ -agrego su inner..

Sakura lo medito unos segundos en silencio… después de todo, parecía tener lógica la propuesta… quizás y en verdad era la única forma de acabar con toda esa confusión… _creo que es lo único que me queda por hacer…_

* * *

><p><em>Lugar de entrenamiento<em>

**-¿En verdad te encuentras bien?-..** le pregunto Hinata al pelinegro..

**-¿Preocupada por mi?..-** se burlo Sasuke algo adolorido..

**-Solo lo decía para que después no reclames si te gano.**.- le saco la lengua la chica…

**-Ya basta ustedes dos…** **necesito que se concentren para que aprendan este nuevo arte ninja..** recrimino Nakura..

Ambos guardaron silencio..

**Así está mejor..** suspiro… **hoy por fin nos toca la ultima parte del entrenamiento.. el senjutsu.**.-hablo con seriedad..

**-¿El chacra mezclado con la energía natural?..-** pregunto la chica no muy convencida..

**-El mismo**.-. respondió feliz Nakura.. de verdad que esa discípula suya era sumamente inteligente..

**-Tengo entendido que solo algunos "elegidos" pueden conseguirlo, especialmente los que manejan una gran cantidad de chacra..- **hablo con seriedad Sasuke

-**Tienes razón… es por eso que yo les traspasaré una derivación de este tipo de habilidad…** rectifico.. **les enseñare a usar la fuerza de la naturaleza y la de sus enemigos a su favor…-** sonrió maliciosamente…

Sasuke devolvió la sonrisa, mientras Hinata se preguntaba qué tipo de técnica podría ser tan poderosa..

* * *

><p>En konoha<p>

**-¿En serio Shikamaru?..-** pregunto feliz por su amigo Naruto mientras se llevaba una porción de ramen a su boca..

**-Sé que es problemático, pero fue inevitable..-** respondió algo sonrojado el pelinegro…

**-No tienes de que avergonzarte detebayo**…- respondió regalándole una sonrisa..

**-No es que me avergüence, es solo que es nuevo para mí..** aclaro el chico… **supongo que tu ya estas acostumbrado, después de todo llevas como un mes con Sakura..**

**-Supongo…** -respondió Naruto borrando su sonrisa..

**-¿Supongo?…**pregunto.. **¿qué quiere decir eso?..estas con la que ha sido tu amor desde niños.. y me dices supongo…**arqueo una ceja

**-Tienes razón… es solo… que no es como esperaba…**- agrego desviando su vista hacia la calle..

**-¿Y como lo esperabas?..-** quiso saber Shikamaru..

**-Pues.. ya sabes…** se sonrojo un poco.. **tener ganas de estar todo el día pegado a la persona que amas, querer compartir tus penas y alegrías, confiar tus mas profundos temores porque sabes que te consolara..** **sentirte vivo cuando compartes un beso.. ser capaz de dejarlo todo por ir tras de ella**.. recito cada vez mas colorado

**-No sabía que eras tan romántico**… se burlo por un segundo.. sin embargo bajo la mirada de enojo de su amigo prosiguió con seriedad… **debo asumir que tu no sientes todo eso con Sakura ¿verdad?**…

**-Así es.. últimamente siento que solo somos buenos compañeros… ella esta distraída, yo tengo la cabeza en otra parte… quizás las cosas no están funcionando entre nosotros…-** soltó con un deje de tristeza..

**-Entonces haz algo para aclarar tu cabeza.. no es bueno para ninguno de los dos tener dudas… si las cosas tienen que seguir, que sea porque ambos lo quieren, si por el contrario las cosas tienen que terminar, que no sea porque no lo intentaron**…- aconsejo el genio de Konoha..

**-Eres el mejor Shikamaru….** Le sonrió a su amigo en señal de agradecimiento… **creo que Temari te hace bien…-** se rio al ver que Shikamaru se sonrojaba.. _creo que hablare con ella.._

* * *

><p><strong>-Ah ah ah…-<strong> respiraba entrecortadamente Hinata con sus manos cubiertas de hielo..

**-¡No las muevas!…** ordeno Nakura… **si lo haces.. las perderás..**

Hinata sintió como su cuerpo tembló por la advertencia, no sentía ninguno de sus dedos, incluso podría jurar que de los codos hacia abajo su sangre se había congelado, su aliento dejaba entrever lo frio que se encontraba su cuerpo..

Trato de enfocarse en otra cosa que no fuera el dolor y la desesperación que la estaban embargando.. Ladeo su cabeza observando que Sasuke no se encontraba en mejores condiciones que ella..

El pelinegro sentía como su piel caía a pedazos, a diferencia de la chica, pequeñas flamas rodeaban sus dedos.. su cuerpo estaba completamente cubierto de sudor y estaba seguro que emanaba calor por cada uno de sus poros… literalmente sentía que se quemaba por dentro..

**-¡¿Qué demonios esperan?… acérquense y tóquense!...** grito ya desesperada..

Con dificultad ambos se acercaron sin apartar la vista de sus manos..

**-Ahhhh!-** Gritaron al unísono al sentir como sus extremidades se tocaban… Era en demasía doloroso, sentir como la sangre volvía a circular por sus dañados brazos.. sus cuerpos les pedían a grito alejarse, pero debían hacerlo o perderían sus manos…

Pasaron unos minutos sumergidos en dolor reteniendo las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos, pero de a poco empezaron a sentir como sus dedos volvían a adquirir movilidad. Cuando estaban completamente seguros de que lo peor había pasado se alejaron unos pasos tratando de mantener la compostura..

**-Supongo que queda entendido que si no la dominan… ésta los matara a ustedes.**. aclaro con frialdad la mujer.. **ahora basta de lloriqueos que no tenemos tiempo que perder… ¡vuelvan a intentarlo!**..

Hinata titubeo un segundo, mas cuando sintió que Sasuke empezaba una vez más a concentrar chacra alrededor de sus manos, supo que no había tiempo para dudar_… ¡debo lograrlo!.. esta es la última etapa para ser verdaderamente fuerte…_ cerro sus ojos y se dispuso a imitar a su compañero… mientras Nakura se preparaba a para atacar..

* * *

><p>Café de Konoha<p>

**-¿Y para que me llamaste?-..** pregunto aun molesta Ino sentándose frente a Sakura

**-Ino.. tu siempre has sido mi mejor amiga…** confeso triste.. **Necesito pedirte un favor…-**

Ino parpadeo sorprendida, la pelirosa se veía realmente aproblemada y a pesar de su enojo por lo ocurrido con Hinata no podía dejarla en ese estado… suspiro tratando de alejar la decepción y molestia que sentía por ella… **-¿que deseas frente de marquesina?-..**

Sakura le sonrió feliz al ver que Ino volvía a ser la misma de antes..-**veras.. he decidió entregarme a Naruto…-** soltó rápidamente completamente roja..

La rubia parpadeo totalmente sorprendida.. -**¡¿nani?**

**-Por favor no me haga repetirlo**..- suplico mirando el suelo ..

La ojiceleste solo se aclaro la garganta tratando de dejar su sorpresa de lado… **-¿y en que podría yo ayudar?…-**

**-Bueno… pues tu ya llevas tiempo con Sai y supuse que pues ustedes…** la cara de Ino comenzó a tornarse roja compitiendo con la de Sakura…**tu..** **me podrías dar alguna idea para comenzar o algún consejo..** pidió aferrándose a la cartera que llevaba en las manos muerta de vergüenza… **por favor Ino eres en la única en la que puedo confiar..-**

Ino la observo unos segundos y sin poder contenerse a las suplicas de su casi hermana comenzó a aconsejarla**.. -lo primero es estar completamente segura…-**

Sakura solo afirmo con la cabeza..

**-Lo segundo es buscar un lugar ideal…** prosiguió… **¿tienes algo en mente?..-**

**-Pues.. en mi casa..-** respondió sin pensarlo demasiado..

**-mmm.. **medito unos segundos.. **creo que para ser la primera vez, está bien, recuerda que lo importante es que te sientas segura…-**

Sakura le sonrió agradecida..

**-Y lo último y más importante es** … la pelirosa miro expectante… **dejarse llevar..- **completo Ino mirando el cielo de la cafetería..

**-Dejarse llevar…** repitió incrédula..

**-Así es… las cosas deben nacer en el momento… no hay nada peor que planificar un encuentro de "ese" tipo…** afirmo Ino volviendo a mirar a su amiga… **si es el indicado.. las cosas fluirán por si solas… **

**-Creo.. que entiendo..-** respondió

**-Eso sí.. nunca esta demás ponerse un buen conjunto de lencería y una ropa sugerente!..jajaja..-** se rio la rubia de sus ocurrencias..

**-Ino-cerda!.. no grites esas cosas en publico..**- protesto la pelirosa echando humo por las orejas..

**-Jajajaja… una cena tampoco es tan malo…** dijo parándose y dándole la espalda**.. adiós…solo espero que no cometas un error…-** termino comenzando a caminar alzando su mano en señal de despedida..

**-Arigatou Ino-chan..-** susurro Sakura en dirección a la puerta por donde ya había salido la rubia…

El tiempo volvió a avanzar dejando atrás una movida semana…

Sakura se encontraba frente al espejo terminando de arreglar su apariencia.. Llevaba un hermoso vestido ajustado de color verde que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos, estos últimos estaban demarcados por una delineador negro que resaltaba aun mas su color… unos zapatos de tacón negro la hacían ver mucho más estilizada y alta… finalmente su cabello estaba recogido por el lado izquierdo con unas pequeñas horquillas en forma de mariposas, dejando ver unos colgantes en forma de flor…

_Lo último que me falta es el brillo labial._. sonrió tratando de calmar sus nervios…

**-Ding-dong…**

Sonó el timbre haciendo que su corazón diera un brinco… _llego el momento… Naruto ya está aquí…_

* * *

><p>En el bosque<p>

**-Ya está todo listo para partir…-** aseguro Sasuke terminando de desmontar su tienda…

**-No seas impaciente.. aun falta que Hinata se termine de arreglar…-** Respondió Nakura..

**-Ahh.. las chicas siempre son un fastidio…**- comento con desinterés…

**-Tú también te demoraste en arreglarte..- **le recordó Nakura observando al muchacho.. _Aunque valio la pena.._

Sasuke vestía unos pantalones corte oriental de color negro, calzaba unas sandalias grises que cubrían parte de sus pantorrillas. Una camisa china de color blanca con el símbolo Uchiha en su espalda se unía a sus pantalones con lo que parecía un cinturón de color purpura.. Llevaba tres botones desabrochados dejando entrever parte de su trabado pecho.. en sus brazos se veían muñequeras que cubrían totalmente su antebrazo y su cabello que había crecido en ese mes, Hinata se había encargado de córtalo y ahora se veía mucho mas puntiagudo y desordenado…

Solo rodo los ojos por el comentario de la mujer…

**-¡Estoy lista!..-** salió de pronto Hinata consiguiendo que las personas que la esperaban se voltearan a verla..

**-Estas preciosa!…** atino a decir Nakura viendo a su discípula**… **_esto será mejor de lo que esperaba.. _sonrió.

Sasuke guardó silencio contemplando a su compañera…

Hinata llevaba una blusa de color lila sin mangas que le llagaba un poco mas debajo de su trasero, Su pecho y este último se ajustaban perfectamente a la prenda, dejando a la vista que Kami había sido extremadamente generoso con ella… su cintura estaba remarcada con un ancho cinturón purpura que le daba la forma de un reloj de arena… unas calzas negras se apegaban perfectamente a sus torneadas piernas y unas sandalias con un pequeño tacón que le llegaban hasta las rodillas le daban un toque femenino… Su cabello estaba tomado en una coleta alta dejando caer dos mechones a cada lado de su cara… Como se lo había ordenado su maestra.. sus claros ojos se encontraban delineados de color negro y sus pestañas mas rizadas de lo normal le daban un aire sumamente sexy…sus labios tenían un toque de color rojo haciéndolos apetecibles a la vista de cualquier hombre y finalmente sus ya conocidas muñequeras reposaban en sus brazos..

**-¿Y Uchiha.. no dirás nada?..-** se burlo la chica al saberse observada por el pelinegro..

**-Nada mal para ser una Hyuga.-** contraataco el chico con su característica sonrisa arrogante..

**-Suficiente****… es hora de que regresen…**sentencio Nakura… **tengo todo arreglado para su entrada triunfal… ya saben que hacer…-**

**-¡Hai!..** respondió la chica con una inusual sonrisa..

Mientras Sasuke solo se mantenía en silencio..

La hora había llegado.. al fin se reencontrarían con su pasado..

* * *

><p>Continuará<p>

¿Les gusto? ¿ mejor me retiro?... waaa… díganme ustedes.. estoy dispuesta a recibir toda clase de criticas!..

No me puedo ir sin saludar a aquellos que en el capi anterior me dejaron un review y yo los decepcione (me estoy golpeando contra mi mesa)… este capi esta especialmente dedicado a ustedes..

Diana Carolina..

Minako Uzumaki

Peste 21

(hermana menor este capi es gracias a ti=D)

Manuela 3

Maye- neko- girl

Alabdiel

Stefany BM

Rocio Hyuga

Carlita SVT

Kage ni Hime

Créanme que sin sus reviews, habría seguido sumergida en la desactualización… GRACIAS AMIGOS MIOS POR SU APOYO!.. LOS QUIERO =)


	8. Entrada Triunfal: Reencuentros

¡Hola a todos!.. Espero estén bien… vengo aquí después de mucho tiempo a dejarles la continuación que tanto me pidieron.. Excusas, podrías darle muchas.. la principal estoy en una etapa NEGRA en mi vida… mi madre está a punto de fallecer y tuve que posponer todas mis actividades para cuidarla… pero bueno.. son esas mismas cosas malas, las que hoy me permiten entrégales un nuevo capítulo que me ayudo muchísimo a distraer la mente…

En fin, no quiero aburrirlos mas y deseo de todo corazón que este larguísimo capitulo de 8.715 palabras (si mal no recuerdo el más largo), sea de su agrado..

Muchísimos saludos y nos leemos al final..

Pd: Recuerden que solo tome prestados a los personajes de el gran Kishimoto-sama y que es por pura diversión que imagino y escribo cosas locas…

¡A leer!

* * *

><p>Anteriormente<p>

_En el bosque_

_**-Ya está todo listo para partir…-**__ aseguro Sasuke terminando de desmontar su tienda… _

_**-No seas impaciente.. aun falta que Hinata se termine de arreglar…-**__ Respondió Nakura.._

_**-Ahh.. las chicas siempre son un fastidio…**__- comento con desinterés… _

_**-Tú también te demoraste en arreglarte..- **__le recordó Nakura observando al muchacho.. Aunque valió la pena.._

_Sasuke vestía unos pantalones corte oriental de color negro, calzaba unas sandalias grises que cubrían parte de sus pantorrillas. Una camisa china de color blanca con el símbolo Uchiha en su espalda se unía a sus pantalones con lo que parecía un cinturón de color purpura.. Llevaba tres botones desabrochados dejando entrever parte de su trabado pecho.. en sus brazos se veían muñequeras que cubrían totalmente su antebrazo y su cabello que había crecido en ese mes, Hinata se había encargado de córtalo y ahora se veía mucho mas puntiagudo y desordenado…_

_Solo rodo los ojos por el comentario de la mujer…_

_**-¡Estoy lista!..-**__ salió de pronto Hinata consiguiendo que las personas que la esperaban se voltearan a verla.._

_**-Estas preciosa!…**__ atino a decir Nakura viendo a su discípula__**… **__esto será mejor de lo que esperaba.. sonrió._

_Sasuke guardó silencio contemplando a su compañera…_

_Hinata llevaba una blusa de color lila sin mangas que le llagaba un poco mas debajo de su trasero, Su pecho y este último se ajustaban perfectamente a la prenda, dejando a la vista que Kami había sido extremadamente generoso con ella… su cintura estaba remarcada con un ancho cinturón purpura que le daba la forma de un reloj de arena… unas calzas negras se apegaban perfectamente a sus torneadas piernas y unas sandalias con un pequeño tacón que le llegaban hasta las rodillas le daban un toque femenino… Su cabello estaba tomado en una coleta alta dejando caer dos mechones a cada lado de su cara… Como se lo había ordenado su maestra.. sus claros ojos se encontraban delineados de color negro y sus pestañas mas rizadas de lo normal le daban un aire sumamente sexy…sus labios tenían un toque de color rojo haciéndolos apetecibles a la vista de cualquier hombre y finalmente sus ya conocidas muñequeras reposaban en sus brazos.._

_**-¿Y Uchiha.. no dirás nada?..-**__ se burlo la chica al saberse observada por el pelinegro.._

_**-Nada mal para ser una Hyuga.-**__ contraataco el chico con su característica sonrisa arrogante.._

_**-Basta de juegos… es hora de que regresen…**__sentencio Nakura… __**tengo todo arreglado para su entrada triunfal… ya saben que hacer…-**_

_**-¡Hai!..**__ respondió la chica con una inusual sonrisa.._

_Mientras Sasuke solo se mantenía en silencio.._

_La hora había llegado.. al fin se reencontrarían con su pasado.._

* * *

><p><strong>Entrada Triunfal: Reencuentro<strong>

En el bosque

Lentamente el tono anaranjado de los cielos comenzaba a tornarse azulino dando paso así a la protagonista de la noche, la luna. Los casi inaudibles ruidos nocturnos de los grillos empezaban a ganar fuerza, como también el brillo de las estrellas y las luciérnagas, sin duda alguna era el inicio de una noche hermosa de luna llena, sin embargo Hinata saltando de rama en rama solo era capaz de escuchar el sonido apresurado de los latidos de su corazón.

Sin poder evitarlo mordió con algo de rudeza su labio inferior y apretó sus puños, tratando en vano de disminuir la emoción que la estaba embargando…. _¡Maldita ansiedad_._!._ se quejo mentalmente si ser consciente del escudriño que en ese momento le estaba haciendo su compañero..

Hace solo unas horas, Nakura les había informado que ya era el momento de su regreso, lo que la había pillado totalmente de sorpresa. En un principio creyó que era algo apresurado, considerando que apenas había logrado dominar el seijutsu, sin embargo la mujer ante cualquier propuesta solo se limito arrojarle su traje, dándole a entender que no había marcha atrás en su dictamen. Sin nada más que resignarse se dispuso a preparar todas sus cosas para el regreso, con lentitud comenzó a arreglarse tratando de dejar a un lado sus temores, sin embargo por más que lo intento, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Una vez lista al ver la sonrisa divertida y confiada de la peliblanca, solo fue capaz de curvar sus labios tratando de disimular el mar de incertidumbres que se agolpaba en su cabeza, mas algo de tranquilidad la inundo al recibir el último presente que le hizo su sensei…

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back…<strong>

En el momento que emprenderían el viaje de regreso…

**-Tomen…- **ordeno Nakura extendiendo ambas manos en dirección a los chicos..

Hinata parpadeo algo confundida al ser interrumpida de sus pensamientos, mientras Sasuke la miraba con algo de recelo, a pesar de eso ambos recibieron el pequeño pergamino que les estaba entregando..

**-¿Que contiene?-**… pregunto Sasuke con su habitual tono de indiferencia…

**- Un poste de entrenamiento indestructible…** respondió Nakura sin dejar de sonreír…

Sasuke y Hinata se miraron por unos momentos algo incrédulos… _¿un poste de entrenamiento?…¿para qué carajos?_

**¡¿Qué?!. Pensaban que estarían de vacaciones solo porque no nos veríamos**…- agrego la mujer cruzando sus brazos en señal de reclamo…

**-No…-** se apresuro en responder la Hyuga con una gotita tras la nuca evitando una futura reprimenda…

-**Entonces… no hay nada más que decir, uno para la mansión Hyuga y otro para la Uchiha…** decreto señalando ambos pergaminos… **a menos claro que se quieran ir a vivir juntos y pues-**.… agrego divertida

**-¡Sensei!.-.** reclamo Hinata haciendo un adorable puchero e inflando sus mejillas, mientras Sasuke solo la fulminaba con la mirada

**-Ya.. ya… partan antes que anochezca.. aun les queda mucho por hacer… buen viaje…- **sin esperar respuesta por parte de sus discípulos, se volteo encaminándose hacia su tienda de campaña en una clara señal de que debían partir..

_Al menos tendré entretención en el barrio Hyuga…_ pensó Hinata mirando el pergamino … _Arigatou .. sensei…_

**Fin flash back**

* * *

><p>Sin embargo ahora entre medio del mismo bosque que una vez la vio partir completamente destrozada, le era imposible alejar las dudas de su mente… <em>¿que pensaran cuando nos vean?.. ¿Realmente podremos llevar a cabo el plan?.. ¿y si no resulta?… ¿y si no lo logro?…. ¿Qué sentiré ahora cuando lo vea?…<em>

**-No sabía que te gustaba beber sangre para la sed…-** hablo de pronto Sasuke con ironía, consiguiendo que volviera al mundo real.

Hinata solo volteo a verlo sin entender a que se refería, pero no fue necesario algún tipo de pregunta, ya que se percato del sabor metalizado que ahora tenía en su boca, rápidamente llevo su mano a sus labios y se dio cuenta que el inferior estaba sangrando_…¡diablos! ¿cuando comencé a morderlo con tanta fuerza?… ¡no puedo seguir así!… ¡no debo pensar así!… mejor aun..¡debo dejar de pensar!_ se recrimino fijándose una vez más en el pelinegro que le enseñaba esas típicas sonrisas arrogantes… _¡como las detesto!.._ olvidando por un momento sus dudas le respondió mordazmente… **-y yo** **no sabía que te gustaba mirarme los labios… Uchiha**…- unos segundos después sonrió feliz por su triunfo al ver como el chico volvía su vista al frente mientras soltaba unas cuantas maldiciones...

Una vez más respiro profundamente tratando de serenarse y alejar todo tipo de emociones negativas, Nakura les había dado las ordenes especificas para que todo saliera como ellos querían, así que ahora lo único que quedaba por hacer, era llegar Konoha y empezar con el plan, sin embargo las palabras de sus sensei resonaron en su cabeza…- _**tengo todo arreglado para su entrada triunfal…**_** - **_**¿**__a que se habrá referido con eso?_.. le dio vuelta a algunas posibilidades aprovechando de distraerse, pero nada la convencía del todo… _bueno… conociendo a Nakura sensei… será algo a lo menos ….peligroso…_ sin poder evitarlo soltó una risilla nerviosa al recordar la cantidad de veces que estuvo al borde de la muerte por alguno de sus "ocurrentes" métodos de entrenamiento…

**-Será mejor que nos apresuremos…-** volvió a romper el silencio con seriedad Sasuke..

Antes de emitir respuesta, la tranquilidad del bosque fue violentamente interrumpida por poderosas ráfagas de viento, sin poder evitarlo alzaron su vista hacia el oscuro cielo iluminado por la luna viendo sorprendidos como innumerables halcones de chakra se dirigían a toda velocidad en dirección a Konoha…

_Debí imaginarlo_… fue todo lo que alcanzo a pensar antes de acumular una gran cantidad de chakra en sus pies y empezar a saltar tratando de dar caza a su "entrada triunfal"… _debemos llegar a tiempo …_

* * *

><p>Departamento de Sakura<p>

**Ding dong.. ding dong.. ding dong…** sonaba con insistencia el timbre del departamento de Sakura…

**-¡Que ya va!...-** grito exasperada prácticamente arrancando la puerta al momento de abrirla…

**-Go-gomen Sakura-chan…** -se disculpo Naruto agitando sus manos y alejándose unos pasos para evitar el golpe que de seguro le asestaría la chica..

_3..2..1.. tranquila Sakura.. o todo tu plan se irá al carajo…_ se aconsejo mentalmente… **-¿por qué…. insististe tanto?-**… soltó tratando de contenerse..

**-Etto.. yo…no me di cuenta… dattebayo- **respondió sin más el rubio rascándose la nuca…

_**-¿ y como te ibas a dar cuenta si solo veías la luna y en lo parecido que son los ojos de esa Hyuga?…**_ pregunto con burla el Kyubi, consiguiendo que Naruto se tensara… -_**¡Teme!-…**_

**-¿no te diste cuenta?…-** volvió a preguntar mirándolo detenidamente… _últimamente siempre anda con la cabeza en las nubes… espero no esté pensando dejarme…_

**-¡Hai!.. lo que pasa es que miraba la… las estrellas.. si… eso…-**respondió tratando de sonar convincente…

**-mmmm…** medito Sakura con el ceño algo fruncido…¿**estrellas eh?**… Naruto sudo frio algunos segundos…_ ¡diablos!.. ¡debí inventar algo mejor!..._ **bien… te creeré..** termino por contestar consiguiendo que el chico dejara salir el aire que inconscientemente estaba conteniendo… **Ahora pasa… preparé la cena…-** sin darle tiempo a protestar tomo su mano y lo jalo dentro del departamento dejándolo sentado automáticamente en una de las sillas del comedor…

Rápidamente Sakura fue corriendo a la cocina, no fue hasta ese momento que Naruto se percato de la atmosfera presente en ese lugar; las luces estaban apagadas siendo las velas las encargadas de otorgar una iluminación tenue, sobre la mesa yacían 2 copas, una botella de vino y servilletas, junto con un hermoso arreglo de flores… algo perturbado por su descubrimiento recorrió con su vista el resto del departamento que estaba perfectamente limpio y ordenado, al final del pasillo se encontraba entreabierta la habitación de la chica dejando ver la cama completamente estirada y sobre el velador velas de distintos colores… _¿qué diablos significa esto, dattebayo?..._

No alcanzo a formular ideas ya que en ese momento la chica apareció con una bandeja llena de comida a base de arroz, mariscos y algunos vegetales…

Trago pesado al fijarse en el atuendo que llevaba su novia, no podía negar que se veía realmente linda y sexy, sin embargo sintió como algo pesado se asentaba en su estomago..

**-No alcance a preparar la comida.. así que la compre…** se excuso la pelirosa dejando la comida sobre la mesa y sentándose en la silla continua a la del chico.. **espero no te moleste**…- agrego algo ilusionada pensando que tal vez el rubio le diría que era una lástima no comer las "nutritivas" cosas que le preparaba..

**-¡Para nada!..** prácticamente grito Naruto consiguiendo que apareciera una venita en la frente de la chica.. **ejem**… tosió con nerviosismo al sentir que su vida corría peligro… **quiero decir, me alegra que no tuvieras que trabajar mas.. ya sabes.. con lo del hospital y la ayuda a la Hokage y..-.** trato de explicarse y sonar coherente..

**-Si.. si.. déjalo…. Ahora comamos…-** ordeno la chica partiendo sus palillos siendo imitada por el muchacho..

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, Sakura se dedico a contarle cada una de las atenciones medicas que había tenido que hacer durante el día, tratando de despejar su nerviosismo, a lo que el rubio solo se limitaba a asentir y sorprenderse con algunos comentarios, evitando pensar a que se debería todo ese ambiente romántico…

**-Bien…** hablo de pronto la pelirosa rompiendo el silencio que llevaba algunos minutos presentes… **vamos al sillón…**- propuso una vez más jalándolo

No alcanzo a protestar cuando Sakura ya se encontraba a centímetros de su rostro…

**-¿Te ha.. gustado "todo" esto…?-.** Pregunto tratando de parecer sensual recorriendo su propio cuerpo con la mirada..

**-¿Es..esto?…-** logro articular tratando de pensar que estaba alucinando al ver su mirada insinuante ..

Sin espera respuesta, cerrando fuertemente los ojos y tratando de alejar sus dudas, arremetió contra los labios del chico de una forma que rozaba lo salvaje, éste sin salir del asombro trato de seguirle el ritmo, pero sin lograr compenetrarse con la repentinamente exigente boca de la chica.

Sin querer perder más tiempo y al sentir que Naruto comenzaba a seguirle el ritmo fue empujándolo de manera algo forzosa sobre el sillón para posarse sobre él, sin percatarse que el rubio trataba de alejarla de forma más delicada posible, aunque sin éxito.

Sin abrir sus ojos por temor a arrepentirse, comenzó a bajar por su cuello dejando un rastro de apasionados besos recordándose una y otra vez que esa era la única solución a para su confundido corazón, más cuando sus manos empezaron a subir la polera…

**-De-detente…** casi suplico el rubio tomando sus hombros y alejándola unos centímetro de su cuerpo

Sakura solo se mantuvo con la cabeza gacha incapaz de mirarle a los ojos, no necesitaba ser adivina para saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza del chico… _¿Naruto me está rechazando?.. no puede ser verdad.._

**mírame…** pidió el rubio al ver que no subía su vista.. _¡Maldición!..!¿por qué está pasando esto ahora, dattebayo?!_

Conteniendo las ganas de llorar alzo su vista para toparse una vez más con ese par de ojos azules que mostraban una confusión total…

Naruto al ver el estado de la chica trato de serenarse para ocupar las palabras indicadas**.. no sé.. muy bien qué te pasa.. pero…-**

**-¿No quieres estar conmigo verdad?…-** lo interrumpió con la voz quebrada..

**-¡Noo!.. no es eso…-**se apresuro en responder agitando sus manos..

**-¿Entonces?…**- pregunto algo molesta al no ser capaz de entender al chico..

**-¡Hmp!..** bufo algo exasperado por no saber expresarse y verla así … **yo.. creo que .. aun no es momento…-** agrego al fin volteando el rostro escapando de su ahora fija mirada verde…

**-Pero yo si quiero que lo sea…** reclamo de pronto Sakura … **tu me quieres y yo te quiero… ¡no quiero seguir esperando! -…** ¡_**no podemos seguir esperando!… ¡debemos sacarnos a Sasuke del corazón y la cabeza!..**_ le recordó su inner…respiro profundo tratando de serenarse y lentamente poso su mano sobre su mejilla consiguiendo que el chico se fijara nuevamente en ella… **déjame volver a intentarlo… onegai-… **agrego acercándose una vez más a Naruto…

Este solo pudo cerrar los ojos mientras volvía a sentir ese pesado malestar en el vientre… _no hay salida… no puedo rechazarla dos veces… mucho menos cuando ella me lo está pidiendo.. además.. no tengo una verdadera razón para no hacerlo…ero-sennin me estaría golpeando si me viera en estos momentos… ¡ni yo mismo entiendo que me pasa dattebayo!…._soltó un suspiro sin poder evitarlo…_ supongo que Shikamaru se refería a esto con hacer todo antes de darlo por perdido…._

Cuando sus labios estaban a punto de volver a encontrarse una gran explosión remeció la ciudad afectando a los diversos edificios recientemente construidos después de la guerra. Tanto Sakura como Naruto abrieron los ojos asombrados al escuchar segundos después otra nueva exposición aun más potente que la anterior, corriendo a toda prisa a la salida del lugar. Ambos no cabían en el asombro mientras contemplaban los oscuros cielos que ahora se encontraban iluminados por lo que parecían ser cientos halcones de chakra celeste.

Les bastaron unos segundos para ponerse en marcha al darse cuenta que estos nuevos atacantes empezaban a acumular bolas chakra en lo que parecían sus picos para luego dispararlos a los distintos edificios.

En ese mismo instante la alarma de ataque comenzó a sonar en todo Konoha, consiguiendo que rápidamente los aldeanos empezaran a correr despavoridos hacia los distintos refugios que se había implementado…

**-Ve al hospital..-** ordeno Naruto mientras se disponía a saltar para atacar a una de esas cosas voladoras..

**-¡Hai!…** -afirmo Sakura para emprender la marcha en dirección contraria a la de su novio..

**-¡Rasengan!.-.** se escucho un gran estruendo al impactar su poder contra una de las aves que simplemente que en vez de desaparecer, creció de tamaño_...¡Kuso!..¡esto no puede ser verdad, dattebayo!.._se quejo..

Rápidamente hecho un vistazo hacia el resto de los tejados donde la mayoría de los ninjas trataban de hacerles frente a la poderosas criaturas, pero lo único que conseguían era recibir violentas descargar eléctricas o ráfagas de viento azotándose en el piso… apretó sus puños molesto dispuesto a volver al ataque, pero fue interrumpido..

_**-Déjame participar…-**_ le hablo de pronto el kyubi dejando su faceta burlesca de lado…

_**-Aun no podemos…recuerda que después de la guerra, tu chakra quedo inestable y podrías perder el control destruyendo todo…**_ se quejo Naruto.. _**no podemos arriesgarnos…-**_

_**-¡Grrr!…**_ rugió el zorro inquieto en su jaula_**… malnacido Uchiha…-**_ vocifero

* * *

><p>Zona Oeste: Hospital<p>

Sakura saltaba velozmente por los tejados, unos cuantos edificios mas allá se encontraba su destino y por lo que podía ver bastantes, por no decir demasiadas personas entraban en busca de ayuda.. cuando estaba por caer en el siguiente tejado una de las aves se cruzo por su trayectoria aleteando lo suficientemente fuerte para desestabilizarla, impactando así su cuerpo contra una de las murallas de los edificios aledaños… como pudo salto, alcanzando a esquivar lo que parecía una poderosa bola de raiton y acumulando chakra en su puño derecho grito.. –¡**Shannaro!-.. **

De un rápido movimiento llego a la cabeza del ave intentando acertarle el golpe, sin embargo lo único que consiguió fue salir una vez más expulsada por los aires debido a la masa de chakra de viento del que estaban hechos los halcones…

* * *

><p>Zona Sur- Oeste<p>

**-Kage bunshin no jutsu..-** ejecuto el rubio y ciento de Narutos aparecieron con kunais listos para el ataque, de forma sincronizada lanzaron las armas tratando de penetrar la densa masa, no obstante antes de poder alcanzarlos, los kunais salieron disparados en distintas direcciones.. _debemos hacer algo.. o esto se pondrá realmente feo… _pensó algo preocupado creando otros miles de Narutos que esta vez arrojaban kunais con sellos explosivos que rápidamente se extinguían por la fuerza del viento.

* * *

><p>Zona Norte Torre Hokage<p>

**-Tsunade sama… el hospital esta colapsando..-**

**-Hokage sama… aun no logramos descubrir la procedencia ni la forma de derrotar a las aves de chakra-**

**-Tsunade sama.. la mayor parte de los edificios han resistido bien, pero no sabemos cuánto van a durar..-**

**-¡Basta!..** se quejo la rubia azotando sus manos sobre la mesa para luego comenzar a acariciar su cabeza en busca de concentración, inmediatamente al ver su reacción todos los subordinados que hasta el minuto no paraban de hablar, guardaron silencio rogando a kami que la Hokage lograra encontrar una solución antes de lanzarlos por la ventana…

**Shizune.. reúne a todos los ninjas médicos y habilita la academia para continuar las atenciones…** fue la primera orden de la ojimiel

**tu.. reúne ninjas para el traslado de los heridos a la academia..**ordeno mirando a uno de los shinibis presentes .. **y trae a la brevedad a Shikaku**

**tu.. transmite la orden de enfrentamientos en grupo, ya está comprobado que los ataques individuales no tienen ningún efecto..- **sin poder evitarlo chasqueo molesta su lengua

**y tu…resguarda a los genin y los ciudadanos.. ayúdalos en la evacuación que al parecer la ciudad es un caos y no podemos contraatacar sin evitar herir a inocentes..-**

**-¡hai!.-.** respondieron todos antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

_-¡Maldicion! .. justo ahora que Kakashi no está y aun no recuperamos nuestra fuerza militar… no tengo más remedio que salir yo misma a hacerle frente a esta situación_.. de un hábil movimiento llego a la ventana para luego saltar hasta la techumbre de su torre. Desde ahí se podía ver claramente que toda la ciudad estaba siendo atacada y muy pocos ninjas eran capaces de hacerle frente a la situación.. a la lejanía podía distinguir a Choza y Chouji que parecían no tenerla fácil con la velocidad que tenían esos malditos pájaros..

No logro seguir mirando ya que uno de los halcones de mayor tamaño se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia ella cayendo velozmente en picada… _podría jurar que me estaba esperando_… pensó algo sorprendida….

Antes de ser alcanzada dio un preciso salto para alejarse, sin embargo de un fuerte aleteo el ave retomo la estabilidad y aprovecho para lanzarse una vez más hacia ella.. estando en total desventaja en el aire solo cerro sus ojos y cruzo sus brazos frente a su cara en busca de protección, mas todo lo que sintió fue como miles de de ráfagas de viento cortaban su piel y el aire parecía extinguirse de sus pulmones… había sido devorada…

Casi por instinto acumulo una gran cantidad de chakra en su centro para luego expulsarlo por cada poro de su cuerpo consiguiendo así desestabilizar el chakra azul del ave que comenzaba a desintegrarse. En el último instante dentro de esa masa logro distinguir lo que le pareció una esencia conocida, pero rápidamente cayó de rodillas al piso siendo solo consciente de que todo su cuerpo sangraba_… ¡diablos!_

* * *

><p>Zona Sur - Oeste<p>

**-¡Joder!.. los ataques físicos no sirven de nada..-** se quejo Kiba parándose dificultosamente luego de hacer un colmillo doble..

**-El ninjutsu de elementos**…- susurro de pronto Shino consiguiendo la atención de algunos shinobis que se encontraban a su alrededor..

**-¿elemento? … pero sabes que solo nos hemos enfocado a entrenar nuestras técnicas sucesoras…-** se quejo el chico perro entendiendo el punto de su compañero…

**-Ese es nuestro error..-** hablo de pronto Neji con el byakugan activado, seguido de una Tenten y un Lee visiblemente cansados..

**-Así es…-** completo Shino mirando una vez más el cielo… alrededor de 10 halcones venían en picada hacia ellos… _estamos en serios problemas_..

* * *

><p>Zona Oeste<p>

**-¡Ahhh!..** se quejo Sakura al ser azotada una vez más contra el duro pavimento, trato de levantarse para huir del ataque que empezaba a formar en su pico el enorme ave que estaba justo frente a ella, pero tanto su pierna como brazo izquierdo se encontraban sumamente lastimados impidiéndole cualquier tipo de movimiento. _¡no puedo moverme!.. _pensó entrando en pánico

Sus ojos jades destilaban temor al saber que su vida corría peligro y sin poder evitarlo en el momento que esa gran bola de chakra salía disparada hacia ella, cerró con fuerzas sus ojos deseando con toda su fuerza que Naruto llegará a su rescate, sin embargo su terco corazón solo le permitió pensar en… _Sasuke-kun.._

De un momento a otro sintió como el viento que segundos atrás revolvía violentamente sus cabellos, ahora parecía más bien una pequeña ráfaga que acariciaba su rostro y como el frio pavimento había desaparecido bajo su cuerpo, siendo reemplazado por un calor desconocido.

Con cierto desconcierto y ansiedad abrió sus ojos ahogando un gritillo de sorpresa al percatarse de su salvador; sus rebeldes cabellos negros cedían ante la brisa del viento y su fría y oscura mirada estaba fija en los cielos cubiertos por esas horrendas criaturas, las perfectas facciones masculinas se encontraban algo tensadas debido a la situación, pero aun así era imposible no reconocerlo, mas cuando había pasado la mayor parte de su vida contemplando en sueños ese rostro…- **Sasuke-kun..-** escapo de sus labios, rompiendo la magia que hace algunos momentos parecía rodearles...

El muchacho al saberse reconocido enfoco su vista en los ojos jades de su ex -compañera que demostraban desconcierto, sorpresa y un fuerte sentimiento, que fue incapaz de identificar…_no puedo creer que aun sienta algo por mí..._ rápidamente aparto sus ónix negros algo perturbado y sin decir una palabra la bajo con cierta delicadeza en el tejado que habían aterrizado, para rápidamente hacer una serie de sellos y alejarse velozmente para empezar la verdadera batalla…

Sakura una vez que lo perdió de vista creyó que todo había sido parte de su imaginación, sin embargo los estruendosos latidos de su corazón y la cálida sensación que aun le embargaba el cuerpo, rectificaron lo que había pasado….. _ha vuelto_… fue todo lo que alcanzo a pensar antes de llevar sus manos a la altura de su pecho tratando de serenarse…

* * *

><p>Zona Sur-Oeste<p>

**-¡Estúpidas aves!…** grito una vez mas Naruto mientras tratada de asestarles un poderoso ransengan shuriken…

_**-¡Baka!..-**_ le reclamo el kyubi al ver como el halcón en vez de desaparecer crecía monstruosamente..

_**-¡Tenía que intentarlo , dattebayo!-**_… se quejo el rubio con el ceño fruncido…

_**-¡¿Que no ves que son de futon?!.. mocoso idiota-…**_lo ataco nuevamente..

_**-Are are.. ya entendí…**_ aseguro el rubio algo avergonzado por su estupidez… **¿**_**pero que mas puedo hacer?.-.**_ se quejo rascándose la nuca frente al zorro…

_**-¡¿Qué se yo?!…**_ replico el bijuu… _**tu eres el humano aquí**_… agrego dándose la vuelta para ignorarlo..

_**- ¡Waah!…!Maldito kurama, si no tienes ideas.. entonces no jodas en la batalla!.. no vez que me desconcen**_..

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver como a menos de dos metros se venía acercando a toda velocidad la misma ave de minutos atrás con pico totalmente abierto…_!me va a comer!_… fue todo lo que alcanzo a pensar antes de voltear su cara, escapando de mirar lo que se le vendría..

El tiempo pareció detenerse, cuando sintió como las poderosas ráfagas de viento le sacudían el cabello, mantuvo sus ojos fuertemente cerrados esperando el impacto, mas todo lo que sintió fue como si pequeñas gotas de agua acariciaran su cara.. Absolutamente perturbado se obligo a mirar . sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver como una poderosa y enorme criatura de agua llevaba consigo al ave en lo que parecía ser su boca … trago pesado al comprender que se trataba de un majestuoso dragón que en esos momentos había logrado destrozar por completo cualquier rastro del halcón con sus poderosas mandíbulas.

Automáticamente llevo su mirada hacia el origen del animal en busca de la persona que lo había rescatado. Sobre uno de los tejados se podía distinguir una delgada figura que se encontraba de perfil manteniendo los sellos realizados con sus manos…. a pasos algo dudosos se acerco hasta que la distinguió…su estomago pareció revolverse y su cabeza dio vueltas… **-Hinata…-** dejo escapar de sus labios consiguiendo que la aludida volteara para verlo de frente.

Naruto sintió como el aire escapa de sus pulmones al contemplar ese delicado y perfecto rostro contrastando con la luna llena de fondo… su largo cabello ahora amarrado en una alta coleta revoloteaba al son de las ráfagas que llenaban el lugar, dándole un aspecto casi irreal. Sin poder evitarlo recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada y casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al percatarse de lo que llevaba puesto , una pequeña blusa se ajustaba a la perfección a su ahora visible buen cuerpo detallando su estrecha cintura y sus grandes atributos, rematando en sus largas y torneadas piernas cubiertas por unas estrechas calzas negras_… no.. no puede ser.. es ella… por fin ha regresado…y más… mas… …_trato de continuar

_-Mas "hermosa y sexy" que nunca… _completo el zorro lo que el chico se negaba a admitir

Naruto no fue capaz ni de protestar solo sintió como la sangre parecía fluir más rápido de lo normal por todo su cuerpo..

Hinata por su parte se había mantenido absolutamente concentrada en mantener los sellos para el ninjutsu de su dragón de agua cuando escucho que la llamaban, casi por inercia se volteo topándose con unos sorprendidos ojos azules que no tardo en reconocer…

_Naruto_.. su corazón pareció contraerse unos instantes, pero rápidamente volvió a su curso normal al buscar y no encontrar ningún sentimiento alojado en este. Sonrió internamente con algo de amargura… _después de todo… el sello si tuvo efecto…_ ese sentimiento llamado amor que la volvía débil y vulnerable, al fin había desaparecido.

Sin embargo su corazón dio otro vuelco incomodo al percatarse de su penetrante e intensa mirada cielo que no se apartaba de ella…_.¡¿Por qué me mira así?!... !¿Por qué me siento tan incómoda?!... ¡maldito nerviosismo!_.. se quejo volteando su cara.

Era cierto que los sentimientos como el amor, la amistad y la compasión o cualquiera que implicara lazos ya no la afectaban, pero no podía reprimir sus ahora más intensas emociones… _solo estoy así, porque detesto ser el centro de atención y que me miren tanto_… se obligo a creer.… _además_ _no hay tiempo para debilidades ni emociones tontas.._ se recordó …

Logrando suprimir cualquier rastro de ansiedad hablo con algo más de rudeza de lo habitual**… - aun queda mucho por hacer, si me disculpas Naruto-san**…- y sin más se dio la vuelta para emprender la marcha y seguir limpiando el desastre que había ocasionado su maestra… _creo que esta vez se le paso la mano_… pensó algo preocupada al ver el alboroto de la villa… De una rápida mirada atrás vio como Naruto seguía en su sitio… _no me volveré a permitir sentir nada por él…no ahora que por fin he podido alejarlo de mi corazón… _aseguró

Cuando por fin Naruto salió del shock después de haber escuchado las "frías" y formales palabras de la chica, apresuro el paso para darle alcance, pero parecía que Hinata iba incluso más rápido que las endemoniadas aves… **¡Kuso!..** se quejo aumentando la velocidad de sus saltos_…!¿qué demonios le ha pasado?!… _se pregunto mentalmente preocupado… _esa no es la Hinata que yo conozco… Debo hablar con ella…_

_**-Tranquilo…**_ de pronto hablo el Kyubi al sentir la desesperación correr por la venas del chico…_**Parece que fueras un zorro dándole caza a un adorable conejo…-**_ se burlo..

_**-¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo dattebayo?!… además, ¡¿no se supone que te habías retirado de los problemas para humanos?!…-**_

_**-¿Y perderme esto?… estás loco… ahora por fin las cosas se ponen entretenidas…- **_sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes

_**-¡Maldito loco!…-**_ le recrimino Naruto sin embargo no pudo evitar sonrojarse oír las últimas palabras del zorro antes de volver a enfocarse en la realidad…

_**-Loco quedaste tu, después de ver el cuerpazo de la Hyuga.. jajajaja…**_

* * *

><p>Zona Sur<p>

**-¡Nejiiiii!…-** grito Tenten al ver como su compañero y amor estaba a punto de ser atacado por una de las aves.

El castaño se había acomodado para hacer el kaiten, aunque sabía por experiencia que sería inútil cuando un poderoso dragón de agua y otro fuego chocaron entre sí comiéndose a la vez al halcón que amenazaba su vida y deshaciéndose en el proceso…

Kiba, Shino, Tenten y lee, dieron pasos hacia atrás algo asustados después del poderoso ataque, mientras Neji fijaba su vista sobre uno de los edificios que se encontraban cerca… -**no puede ser… **hablo luego de desactivar su línea sucesora… ¡**Hinata!**!.-. grito llamando la atención de todos que sin poder creerlo siguieron la mirada del chico…

**-Era mío…-** hablo una profunda voz consiguiendo que todos miraran en la dirección opuesta a la que se suponía se encontraba Hinata_… ¿Uchiha Sasuke?…_ pensaron incrédulos

**-No le vi tu nombre..- **respondió la peliazul con sorna… consiguiendo que el chico negara divertido…

El cielo se ilumino unos instantes producto de los rayos que emitían las aves, segundos que fueron suficientes para que los sorprendidos shinobis de Konoha reconocieran las pálidas y perfectas facciones tanto de Hinata como de Sasuke.

**-¡¿Pero qué carajos está sucediendo aquí?!…-** protestó Kiba fiel a su estilo impulsivo después de salir del shock…

**-¡Lo mismo quiero saber yo!…** exigió Naruto quien había aterrizado junto a Kiba al momento que empezaba que empezaba el intercambio de palabras entre los pelinegros… ¡_¿desde cuándo se tienen tanta confianza?!... _la imagen del beso llego a su mente haciéndolo apretar sus puños.. _¡Diablos.. debo saber que está pasando!_

Ambos pelinegros centraron momentáneamente su atención en sus antiguos compañeros, sin embargo fue solo Hinata quien se digno a contestarles a ver sus preocupados rostros.

**-Gomen…** se disculpo la chica haciendo una pequeña reverencia… **pero creo que ahora lo más importante es salvar la villa, después hablaremos…** acto seguido y sin esperar respuesta, miro a Sasuke y agrego… **Este-.**. al mismo tiempo que este decía..- **Oeste-**… _perfecto_ … pensaron soltando una sonrisa algo arrogante…

De un rápido movimiento Hinata se puso en marcha al igual que el pelinegro.. **Suerte**… fue lo último que se escucho por parte de la pelinegra..

El viento resoplo una vez más agitando los cabellos de todos los presenten que seguían de pie sin entender nada

**-¡Ooohhh… creo que ellos tienen la llama de la juventud ardiendo en sus corazones…!** – aseguro Lee con su típica pose de victoria… ganándose en el proceso las miradas de odio de Naruto, Kiba, Shino Y Neji…_ ¡ni de broma! _pensaron en una sincronía similar a la que segundos atrás habían mostrado Hinata y Sasuke

**-¡Baka!..-** se quejo el ojiperla dándole un fuerte coscorrón..

**-Iré tras Hinata**…informo Kiba después de recuperarse de la conmoción… **ella** **siempre** **será nuestra compañera de equipo**.-. agrego mirando a Shino quien solo afirmo con la cabeza..

**-Pues también es nuestra amiga…-** afirmo de pronto Tenten…

**-Bien… no perdamos más tiempo..-** hablo Neji recuperando su seriedad..

**- Yo iré tras Sasuke…-** se decidió por fin Naruto… _¡¿necesito que me explique qué significa TODO esto?!... ¡estoy seguro que tiene que ver con el cambio de Hinata, dattebayo!…_

**-¡Hai!-..** fue todo lo que dijeron antes de partir tras sus respectivos objetivos..

* * *

><p>Sector Norte torre Hokage<p>

Tsunade por fin había logrado restaurar los puntos vitales de chakra que esa maldita ave le había lastimado… _y yo que pensé que solo habían sido cortes a nivel superficial.. esas cosas son realmente un peligro, ¡debemos detenerlas y rápido!.._

Después de varios saltos logro llegar una vez más sobre la cima, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el numero de halcones había caído estrepitosamente_… ¡¿pero cómo?!.. ¡¿Quién rayos?!…._ A lo lejos pudo divisar dos grandes torrentes de chakra.. uno de fuego por el área sur y uno de agua por el área norte, se fijo bien y era gracias a éstos que la mayoría de los pájaros estaban siendo totalmente destruidos_… ¿de quienes serán esos chakras?…_ se pregunto mientras comenzaba a correr hacia el centro, que era donde aun se encontraban varias aves destruyendo todo… _al menos parece que la situación comienza a normalizarse.._

* * *

><p>Zona Este<p>

_¡Listo ¡.. ahora solo queda el área central…_ se dijo mentalmente mientras se limpiaba las pequeñas gotas de sudor que se alojaban en su frente, luego de gastar niveles considerables de chakra…. _Definitivamente a Nakura-sensei se paso esta vez y si no me apuro Sasuke no me dejara de molestar…_

En el instante que se disponía a emprender la marcha sintió una extraña presencia que se encaminaba hacia el cementerio, rápidamente giro su cabeza y logro distinguir lo que parecía un _¿zetsu?… que raro…_

**-¡Hinata!.. ¡Hinata!..-** los gritos de Kiba la desconcentraron enfocando su vista ahora en su ex compañero de equipo que se acercaba junto al resto..

**-¿Que hacen aquí?-…** pregunto algo confundida…

**-Pues venimos a ayudarte… ¿se te olvida que siempre seremos el mejor equipo 8?…-** le reprocho Kiba cruzando sus brazos clara señal de protesta..

Hinata parpadeo compleja tratando de encontrar el profundo vinculo que una vez sintió por su equipo reflejado ahora en los negros ojos del chico, pero solo el sello era muchísimo mas eficiente de lo que jamás creyó**...- Demo…- **trato de negarse

**-Nada de peros… te ayudaremos y punto…- **esta vez fue Neji quien hablo

Miro a su primo con su habitual firmeza y dudo unos momentos... _no es el minuto de ser hostil, además ellos siempre han tratado de ayudarme y protegerme.. _recordó algunos episodios de su vida_…. puede que ya no los considere como mis amigos.. pero los buenos momentos aun los tengo guardados en mi mente… y sé que les debo muchísimo… lo siento Nakura- sensei, se que deseabas que me alejara de todos… pero no puedo simplemente dejarlos atrás..._

**-Bien, vamos al centro**…**-** determino decidida regalándoles una sonrisa antes de ponerse en marcha, aprovechó de activar unos segundos el byakugan en busca del supuesto zetsu pero ya no había rastros de él… _quizás solo fue mi imaginación.._

* * *

><p>Zona Centro<p>

**-¡¿Qué?!...** grito entre sorprendida y decepcionada… ¡**¿acabaste con todos?!-**, pregunto rogando una negativa …

**-Lenta como una anciana..-** soltó burlesco el Uchiha consiguiendo que la peliazul echara chispa por los ojos y haciendo caso omiso al fuerte agarre del rubio sobre su cuello…

**-¡Teeeemeeee!...** volvió a gritar un desesperado Naruto zarandeando a Sasuke… ¡**¿porque me ignoras dattebayo?!**

El pelinegro simplemente fijo su vista en la Hyuga quien aun lo miraba resentida y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa surco su rostro.. _no hay nada como hacerla rabiar.._pensó divertido

El rubio quien se percato del cambio de su amigo y de esa "sensual" sonrisa que le acaba de mandar a Hinata, dejó escapar toda su frustración propinándole un fuerte puñetazo que lo mando a estrellarse directamente con un árbol…

Hinata solo entrecerró lo ojos imaginando que aquello ocurriría, Sasuke hace pocos días le había advertido que no tenía intención en volver a entablar una relación con el rubio y conociendo lo obstinado que se había mostrado durante el entrenamiento, estaba segura que cumpliría su cometido, por otra parte estaba el hiperactivo de Naruto, que no aceptaba un no como respuesta y de seguro quería saber cuáles habían sido los pasos de Sasuke todo este tiempo… en definitiva… solo había que sumar dos más dos y el agua con el aceite estallarían.. .

El rubio trato de regular su respiración evitando pensar en la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos… _primero desaparecen… pasa un mes sin saber de ellos…después … ¡la aldea es atacada al borde de la destrucción hasta que "milagrosamente" regresan con esos ninjutsu super desarrollados y parecidos!...¡mandándose además frasecitas y risitas como si se conocieran de toda la vida!…._ _¡¿Que carajos dattebayo?!.. ¡estoy en el mundo al revés o esto es una pesadilla!_

_**-Jajajajaja..**__-resonó la risa del Kyubi en su cabeza._

**-Sasuke-kun…-** una suave voz rompió el silencio que se había formado después del impacto, consiguiendo la mirada de todos los presentes…Sakura se disponía a caminar hacia el pelinegro pero el brazo extendido de la Hokage a su lado derecho se lo impidió..

**-Hyuga y Uchiha** …. Sentencio la rubia pasando la vista de un pelinegro a otro… _debí imaginármelo que serían ellos.. en fin..esta es la única salida .._ **quedan detenidos**..-

De inmediato cuatro anbus aparecieron en el acto y esposaron a los nombrados sin que ellos opusieran ningún tipo de resistencia..

**-Pero Hokage-sama…-** la protesta de todos fue silenciada al ver la mirada asesina de la mujer_… lo mejor será esperar…_

* * *

><p>Despacho de la Hokage<p>

**-¿Supongo que saben porque están aquí?…-** les pregunto la rubia sentada desde su escritorio sin perder detalle alguno de sus expresiones..

**-Hai…-** se limitaron a responder ambos al unísono..

**-Partiré contigo Hinata…** centro su atención en la chica al ver que ninguno comenzaría a hablar**…¿dónde te has metido todo este tiempo?… -**pregunto tratando de poner en orden sus ideas..

**-Entrenando..-** se limito a responder con una tranquilidad abrumadora..

**-¿Con quién?..-** continuo el interrogatorio al no obtener más respuesta

**-Con Uchiha Sasuke..-** responde seria..

**-¿Sabes que aun es considerado un ninja renegado? ..- **preguntó mordaz trata de quebrar la seguridad que extrañamente mostraba la chica

**-Lo sé..- **respondió sin apartar la mirada de esos penetrantes ojos color miel

**-¿Entonces porque una Hyuga está con un Uchiha?… **contra ataco...

**-¿Por qué no?- ** devolvió la pregunta de forma que rozaba lo desafiante

Tsunade sin poder evitarlo abrió sus ojos sorprendida…_¿Esta es la tímida Hinata Hyuga que hace aproximadamente un mes salió arrancando de Konoha?.. ¿esta es dulce y frágil chica que parece que al mas mínimo descuido se fuera a romper?… Nooo está definitivamente no es la misma Hinata, sin embargo su cuerpo, sus singulares ojos y su chakra son el mismo… ¿qué demonios fue lo que realmente ocurrió?… _

**-Ejem..** tosió la Hokage tratando de aclarar su mente… **de cualquier forma esto no es normal-**..

**-Que no sea normal no quiere decir que sea malo**.. aclaro….**ademas Sasuke era inculpado por matar al Hachibi y por atentar contra los cinco Hokages, sin embargo más tarde quedo en evidencia que no mato al Bee-sama y que fue él quien los salvo de las manos de Uchiha Madara… asumo que eso tendrá algún merito…-** completo como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo..

Sasuke solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa que no paso desapercibida para la Hokage… _¡se están burlando de mi!… ¡par de niñatos malcriados!.._

**-Eso.. es algo que aun no se decide…-** aclaro con la mandíbula tensa tratando de mantener la compostura..

**-Me lo imagine**.. soltó Hinata sin inmutarse.. **de cualquier forma yo sigo siendo una shinobi de Konoha y di aviso sobre mi tiempo de entrenamiento…no veo porque deba estar detenida…**

**-¡¿Porque me parece sumamente extraño que la aldea sea brutalmente atacada justo el día en que ustedes deciden regresar?!…** - grito saliéndose de sus casillas golpeando brutalmente la mesa..

**-Extrañas coincidencias..** -soltó indiferente Sasuke..

**-¡No me vengan con esas idioteces!… ¡fueron ustedes los que causaron todo esto!.. ¡¿verdad?!..- **los apunto a punto de saltarles encima

**-Imposible…** volvió a espetar el Uchiha con seguridad, ganándose una mirada incrédula de la mujer… **el chakra de esas aves era futon, mi chakra natural es katon y el de Hinata es Suiton, por lo que sería imposible para nosotros crear esas cosas…-**

**-Además..** agrego ahora la ojiperla… **si mal no conté habían alrededor de unos 500 halcones cuando llegamos… está claro que para lograr tal magnitud de técnica se requiere una grandísima cantidad de chakra, lo que nos dejaría totalmente fuera de combate, pero permítame recordarle que fuimos nosotros los que destruyeron la mayor cantidad de esas cosas…- **termino Hinata con una tranquilidad desconcertante… _jaque matte_.. pensó al ver la expresión desfigurada de la Hokage que volvía a su asiento.. _ha ocurrido justo como lo describió Nakura-sensei..…_

**-Supongo que…. no pudieron ser ustedes..- **se rindió finalmente llevando las manos de su cabeza sin entender absolutamente nada… **de cualquier manera Sasuke Uchiha deberá quedarse en prisión hasta definir qué haremos con su traición y su regreso.. y tu Hinata… puedes marcharte…** -

La chica no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de la mujer, todo estaba saliendo tal cual lo habían planificado… ahora solo le quedaba volver al lugar donde la habían humillado hasta el cansancio y había formado los peores recuerdos de su vida… _la "grandiosa" mansión Hyuga_… ironizo suspirando con desgano.

A paso lento se dirigió a la salida dándole una última mirada a Sasuke que se la devolvió con una intensidad desbordante…. plata y negro chocaron… no necesitaban las palabras, sabia claramente lo que significaba… -_**ahora todo está en tus manos**__-.._

* * *

><p>Afueras de la torre<p>

Los rayos del sol empezaban a inundar los oscuros cielos de Konoha dando inicio a un nuevo día, permitiendo visualizar realmente la magnitud del daño de la larga noche que habían vivido..

Neji junto a su equipo se encontraban apoyados en uno de los muros de la torre, luchando contra las ganas de echar las puertas abajo y entrar por su prima, pero su dignidad como Hyuga iban más allá de los impulsos… _no se permiten escándalos de ese tipo_…por lo que a pesar de tener el ceño frunció se mantenía totalmente quieto…

Quien no podía mantenerse en su lugar era el salvaje de Kiba que se encontraba soltando maldiciones en contra del Uchiha, de los anbus y de las extrañas criaturas que lo habían atacado horas atrás, dejando entre ver su profunda preocupación por su compañera de equipo.. Shino a su lado permanecía estoico, sin apartar la vista de la ventana de la oficina de la Hokage, esperaba ver cualquier indicio de lucha, para hacerse presente y ayudar a arreglar las cosas de la mejor manera...

Un poco más alejados se encontraban Naruto sentado bajo un árbol junto a Sakura que reposaba sobre su hombro sin emitir palabra alguna, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

Había sido una noche larguísima para ambos considerando el hecho de que estuvieron a punto de intimar, casi murieron atacados por unos extraños pájaros y finalmente fueron rescatados por las personas que menos lo imaginaron..

Naruto no podía apartar la imagen de Hinata sobre ese edificio .. mas perfecta de lo que jamás imagino, sintiendo como aun se le revolvía el estomago con solo recordarla… sin embargo el frio tono con el que se le dirigió, conseguía inquietarlo completamente… _¿estará enojada conmigo por lo de Sakura?… ¿pero ella sabrá?… _un súbito escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al pensar como se habría enterado de la noticia…_pero.. ¡¿Cómo, cuando, donde?!…necesito saber… ¡necesito hablar con ella!… ¡detesto que me hable así, dattebayo!.._

Por otra parte la estúpida sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Sasuke cuando la miraba y esas frases que más que nada parecían un juego entre ambos, sin entender muy bien el porqué lo hacían tener unas ganas incontenibles de destrozar cualquier cosa que se le cruzará, si a eso le agregamos que había pasado prácticamente media hora tras sus pasos y cuando finalmente había conseguido atraparlo el muy desgraciado simplemente… no le hablaba… _¡maldito teme!.. Reaparece de la nada… me ignora… y lo peor… se trae algo con Hinata…!estoy seguro que le hizo algo, dattebayo!..._sin poder evitarlo apretó sus dientes al punto de hacerlos rechinar, tensando su cuerpo en el proceso..

Paralelamente Sakura se encontraba en un mundo rosa.. repetía en su mente una y otra vez la escena de su rescate, tratando de revivir el calor y aroma que emanaba el último de los Uchiha… por más que sabía que era Naruto en quien se encontraba apoyada ahora, su inner le repetía una y otra vez que lo que realmente le gustaría en ese instante era volver a estar en los brazos de Sasuke, porque por primera vez después de mucho tiempo volvía a sentir estremecerse su corazón con solo pensar en su perfecto rostro… _esto no está bien_… recapacitó preocupada al sentir como el cuerpo de Naruto se tensaba ligeramente_.. -¡no debo seguir enamorada de Sasuke!-…_ se recrimino.. -_**no debes… pero es lo que realmente quieres-**_… le rebatió su inner, dejándola llena de incertidumbres..

En ese preciso instante la puerta de la torre se abrió dejando ver a una Hinata inmersa en sus pensamientos… _lo estamos haciendo bien… solo debo seguir así y podre cumplir mi promesa.. no le fallare a la única persona que creyó en mi…_

**-¡Hinata!-...** corrió Kiba a envolverla en una abrazo , sin embargo akamaru fue más rápido saltando sobre ella y lengüeteándole el rostro..

**-Jajajaja…** soltó una risilla sin poder contenerse.. **ya.. ya Akamaru.. yo también pensé en ti..-** respondió divertida apartándolo un poco..

**-Hinata-sama… ¿se encuentra bien?…-** pregunto Neji algo preocupado

**-¡Hai!.. solo un poco cansada**..- respondió con una sonrisa…

Tanto Kiba, como Shino, Lee y Neji se detuvieron a mirar fijamente a la chica, percatándose del gran cambio que presentaba, a pesar de que algunos mechones habían escapado de su coleta y su vestido se encontraba algo desarreglado , su rostro seguía igual de perfecto y su atuendo dejaba en claro que no tenía nada que envidiarle a ninguna mujer, logrando sin siquiera proponerlo que todos los chicos voltearan su rostros algo sonrojados..

**-¡!Kyaa!.. Hinata-chan…! has vuelto!.. ¡y eres la misma!.. nos tenias tan preocupados..pensamos que eras otra hace unas horas… **grito Ten-ten lanzándose a sus brazos…

**-¿Otra?..-** pregunto entre confundida y preocupada… _Nakura sensei me dijo que nadie debe saber lo del sello..!debo ser precavida!_

-**Sii, te veías tan distinta.. muchísimo más fuerte.. y algo ruda .. y demasiado bonita**.. **lo más extraño…. hablando con Sasuke Uchiha…** respondió sin soltarla..

Hinata solo parpadeo algo indecisa.. _pronto no me quedará mas remedio que contarles .._

**-Pero ya ves que no…** interrumpió Kiba aun algo sonrojado… **sigue siendo igual..** **pero mucho más fuerte…**_y bonita…_ sonrió feliz.. **neee Hinata.. eso sí.. yo también quiero hacer ese dragón.. **protesto simulando molestia por sentirse superado..

La peliazul solo esbozo una sonrisa y un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza..

**-Ya basta de tonterías es hora que volvamos a la mansión**.-. sentencio Neji tratando de calmar el alboroto que se estaba formando…

A paso lento empezaron a caminar hacia su destino siendo seguidos por sus compañeros que insistieron en que los acompañarían. Frente a ellos apareció una visiblemente preocupada Sakura y un asombrado Naruto… _Definitivamente se ve muy "distinta"_…pensó al observar su delicado rostro a la luz del dia.. _¡¿pero que estupideces estoy pensando en un momento como este?!_… se recrimino … _lo primero es hablar con ella y con el teme para salir de dudas.._

Hinata los observo unos instantes, uno al lado del otro con la mirada clavada en ella… el resto de los chicos comenzaron a sentirse incómodos por la situación, no sabían qué actitud podía llegar a tomar la peliazul frente a semejante presió. Rogaban internamente a kami- sama que no se desmayara ni empezara a hiperventilar _…_

_¡por favor que alguien hable!.._ chillo Tenten mentalmente..

**-Sakura- san.. Naruto-san… me alegro que se encuentren a salvo…- **saludo haciendo una pequeña reverencia para regalarles una confiada sonrisa y mirarlos directo a los ojos..

En ese momento todos tenían los ojos abiertos a más no poder y Naruto creyó que su mandíbula llegaría hasta el piso.. _un sueño, definitivamente tenía que ser un sueño…_

**-E.. etto... Hinata…** Sakura fue la primera en volver en si**…y ¿Sasu..-**

**-Está en prisión..-** se limito a responder sin dejarla terminar, llamando de paso la atención de los chicos..

**-Entiendo…** -susurro la pelirrosa mas para sí misma que para la chica..

**-Ahora si me disculpan debo regresar a la mansión…-** haciendo una breve reverencia se dispuso una vez más a seguir su camino pasando justo por el lado de Naruto que aun no conseguía hilar sus ideas..

Rápidamente el resto de los chicos se apresuro en seguirla, sin comprender donde habían quedado los desmayos, las caras rojas y por sobre todo el tartamudeo… _sin duda alguna Hinata cambio DEMASIADO en estas semanas_.. concordaron mentalmente..

Una vez que la perdió de vista, Naruto logro salir del trance. Por segunda vez en menos de un día quedaba en un estado total de shock… _¿realmente fue Hinata la que nos hablo?.._ miro hacia su lado en busca de Sakura para preguntarle si solo había sido una ilusión, pero ya no se encontraba a su derecha.. supuso de inmediato que había partido a hablar con la Hokage por la situación de Sasuke… una pequeña molestia se acrecentó en su estomago… _siempre preocupada por él_….. se paso la mano por la cabeza desordenando sus ya alborotados cabellos tratando de pensar en otra cosa…-_**suerte-**_.. le vinieron las palabras de Hinata a la mente… _¡joder!.. ¡ahora hasta Hinata parece tenerlo como prioridad!….! No puede ser que las cosas cambiaran tanto!…_ Se froto aun mas fuerte la cabeza….-_**se fue para olvidarte-**_… recordó las palabras de Shikamaru de hace varias semanas atrás… ¿_realmente se olvido de mi?_… un súbito escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y ahora esa pequeña molestia subió hacia su garganta formando en nudo que se negaba a desaparecer… _¡maldición!.. ¡debo de dejar de pensar o perderé el cerebro!… _

_**-No te preocupes por eso… tu nunca has tenido cerebro.. **_se rio el kyubi en su interior consiguiendo que Naruto lo maldijera una vez más y se pusiera en marcha hacia la torre… _¡no descansare hasta hablar con los dos!.. ¡lo juro, como que me llamo Naruto Namizake Uzumaki, dattebayo!_

* * *

><p>Mansión Hyuga<p>

**-Hyashi- sama…**- saludo cordial Hinata con una breve reverencia a su padre, que la miraba fijamente buscando algún rastro de su característica timidez y nerviosismo..

**-Has vuelto..-** se limito a responder sin emoción aparente una vez que termino su escrudiño sin exito …

**-Hai…- **respondió tranquila sin apartar la mirada de esos fríos ojos color plata**… **_ya no tengo porque temerle… _pensó decidida..

**-¿ A qué has venido?... -**pregunto Hyashi algo incomodo por la nueva seguridad que destilaba su primogénita

**-A hacerte una oferta..- **contesto ganándose la mirada sorprendida de Neji que se encontraba a su izquierda y la de su padre..

**-Te escucho**… - respondió finalmente el hombre entrecerrando sus ojos…_no se qué planeas… pero no permitiré que vuelvas a ser la vergüenza de este clan…. cueste lo que cueste…._ Pensó curvando sutilmente sus labios…

Hinata al percatarse de la "dulce" sonrisa que le regalaba su padre no dudo en respondérsela con una incluso más grande, satisfactoria y segura…. _Aquí comienza la primera parte del plan.._

Continuara…

* * *

><p>¿Y que les pareció?.. ¿Decepcionados? .. ¿Aburridos?.. ¿Intrigados?... ¿Que es lo que le propondrá Hinata?... La verdad me muero por saber que piensan.. <em>Seguir o no seguir.. he ahí el dilema<em>.. Jajaja

Agradezco de antemano a quienes fueron lo suficientemente valientes para leer estas 23 hojas del Word… De verdad lo siento mucho.. pero no logro comprimir mis ideas.. vienen y vienen y yo solo las plasmo… De verdad MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS!

A pesar de la cantidad de palabras que he escrito no puedo dejar de responder sus hermosos reviews y dedicarles este 8 vo capitulo a cada uno de ustedes:

**Minako Uzumaki:** Gracias por tu reconfortante review, entiendo a la perfección lo que quiere decir "respiro" y espero este capítulo también sea de tu agrado… Cuídate mucho.. Saludos

**Kage Ni Hime: **A mí también me encantan sus atuendos… sin embargo a pesar de que la historia no es Sasuhina, te aseguro que algo habrá entre Sasuke y Hinata.. =).. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.. si tienes ideas para trajes, bienvenidas sean!..

**Diana Carolina:** Y le acertaste.. llegaron en el momento preciso a revolver las cosas.. gracias por no odiarme y me encantaría saber que te pareció el reencuentro.. Saludos y besos

**Maye-Neko-Girl:** Gracias por la buena onda.. creo que volví a tardar demasiado, pero de consuelo te digo que ya tengo parte de las ideas plasmadas en borrador, así que al menos esta historia final si tendrá.. =).. me encanta que te encante… jajajaja.. Saludos y espero tu comentario

**Alabdiel:** jajajaja.. me encanto la parte de patearle el trasero a Naruto… con lo respecto al plan de Nakura quedan algunos capítulos para que haga su reaparición, pero el plan se empieza a poner en marcha.. ya viste que Tsunade no se la va a ser fácil con lo del regreso… pero algo tendrán que hacer… En fin.. ojala me escribas para ver que te pareció, mira que tus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar muchísimo… Cuídate mucho y saludos

** :** Hermana peque!.. no sabes todo lo que te extraño.. siempre me ayudas a tirar para arriba y subir el ánimo… gracias por tus palabras y tu buena vibra… siempre te llevo en mi corazón y espero te este yendo genial en todo.. con respecto a la historia, poco a poco se irán dando las cosas, pero lo bueno es que ya tengo clara la imagen del final…pero si tienes ideas, házmelas saber… Espero toparme pronto contigo.. te quiero millones y sabes que para mí, tu opinión es la más importante.. Hartos besitos y cuídate!

**Elying-chan:** Ni buena ni mala… eso lo tendrás que decidir tu cuando se revele todo… gracias por encontrar buena mi historia… tus palabras me motivan a seguir escribiendo mas y mas… espero no haber perdido calidad en este capi… muchísimas gracias y ojala nos leamos pronto… Saludos

**Noelialuna: ** jajajaja.. No te preocupes, no la dejare.. a menos que ya nadie muestre interés por ella… lo de Sakura y Naruto fue un fiasco.. pero créeme que Sakura no se dará por vencida tan fácil.. con Hinata y Sasuke… todo puede ser… jajajaja… naaa.. ya verás como sigue la trama… y lo importante es que Naruto sufra un resto… jajajaja.. muchísimas gracias por tu buena onda… saludos y que tengas una gran semana…

**Manuela 3: ** Espero de todo corazón tus problemas hayan pasado… se que ha pasado algún tiempo, pero tu review fue uno de los más emotivos y que más recuerdo… yo sé por experiencia propia lo que es buscar un escape y creo que por eso mismo hoy me encuentro escribiendo… tengo la esperanza de que te encuentres mejor y que la vida te haya empezado a sonreír.. y cuando dices que no crees que a nadie le importa,.. créeme que a mi si me importa y si está en mis manos poder ayudarte, no dudes en escribirme.. por interno o por donde quieras.. siempre tratare de ayudarte… En fin.. millones de gracias porque eres una de mis fieles seguidoras y me hace feliz contar con alguien como tu… ojala me escribas para ver que te pareció y me cuentes un poco como van las cosas por tu vida… por cierto si tienes buenas ideas, yo feliz de escucharlas… gracias por lo del talento natural y espero no haber perdido mi toque… Cuídate muchísimo y que tengas una grandiosa semana.. muchos besos!

**Stefany BM:** Kyaaaa… me emocionan tanto tus reviews, que me siento mala persona cuando dejo el fic de lado…. Me encantan tus comentarios y tu buena vibra y comprensión… Me alegra montones que te haya gustado mi capi, y te admito que yo también tuve que releer toda la historia para poder seguir con la conti, que espero también te haya gustado..Con respecto a las dudas.. ya varias se aclararon… y bueno.. los que más conmocionados están son Naruto y Sakura… que recién empezaran a experimentar algo de lo que sufrió Hinata.. De Nakura ni hablar.. aun quedan unos capis para que entre en acción y nos muestre realmente quien es.. pero tu ¿Quién crees que sea?.. adoraría saber tu respuesta… En fin.. un último consejo… fíjate bien en los pequeños detalles… Nakura no deja nada a la suerte.. y por algo pasan las cosas… Yam ahora si.. hartos besitos y gracias por tu apoyo.. Cuídate montones y ojala nos leamos pronto..

**Hinata- Tsuki**: ME ENCANTAS!. DEFINITIVAMENTE ME ENCANTAS.. jajajaja leo tus reviews una y mil veces y no paro de reír… eres tan carismática que dan ganas de abrazarte y no soltarte mas… ojala estuvieras aquí a mi lado y me dijeras qué tal te pareció el capitulo antes de publicarlo para saber así, si esta realmente bueno o hay que cambiar algo… lástima que vivamos tan lejos T_T… Darte millones de gracias seria poco.. porque lo que consiguen tus reviews es revitalizarme para volver a escribir.. la verdad me encantaría poder resolver toooodas tus dudas.. pero creo que sería más fácil si me las mandaras como un listado para poder responderlas porque ahora son demasiadas.. jajajaja.. lo de las pesas.. son como muñequeras algo anchas , que cubren la mayor parte del antebrazo… y no.. Sasuke no necesita las pesas.. ya creo que es lo suficientemente fuerte… XD… ¿Odiar a Sakura?.. naaa.. solo cuando le da falsas ilusiones al rubio… y la edad de Nakura.. es todo un misterio.. cuando vuelva aparecer lo entenderás… soy malvada.. lo sé… jajajajaja.. en fin… Millones de gracias por tus tres grandísimos reviews.. estuvieron genialísimos … ojala ahora me vuelvas a dejar tus comentarios resaltando las partes importantes de la historia ( a veces creo que serias ideal para hacer un resumen XD.. jajajaja)… Yo también te quiero montones y gracias por seguir mi fic!... por cierto nada de Kataka –san.. siento que es muy formal… Te doy derecho a inventarme un sobrenombre divertido… ¿te parece?.. jajajaja.. Yamis.. cuídate muchísimo y espero tengas una gran semana… hartos besos y saludos… nos leemos!

** :** Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto.. pero siento que el tiempo vuela… ya viste que por fin los chicos hicieron su "entrada triunfal".. ahora me encantaría saber que te pareció… gracias por el apoyo y las palabras… saludos!

**Okashira Janet:** Yo pienso igual… solo que Sakura está algo confundida por eso no piensa bien las cosas.. pero Naruto está empezando a usar la cabeza.. jajajaja.. de la relación de Sasuke y Hinata.. pues yo también la veo solo como compañerismo.. la verdad siento que sus historias de vidas son similares, por eso pensé que serian buenos aliados… en todo caso no creas que las cosas no se van a complicar.. los malos entendidos estarán a la orden del día.. jajajaja.. en fin gracias por tu review y espero contar con otro de tus comentarios.. cuídate muchísimo

**Aquae:** Eres tan dulce para dejarme reviews, gracias por el apoyo y tus lindas palabras… Te confieso que lo del sello se me ha puesto algo difícil de describir.. porque a pesar de que los sentimientos son duraderos, no son tan fuertes como las emociones que varían de una situación a otra, por lo que a veces siento a Hinata algo bipolar… pero es algo que no se puede cambiar.. lo de una batalla entre los cuatro.. shhhh es secreto… jajajajaja.. lo que si es que Nakura será la encargada de todo eso.. Ojala estés increíble y te este yendo muy re bien en todo… Cuídate mucho, harta suerte y que tengas una grandiosa semana.. saludines y besos.. pd: yo también amo al Kyubi como la conciencia de Naruto.. jajajaja

**EliZabteH:** Gracias por tu review.. lamento informarte que no habrá mucho SasuHina, pero insinuaciones y cosas entretenidas.. créeme que si… con respecto a Sakura aun no lo defino… estoy algo sentida por utilizar a Naruto.. pero la verdad no lo sé… Y Nakura.. es el personaje estrella de mi historia.. todos me preguntan.. jajajaja… pero solo te diré.. que tú misma juzgaras sus acciones cuando llegue el momento.. En fin muchos saludos y nos leemos

**Rocio Hyuga:** Lamento la demora.. aquí esta la conti.. gracias por seguir mi fic y espero te guste también este capítulo.. muchos saludos y que tengas una linda semana

**Himeko-chan:** Bienvenida nueva lectora.. estoy feliz de contar con tu apoyo.. y siii.. que sufra Naruto.. jajajaja.. y Sakura.. ya recibirá lo que merece… jajajaja… No te preocupes Sasuke y Hinata harán de las suyas y se empezaran a formas los enrredos… En fin gracias por tu comentario y espero que nos leamos pronto… Cuídate

**Anilex Cullen-Hyuga:** No te preocupes… soy 100% NaruHina.. solo creo que Sasuke y Hinata tienen algo que los une, pero nada de amor… muchísimas gracias por tus reviews y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo… Saludos

**Mariana Barrera:** Gracias por el cumplido… y aunque algo retrasada aquí te traigo el siguiente capi que espero sea de tu gusto… cuídate mucho y espero contar con tu apoyo… besos

**Yoru:** Ya ves que por fin volvieron.. aunque las cosas recién se empiezan a poner interesantes… muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te haya gustado la entrada triunfal.. jajaja.. muchos saludos!

**Edith:** Aquí esta la conti… gracias por el apoyo… nos leemos

**Javi- Hime:** jajaja Trini.. eres adorable… yo también espero las historias de jandi-chan… gracias por el apoyo y me alegro que te guste mi historia… por cierto mi nombre es Tamara.. pero me puedes decir Tamy o Tama.. o como lo prefieras.. =).. Saludos y espero nos leamos pronto… besines!

Y siii… después de llegar a las 10568 palabras he respondido todos sus cariñosos saludos… No me canso de agradecerles y de recordarles que esta historia está hecha para ustedes… ya que son los que me impulsan a seguir…

Gracias nuevamente por el apoyo y disculpas si pillan muchas faltas de ortografías o cosas por el estilo.. pero ya son las 3 de la mañana y si sigo así, no lo subiré nunca.. XD

Espero nos leamos pronto… que tengan una buena semana..

byebye


	9. Primera parte del plan: Comprometidos

Hola a todos!.. espero de todo corazón que tengan un muy buen año.. sé que mi saludo es algo atrasado, pero siempre he creído que lo que importa es la intención y yo deseo de todo corazón que sean felices…

Aprovecho además de agradecer la fuerza, las oraciones y las lindas palabras de apoyo que me han dejado debido a la difícil situación en la que me encuentro, son esas mismas las que me motivan a seguir escribiendo y dejar escapar mi mente con esta historia, así que les agradezco del alma y les prometo tratare de ser fuerte.. =)..

Bueno pasando a lo que nos convoca aquí viene un larguísimo capi, que espero no los defraude… sin más preámbulos los dejo para que lo lean…. Abajo nos vemos

Pd: Por cierto ya saben que los personajes no son míos, sino de Kishi, que parece que al fin escucha nuestras suplicas… arriba el NaruHina.. y yo solo escribo cosas locas que vienen a mi mente para divertirme..

* * *

><p><em>Anteriormente<em>

_Mansión Hyuga_

_**-Hiashi- sama…**__- saludo cordial Hinata con una breve reverencia a su padre, que la miraba fijamente buscando algún rastro de su característica timidez y nerviosismo.._

_**-Has vuelto..-**__ se limito a responder sin emoción aparente una vez que termino su escrudiño sin éxito …_

_**-Hai…- **__respondió tranquila sin apartar la mirada de esos fríos ojos color plata__**… **__ya no tengo porque temerle… pensó decidida.. _

_**-¿A qué has venido?... -**__pregunto Hiashi algo incomodo por la nueva seguridad que destilaba su primogénita _

_**-A hacerte una oferta..- **__contesto ganándose la mirada sorprendida de Neji que se encontraba a su izquierda y la de su padre.._

_**-Te escucho**__… - respondió finalmente el hombre entrecerrando sus ojos…__no se qué planeas… pero no permitiré que vuelvas a ser la vergüenza de este clan…. cueste lo que cueste…. Pensó curvando sutilmente sus labios…_

_Hinata al percatarse de la "dulce" sonrisa que le regalaba su padre no dudo en respondérsela con una incluso más grande, satisfactoria y segura…. Aquí comienza la primera parte del plan.._

* * *

><p><strong>Primera parte del plan: Felicidades a los nuevos prometidos<strong>

Hinata se veía reflejada en las frías perlas que tenia por ojos su hermana menor_… me aborrece… _concluyo manteniéndole la mirada. Le era imposible concebir que sintió tanto amor por aquella ahora no tan pequeña criatura que tenia frente a ella, que solo le demostraba su profundo desprecio … _fui una tonta_.. sonrió con amargura…

**-Comiencen…-** resonó la voz de Aoi dentro de todo el dojo..

Antes de siquiera poder ponerse en posición de ataque, Hanabi le asesto una potente patada cargada de chakra en el abdomen que la mando directo a estrellarse contra uno de los muros, alcanzo a toser unos instantes tratando de recuperar el aire que se le había escapado de los pulmones, cuando fue jalada por su brazo derecho, alzada por los cielos y azotada esta vez contra el piso…

**-¡Hinata-sama.!.-** se oyó la preocupada voz de Neji que se encontraba a punto de entrar en la zona de lucha para rescatarla..

**-Siéntate..-** ordeno Hiashi con una sonrisa, sin despegar su vista del encuentro_.. ella fue quien se lo busco… espero aprenda de una buena vez lo que significa ser un Hyuga.. _

Neji obedeció a regañadientes, apretando fuertemente sus puños… ¡_Diablos!.. se lo advertí.._ pensó rememorando las escenas de hace solo una hora atrás..

Flash back

**-Quiero ser la líder del clan..-** hablo con seguridad la peliazul ante la atónita mirada de los dos hombres que se encontraban junto a ella..

**-Jajajaja..** se burlo Hiashi una vez que salió de su asombro.. **creo haberte oído mal..-**

**-Escucho bien…** contraataco la chica… **soy la primogénita y reclamo por derecho lo que me pertenece…- **aseguro sin apartar la vista de su contrariado padre..

**-¡Ese puesto hace mucho lo perdiste por tus debilidades!…-** grito sumamente molesto

**-Se que debo derrotar a Hanabi para volver a ser la heredera…** hablo con tranquilidad.. **pero yo deseo ser la líder del clan ahora mismo…-**

**-Jajajaja..** volvió a reír con sorna … **has perdido la cabeza si crees si quiera poder derrotar a Hanabi y** ..-

**-Si la derroto**…lo interrumpió ganándose la mirada furibunda del hombre…. **seré la nueva líder del clan…- **

**-Estas demente…-** soltó con veneno

**-Y si pierdo..** propuso sin inmutarse… **me destierran..-**

Hiashi la miro sorprendido digiriendo la interesante propuesta que le estaban ofreciendo_.. esa sería la manera perfecta para alejarla del clan y recuperar nuestra dignidad…_ pensó soltando una perversa sonrisa..

**-No lo haga Hinata-sama…** hablo por fin Neji logrando salir del asombro que le causo la inesperada conversación… **Hanabi-sama ha sido sometida a un duro entrenamiento por los ancianos de la rama principal..- **advirtió mirando a la chica, que seguía sin apartar la mirada del líder..

**-¡Basta!.**. grito Hiashi consiguiendo que el castaño volviese a guardar la compostura… **con el sello del pájaro enjaulado te irás para nunca volver…-** sentencio..

**-Acepto…** -respondió segura sin siquiera percatarse de las suplicas mentales que le mandaba su primo para que se retractara..

Fin flash back..

_¡Maldición debí haber insistido más!.. _pensó con preocupación al ver como la peliazul volvía a estrellarse esta vez con las cerchas del techo... miro a su alrededor viendo como los "prestigiosos" ancianos de la rama principal sonreían ante la inminente victoria de la menor de la Hyugas.. _¿porque lo hiciste… Hinata?_..

Sin poder rehuir de la gravedad, ahora se encontraba cayendo velozmente en dirección al suelo, sin embargo antes de sentir el duro contacto del piso, la palma cargada de chakra de la castaña la mando a volar arrastrándose varios metros por el piso…

**-Lo sabia…** hablo Hanabi sin perder la postura de su último ataque, una palma extendida y las piernas levemente inclinadas… **nunca dejaras de ser la vergüenza del ….-**

Sus palabras no lograron terminar de salir de su garganta, al recibir una violenta patada que le dio de lleno en sus costillas derechas consiguiendo que se arrastrara en pie unos cuantos metros por el piso… no logro recuperarse del asombro cuando esta vez un poderoso puñetazo le volteo la cara rompiendo su habitual pose de pelea siendo esta vez ella la que termina contra el muro dejando una visible grieta..

**-¡¿Pero qué carajos?!…-** logro articular Hiashi sin comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo..

**-Lamento informarte… ** hablo Hinata mientras se acercaba a paso lento hacia la menor y aprovechaba de limpiarse el pequeño hilo de sangre que corría de su boca… **que esta vez… **se acomodo su coleta alta…. **No seré yo la que quede en vergüenza…** -concluyo viendo como Hanabi se le abalanzaba furiosa con ambos puños cargados de chakra dispuesta a seguir la pelea..

Con una agilidad sorprendente hizo varios mortales hacia atrás consiguiendo evadir cada uno de los ataques de la pequeña, que ya no tenia rastro de su arrogante sonrisa.. en la última voltereta extendió sus pies horizontalmente consiguiendo impulsarse con el muro que tenía a su espalda, saliendo por defecto velozmente impulsada hacia una desprevenida Hanabi que recibió el ataque de lleno en su pecho, haciéndola retroceder varios pasos hacia atrás expulsando una pequeña cantidad de sangre por su boca.. Hinata en cambio cayo grácilmente sobre uno de sus pies y extendiendo su mano derecha la invito a acercarse con una sonrisa en el rostro..

Todos los miembros del consejo del clan se encontraban completamente perturbados pero se obligaron a mostrar seriedad… ¿_desde cuando la inútil de la primogénita se ha puesto tan fuerte?…_

Neji y Hiashi en cambio, no podían contener sus rostros desencajados debido a la sorpresa por el rumbo que estaba tomando la pelea… ¡_no puede ser!… ¡no puede ser la misma Hinata!.._ pensaron ambos ..

La castaña una vez limpio sus labios alzo la vista, encontrándose con la sonriente peliazul invitándola a continuar… _se está burlando… la tímida Hinata se está burlando de mi…_ pensó molesta, pero una fibra de felicidad la invadió_… al fin.. me está viendo como una rival…_ sonrió también sin poder evitarlo… realizando unos sellos con las manos, activo la conocida técnica del clan viendo toda la red de chakra de Hinata… _veremos quién mantiene la sonrisa después de esto.._ pensó lanzándose al ataque con sus manos cubiertas de chakra…

Esta vez la peliazul en vez de evadir el ataque de la menor se puso en posición de pelea, dispuesta a un enfrentamiento de taijutsu..

Todos los presentes activaron su línea sucesora en espera de lo que se le vendría a Hinata… _ahora vera su verdadera posición…_

Neji miro algo preocupado como su prima mayor a pesar de evadir gran parte de los ataques, lentamente importantes puntos dentro de su red de chakra comenzaban a cerrarse… _no hay duda…_ _Hanabi ha mejorado __el Hakke Rokujjuyonshou (8 signos de adivinación, 64 golpes), alcanzando el Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou (8 signos de adivinación , 128 golpes)__… es realmente sorprendente, solo unos pocos lo consiguen...Hinata.._

**-126.. 127.. 128..** finalizo Hanabi quedándose quieta justo frente a Hinata que se encontraba inmóvil con la cabeza gacha… **todo… termino.. -** agrego con la respiración sumamente agitada debido al esfuerzo…

Hiashi soltó el aire que inconscientemente retenía en sus pulmones y esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción.. _al fin… las cosas serán como siempre debieron ser.._

Con lentitud la castaña comenzó a voltearse dispuesta a salir de la zona de lucha cuando la mano de Hinata la retuvo por el hombro obligándola a girarse..

**-Estas más fuerte…** aseguro Hinata aun con la mirada cubierta por el flequillo… **pero yo…. No volveré a perder frente a ti…- **completo al momento que alzaba su vista con el byakugan activado…

**- ¡¿Pe-pero.. cómo.?!.** pregunto exaltada Hanabi antes de volver a activar su línea sucesora y ver que efectivamente sus puntos de chakra vitales se encontraban bloqueados.. ¡**es imposible que puedes activar el byakugan!.-. **casi grito.. sorprendiendo a todos que no se habían percatado de ese detalle…

**-Ahora es mi turno…-** fue todo lo que respondió antes de empezar asestar certeros golpes en los puntos vitales de la red de chakra de su hermana..

**-¡¿Pero qué cree que está haciendo?!..-** pregunto Hiashi mientras se ponía de pie sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos..

**-Ella.. ella.. está bloqueando los puntos de chakra de Hanabi –sama solo con la fuerza de sus golpes.…** respondió uno de los ancianos igual de **confundido**…. **Sin usar chakra-**

**-Eso… es imposible…** -agrego perturbado el líder.. al momento de Hinata culminaba su ataque mandando a volar lejos a una Hanabi llena de pequeños moretones y completamente inconsciente..

El silencio reino por unos segundos que parecieron eternos..

La peliazul de a poco deshizo la postura de su último golpe, con el puño de su muñequera limpio las pequeñas gotas de sudor que caían por su frente y se acerco a paso lento a donde se encontraba su hermana… una vez llego a su lado se acuclillo para quedar a su altura consiguiendo que todos los presenten tragaran pesado al imaginarse la forma en que podría tomar venganza después de todos los años de insultos y malos tratos… sin embargo Hinata extendió su mano hasta su cuello y suspiro aliviada al percatarse que a pesar de ser débil, aun tenia pulso… _por poco se me pasa la mano…_ pensó algo preocupada.. rápidamente se puso de pie al sentir la presencia de su padre tras su espalda…

**-Lo hiciste..** soltó el hombre con seriedad y asombro.. **desde hoy eres la nueva líder del clan Hyuga-…** proclamo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia que fue imitada por todos los miembros presentes….

Hinata miro sorprendida, sin poder creer que aquellos hombres que la humillaron a lo largo de toda su vida, ahora se encontraran rindiéndole honores… una repentina sensación de satisfacción la invadió… _definitivamente el entrenamiento valió la pena_… pensó feliz dejando escapar una sincera sonrisa… _pero ahora tengo cosas más importantes que hacer_.. sentencio saliendo de prisa hacia su habitación..

* * *

><p>Torre Hokage<p>

**-¡¿Cuántas veces voy a decirles que no?!**… grito ya desesperada la Hokage..

**-Pero Tsunade sama, debe haber algo que podamos hacer para liberar a Sasuke..** volvió a preguntar Sakura desviando su mirada de los acusadores ojos color miel..

**-Cierto baa-chan…** agrego Naruto ganándose ahora la mirada furibunda de la mujer sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo… **quiero decir.. Hokage-sama…** se apresuro en corregir… **además el teme estuvo a favor de la alianza shinobi en la guerra** ..- le recordó…

**-Eso lo sé…** les respondió tratando de serenarse… **pero aun así no es una razón suficiente para soltarlo.. además..** agrego sin dejar que la interrumpieran… **no estamos seguros de sus verdaderas intenciones…-**

**-Pero podríamos vigilarlo..** propuso la chica sin darse por vencida… **nosotros nos haríamos cargo de él-…**

**-¡Que no!….** Volvió a gritar la mujer consiguiendo que retrocedieran asustados unos pasos… **se quedara encerrado hasta que yo diga…. Y ahora… ¡largo de aquí si no quieren que los mande a encerrar también!…** ordeno

Naruto de un salto salió de la oficina, sin embargo antes que la chica saliera del lugar la mujer le hablo con reproche… **que no se te olvide a quien elegiste…-**

La pelirosa solo abrió los ojos con sorpresa y apresuro la marcha saliendo del lugar encontrándose con Naruto..

**-¿Te dijo algo?..-** pregunto el rubio

**-Nada..** se apresuro en responder… s**erá mejor que vayamos a la prisión a tratar de hablar con él…**propuso.. **quizás así nos explica a que volvió y logramos convencer a la Hokage**…-

**-Hai..** - aseguro esperanzado antes de ponerse en marcha hacia la lúgubre cárcel..

* * *

><p>Cuarto de Hinata<p>

Hinata se miro una vez más frente al largo espejo que tenía en su habitación, lucía un ajustado vestido gris con el símbolo Hyuga en su espalda que acentuaba a la perfección sus dotes, un ancho cinturón negro que hacia juego con sus muñequera definía su estrecha cintura y una sandalias con pequeño tacón la hacían ver estilizada. Su cabello se encontraba recogido en un tomate alto dejando caer pequeños mechones parcializados. Se acerco mas al espejo y con sumo cuidado delineo sus plateados ojos con un lápiz negro y rizo aun mas sus pestañas, terminando de aplicar un suave brillo en sus labios… _estoy lista.. aunque aun no me acostumbro a esta nueva imagen_… pensó algo preocupada…. _De todas formas fue una orden directa de Nakura-sensei… así que ni modo…_.alzo los hombros y emprendiendo la marcha hacia la torre de la Hokage ahora más decidida…

* * *

><p>Calles de Konoha<p>

**-¡¿Que Hinata volvió?!… ¡¿cuándo?!…** exclamo Ino zarandeando a Tenten..

**-A noche-..** consiguió responder la castaña una vez se libro de los brazos de la rubia..

**-¡Kyaaaa!… y..¡¿está bien?!.. ¡¿te hablo?!… ¡¿ya sabe de la relación de Sakura con Naruto?!..** pregunto casi atragantándose..

**-Sí, está bien… me hablo… y al parecer si sabe lo de Sakura y Naruto..-** respondió tratando de seguirle el hilo a la conversación..

**-Que mal…** se lamento … **debe estar sufriendo si ya sabe lo de esos dos bakas.. ¡diablos!.. debía estar aquí ayer**_…_-se recrimino.

**-Tranquila..a mí me pareció que no estaba sufriendo…-** aseguro ..

**-¿En- en serio?..-** pregunto incrédula..

**-Hai.. más bien me pareció…. indiferente…-**comento recordando el inusual encuentro que habían tenido en la mañana..

**-No.. no puede ser…-**susurro Ino tratando de imaginar una situación similar..

**-De cualquier manera, yo venía a proponerte que le hiciéramos una fiesta de bienvenida…-** hablo la castaña con una sonrisa..

**-¡Por supuesto!…** concordó feliz la rubia**… así podremos llenarla de preguntas…-**

**-¡Siii!.. además esta tan fuerte.. y tan linda…-** hablo Tenten con estrellitas en los ojos

**-¡Kyaaa!…** volvió a gritar.. ¡**cuéntame más!..-** exigió..

**-Pero primero, a hablar con los chicos para coordinar..- ** propuso la especialista en armas siendo seguida por Ino..

* * *

><p>Torre Hokage..<p>

**-Saldo total del ataque, 10 edificios parcialmente destruidos, 5 ninjas heridos de gravedad, 30 con heridas leves y 0 muertos..- **informo el anbu

**-¿cero muertes..?-** pregunto algo contrariada..

**-Hai…** **solo ninjas inconscientes…-** aclaro el enmascarado..

**-Puedes retirarte**..- ordeno la Hokage al momento que se escuchaba un **puf**… _que extraño.. un ataque de ese nivel es con claras intenciones de destruir la villa, sin embargo no hubo ningún muerto y los edificios dañados no son tan significativos… ¡¿qué demonios significa eso?!._. pensó molesta.. _¡es como si solo quisieran jugar con nosotros!.._

Sus divagaciones fueron interrumpidas por una nerviosa Shizune que se adentraba veloz a su oficina..

**-Tsu-Tsunade –sama.**. hablo nerviosa… **el líder del clan Hyuga la busca..-**

**-Está bien…** respondió con el ceño fruncido después de unos segundos … _últimamente los Hyugas solo acarrean problemas…_ **dile que pase..**

De forma inmediata su discípula traspaso el umbral de la puerta que minutos más tarde fue atravesada por una esbelta figura..

**¿Hinata?.. **pregunto sorprendida la rubia… **pensé que era Hiashi…** - completo contemplando la nueva apariencia de la Hyuga.. _realmente a cambiado… ahora sí que sabe cómo sacarse partido.. _pensó divertida_..._

**-Yo soy la nueva líder del clan Hyuga… **afirmo con tranquilidad…

_¡¿Nani?!…_ pensó impactada la mujer… _!¿qué diablos les está pasando a estos Hyugas?!.._

…**y he venido a solicitar….** agrego… **la liberación de Uchiha Sasuke..-**

Esta vez la mandíbula de la mujer pareció llegar incluso más abajo del piso..

**-¿Co-como dices?… ¿líder del clan?.. ¿liberar a Sasuke?..** pregunto una vez que salió del estupor..

**-Justamente..-** rectifico..

**-¿Qué razones tendría yo para hacer eso?…** pregunto Tsunade tratando de calmarse, entrecerrando sus ojos

**-Usted sabe que Konoha se encuentra en una situación …delicada.. ¿verdad?..** pregunto simulando inocencia y sin esperar respuesta prosiguió**.. muchos ninjas han caído en la guerra y sin duda el clan Hyuga es la principal arma de nuestra villa en estos días.. tanto a nivel económico como militar…- **completo consiguiendo que la rubia apretara sus puños enojada..

**-¿Que estas tratando de decirme?..** pregunto con rudeza..

**-Que no sería recomendable para Konoha…** respondió con una tranquilidad abrumante…. **que el clan Hyuga les diera la espalda… o se revelara…- **

**-¡¿Me estas amenazando!?..** chillo golpeando la mesa..

**-Por supuesto que no Hokage-sama… **respondió sin quitarle la mirada… **solo estamos negociando… el Uchiha.. por la lealtad de los Hyugas..-** completo..

**-¡Grr!…** gruño la mujer mientras buscaba algún rastro de mentira en las palabras de la chica…. ¡¿_Que debo hacer?!.. estoy entre la espada y la pared.. no podemos permitirnos perder a los Hyugas.. aun la aldea se encuentra muy vulnerable… ¡maldición!… ¡debo averiguar que se trama.!._

…**.¿Por qué tanto interés en liberarlo?…-** pregunto mirándola fijamente tratando de descifrarla..

**-Eso.. eso.. no le interesa…-** respondió dudando por primera vez…

_Esta es mi oportunidad…_ -**si no me das una buena razón, entonces no lo liberare… cuéntame que te traes con el Uchiha y podrás llevártelo hoy mismo.. o sino ya sabes que el consejo podría tardarse meses en liberarlo..-**

Hinata sin poder evitarlo apretó su quijada_… ¡diablos!… ¡no pueden ser meses!.. ¡debe ser ahora!… no tengo mas elección… _pensó aun contrariada

**-Bien..** soltó después de meditarlo unos momentos.. **le diré la razón y lo soltará de inmediato…** -

Tsunade solo sonrió ante su inminente victoria… -**nada de mentiras-**.. advirtió..

**-Estamos… estamos…** dudo Hinata apretando levemente sus puños y tensando su cuerpo… **estamos comprometidos…- ** soltó con la cara ruborizada… _¡Kuso!… ¡lo que menos quería era llegar a esto!... es demasiado vergonzoso…_ pensó apenada..

**¡¿Comprometidos?!…-** grito Tsunade con los ojos saliendo por sus cuencas y su mandibulada desencajada… _¡este sí que es el fin del mundo!_.. _estamos definitivamente perdidos.._

* * *

><p>Calles de Konoha<p>

**-¡Que odioso es ese teme, dattebayo!.**. grito Naruto rascando su nuca… **no quiso decir una sola palabra…** continuo pateando una piedra que se encontraba por su camino…

Sakura que se caminaba a su lado permanecía absorta en sus pensamientos, hace algunos minutos habían conseguido visitar al Uchiha y si bien era cierto que no había emitido una sola palabra a pesar del insistente interrogatorio del rubio, no había apartado su mirada de ella… ¡_**kyaaaa!**__…_ grito su inner.. ¡_**nos estuvo mirando solo a nosotras!… ¡kyaaa!…**_ volvió a gritar de felicidad consiguiendo que Sakura se sonrojara en el proceso.

¡**Hare hablar aunque sea a golpes a ese cabeza dura!..-** volvió a gritar Naruto llamando la atención de la gente que caminaba por las calles haciendo que les resbalara una gotita… a pesar que iba refunfuñando se percato que unos metros más allá se encontraba Ino, con Tenten, Shikamaru y Temari, en lo que parecía una amena platica..

**-Nee.. chicos... ** saludo llamando su atención y arrastrando a una distraída Sakura hasta que llegaron junto a ellos..

Ino y Tenten se sobresaltaron un poco al percatarse de la presencia de la pareja…._ ¡Nooo! ¡¿porque tenían que aparecer ahora?!_

**.. ¿qué hay Shikamaru?..** pregunto el rubio dejando por un momento atrás su enojo**.. te perdiste una pelea memorable..-**

**-Estaba de misión..** se limito a responder el chico**… pero veo que se las apañaron…-**

**-Fue gracias a Hinata y Sasuke…** respondió Tenten cruzando sus brazos, sin poder evitar aclararlo..

**-Así me estaban contando…** aseguro el pelinegro con una sonrisa… **al fin Hinata y el Uchiha se dignaron a volver…-** comento fijando su mirada en Naruto que pareció tensarse al escuchar esos nombres en una misma oración

**-Aquí están las bebidas para la fiesta…-** hablo de pronto Sai apareciendo en la escena

**-¿Fiesta?-..** preguntaron al unisonó Naruto y Sakura, que al fin prestaba atención..

**-La de bienvenida de Hinata…-** volvió a hablar el pelinegro con su habitual sonrisa sin entender los gestos desesperados de Ino y Tenten que le suplicaban cerrase la boca..

**-Vaya… le harán una fiesta de Bienvenida…** susurro Naruto …_una bueno ocasión para hablarle_… … **bien.. ¿a qué hora debemos estar allí?…-** pregunto ..

**-Ett-to Naruto quizás no estamos invitados…-** intervino Sakura al ver las muecas de las chicas..

**-Podemos ir.. ¿verdad?..-** pregunto el rubio ganándose unas risillas nerviosas por parte de todos..

**-¡Claro!..** respondió Sai como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.. **ella estará feliz de verlos…-**

_Se nota que no la conoce.._ pensaron todos con una gotita en su nuca..

* * *

><p>Fuera de la prision<p>

**-Así que después de todo, estamos comprometidos..-** afirmo Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona mientras se alejaban de los calabozos

**-Sabes que no quería llegar a ese extremo… pero la Hokage no me dejo otro camino..-** se quejo algo sonrojada mirando al frente..

**-Nakura lo advirtió..** completo Sasuke.. **de todas formas.. será divertido.. Hinata – "Hime"..**

Hinata sintió como miles de agujas se clavaban en su cuerpo y sin poder contenerse le chillo… -¡**odio me digan hime!..- **se quejo..

**-Pero si te queda perfecto… "hime"..-** la volvió a molestarla..

Hinata chasqueo la lengua sumamente enfada y tratando de aguantar las ganas de lanzarse a golpearlo, decidió darle una dosis de su propia medicina… -**pues a mi me parece que te queda perfecto el "Sasu-kun"..-**

Fue el turno de Sasuke de echar fuego por los ojos… odiaba ese diminutivo pues lo hacía recordar su odiosa etapa de "perseguido sin descanso por Sasuke- adictas".. pero sin querer perder en esta nueva rencilla que se formaba entre ellos le respondió… -**por mi está bien.. "Hina-hime"…-**

La chica casi se atraganto con su saliva, no esperaba que él siguiera con ese estúpido juego_… ¡maldito Uchiha!…_ grito mentalmente… _si quieres guerra… ¡guerra vas a tener!…_ -**Entonces vamos a la mansión Uchiha, debemos reparar el lugar donde vivirás… "Sasu-kun"..-** le propuso con una burlesca sonrisa

Sasuke solo se limito a devolverle el gesto mientras se encaminaban a los terrenos de su clan_… esto recién comienza Hyuga…_ pensó divertido

* * *

><p>Complejo Hyuga<p>

**-Neji.. ¡eres el mejor!.. ¡un genio!..-** soltó feliz Tenten consiguiendo que el chico se sonrojara por unos instantes..

**-No.. no es para tanto…-** aseguro tratando de parecer desinteresado..

**-¡¿Que no es para tanto?!…** exclamo Ino… **te has conseguido uno de los dojos de la mansión Hyuga para hacer la fiesta… eso a mí me parece que es demasiado…** - sonrío emocionada…

**-Es uno de los dojos que le pertenece a la rama secundaria..** aclaro.. **además ellos siempre han estimado a Hinata-sama, así que aceptaron gustosos-**_**…**__. Sin considerar que es la nueva líder del clan…_ pensó recordando el sorpréndete encuentro de ambas Hyugas.. _debo hablar con ella.. se esta comportando sumamente extraño… algo debió ocurrir en ese entrenamiento… ¡detestable Uchiha!… _apretó sus puños tratando de alejar las ganas de matarlo.. _al menos se encuentra en prisión.._ pensó con algo de alivio, sin saber cuan equivocado se encontraba..

**-De cualquier forma tenemos el lugar perfecto…-** volvió a celebrar la castaña mirando el amplio y acogedor espacio que tenia frente a ella…

**-¡Siii!..** chillo de pronto Ino desde una de las terrazas laterales del dojo… **además tiene vista a este pequeño estanque…- ** apunto emocionada…

**-¡Yosh!..** exclamo feliz la morena… **ahora solo nos queda ordenar todo… ¡manos a la obra!..** exclamo apuntando hacia el cielo..

Mientras a Neji, Lee, Sai y Kiba, les aparecía una gotita en la nuca_… chicas.._ concordaron mentalmente..

* * *

><p>Departamento de Naruto<p>

El sol comenzaba a despedirse a través del follaje del bosque y lentamente los aldeanos regresaban a sus hogares después de un arduo día de trabajo, sin embargo Naruto a pesar de llevar horas observando a través de la pequeña ventana de su habitación, tenía la mirada completamente perdida sin percatarse que estaba anocheciendo..

_**-¿Cuanto más tendré que aguatar tus estúpidas dudas?… **_bufo molesto el Kyubi consiguiendo su atención..

_-Pues si tanto te molesta.. ¡no me escuches, dattebayo!…_ le reclamo Naruto acercándose a la jaula

_**-¡Baka!.. escucho todo lo que dices y piensas.. ¡porque estoy en tu cabeza!..-**_ gruño molesto

_-Entonces deja de reclamar y ayúdame-…_ repuso mirándolo fijamente

_**-¿En verdad quieres que te aconseje con tus estúpidos problemas mundanos?…**_ pregunto el animal mostrando una aterradora sonrisa..

_-Eso… creo …-_ contesto algo inseguro al ver la actitud tenebrosa actitud del Kyubi..

_**-Termina con la rosadita… mata al Uchiha.. y ..sácate las ganas con esa Hyuga..**_ - soltó como si fuera lo más lógico..

_-Sácate las ganas con.._ repitió procesando las palabras_…!estúpido zorro pervertido!.._ le grito sonrojado al comprender a lo que se refería**… **_¡¿cómo se supone que podría hacer eso?!-.._

_**-Pues la tomas… la tiras al piso… le sacas la ropa..y..- **_ enumero divertido..

_-¡Cállate!.._ grito Naruto ahora echando prácticamente humo por las orejas … _no me refería a eso.._ completo tratando de tranquilizarse.. _quiero decir .. que no es así como deben ser las cosas.. _respondió soltando un pequeño suspiro..

_**-¿Quien dice que no deben ser así?... ¿no era eso lo que te enseñaba ese maestro tuyo?… además por lo que imaginas en tu cabeza.. es lo que quieres…**_aseguro

_-¡Que no puedo!.._ volvió a gritar sonrojado… _las personas no actúan así..-_

_**-Por eso prefiero ser un zorro-…**_ se burlo el Kyubi…

_-¿Te estás riendo de mi?..- _pregunto rojo pero ahora de la molestia

_**-Jajaja… y recién te vienes a dar cuenta..- **_ soltó una risotada

_-¡Maldito Kurama, dattebayo!-._ grito dispuesto a lanzarse contra su bijuu

_**-Solo déjate de pensar y háblales de una buena vez…**_ hablo esta vez con seriedad consiguiendo que el chico se detuviera a centímetros de su rostro… _**no sacas nada buscando respuestas que simplemente no dependen de ti…-**_agrego volteándose y desapareciendo en la oscuridad..

Naruto se quedo mirando unos segundos más hacia donde había partido**… **_-después de todo.. tienes razón… _susurro antes de volver a la realidad.._ arigatou…-_

**-¡Joder!.. ¡ya debería haber pasado por Sakura para ir a lo de Hinata!…** grito al mirar la hora en un pequeño reloj que había en la pared… **Ahora si me mata.. ¡¿porque a mí, dattebayo?!.. **pregunto con cascadas en sus ojos corriendo a toda prisa hacia el baño para arreglarse…

* * *

><p>Complejo Uchiha<p>

Después de una ajetreado día de restauración y haberse dado un pequeño baño y cambiado su ropa, Hinata y Sasuke se encontraban en silencio contemplando desde el pasillo de la sala principal, el espeso jardín que aun no alcanzaban a arreglar. Ya no recordaban cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que habían transado una de sus típicas "dulces" palabras, sin embargo no les molestaba estar callados… no necesitaban estúpidas y triviales conversaciones, pues su sola presencia les bastaba para de cierta forma reconfortarlos…

Hinata llegaba a imaginar lo duro que debía ser para Sasuke volver al lugar donde había vivido la peor mentira de su vida, la que sería la causante de que vagara tanto tiempo sumido en la oscuridad y el odio que solo había capaz de dejar atrás a través del sello.

Detallo con cuidado su rostro que miraba fijamente el jardín, no tenía ninguna expresión aparte de su habitual seriedad, sin embargo estaba segura que a pesar de no tener sentimientos gracias al sello, miles de emociones negativas debían estar invadiéndolo en esos momentos… las mismas que sintió ella cuando puso un pie en el clan Hyuga por la mañana… ansiedad, rabia y frustración, emociones que se hacían presentes por momentos y luego desaparecían sin dejar rastro_…. De cualquier manera.. no son fáciles de sobrellevar…_ pensó volviendo a fijar su vista en el jardín..

**-¿Te aburriste de mirarme?..** pregunto de pronto con una sonrisa rebosante de burla, sobresaltándola..

Le bastaron unos segundos para comprender sus palabras y sonrojarse levemente… -**digamos que tengo cosas más interesantes que mirar-…** logro contestar conteniendo sus ganas de mandarlo a volar

**-¿Como a los anbus que llevan horas vigilándonos?…-** volvió a preguntar esta vez en un susurro que solo fue audible para la chica

**-No necesito mirarlos para saber que están aquí.. **respondió con otro suave susurro volviendo a fijar su vista en la maleza del patio_**.. **_**después de todo la Hokage nos lo advirtió.. vigilados y nada de iniciar peleas o seremos expulsados..-**recordó lo clara que había sido la rubia con el tema de la confianza..

**-Entonces mirabas mis reacciones..** aseguro clavando esta vez sus ojos en los perlados de Hinata que lo miraba sorprendida al verse descubierta… **Estoy bien…** declaro con firmeza consiguiendo que la chica relajara sus facciones… **no tienes que preocuparte por mi… "Hina-hime"-..** agrego con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro mientras se ponía de pie y empezara a alejarse por el pasillo…

La peliazul solo apretó sus puños molesta conteniéndose las ganas de saltarle encima, gritarle unas cuantas verdades y demostrarle el cómo había conseguido en la mañana el titulo de "líder del clan Hyuga"… sin embargo sabia que comportamientos de ese tipo, solo delatarían la mentira del compromiso y Tsunade no dudaría en encerrarlos a ambos, mandando todo su plan al carajo.. _¡que rabia!.._ pensó molesta_… si no puedo atacarlo… entonces…_ -**Neee "Sasu-kun"…** hablo de una forma hostigantemente melosa, consiguiendo que el chico se volteara con los ojos irradiado furia… **no me pidas que no me preocupe por ti…. Después de todo eres mi prometido…-** agrego regalándole una sonrisa desafiante mirando unos segundos en dirección a los anbus…

Sasuke comenzó a disminuir su aura asesina al entender la advertencia de la Hyuga… _astuta.._ pensó molesto y a la vez divertido**… -Vayamos a comer…-** sentencio agarrándola por el brazo y jalándola hacia la salida…

* * *

><p>Departamento de Sakura<p>

**-¡Baka!..** grito antes de asestarle un certero coscorrón en la cabeza a Naruto**… ¿que no habíamos quedado de descansar en la tarde para juntarnos apenas se oscureciera?…-** le pregunto molesta, dispuesta a darle otro golpe..

**-¡Gomen Sakura-chan!…** se disculpo mientras se sobaba la cabeza… **me quede…. dormido..** mintió después de unos minutos…

**-Ahhh…** solto un suspiro la chica… **no sé porque no me extraña de ti..** termino por cruzar sus brazos.. **de todas formas.. no se sea una buena idea que vayamos…-** agrego con desgana..

**-¡¿Cómo, dattebayo?!…** pregunto olvidando por completo el dolor de su cabeza..

**-No… no sé si es buena idea salir a celebrar mientras Sasuke está en prisión…-** respondió Sakura desviando su mirada…

**-¿pero qué dices Sakura.?. el teme no se morirá por estar en prisión..-** respondió algo molesto..

**-eso.. eso creo…-** soltó aun insegura rascando su barbilla..

**-Además es el momento perfecto para saber que paso con Hinata y arreglar las cosas con los demás…-** agrego el rubio con la mirada fija en sus ojos..

_**Y con Sasuke-kun…**_ le hablo su inner… _**es la oportunidad perfecta para que Hinata nos aclare porque beso a nuestro hombre….**_ _Nuestro hombre es naruto.._ trato de convencerse… _**nuestro hombre desde "siempre" ha sido Sasuke…**_ le recordó su inner

**-Vamos…-** contesto después de su derrota mental… _solo espero que todo haya sido un mal entendido…_

Sin entender muy bien porque se sentía tan emocionado y nervioso, Naruto se limito a entrelazar su mano con la de su novia y se dispuso a caminar con una sonrisa en la cara… ¿_No sé porque me siento tan aliviado?, dattebayo…_ -_**porque la volverás a ver..**_ respondió automáticamente el zorro… Naruto solo chasqueo la lengua tratando de ignorar los comentarios de su yo interior, aunque en el fondo de su corazón sabia que el Kyubi tenía "algo" de razón…

* * *

><p>Calles de Konoha<p>

**-No puedo creer que te guste esa basura-..** sentencio Sasuke con cara de asco..

**-¡Hey!.. el ramen es delicioso…-** se quejo la chica

**-Tienes mal gusto…** afirmo mientras cruzaba sus manos tras su cabeza.. **ahora entiendo muchas cosas..-** insinuó haciendo clara alusión a cierto rubio..

**-¿Que me estas tratando de decir?…-** pregunto molesta entrecerrando sus ojos…

Antes de que alguno pudiera seguir hablando, pequeños gritos se escucharon a la lejanía, inmediatamente se voltearon viendo aparecer instantes después a Neji..

**-Al fin la encuentro…-** soltó el Hyuga aun sin poder creer que el que se encontraba junto a su prima fuera Sasuke Uchiha..

**-¿Ocurrió algo?…-** pregunto confundida por su repentina aparición

**-Necesita volver de inmediato a la mansión…-** hablo con firmeza sin apartar la mirada de los indiferentes ojos negros del Uchiha..

Hinata tembló levemente ante lo que seguramente significaban esas palabras…_No puede ser… mi padre ya se entero de mi compromiso con Sasuke_… _será mejor que vayamos de inmediato a regularizar la situación…_

Alejo sus ojos de los claros de su primo y enfoco los negros del Uchiha transmitiéndole su preocupación..

**-Vamos..-** fue todo lo que dijo el pelinegro al captar sus pensamientos..

_¿¡Qué?!.. ¡¿Por qué?!…_ se grito mentalmente el castaño al ser consciente que su misión "bienvenida Hinata" se estaba yendo por el caño…- **no es necesario que vaya el Uchiha-**.. logro decir consiguiendo que los dos chicos que se habían puesto en marcha se voltearan a mirarlo..

**-Es mejor así…-** fue todo lo que dijo la peliazul regalándole un sonrisa mientras se disponía volver a emprender la marcha

_¡¿Por qué está pasando esto?!.. además ¡¿no debería estar en la cárcel?!…_ fue lo último que pensó el Hyuga antes de seguir los pasos de su prima… _espero que al menos sirva para saber que se traen los dos…_

* * *

><p>Dojo Hyuga..<p>

En el amplio salón ya se encontraban prácticamente todos los ninjas de la generación hablando amenamente justo en el momento que llegaron Sakura y Naruto..

**-¡Wow!..-**exclamo sorprendido el chico observando como se que se veía el lugar..

**-Fueron Ino, Tenten y Temari…-** aclaro Shikamaru mientras se acercaba a saludarlos..

En cada esquina reposaba un hermoso arreglo de flores purpuras que le daban un aspecto elegante al lugar. Entre estos se ubicaban mesas de baja altura repletas de diversos aperitivos y tipos de tragos, principalmente sake. En las cerchas de madera colgaban numerosas guirnaldas de colores junto a pequeñas campanillas que se movían al compás del viento. En la pared final un gran cartel con las palabras Bienvenida Hinata se extendían a lo largo de todo el muro y finalmente un pequeño pedestal de madera junto con un proyector y un microfono..

Sakura por unos instantes se quedo absorta por lo bien que lucía el ambiente y lo felices que parecían todos… sintió algo de envidia al recordar lo que nefasta que había resultado ser su presentación como novios con Naruto y ahora para Hinata todo parecía ser perfecto… _no puedo pensar así…_ se recrimino tratando de apartar ese sentimiento… _ella a pesar de todo es mi amiga_… se recordó…- **Hicieron un muy buen trabajo-**.. hablo por fin mientras se acercaba Ino a saludar…

* * *

><p>Por las calles de Konoha..<p>

Tres figuras caminaban a paso apresurado hacía la mansión, en completo silencio y cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos..

Hinata se encontraba ansiosa, tratando de ordenar las ideas en su cabeza, hace menos de 24 horas se había convertido en la líder del clan , sin duda un gran golpe al orgullo del clan Hyuga y ahora además resultaba ser la prometida de Sasuke.. un Uchiha renegado al que seguro muchos odiaban_…! Joder!… debí haber ido a aclarar de forma inmediata la situación con mi padre_…se recrimino.. _quizás que cosas le habrá dicho la Hokage…_ sintió como la desesperación la embargaba… sin poder evitarlo apresuro aun más sus pasos al punto de empezar a correr. Todas sus ideas quedaron en nada al chocar contra el musculoso cuerpo del pelinegro que ahora se encontraba frente a ella.

**-¡¿Qué te pasa?!-** … se quejo molesta mientras se sobaba su pequeña nariz , sin embargo toda su enojo se esfumo al ver los seguros ojos negros del último Uchiha mirándola fijamente….. _tranquilidad…_ fue lo que logro comprender que le quería transmitir…

Soltó una sonrisa y de un rápido movimiento paso por el lado del pelinegro … -**no tienes que preocuparte por mí.. "Sasu-kun"..-** susurro para seguir con tranquilidad su marcha…

Sasuke solo negó con la cabeza y se volteo para seguirla..

Neji quien hasta ese minuto seguía sin comprender absolutamente nada apretó aun más sus manos y su mandíbula… ¡¿_qué carajo tienen esos dos?!…_

* * *

><p>Despacho Hiashi Hyuga..<p>

**-No tenía idea..-** respondió con seriedad el ex -líder del clan sin apartar la mirada de la de Tsunade..

**-Me lo imagine..** comento la mujer soltando un suspiro… **nos hemos reunido toda la tarde con el consejo y no logramos entender que traman esos dos o como están conectados al ataque de anoche…- **agrego dándole el último sorbo a su taza de té..

**-Hablare con ella…-** sentencio molesto ante las insinuaciones de la mujer…

**-Me parece…** acepto la rubia… **de cualquier manera los tendremos vigilados…-** advirtió..

**-Por mí no hay problema..- **se limito a responder

**-Bien…** se puso de pie… **solo me queda esperar a ver qué consigues…-** sin mediar mas palabras salió de la oficina… _¿qué clase de personas son estos Hyugas?.._ _tan fríos e indiferentes…_ _ahora entiendo porque decidió partir a entrenar_…pensó con molestia encaminándose a la salida, sin embargo se detuvo al ver como Hinata era jalada por Neji hacia uno de los dojos y Sasuke los seguía… _¿qué será lo que ocurre?…_

* * *

><p>Masion Hyuga..<p>

**-Es por acá…**- se apresuro en decir Neji al ver que Hinata iba a tomar dirección hacia la mansión principal…

La chica parpadeo confundida sin entender muy bien porque su primo le apuntaba uno de los dojos de la rama secundaria, se concentro unos segundos y se percato de chacras bastantes conocidos, sin embargo antes de poder activar su byakugan para corrobóralo Neji la jalo velozmente del brazo abriendo la puerta de golpe y siendo recibida por cientos de confetis que se reventaban sobre su cabeza..

**-¡Bienvenida Hina!..-** logro escuchar antes de sentir los poderosos brazos de Tenten e Ino sobre su cuello…

**-¿Que- que es todo.. esto?…-** articulo una vez que salió del asombro..

**-¡Es tu fiesta de bienvenida!.. ¡estamos felices de que volvieras!..** - aclaro Ino una vez que deshizo su agarre..

**-Así es-..** afirmo Tenten sin soltar su cuello mientras las luces se encendían dejando ver a el resto de los chicos y la figura que hasta ese momento se encontraba tras su espalda entre las sombras..

**- Uchiha Sasuke-…** nombro Shikamaru siendo el primero en salir del shock..

Sasuke se limito a avanzar los cuantos pasos que lo separaban de Hinata y se paro junto a ella..

Ino y Tenten por inercia se alejaron dejando ver de forma completa a la nueva pareja ingresada… Hinata se encontraba igual de perfecta como había salido en la mañana y Sasuke llevaba su habitual vestimenta en colores grises y negros con el símbolo clan Uchiha en su espalda, haciendo juego con las vestimentas de la peliazul. Todos se encontraban impactados con sus nuevas apariencias sobre todo Naruto y Sakura que no podían apartarle los ojos de encima..

**-¿Cómo?…** pregunto Kiba aun desconcertado**..¿como estas libre?…..-**

Hinata sintió su cuerpo tensarse levemente y Sasuke la miro con una sonrisa burlesca.. _que empiece la función.._pensó

**-Bu-bueno..** empezó la chica tratando de serenarse y encontrar las palabras indicadas.. … **resulta… que… **_¡¿por qué tiene que estar todos?!_… se quejo mentalmente

**-¡Dinos!..** exigió Sakura exasperada por su lentitud, atrayendo la mirada de ambos pelinegros que no se habían percato de su presencia detrás del resto..

_Estaban acá…_ pensó Hinata siendo atraída por unos expectantes ojos azules… su corazón pareció bombear más sangre de la normal al percatarse de la penetrante mirada del chico, sin embargo se obligo a serenarse y mantenerle la mirada.. _no mas debilidades_.. se recordó..

**-Están comprometidos**-…. Irrumpió de pronto Tsunade por la puerta dejando a todos como estatuas de piedra..

Sin poder evitarlo las mejillas de Hinata se coloraron una vez más frente al significado de esa frase, mientras Sasuke parecía totalmente indiferente...

**-¡Nani!...-** gritaron todos al extremo de hacer zumbar los vidrios de las ventanas..

**-Es lo que todos queremos saber…** concordó la Hokage feliz de ponerlos entre la espada y la pared…. _Hinata no podrá mentir frente a sus amigos_… **contesten-**… ordeno con una sonrisa triunfal..

La peliazul apretó sus puños aun indecisa del cómo explicar su "romance" con el Uchiha, sin proponérselo volvió a centrar su vista en el rubio que se encontraba detrás del resto, a simple vista parecía sumamente perturbado, su ceño se encontraba totalmente fruncido y su mirada parecía perdida en algún punto del espacio, su cuerpo parecía tenso y lentamente su chacra parecía comenzar a elevarse…. _¿Que estará pensando?_… _supongo que debe ser por Sasuke_…. a su lado Sakura estaba completamente pálida y abstraída en lo que suponía era su mundo interior, su cabeza negaba débilmente y sus antes vivaces ojos esmeraldas, ahora parecían opacos_…. ¡Kuso!… ¡¿por qué tiene que ser así?!…._ dudo mordiendo su labio inferior y dirigiendo esta vez su mirada hacia los oscuros ojos de su acompañante, se vio reflejada insegura y patética.. justo como era antes y lo que menos quería ser ahora... _!Suficiente!…_ se recrimino volviendo a recuperar su nuevo semblante de seguridad_…. ¡Así es como debe ser… y así es como será!…_

Sasuke logro percibir el brillo de determinaciónen sus ojos y le sonrió divertido… _aun le cuesta manejarse con esos dos…_ pensó mirando de reojo a sus ex compañeros de equipo… _Nakura tenía razón… lo mejor será que ella solo actúe si se vuelve indispensable…_ _aun no logra controlar del todo sus emociones para su propio beneficio…_

**-Como oyen…** hablo de pronto consiguiendo la atención de todos… **con Sasuke somos novios….- **agrego sin bajar su mirada o titubear…

Un incomodo silencio reino por unos minutos que parecieron eternos hasta que Ko apareció corriendo por la entrada… -**Se solicita que la líder del clan se dirija al despacho de Hiashi-sama…-** hablo aun agitado por la carrera ..

**-Entiendo…-** contesto con tranquilidad volteándose y saliendo por la puerta, Sasuke imito su gesto y desaparecieron entre las sombras de la noche…

**-Vaya…** susurro Tenten aun perpleja**…. Es por eso que llegaron juntos…**recordó mas para sí que para el resto…

**-Les dije que las llamas del amor ardían entre Hinata-san y Sasuke –san…-** corroboro Lee haciendo una pose de victoria, sin notar las caras de desconcierto de sus compañeros

**-Pues entonces deberíamos felicitarlos…-** propuso Sai con una de sus habituales sonrisas…

**-¡Estas de demente!..** grito Kiba sin poder contenerse…. ¡**Es imposible que Hinata este con ese idiota renegado de Sasuke!..-** recalco…

**-Pero así es…**- hablo por fin Tsunade quien aun no comprendía como Hinata había sido capaz de enfrentarse a todos y refregarles su romance con el Uchiha..

**-Pues yo no me lo creo…-** esta vez fue el turno de Shikamaru..

**-No veo por qué dudar si ella misma lo corroboro y el Uchiha no lo negó..-** contraataco Temari sin entender del todo el problema..

**-Puede que la este amenazando…** propuso Kiba queriendo entender que pasaba por la cabeza de su amiga… _entiendo que se haya ido para olvidar a Naruto.. pero con ¿Sasuke?…_

Todos parecieron considerar la idea..

**-No lo creo…** intervino de pronto Neji, ante las miradas atónitas de todos … **cuando los encontré habían terminado de comer en uno de los puestos de la ciudad….** Apretó sus puños por su confusión… **y Hinata-sama parecía bastante cómoda con su presencia…-**

Los ojos de los novatos y la Hokage parecieron abrirse aun más de lo que ya estaban..

_Entonces no hay duda… ahora solo me queda esperar a Hiashi.._ pensó molesta mientras se volteaba y se retiraba del lugar

Ino acomodo uno de los mechones de su cabello a un costado y centro su vista en la que una vez considero su mejor amiga… parecía que aun no salía de su asombro y cada palabra no alcanzaba a ser procesada por su cerebro… _pobre_… pensó, pero rápidamente recordó todo lo que había pasado desde que Hinata había dejado la ciudad…_aunque me duela admitirlo… creo que se lo merece… y si Hinata es feliz… pues yo la apoyare.._ concluyo para comenzar a hablar…

**-Bien… de cualquier forma hoy hemos venido a dar una muestra de afecto a Hinata…** consiguió que recordaran el motivo real de su actual ubicación…**y pues si ella ahora tiene novio… no quiere decir que la fiesta termine aquí…. **

**-Pero Ino…** iba a intervenir el chico-perro..

**-¡Basta!..** ordeno a Kiba llamando la atención de Sakura y el resto… **si Hinata-chan es feliz con Sasuke, como lo dice Neji…. ¡nosotros solo debemos apoyarla!.**. agrego segura consiguiendo que algunos asintieran aun inseguros y que por las mejillas de Sakura corrieran unas débiles lagrimas..

**-Supongo que es lo que debemos hacer…** hablo por primera vez Shino… **después de todo es su decisión y debemos respetarla, después tendremos tiempo para interrogarla..** ahora si todos afirmaron más seguros

**-¡Yosh!... ¡así se habla!...** expreso feliz Lee.. **esperaremos a que lleguen.. ¡ y comenzaremos la fiesta!..-**

Como un rayo Ino jalo a Sakura hacia una de las terrazas mientras el resto comenzaba a sentarse en los puestos que se encontraban antes de que la bomba estallara..

**-¡Reacciona frentona!...** la zamarreo la rubia.. consiguiendo que parara de llorar y se fijara en la chica que tenia al frente..

**-¿Qué?...¿qué?…-** logro articular aun desorientada..

**-¿Como que que?…** se quejo… **estabas llorando frente a tu novio por el romance de tu primer amor…y no me vengas a mí que eran lagrimas felicidad.. **advirtió molesta

**-Yo…** con lentitud llevo sus manos a sus mejillas y comenzó a borrar los rastros de lagrimas… **no puede ser verdad…-** susurro..

La rubia lo miro con un deje de tristeza entendiendo a que se refería… -**son novios-**… respondió mirándola directamente a los ojos…

**-¡Que no puede ser verdad!..** grito sin control la pelirrosa recibiendo una fuerte bofeteada por parte de la ojiazul**… el.. el… yo.. siempre…-** balbuceaba tratándose de recuperarse del golpe..

**-¡Hinata y Sasuke son novios!..** Grito Ino tomando su cara entre sus manos…. **Y tú y Naruto también son novios!.. …** ¡¿**qué es lo que no entiendes?!… no puedes simplemente reaccionar así, porque ahora no solo te haces daño a ti con tus acciones si no también a Naruto…** espeto molesta..

Sakura parpadeo un par de veces y logro por fin volver a la realidad**… -lo siento… lo siento…-** logro articular mientras se aferraba al cuello de Ino..

**-Ya.. ya..** trato de tranquilizarla mientras acariciaba su cabello.. **tienes suerte de tener un novio despistado..** sonrió apartándola… **ahora sécate esas lagrimas, entremos y demuéstrame que sigues siendo la niña fuerte y decidida que yo conocí…-**

**-Hai..** respondió forzando una sonrisa… **iré en un momento… adelántate..** sugirió tratando de parecer tranquila..

Ino solo arqueo una ceja y negando con la cabeza se volteo para ingresar a la sala… _es una egoísta…aun lo sigue amando… _

Apenas la rubia cabellera se perdió tras la puerta se dejo caer de rodillas y tapo su boca en un vano intento de apagar sus sollozos..

_¿Por qué?..¿por qué?…_ se repetía en su cabeza visualizando la imagen de Sasuke y Hinata al llegar al dojo… _¿cómo puede ser posible que sean novios?…._ Otro pequeño quejido escapo de sus labios llenando sus ojos de lágrimas…

-_**¿no recuerdas el beso que se dieron en el bosque?…-**_ apareció su conciencia…

_-pero.. pero…-_ trato de rebatir…

_**- nada…. Solo trataste de negarlo, evitando pensar que estuvieron haciendo todo este mes solos en el bosque…-. **_arremetió

_-¡Cállate!.._ ordeno Sakura perdiendo el control unos instantes… ¡_No paso nada!.. ¡Sasuke jamás ha amado a nadie!..-_protesto de manera infantil…

-_**que no te quiera a ti.. no quiere decir que no la quiera a ella…- **_se respondió con suspicacia….

_- ¡Maldita conciencia desaparece de una vez!.._se quejo volviendo a llorar**… **_ella.. ella no se lo merece…_susurro.. _soy yo la que siempre lo he amado y la que ha puesto su vida por salvar la de él…- _

_**-es cierto… él es y siempre será nuestro…-**_ hablo esta vez su inner ganándole a su conciencia… una pequeña sonrisa pareció en su cara….

_-Todo debe tener una buena explicación.. de seguro es un mal entendido …-_trato de convencerse…

_**- Sasuke –kun debe estar confundido..**_ apoyo su inner… _**Hinata debe ser la culpable-**_

_-Justamente y nosotros debemos ayudarlo como siempre lo hemos hecho…-_ sentencio decidida

_**No dejaremos que Hinata se quede con lo que es nuestro…**_ afirmo su inner..

_No lo haremos, no después que volvió a rescatarme…_pensó al momento que se encaminaba a la puerta…_ perdóname Naruto.. pero no perderé a Sasuke…_

Paralelamente Naruto se mantenía en la misma posición que se encontraba al instante que habían ingresado ambos pelinegros, varios habían intentado hablarle, pero tan sumido se encontraba en sus pensamientos que el mundo exterior parecía no girar para el..

Primero la sorpresa y la felicidad de verla, tan perfectamente vestida como la había visto la noche anterior, solo que ahora un traje gris era el que se ceñía a su delgado y bien proporcionado cuerpo…_!bendito el que crea esos trajes!._ …. ni siquiera se había dado cuando había empezado a respirar de forma forzosa… _jamás pensé que podría verse así de…._ _**Sexy….**_ Completo el Kyubi divertido ante la falta de capacidad para reconocer lo que le pasaba. De cualquier manera el aire pareció volverse más denso cuando tras ella Sasuke había hecho acto de presencia… parpadeo varias veces tratando de convencer a su cabeza que no era solo producto de su imaginación, incluso el Kyubi se había burlado rectificando que tras la sexy chica, se encontraba jodidamente cerca su mejor amigo… ¡_¿pero que carajos como puede estar el aquí?!… ¡¿y con ella?!..…_ no alcanzo a abalanzarse hacia él, porque Kiba se había adelantado haciendo la pregunta del millón…. Y la respuesta fue por mucho peor de lo que jamás imagino…. _Novios.._ resonó en su mente provocando que automáticamente su cuerpo se tensara al igual que su entrecejo y sintiera como la ira empezaba a apoderarse de cada uno de sus músculos…. _¡La vieja debe estar loca, dattebayo!… ¡es imposible que ellos sean novios!… ¡ellos no pueden estar juntos!… ¡ella no puede haberme olvidado!…._ Grito mentalmente fijando sus ojos azules en los perlas, que casi al momento se centraron en los suyos… perla contra celeste, por un minuto le pareció ver la vulnerabilidad tan propia de la antigua Hinata, e incluso el dulce gesto de morderse el labio inferior… su corazón dio un brinco ante la visión y la posible nueva esperanza de que todo fuera una confusión debido a la edad de la vieja Hokage._.. debe ser una broma…_ se dijo tratando de relajarse y disminuir su chakra.. sin embargo todo volvió a tornarse negro cuando los plateados ojos de la Hyuga se había posado unos instantes en los negros de su acompañante y ahora con una seguridad abrumadora había respondido lo que mas temía escuchar… **"**_**somos novios"**_**….** Algo pareció romperse en su interior e incluso la voz del Kyubi sonaba lejana… _es verdad …. Ellos… ellos están juntos desde el bosque… _se dijo mientras sentía como un dolor agudo en el pecho parecía empezar a crecer sin medida…¿ _por qué me siento así?… ¿por qué siento como si de pronto ya nada fuera lo suficientemente bueno?.. ¿por qué siento como si hubiese perdido algo demasiado importante?…._ Trato de enfocar su vista y ya no se encontraba ninguno de los protagonistas de su pesadilla, le pareció que los demás conversaban o discutían sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, Sakura se encontraba cabizbaja, pero no tenia las fuerzas para preocuparse de ella… "_**Hinata-sama parecía bastante cómoda a su lado**__"_.. las palabras de Neji parecieron taladrar sus oídos… _ellos definitivamente están juntos_… se volvió a repetir sintiendo como de pronto todo a su alrededor se tornaba muchísimo más frio y oscuro y su dolor crecía a valores nunca antes conocidos… Ni se inmuto cuando Sakura fue jalada por Ino, solo estaba esa molesta y dolorosa sensación en su pecho…

**-¡Naruto!...- ** grito Shikamaru consiguiendo que al fin saliera de su estado de shock… ¿**estás bien?…-** pregunto preocupado cuando se vio reflejado en sus ojos celestes..

**-No.. no lo sé…- **atino a negar…

Shikamaru solo soltó un suspiro y puso una mano en su hombro…. -**Sabias que ella iría a olvidarte…** hablo con seriedad..

El rubio fijo sus ojos en los negros de su amigo y lo recordó, aquella conversación que tuvieron cuando él había tenido que entender a la fuerza que no debía ir tras ella, porque el ya había hecho su elección y ahora le tocaba a ella… ¡_pero qué idiotez, dattebayo!… ¡¿por qué no la fui a buscar desde el principio?!… ¡¿por qué la deje marchar?!.. ¡nada de esto estaría pasando si hubiera ido por ella!…_ se recrimino molesto

**eres novio de Sakura…-** agrego entendiendo de que iban todas esas muecas que estaba haciendo

El portador del Kyubi choco contra la dura realidad .. _Sakura_.. como es posible que un simple nombre pudiera acarrear tantas cosas consigo… su amiga de la infancia, su primer amor, su compañera de equipo, su ahora novia… era por ella que no había ido tras la mujer que en más de una vez lo había salvado, lo había apoyado, le había entregado su amor incondicional y la que ahora justamente le dañaba sin siquiera saberlo_**…**_

_**- **__¡baka!.._ se grito a el mismo por su confusión… ¡¿_por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?!_…. se quejo…

_**- porque quizás te equivocaste al elegir..**_ le respondió de pronto el Kyubi consiguiendo que el rubio abriera los ojos sorprendido…

_-pero.. si yo siempre he amado a Sakura…_ le respondió tratando de sonar convencido..

-_**eres solo un niño encaprichado…- **_se burlo el Kyubi…

_-¡ya no soy un niño!…._ Arremetió…

_**- pero te comportas peor que uno…**_ contesto malhumorado… _**llevas días pensando en esa Hyuga y el Uchiha… ¡¿y qué esperabas?!.. que estuvieran jugando a las escondidas en el bosque…**_ agrego…

_- ¡no tienes derecho a meterte en esto!…_ grito desesperado

_**-¡¿que no tengo derecho?!… ¡llevo semanas escuchando tus estúpidos lamentos, sin mover un solo dedo!…**_ Naruto solo apretó sus puños y mandíbula … ¿_**habías decidió hablar con ellos no?…el que sean novios no cambia nada… es mas podrías aprovechar de averiguar la verdad y dejar de lloriquear de una buena vez ….**_

**-¿Y…? ** le pregunto Shikamaru al ver como en el rostro de su amigo se parecía contraído por la rabia..

**-Hablare con Sasuke y me explicara todo..- ** escupió..

**-Estás loco si crees que te voy a dejar…-** advirtió….

**-¡¿Por qué no, dattebayo?!….-** Se quejo gritando..

**-Porque como dijo Ino es la bienvenida de Hinata… y no necesita de una pelea sin sentido…-** aclaro.

**-¡¿Sin sentido?!..** pregunto exaltado… **todo "esto" no tiene sentido… yo debo entender que esta…-**

**-Son novios y punto…** lo interrumpió y antes que pudiera protestar.. **tu elegiste ser novio de Sakura y deberías empezar a preocuparte por ella que viene para acá…**

**-¡Grr!…** gruño por lo bajo conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo

**-estas advertido.. nada de peleas…-** termino Shikamaru mientras se alejaba a hablar con el resto..

* * *

><p>Fuera del despacho de Hiashi<p>

**-No puedo creer que haya sido tan fácil…-** Hinata soltando un suspiro mientras caminaban por los pasillos..

**-Parece que Nakura conocía mejor a tu padre…-** se burlo Sasuke

**-Odio admitirlo pero tienes razón…-** respondió haciendo un puchero

**-Como siempre…**antes que pudiera replicar agrego… **además es bastante obvio que la idea de un primogénito con sangre Uchiha y Hyuga es sumamente atrayente…-**

La chica solo afirmo, aun le costaba entender que tan grande podía ser la ambición por obtener más poder para el clan…**- lo importante es que funciono y se lo creyó**… sentencio mientras se acercaban al dojo y veía las luces encendidas.. **parece que aun no se van**… - agrego entre sorprendida y confundida..

Sasuke solo alzo los hombros en señal de desinterés..

**-Entremos… lo peor se viene ahora…-** sentencio con desgana la chica, a lo que el portador del sharingan rodo los ojos… _menudo primer día_…

* * *

><p>Dojo de celebración..<p>

La tensión había desaparecido momentáneamente y todos parecían charlar de cosas triviales al momento en que las puertas se abrieron y dejaron ver a las dos figuras faltantes…

**-¡Bienvenidos de nuevo!..- ** se apresuro en saludar Ino antes de que se formara alguna pelea..

Hinata solo la miro confundida y respondió el gesto con una sonrisa algo desconfiada..

**-Hemos .. hip…decidido hacer un brindis … por los nuevos novios…hip … ¡para que enciendan su llama de juventud!…hip... **Apareció Lee con un vaso de sake en la mano y un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro..

**-¡Lee!..** se quejo Tenten …!**solo lo has olido y ya te has puesto mal!**… ¡**suelta eso!.. **ordeno mientras corría tras su amigo..

**-Lee tiene razón…** volvió a hablar la rubia… **haremos un brindis por su regreso y su relación…-** afirmo con una sonrisa…

Hinata solo parpadeo sin comprender del todo, mientras Sasuke enarcaba una ceja incrédulo..

**-¡Toma Hina!..** apareció Tenten por su lado entregándole dos vasos pequeños con sake y Lee amarrado tras ella… a todos les apareció una gotita al ver los intentos infructuoso del rey del taijutsu por liberarse..

**-¡Salud!..- ** grito Chouji desde un costado..

Hinata paso uno de los vasos al pelinegro y miro algo desconfiada el contenido viendo como el resto empinaba su vaso a modo de celebración, fue la sincera sonrisa de la castaña que la miraba expectante , que consiguió que se lo bebiera de un sorbo, arrepintiéndose en el acto por la quemazón que se le instalo en su garganta..

Las chicas al ver su cara soltaron carcajadas mientras la jalaban para acercarla a las mesas y pudiera comer algo..

Sasuke sin inmutarse se llevo el liquido a la boca degustando su sabor… _hace mucho no bebía…_

**-Uchiha…** escucho de pronto a su lado… **sabes que si la dañas….-** Comenzó Kiba..

Los tres aspas negro giraron alrededor de sus ahora rojos ojos… -**no necesito amenazas…** -aclaro chocando con las miradas de todos los hombres presentes..

Con lentitud se volteo y dirigiéndose hacia una de las mesas que se encontraba desocupada, se sentó dispuesto a comenzar a comer y beber… _será una larga noche_… pensó mientras volvía a llevarse otro vaso de sake a la boca… _de cualquier forma no puedo dejarla sola… lo mejor será sacar el mayor provecho posible a esta oportunidad.._

Naruto sentía que ardía de rabia mientras era sujetado firmemente por la sombra de Shikamaru…- ¡**suéltame!…** siseó… **necesito ir a hablar con el teme …-**

**-Ahora no es el momento….** Susurro el pelinegro… **sabias que te mantendría a raya….-**

**- se supone que eres mi amigo..-** dijo molesto

**- es justamente por eso que lo hago…- **aclaro con una sonrisa

**-¡Está bien…no hare nada, dattebayo!…-** se quejo algo mas tranquilo…

**-Promete que no te acercaras al Uchiha esta noche…-** propuso

**-¡Bien!..** soltó molesto.. **lo prometo… ahora déjame tranquilo que necesito tomar unos vasos de sake para distraerme…-**

**-No creo que sea buena idea…-** sentencio en domador de sombras..

**-¡No me jodas más de lo que estoy Shikamaru!…-** gruño mientras tomaba asiento en el otro extremo del dojo..

**-Que problemáticos…** - se quejo el chico rascando su nuca mientras se acercaba a Chouji sin perder de vista a los eternos amigos-rivales…

Con las chicas..

**-¿Y bien Hina, te gusta tu bienvenida?..** pregunto más feliz de lo usual la rubia..

**-Hai-** respondió con una sonrisa llevándose otro de los rollos de arroz a su boca…

**-Es bueno que comas Hinata… no queremos que termines haciendo un espectáculo a causa del sake… -**se burlo Temari..

**-No sea mala Temari… es porque Hina no está acostumbrada…** la defendió la castaña, haciendo un puchero…

**-¡Da igual si alguien termina haciendo un show!..** soltó Ino volviendo a beber**…. Eso es lo divertido de las fiestas… **Todas negaron divertidas por la actitud de su amiga**…!¿ quee?!… si no me creen… miren a Lee...-**

Fijaron su vista en el muchacho de verde que parecía hacer diversas piruetas alentado por Chouji y dibujado por un divertido Sai, mientras Neji trataba en vano de controlarlo…

**-jajajaja.. creo que tienes razón..-** se carcajeo la de la arena..

**-De cualquier forma.. ¡yo quiero cantar!...** esta vez fue Tenten la que salto de su puesto… **Neji tiene todo instalado así que vamos al karaoke…-**

**-¡Hai!..** - gritaron todas las chicas menos Hinata, que solo negaba divertida y Sakura que se encontraba sumida en su escrudiño al azabache portador del sharingan..

_**-Estas siendo muy notoria.-.**_ se quejo su inner…

_-Da igual.. de cualquier manera necesito hablar con el…-_ le resto importancia..

_**-Pero Naruto nos puede ver…**_ volvió a advertir

_-Naruto ya lleva como 10 vasos de sake.. y también tiene sus ojos puesto en Sasuke-kun-…_aseguro

_**-Bien.. yo solo …**_ no alcanzo a terminar de razonar porque su autoproclamado hombre, de pronto había dejado de mirar el suelo y ahora la miraba fijamente…

Casi por instinto volteo su cara sonrojada al tiempo, que Hinata era obligada a subir a una pequeña tarima que hacía las veces de escenario y una melodiosa canción comenzaba a sonar…

Ino corrió como una loca hacia el interruptor, dejando como iluminación la pantalla que se proyectaba en el muro de donde empezaban a aparecer distintas oraciones…

Con todo el valor con que contaba y siendo animada por las chicas que prácticamente chillaban bajo ella comenzó a entonar de forma suave la romántica canción…

Sakura aprovecho la oscuridad y sin descaro alguno fijo sus ojos en el Uchiha que seguía sin apartar la mirada de ella.. sintió como un súbito escalofrío la recorrió entera pero se obligo a mantenerse inmóvil, era su única oportunidad para detallar, aunque fuera a media luz, la perfectas facciones del Uchiha, que parecía estar igual de dispuesto que ella… su corazón dio un vuelco al ver lo que le pareció una sonrisa por parte del chico… olvido todo, el lugar y con quienes se encontraba, que era la novia de Naruto y que él, era novio de Hinata… todo se fue al caño, dejando la dulce sensación de sentirse correspondida por la penetrante mirada negra…. _Estoy segura… el no la quiere a ella…. me quiere a mi…_ esbozo feliz una sonrisa

Por su parte Sasuke no perdía detalle de la chica.. seguía con las mismas facciones femeninas que recordaba, su pelo de ese misterioso color rosa y esos brillantes ojos jade, que delataban que su corazón aun latía por el… su pecho se lleno de ego masculino, al pensar que a pesar de ser la novia del idiota de Naruto aun, conseguía le dedicaba esas miradas enamoradas… _será más fácil de lo que pensé…._ sonrió..

Naruto que hace minutos se había enfocado en no perder de vista al idiota del teme, ahora se encontraba absorto ante la delicada y dulce voz de Hinata cantando… sus suaves movimientos al compás de la música, los claros ojos y la poca iluminación del lugar le daban un aspecto irreal, tal como la noche anterior en contraste con la luna… _un ángel_…pensó

_**-Deja de beber…**_ se burlo el Kyubi… _**tienes el cerebro inundado de sake..-**_

_-¡Silencio!.. se_ quejo molesto por ser interrumpido en su estado de contemplación..

**-¡Bravo!..** salto Lee aun con poses extrañas**… ¡deberías se cantante Hinata-chan!..** alabo al igual que el resto..

Hinata se sonrojo y bajo rápidamente de la tarima… -**no me gusta ser el centro de atención**….-se quejo haciendo un adorable puchero…

**-Estás loca..-** rio Ino al momento que tomaba el micrófono y se disponía a cantar…

Uno a uno fueron subiendo cantando distintos tipos de melodías, mientras Naruto no podía evitar seguir cada gesto y movimientos de la Hyuga , Sakura seguía concentrada en el Uchiha pensando cual sería el mejor momento para acercarse…

Hinata ya cansada de las locuras de sus compañeros y de la intensa mirada celeste decidió salir a tomar aire fresco a la terraza que daba frente al estanque… no le gustaba sentirse observada y mucho menos por el hombre al que una vez amo más que a su propia vida… _gracias a Kami-sama ya no recuerdo ese sentimiento.. o ahora estaría de seguro desmayada…_

**-Ahhh…** soltó un suspiro apoyándose en la baranda.. _no entiendo porque no me ha quitado la mirada de encima… yo creí que estaría feliz junto a Sakura en vez de pasarla bebiendo… además ella no ha quitado la vista de Sasuke… eso quiere decir que después de todo aun siente algo por él…. Lo que técnicamente es bueno para el plan… entonces..¿por qué me molesta que se comporte así?… debe ser porque siempre he odiado a la gente que miente… y contradictoriamente es justamente lo que estoy haciendo yo ahora…. _**Arg!-..** se quejo apretando con fuerza la baranda..

**-¿Problemas?…** resonó a su lado la varonil voz que creyó olvidaría con su lejanía..

Su cuerpo se tenso en el acto … ¡¿_por qué está aquí?!… ¡¿qué quiere de mí?!… yo pensé que estaba tras Sasuke.. se supone que yo nunca le he interesado…_ ¡_ahhhh!.. de cualquier forma ya no siento nada por él.. _se dijo tratando de serenarse_… así que solo debo tranquilizarme…_ - **ninguno-…** respondió al fin sin mirarle y relajando de a poco sus músculos…

Naruto quedo algo confundido por la seca y segura respuesta de la chica, cuando la había visto salir, disimuladamente se había escabullido entre varios de los cuerpos caídos de sus amigos a causa del alcohol, si bien era cierto que el también tenía una buena cantidad del licor recorriendo por sus venas, estaba lo suficientemente consiente para advertir que ésta era la oportunidad que llevaba esperando semanas, sin embargo ahora al ver la tranquilidad e indiferencia que de pronto mostraba la chica, no estaba completamente seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta que tanto lo atormentaba… _¿realmente logro olvidarme?_… a pesar que su conciencia le advertía que quizás lo mejor era dejar las cosas así y acercarse de a poco, sus impulsos ganaron exigiéndole una respuesta que calamara su intranquilo corazón… -**¿estás segura?-..** insistió con la intención de abrirse paso en ese muro invisible que parecía dividirlos..

Hinata frunció el ceño molesta_… ¡¿tan vulnerable me considera que ni siquiera es capaz de creerme cuando le digo que todo está bien?!_… antes si quiera de empezar a mover sus labios se volteo dispuesta a marcharse y no caer en lo que parecía ser una conversación sin sentido… _de seguro esta pasado en copas y no tiene a quien más molestar.. _… -**completamente-…**sentencio al tiempo que se ponía en marcha y zanjaba el tema...

El rubio en un impulso algo desmedido y desinhibido a causa del alcohol y su desesperación, la agarro por uno de sus brazos consiguiendo dejarla entre la baranda y su cuerpo_… ¡necesito AHORA saber la verdad, dattebayo! _

**-¡¿Pero qué?!..-** iba a protestar al sentirse aprisionada..

**-¿Ya me olvidaste?…-** soltó mas como un lamento que como una pregunta, dejando salir su mayor preocupación_… ¡al carajo el lugar donde estuvo!..! al carajo si es la novia de Sasuke!..!ahora lo único que necesito es saber si realmente me borro de su corazón!.._

La peliazul se sobresalto un instante al comprender la magnitud de la pregunta, esperaba todo tipo de acusaciones o recriminaciones, menos eso… _jamás pensé que le importara lo que sentía por él_… supo distinguir que era verdadera su desesperación al centrarse en sus ojos, sin embargo armándose de valor y dejando todas sus emociones y dudas que en ese momento parecían estar confabulando para confundirla**….- Eso.. eso no te interesa…-** termino por responder desviando la mirada y apretando su mandíbula… _¡diablos!_... _estaba preparada mental y emocionalmente para verlo feliz con Sakura, no para verlo desesperado y angustiado_ _por una respuesta.. y menos una que involucre lo que siento_… ¿_qué le está pasando?_ … _lo mejor será irme de aquí_… como pudo empezó a removerse pero los pocos centímetros que la separaban del rubio y el agarre de éste, hacían imposible cualquier intento de huida…

**-¡¿Que no me interesa?!…** grito exasperado .. ¡_llevo semanas pensando en ti, imaginando que estarías haciendo ¡ ¡¿y crees que no me interesa?!_..… **claro que me interesa**…. ¡**respóndeme!**..- ordeno acercando su rostro aun mas, al punto de rozar sus narices.. todo su frustración y dudas parecieron disiparse al percatarse del dulce aroma que expedían los labios de la chica, dándose cuenta de la posición y lo cerca que se encontraban, su mente pareció únicamente centrarse en la posibilidad que tenía enfrente, como acto reflejo paso su lengua sobre sus labios humedeciéndolos, como preparándose para lo que venía… sus ideas se nublaron y solo fue consciente del poderoso impulso que se acrecentaba en su interior _.. quiero besarla…_

Hinata por su parte pego otro brinco al escuchar su exigencia y ser consciente de su cercanía… sus fuerzas parecieron desaparecer al momento que esas estúpidas e intensas emociones empezaban causar estragos en ella… ¡¿_por qué tiene que ser tan atractivo y estar a tan cerca?!_… se quejo mentalmente al momento que su corazón palpitaba más rápido de lo normal… una cosa era no tener sentimientos y otra muy distinta que no sintiera nada frente a una persona del sexo opuesto, especialmente si esa persona fue su centro de admiración gran parte de su tiempo…. nervios, ansiedad, atracción y todas esas cosas sin sentido que estaba segura no sentiría si el chico se encontrara a una distancia prudente….. ¡_pero no!… ¡solo está a unos escasos centímetros de mi!… ¡kuso!…._ ahora entendía porque Nakura le había advertido que mejor se mantuviera alejada del chico, porque a diferencia del Uchiha ella aun no lograba manejar sus emociones a su antojo y el rubio de una u otra forma siempre seria su eslabón más débil. Fijo sus ojos plata en los ahora húmedos labios del chico que parecían invitarla a degustarlos al igual como lo había hecho su lengua unos segundos atrás**….- Etto…yo…** logro articular mientras cerraba sus ojos…

* * *

><p>Continuara<p>

No me maten… pero debía dejarlo ahí para ponerle emoción.. jajajajaja.. ya verán lo que se viene en el próximo…

Por otro lado… ¿Qué les pareció?... ¿Estoy muy loca?.. mejor no me respondan lo último.. jajajaja

Bueno queridos amigos, antes que todo agradezco que se dieran el trabajo de leer estas alrededor de 11.000 palabras, es verdaderamente admirable…

Por otra parte, ya saben que cualquier duda, queja, descargo, comentario o critica yo feliz de leerlos… me encantan sus especulaciones y sus peticiones.. =)

Bueno como es mi costumbre pasare a responder sus reviews..

**Anilex Cullen-Hyuga:** gracias por lo de genial y con respecto al plan.. uff es una gran sorpresa.. aquí ya viste la primera parte.. ¿qué te pareció?… espero que bien… ya viene la segunda que es algo más complicada… en fin.. saludos y gracias por tu comentario..

**Sofi-chan:** Muy linda tus palabras, yo también perdí a la persona que me crio que era mi abuela, por eso me había aferrado mas a mi mama, pero ahora que me la quieren arrebatar, yo solo trato de pensar que las cosas escapan de nuestras manos y lo único que deseo es que no sufra… de cualquier manera gracias por tu consejo y me alegra saber que has salido adelante después de una difícil perdida… disculpa si me demore un poco con este capi… pero no me gustaba como quedaba del todo.. ojala a ti si… un beso y un abrazo y gracias por todo… que tengas un muy buen año…

**Hinari Shinoi:** ¡No llores!... no por mi culpa.. aquí te traigo una larga conti que espero también te guste… muchas gracias por tu review y saludines!

**Noelialuna:** Si , volví de nuevo.. aunque desaparezco.. siempre vuelvo.. jajaja… gracias por eso de película.. debo admitir que soy una fanática del cine y fue un tremendo halago… Siento que mis horas de dedicación en esa parte valieron la pena.. gracias.. gracias.. y gracias.. Un beso grande y suerte para ti también…yo espero todo salga lo mejor posible.. aunque mi madre aun lucha día a día…. ¡Que pases un buen fin de semana!

**Diana carolina:** ¡Holis!.. ¿verdad que te gusto esta Hinata?… reconozco que a veces me cuesta describirla, porque a pesar de ya no amar a Naruto aun le atrae de sobre manera.. mal que mal también es humana como se pudo ver en este capi.. jajaja.. lo de Sakura, no te preocupes que aún le queda mucho… yo después de la falsa confesión la tengo entre ceja y ceja, así que no se las llevara tan lindas y podre cumplir tu deseo.. jajaja.. lo de Hiashi y el clan Hyuga al fin quedo zanjado.. esa era la primera parte del plan…ahora viene la más fuerte emocionalmente… ya verás… =).. te mando un afectuoso saludo y espero tengas un buen año… gracias por apoyarme a lo largo de la historia… ¡abrazos!.. espero tu comentario

**Khyuuga. DN:** ¡Hermana peque!.. ¡te extraño!.. pueden pasar días, años y meses y aun serás mi hermana pequeña… la verdad debo admitir que he estado media sumergida en mi mundo, pero de a poco estoy tratando de retomar parte de mi vida.. ojala nos topemos luego, mira que muero por saber de ti y como estas… pasando a tu review.. eso del "factor suspenso" fue un gran halago.. gracias =).. ya viste como quedaron Naruto y Sakura con la noticia.. jajajaja… me encanto escribirlos… ¡que sufran!.. jajajaja.. naaah.. aun no se viene lo peor… soy una malvada.. pero aun no perdono a Naruto, aunque con el ultimo capi del manga… mis niveles NaruHina llegaron a limites paranormales.. jajajaja.. por otro lado gracias por tu apoyo… es cierto que la tengo bien pesada, pero no me queda más que seguir…. Lo único que desearía es que nadie más pasara por esta horrible situación, sin embargo se que solo es un sueño… pero bueno.. al menos es mi deseo…. Espero que tu estés mucho mejor y le hayas dado la bienvenida a este año como corresponde.. ojala todo salga como deseas y te vaya mejor que bien en todo lo que te propongas… te quiero montones y nunca olvides que aunque ahora este media perdida, siempre te llevo en mi corazón… te re adoro.. besos y abrazos!

**Antiinarusaku:** Gracias por volver a retomar mi historia, y espero todo haya salido bien en tus estudios y tu vida… gracias por los cumplidos y me encanta que te encante mi fic.. esas son las razones que me hacen volver a centrarme y retomarlo… muchos abrazos y gracias .. espero te haya gustado este y no dudas en que empezara a arrepentirse de su decisión… ¡cuídate mucho y que tengas una grandísimo año!...

**Maye-neko-girl:** Tienes razón.. las cosas pasan por algo y estoy aprendiendo a las malas que lo único que puedo manejar es mi fic, porque la vida puede cambiar de una momento a otro… muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.. a mí también me encanta eso del "Naruto-san".. después de estar acostumbrado a tanto "Naruto-kun", me pareció memorable… jajajaja.. ojala este capi también te haya divertido… Te deseo un muy buen año.. y gracias por tu apoyo… muchos saludos

**Paz: ** Holas.. pucha… lamento decirte que todos aquí me matarían si dejara a Hinata con Sasuke, pero lo que si te puedo prometer son pequeños momentos sasuhina… pero no olvides que soy un amante del Naruhina… Lo siento =).. De cualquier forma muchos saludos y que tengas un buen fin de semana.. gracias por tu comentario

**Rocio Hyuga:** Holis.. espero estés súper y hayas comenzado un gran año.. te reconozco que lo que más pienso son los finales.. tratando de mantener la incertidumbre.. se que es malvado.. pero no lo puedo evitar XD.. jajaja. De a poco empezaran a aclararse tus dudas.. ya viste que el impulsivo Naruto no aguanto más y partió tras Hinata.. ahora se vienen las intenciones de Sakura, que ya tiene un objetivo claro… ojalá este capi también te haya gustado… y espero con ansias tu review.. que tengas un buen fin de semana.. un gran abrazo de mi parte y muchas gracias por la corrección de Hiashi =)..

**Stefany BM****:** ¡Holis!.. antes que todo.. me encantan tus reviews.. son tan divertidos y expresivos… además tus análisis me ayudan a ver en que estoy fallando, así que no puedo estar más agradecida contigo… bueno.. respondiendo tu review.. lo de las aves fue uno de mis momentos más grandes de inspiración y debía ser así… no podían llegar como si nada… lo de Nakura estas bien cerca de descubrir quién es.. pero no puedo decírtelo porque se arruinaría el final de la historia… con Sakura.. ni muertas permitimos que viole a Naruto.. el solo es de Hina.. y si… las explosiones fueron justo en el momento indicado.. XD.. jajaja … finalmente Naruto si que sufrió hoy.. ¡aunque aún le queda mucho para morir de celos!.. ¡arriba los celos!.. jajajaja.. a mí también me gusta la relación que llevan Sasuke y Hinata.. es divertida… y las preguntas creo que se respondieron con el capi… aunque aún falta un buen cara a cara de Naruto y Sasuke, además al rubio se le anduvo olvidando porque quería hablar con Hina teniéndola tan cerca… bueno a cualquiera le pasaría.. jajajaja.. ya… lo repito.. millones de gracias por tu apoyo… te adoro.. y ojala nos leamos luego… saludos y abrazos y que tengas un muy buen año!

**Alabdiel:** Wow siempre tan analítico.. me gustan tus reviews, como que se basan en la lógica mas que en el gusto por una determinada pareja y eso también es importante para mi… Mi fic sin duda se centra en el poder de Hinata y creo que después de tanto entrenamiento son necesarias las batallas.. ojala te haya gustado el combate con Hanabi… =).. En fin un gran saludo y mis mejores deseos para este año.. gracias por tu review y espero no leamos..

**Hinata-Tsuki: ¡ **kyaa!.. ¡sigues siendo tan adorable!.. amo tus reviews.. me rio un montón.. con decirte que se me pega una estúpida sonrisa que no hayo como borrar… es mas cada vez que estoy media deprimida leo alguno de tus cometarios y me alegra el día… millones de gracias por tu apoyo y me alegra saber que cuanto contigo en estos momentos difíciles, ojala yo alguna vez pueda retribuirte un poco de ese cariño.. con respecto a tu análisis… admito que es imposible no encariñarse con Nakura, pero ten en cuenta que nadie hace favores por nada, así que algo trama y por algo se fue de la villa… Sakura.. siempre es algo bruta e impulsiva por eso las cosas a veces le resultan mal.. como la presentación de Naruto, el intento de la "noche de pasión", entre otros, de hecho ese carácter será lo que me ayude para lo que tengo pensado más adelante.. Efectivamente las cosas voladoras crecían porque el chakra de Naruto es futon… los dragones también los adoro, de pequeña alucino con ellos, así que fui feliz al usarlos.. jajaja.. la relación de Sasuke y Hinata es divertidísima.. es como la típica rivalidad de clanes pero a la vez aliados.. es re entretenido escribirlos.. pero debo ser cuidadosa para no colocar muchos momentos Sasuhina.. o varios me mataran.. jajajaja.. supongo que lo de Hiashi ya quedo claro y espero te haya gustado la batallas entre hermanas… wiiii.. ¡gano Hina!... aunque supongo era de esperarse…

Con respecto a las preguntas.. a mí de verdad me gustaría que estuvieras cerca para que me des tus opiniones, es que eres tan! kawai!.. por cierto vivo en Santiago de Chile y naaa.. da igual cuando lo dejes.. lo importante es que no me olvides!...=(.. y si.. tengo face.. pero soy re mala para usarlo.. hablo mas por gmail… pero podría mandarte un msj interno y dártelo por si me quieres agregar y nos ponemos de acuerdo para conversar.. aunque te reconozco que he andado media bajoneada por lo de mi madre.. media retraída.. he dejado de ver a varios amigos.. pero sé que en algún momento volveré a ser ¡feliz!... De hecho tu felicidad se transmite por tus reviews por eso me distraigo leyéndote… y es lo que me hace tenerte tanto cariño… ya ya.. me puse igual que tu.. llevo como mil palabras y no sé si fanfiction tiene un límite. XD.. en fin.. cuídate, te quiero mucho.. te deseo lo mejor… y ¡te adoro!.. ¡hartos abrazos y saludos!

**HiNaThItHa.16241:** jajajajajaja.. tienes razón con eso de subirse a un poste… no lo recordaba… jajaja.. muchas gracias por tu review y espero nos leamos.. ¡cuídate y que tengas un gran año!..! saludos!

**Hinari Shinoi:** ¡Aquí reportándome!.. tus deseos son ordenes =)… espero te haya gustado la conti.. ¡me encanto como suena eso de tamy-chan!... ¿Cómo te puedo decir yo?... ¿Hina-chan?... En fin gracias por tu apoyo y te deseo un muy buen año!.. ¡saludos..y nos leemos!

**Hinako uzumaki Hyuga:** ¡Eres increíble!.. me impresiona que hayas logrado leer todos los capis juntos… la verdad hasta a mi me cuesta, porque los hago eternos… ¡así que muchísimas gracias por tu esfuerzo y por tu review!.. es un halago que digas que es uno de los mejores fic que has leído.. ¡me haces feliz!... en fin.. ¡un caluroso abrazo de año nuevo y muchos saludos!.. nos leemos..

**MANUELA:** jajajaja.. Batman es un ídolo.. y si.. ¡me reí!.. jajajaja.. Eres divina.. gracias por tus sabias palabras.. yo también creo que llegara el momento que logre salir de esta pesadilla, mientras tanto evito hacerme muchas preguntas porque me he dado cuenta que la vida no te da respuestas… agradezco de corazón tus oraciones porque al menos ahora mi mama no tiene crisis de fiebres y esas cosas horribles que les pasan a las personas cuando ya están cerca del final.. ese es mi único consuelo… y lo del viaje.. no te preocupes.. que a pesar de que nos separan kilómetros se que de cierta manera estamos conectadas… =).. con respecto a tu review… te admito que siempre he visto a Sakura así.. después de la confesión a Naruto me demostró que es capaz de jugar con los sentimientos con tal de conseguir sus objetivos.. por eso aun no la perdono.. =(.. y lo de "me saca de piedra".. no se dice por acá.. pero decimos algo así como "me saca de quicio" ( que es como me estresa al máximo).. jajajaja… Hina.. sii.. esta más decidida.. pero sigue siendo dulce.. ya viste que termino cantando en un karaoke en este capi.. jajajaja… y tiene dudas como cualquier humana… su relación con Sasuke es entretenida y sarcástica.. por eso me encanta.. es como que alguien pusiera en su lugar al Uchiha. Jajajajaja.. con Sakura, no te preocupes mucho ya la odian, así que los insultos solo suman.. jajajaja..

Con respecto a tus problemas soy feliz de saber que ya estás bien y aunque nuestros problemas pueden ser diferentes, son problemas al fin y al cabo así que no te sientas egoísta… porque de verdad a mi me importan… debo confesar que te admiro porque a pesar de ser una chica de 16 como dices, eres lo suficientemente madura para valorarte y saber que ser feliz nace de uno mismo, es solo cosa de actitud, aunque entiendo que cuando una pena de amor duele, son las peores, pero como bien dices después de llorar, no queda más que mirar adelante y buscar cosas mejores, que sin duda siempre llegan y mas para una persona con tan buenos sentimientos como tu… Me alegra saber que pude aportar un poquito en tu felicidad porque tu aportas muchísimo en la mía… a mí también me encantaría que fuéramos grandes amigas… y sin duda te tendré muy presente en mis momentos difíciles y mi corazón, así como espero tu también me tengas en los tuyos… a veces una simple palabra puede hacernos soñar, reir o crecer.. por eso adoro escribir y mas adoro saber que tu las lees… en fin.. te mando un abrazo gigante… que llegue de Chile a Venezuela… ¡los mejores deseos para este año 2013 y para todos los años que siguen!.. y un super beso y todo mi cariño….! Cuidate mucho y espero leerte pronto! ¡Mira que te he extrañado desde que leí tu review!...

Listo… Saludos para todos!..


	10. Segunda parte del plan: Objetivos

¡Hola a todos!, se que se merecen miles de disculpas, pero en realidad nada de lo que diga justificara todo lo que tuvieron que esperar, solo espero que le den una nueva oportunidad a este capítulo algo denso, que sin duda me costó horrores escribirlo, pero es sin duda el que abre las puertas para el NaruHina (ténganme paciencia)…

Ya los dejo de aburrir con explicaciones y discursos.. solo espero les agrade y de antemano muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen fielmente mi fic y se dan un tiempo ( si que se necesita tiempo para leer casi 29 páginas de Word, XD) para leerlo y dejarme un hermoso review… ¡millones de gracias!…

Pd: Los personajes no me pertenecen, o sino JAMAS hubiera escrito las primeras viñetas del manga 631 (los que lo leyeron me entienden T_T), pertenecen al odiado/amado Kishi que de apoco se va reivindicando… jajajaja..

¡Nos leemos más abajo!

* * *

><p>Anteriormente<p>

_Hinata por su parte pego otro brinco al escuchar su exigencia y ser consciente de su cercanía…sus fuerzas parecieron desaparecer al momento que esas estúpidas e intensas emociones empezaban causar estragos en ella… ¡¿por qué tiene que ser tan atractivo y estar a tan cerca?!… se quejo mentalmente al momento que su corazón palpitaba más rápido de lo normal… una cosa era no tener sentimientos y otra muy distinta que no sintiera nada frente a una persona del sexo opuesto, especialmente si esa persona fue su centro de admiración gran parte de su tiempo…. nervios, ansiedad , atracción y todas esas cosas sin sentido que estaba segura no sentiría si el chico se encontrara a una distancia prudente….. ¡pero no!… ¡solo está a unos escasos centímetros de mi!… ¡kuso!…. ahora entendía porque Nakura le había advertido que mejor se mantuviera alejada del chico, porque a diferencia del Uchiha ella aun no lograba manejar sus emociones a su antojo y el rubio de una u otra forma siempre seria su eslabón más débil. Fijo sus ojos plata en los ahora húmedos labios del chico que parecían invitarla a degustarlos al igual como lo había hecho su lengua unos segundos atrás__**….- Etto…yo…**__ logro articular mientras cerraba sus ojos…_

* * *

><p><strong>Segunda parte del plan: Definiendo objetivos<strong>

Al instante que sus parpados se cerraron cediendo a sus emociones, la cruel imagen de Sakura siendo besada por Naruto en el bosque el día de su partida, golpeo su mente con una crudeza arrolladora consiguiendo que todos sus sentidos despertaran de forma abrupta y se tensaran cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo _… ¡idiota! … ¡tú no eres nada para él!…._ se recrimino al ser consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer… _¡tanto entrenamiento y esfuerzo a punto de irse al carajo por una simple atracción!_ … apretó sus puños con fuerza a causa de lo molesta que se encontraba consigo misma por su reciente debilidad.

Abrió los ojos con rapidez y de un brusco movimiento desvió su cabeza hacia la izquierda, prácticamente rozando la nariz del rubio, que en ese momento no se encontraba a más de un par de centímetros de sus labios**.. ¡Si!…** grito sin poder contener su frustración… **te olvide totalmente…-** siseo con la mandíbula apretada y el ceño fruncido, tratando de obviar las sensaciones que le producía el cálido aliento del muchacho chocando ahora sobre su cuello…

Por su parte Naruto quien hasta segundos atrás solo se dejaba llevar por el embriagador aroma que desprendía la morena y esas desconocidas pero insistentes ganas de querer probar sus labios, abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar semejante afirmación… _¡¿Na – nani?!…_se grito mentalmente… _¡¿ella dijo que me olvido?!_… se pregunto absolutamente shockeado y perturbado, al tiempo que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones_…!no puede ser!… escuche mal…_ se trato de convencerse en busca de sus ojos perla.

El frio de la noche pareció traspasarlo de pronto cuando todas sus esperanzas cayeron por el piso al fijarse en el hostil semblante que mostraba su perfecto rostro volteado.. _ella .. ella…realmente…_ comenzó a titubear y desesperarse al considerar la veracidad de sus palabras_…!¿cuándo?!… ¡¿Por qué?!…_ **-!¿co- como?!-**.. logro exteriorizar sus dudas..

Hinata aun más molesta debido a su insistencia….. _¿Acaso esta burlándose de mí?_…. Se volteo dispuesta a repetir cada una de sus palabras, sin embargo quedaron atrapadas en su garganta gracias a la intervención de una voz mucho más grave que la suya..

**-Increíble…**se escucho de pronto rompiendo definitivamente la atmosfera romántica que regalaba la noche…. **además de dobe, ahora eres sordo…** - soltó sarcásticamente Sasuke quien se encontraba apoyado en la barandilla a escasos centímetros de ambos con la mirada más oscura de lo habitual…

Esta vez fue Naruto quien sintió como cada fibra de su cuerpo se contraía y la ansiedad que lo embargaba se adueñaba rápidamente de sus sentidos…. Las dudas que lo aquejaban parecieron responderse al momento que poso su mirada sobre el azabache _…..!es a causa de él!…_fue todo lo que necesito concluir para abalanzarse sin medida sobre su amigo -rival**…- tuuu…** siseo al momento que su puño se acercaba peligrosamente a la perfecta cara del último de los Uchiha, no obstante como si de una maldición se tratara, todo su cuerpo quedo inmóvil …**Shikamaru…- ** vociferó con la mandíbula tan apretada que parecía que sus dientes terminarían por romperse..

**-¡Uf!..** soltó un suspiro el chico de la coleta… **casi haces algo verdaderamente problemático-…** negó con la cabeza sin deshacer los sellos de su jutsu de posesión de sombra y su ceño mas fruncido de lo normal…

No alcanzaron a emitir alguna otra palabra cuando el sonido de la puerta corredera dio aviso de la aparición de alguno de sus compañeros..

**-Sasuk…** no alcanzo a terminar de hablar Sakura al notar que no solo se encontraba Sasuke en la pequeña terraza, sino también una perpleja y disgustada Hinata, un serio y preocupado Shikamaru y un muy, pero muy molesto Naruto.. _¿a punto de golpear a Sasuke?__**…**_** ¡¿qué carajos paso aquí?!..** pregunto alzando la voz sin poder contenerse…

Shikamaru alterno su mirada entre Sasuke y Hinata, dejándola fija en esta última, si ella hablaba de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar con el Uzumaki, (porque si, había sido testigo desde el momento que él, no muy delicadamente la había acorralado) lo más probable era que Sakura lo dejara al borde de la muerte y en el peor de los casos terminara con su relación… _¡kuso!.._ maldijo preocupado, sin embargo rápidamente un cuestionamiento aun mayor se alojo en su mente_... si Naruto quiere estar con Sakura… ¡¿por qué demonios estuvo a punto de besar a Hinata?!….!es verdaderamente un jodido problemático!_.. se quejo..._definitivamente debo hablar con el_…

Al ver que los minutos pasaban y las miradas cómplices iban de un lado a otro, presa de su fuerte temperamento agrego**.. ¡respondan de una buena vez!-..** exigió aun más fuerte la pelirosa..

Hinata aparto su mirada de la preocupada de Shikamaru y se detuvo unos segundos en la mirada de Sasuke, desviándola de inmediato al percatarse de su sonrisa.. _perfecto._. pensó irónicamente.. _ahora no parara de burlarse de mí, por estar a punto de caer con Naruto_…**tsk.**. chasqueo la lengua molesta… _¡pero no le daré aun más motivos!_… **- Nada-**.. soltó de pronto, llamando la atención de todos, en especial la de Naruto que sentía como la adrenalina que había desaparecido debido a la apreciación de Sakura, volvía a tomar fuerzas con la declaración de la Hyuga.

**-¡¿Nada?!-…** repitió incrédula la oji jade..

**-Absolutamente nada-**… declaró la peliazul esta vez posando su vista en los incrédulos ojos celestes que la miraban acusadoramente… parpadeo confundida… _¿y ahora que le pasa?… le estoy salvando el pellejo…!¿quién lo entiende?!…. _bufo molesta

**-¡¿Y quieres que me crea eso?!…** replico exaltada… **Naruto está a punto de golpear a Sasuke, si no fuera por las sombras de Shikamaru….** Describió a la perfección la escena frente a ella… ¡**no me creas idiota!…** se quejo con el ceño sumamente fruncido, ganándose la retadora mirada de Hinata

**-Tranquilas..** hablo de pronto el dominador de sombras tratando de disipar la tensión que se palpaba en el aire… **lo que ocurrió fue que…**tomo una bocanada de oxigeno como queriendo ganar fuerzas… **todos salimos a tomar aire…. ya sabes lo alcoholizado que esta el ambiente allá adentro..** desvió sus ojos unos momentos hacia la puerta del dojo…., **y pues Naruto al querer volver a entrar, tropezó cayendo hacia Sasuke…**explico ganándose la mirada sorprendida de los pelinegros y el rubio… **y como no queríamos revivir la escena del beso de la academia… pues alcance a atraparlo…**concluyo evitando mirar a alguno de los involucrados… _me he convertido en un problemático mentiroso…_

Sakura enarco una ceja en señal de incredulidad, sin embargo no estaba cien por ciento segura en el momento que había salido todos, pues solo se había dedicado a observar al azabache y cuando este se había perdido por la puerta corredera, le había tomado varios minutos (que le parecieron horas) acumular el valor necesario para salir en su búsqueda….

**Ya sabes lo torpe que es Naruto-..** agrego Shikamaru rodando los ojos tratando de restarle importancia, para terminar mirando fijamente al Uzumaki en una muda advertencia de silencio..

No muy convencida del todo asintió con la cabeza, permitiendo que el Nara volviera a respirar con normalidad…

**-Creo que deberías liberarlo, se ve muy molesto-…** agrego la chica señalando a su novio..

Rogando a Kami-sama que el rubio se controlara, lentamente libero sus ataduras, al tiempo que Naruto volvía a ser dueño de sus acciones. Sin poder evitarlo se giro hacia la Hinata en busca de alguna explicación o señal, o cualquier cosa que calmara su confundido y dolido corazón, pero todo lo que encontró fue indiferencia, ella parecía mirar un punto justo al lado suyo sin percatarse de su presencia…

Apretó los puños molesto y desvió su mirada topándose esta vez con la burlesca sonrisa de medio lado que le regalaba Sasuke**… -Grrr-…** pudo sentir como la rabia empezaba a embargarlo nuevamente, así que sin ánimos de dar explicaciones por la posible paliza que le daría a su "querido" amigo de la infancia, desapareció en una nube de humo alejándose tan rápido como solo el hijo del rayo amarillo de Konoha podría hacerlo…

Sakura parpadeo confundida una vez que la nube de humo se disipo y se hizo clara la despedida del rubio.

Shikamaru tomo una gran bocanada de aire en señal de tranquilidad y se llevo una mano a su cuello en busca de liberar sus tensiones.

Hinata avanzo rápidamente hacia el dojo y se introdujo silenciosa en el.. _no estoy dispuesta a aguantar un segundo mas aquí._. fue todo lo que pensó antes de dirigirse hacia su habitación…

Y finalmente Sasuke solo se mantuvo con esa gran sonrisa en su cara, que declaraba su victoria… …_esto definitivamente se pone entretenido…_

**-¡Baka!-...** grito al aire Sakura al ser consciente de que su acompañante la había dejado abandonada en la casa de su nueva rival del amor a altas horas de la noche…

**-¿Que te ocurre ahora?-..** se quejo el genio de Konoha una vez que se recupero de la sordera..

**-¡¿Como que qué ocurre?!…** reclamo la chica.. ¡**no te das cuenta que ahora no tengo quien me lleve a mi casa!-….** refunfuño..

Shikamaru rodo los ojos, dispuesto a proponerle que se fuera con ellos y durmiera en la casa de Ino, pero Sasuke se le adelanto soltando un inexpresivo… **-** **vamos…**

Ambos novatos desencajaron su mandíbula y posaron sus ojos en el portador del sharingan, como si estuvieran viendo a la mismísima muerte….

**¿Qué?…** pregunto seco el último de los Uchiha… **si no quieres… pues no -**…. Agrego tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, fijo sus ojos en los jades de la chica que sin dudarlo un segundo más lo jalo hacia la salida…. _Es mi oportunidad_.. pensaron al mismo tiempo…

Shikamaru observo como la pareja se alejaba por los jardines del clan, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, conocía a la perfección el triangulo amoroso que existía en el equipo 7 y sin duda las extrañas actitudes de cada uno de los miembros se estaban volviendo sumamente complicadas.. rasco su cabeza aun indeciso de detenerlos o seguirlos, cuando unos fuertes brazos se colgaron de su cuello…

**-Neeee.. Shika..¿hasta cuando me dejaras sola?..** se quejo Temari de forma infantil… **¿por qué mejor no nos vamos a "dormir" a casa?**… susurro tan sensualmente que Shikamaru sintió un leve tirón entre sus piernas, sin embargo se obligo a enfocar una vez más la vista en la pareja que ya atravesaba el gran portón de acceso_.. ¡kuso!...¿qué debo hacer?…._ Se cuestiono al momento que comenzaba a percibir los atributos de su novia sobre su espalda…

La rubia al notar el cierto grado de desconcentración del muchacho, sonrió sensual… _¡como me gusta cuando se pone difícil!_… **N..a..r..a…**. Arrastro su nombre volviendo a ganarse la atención del moreno, que sabía que solo lo llamaba por su apellido en situaciones "especiales"… **te dejare usar tu jutsu favorito-…**

Hasta ahí llegaron todas las dudas e indecisiones del pelinegro… _lo siento Naruto_.. se permitió pensar antes de voltearse y besar apasionadamente los labios de su chica…

* * *

><p>Departamento de Naruto <p>

**-¡maldición!.. ¡maldición!..! maldición, ttebayo! …** repetía caminando de un sitio a otro en su pequeña habitación mientras desordenaba sus rubios cabellos evitando destrozar algún objeto ..

Su cabeza trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos, pero su corazón no lograba definir como era que realmente se sentía… ¿triste?, ¿humillado?, ¿molesto?, ¿enfurecido?…. O quizás ¿todas?… ¡**maldita sea!**… volvió a vociferar… su mente estaba hecha un lio y solo era consciente de que el vacío que desde hace algún tiempo se le había alojado en el pecho, ahora parecía haberse extendido por todo su cuerpo…. Respiro profundo tratando de disipar sus emociones y concentrarse en lo que era verdaderamente importante… ¿pero cual de todas las cosas que habían pasado era la principal?… _¿que Hinata sea la prometida de Sasuke?….¿Que estuve a punto de besarla y ella me negó?.. ¿o que me confirmo que me ha olvidado?…_ un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al pensar esto último.

**¡¿Por qué?!..** volvió a gritar tratando de entender que estaba sucediendo.. aun recordaba el dulce aroma de la chica a escasos centímetros de su rostro a punto de ceder a sus labios, el cómo minutos más tarde Sasuke se había burlado en su cara y por sobre todo… las dolorosas pero seguras palabras de Hinata…. _**¡si!… te olvide totalmente**__**…**_ trago con dificultad al comprender que sin duda el acontecimiento mas relevante era su olvido. El casi beso y el compromiso con Sasuke eran la clara repercusión de esto último.

**¡Pero no puede ser!...** negó desesperado al momento que se tumbaba en la cama en busca de tranquilizarse**… ¡no pudo haberlo conseguido!-...** volvió a gritar exteriorizando sus aflicciones cubriendo en el proceso su cara con el antebrazo derecho.

_**-¡Pero lo hizo!-..**_ le rebatió el Kyubi ya hartos de los estúpidos dilemas de su contenedor…

_-¡¿Qué demonios sabes tú?!.-_grito encolerizado en su mundo interior a punto de tirársele encima **… **_¡lo único que me faltaba!... ¡que tu también me quieras joder la vida!-.._

El zorro lo miro detenidamente, sus ojos azules parecían centellar de ira, su cuerpo empezaba a emanar chakra y sus puños estaban tan apretados que se podía distinguir a la distancia sus blancos nudillos…. _**Esta verdaderamente desesperado**_… pensó levemente preocupado

_**-Cálmate mocoso….**_hablo con seriedad_**… si sigues así mi chakra saldrá sin control-…**_ trato de convencerlo…

_-¡Entonces no te metas en lo que no te importa!-_… bramo iracundo..

_**-¡¿Que no me importa?!…**_pregunto elevando la voz ahora también molesto… _**¡te preste mi chakra para salvar a esta estúpida aldea del Juubi!… ¡¿y ahora piensas destruirla por tu incapacidad de razonar?!-…**_ pregunto mordaz..

Naruto apretó aun mas su quijada pero fue consciente de su estado de exaltación, con todo el esfuerzo del mundo empezó a disminuir sus niveles de chacra tratando de recobrar su compostura… una vez que su respiración volvía a ser regular enfoco sus ojos en el Kyubi… -_¿entonces que se supone que debo hacer?-…_ pregunto con la pequeña esperanza de que lo ayudara a despejar su atormentada mente…

El demonio de nueve colas soltó una perversa sonrisa presa de su fascinación por molestarlo.. -_**¿acaso me estas pidiendo ayuda, mocoso?-..**_ pregunto con sorna…

La poca tranquilidad que había logrado reunir ahora amenazaba con desaparecer en un instante…. _-¡Eres un…._

_**-¡Baka!...**_ lo interrumpió el zorro …. _**¡Eres el humano más idiota que jamás haya conocido!-..**_ aseguro burlesco..

_-¡Pues tu eres el demonio mas…_ grito tratando de defenderse..

_**-¡Y por ser tan idiota!..**_ prosiguió sin dejarlo terminar… _**recibiste la respuesta que mas temías-**_…completo recostándose sobre sus patas mostrando indiferencia..

Naruto parpadeo complejo por el cambio de rumbo de la conversación, hace solo unos diálogos atrás parecía que el demonio solo se estaba mofando de él, pero su última frase sin duda iba mas allá de un simple comentario…rebusco en sus recuerdos tratando de entender en qué momento se supone había sido mas idiota de lo normal (porque sabía que casi siempre era un idiota), para haber recibido la dura respuesta de Hinata, pero no lograba entenderlo…bien sabia de los sentimientos de la Hyuga, después de todo no solo habían sido simples palabras sino muchos actos y actitudes que lo avalaban, pero luego estaba Sakura su "imposible amor de la infancia", que al finalizar la guerra se había acercado gustosa a aceptar sus sentimientos antes no correspondidos, entonces… _¿tenía realmente alguna opción de elegir?…_suspiro entre desganado y cansado… esa era la respuesta, el estaba con Sakura y Hinata lo había olvidado al no recibir respuesta a sus sentimientos…

-_**Hasta que por fin entiendes…**_ hablo el Kyubi..

El chico solo agacho la mirada y deshizo su mano empuñada, sus músculos se destensaron y el enojo, la rabia y frustración, quedaron atrás dejando palpable solo el dolor y la angustia… recordó las palabras de Shikamaru advirtiéndole que algo así podría ocurrir, pero entonces si manejaba esa posibilidad_… ¿porque ahora me duele tanto?…._

_**Porque no querías aceptarlo…**_le respondió el Kyubi tratando de apurar su proceso mental…

Elevo con pesar su azulina mirada para toparse con la roja de su biju… _tiene toda la razón… todo esto me pasa por baka_… aunque su mente trataba de negarlo, su mayor preocupación desde la desaparición de la chica era que dejara en el olvido la amistad, la confianza , el apoyo y por sobre todo … el amor que profesaba hacia él y ahora que había sucedido se daba cuenta de la magnitud de ese sentimiento, de la desolación y lo miserable que se sentía… _todo es tan extraño…. técnicamente no debería sentirme mal, después de todo tengo a Sakura-chan, pero entonces.. ¿por qué me agobiaba tanto haber perdido a Hinata?….¿Por qué me siento tan solo y miserable?.._

_**Porque ella es la única que desde siempre estuvo por y para ti…**_ y otra vez la certera voz del Kitsune…

Las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban escaparon de su cuerpo, siendo su única opción el sentarse en aquel frio piso… se sentía idiota, estúpido e imbécil…. Jamás había valorado como se debía los sinceros sentimientos de la Hyuga, jamás había reparado en pensar como se podría estar sintiendo ella al no recibir respuesta a su confesión, jamás se había dado el tiempo para aclarar realmente sus propios sentimientos y ahora sin duda estaba cosechado lo que había sembrado _…¿ pero qué debo hacer?… ¿seguir adelante con Sakura y dejar las cosas como están con Hinata?… __¡no!__…_ le exigió automáticamente su conciencia… _¿terminar con Sakura y arreglar las cosas con Hinata?_.. la idea se le hizo tentadora, pero "qué" era lo que realmente debía arreglar con la morena. Aun no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que sentía por ella…¿valía la pena arriesgar su relación para descifrar ese sentimiento?… su vocecilla infantil le recordó que desde siempre había amado a Sakura-chan y no podía darse el lujo de perderla, pero.. _¿ y Hinata?… ¿quién es Hinata para mí?… ¿que siento por ella?…_ rasco su cabeza con desesperación… jamás había pensado tanto en algo o en alguien y lo peor de todo es que no tenía las mas mínimas respuestas…

El Kyubi rodo los ojos de aburrimiento.. el muchacho era incluso más idiota de lo permitido y pensar no era una opción viable para el… lo mejor sería ayudarlo pronto o seguiría con ese sin fin de dudas que solo le generaban un horrible dolor de cabeza..

_**¡Oi!..**_ lo llamo ganándose su atención… _**si tanto te importa la Hyuga pues no dejes que te olvide… no le des mas vuelta-… ¡**__por favor!.._suplico mentalmente

Naruto despertó de golpe de sus interrogantes_.. -¡eso es!.._ _no tengo porque dejar a Sakura-chan… solo debo hacer que Hinata recuerde lo que sentía por mi y todo volverá a ser como antes…_ _ya no sentiré este vacío… __egoísta__.._ le reclamo una débil vocecilla que evito escuchar… _¡a partir de mañana me volveré a acercar a ella y se llevara a cabo el plan " haciendo que Hinata me recuerde", ttebayo!.._ aseguro con su característica confianza_... ¡arigatou Kyubi!.. ¡ahora si podre dormir!.._

Una gota corrió por la cabeza del kitsune ante los cambios de actitud del chico.. _primero es un emo-depresivo y ahora un idiota-feliz.. ¡¿qué acaso es bipolar?!..._ _y .. ¿en qué momento le dije yo que siguiera con la rosadita?… ¡ahh!.. _suspiro agotado cuando volvió a quedarse solo… _al menos al fin podre dormir…._

**-¡Joder ya casi sale el sol dattebayo!-**… grito mientras corría en busca de su pijama..

* * *

><p>Unas horas antes en las calles de Konoha <p>

El corazón de Sakura latía desbocado mientras caminaba junto a su mayor tormento, ni es sus mejores sueños la idea de que Sasuke la fuera a dejar a su departamento tenía cabida, pero contrario a todo pronóstico ahí se encontraba caminando a paso lento en su compañía…

Su inner le pedía, más bien le exigía que digiera alguna palabra para romper ese incomodo silencio que se había generado desde que le había soltado el brazo luego de salir de la mansión Hyuga, tenía tantas interrogantes sobre su paradero y su relación con Hinata, pero su boca y su mente se negaban a desarrollar oraciones coherentes… no tenía idea que decir y lo más complicado de todo es que temía que de seguir así, su única esperanza por acercarse a él desapareciera por su tonto comportamiento..

Aspiro profundo tratando de serenarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el frio aire de la noche entrara de golpe por sus fosas nasales respondiendo en un sonoro estornudo..

**-¡Atshu!..** resonó por las calles vacías al momento que se llevaba una mano a la boca con las mejillas sonrojadas..

Sasuke la miro divertido, se veía tan infantil como cuando la había dejado aquella noche en ese parque, sin embargo tenía claro que mucho había pasado desde aquella vez, entre intentos de asesinatos, rescates y peleas, ya parecía no quedar rastro de aquellos inocentes niños. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, la extraña chica pelirrosa seguía aceptando sus proposiciones… _¿ es tan grande lo que siente por mi?…¿que acaso no está con Naruto?_… trato de alejar esos pensamientos y se centro en el plan que debía llevar a cabo, lo primero era conseguir que Sakura volviera a acercarse a él y luego…

**-Llegamos…** fue interrumpido por la dulce voz de Sakura..

Miro aquel departamento frente a él, no tenía idea de que la chica se había cambiado de domicilio. El tiempo había pasado más rápido de lo normal y aun no lograba decidir cómo actuar frente a ella..

**-Gracias -..** volvió a hablar la chica enfocando sus ojos jades en los negros del muchacho…

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles tratando de comprender lo que ansiaban transmitir sus ojos, Sasuke pudo percibir la impaciencia y desilusión en los expectantes ojos verdes, mientras Sakura pudo descifrar la confusión e indecisión en esos pozos negros…

**-Yo…** soltaron los dos de pronto..

Sakura soltó una risilla nerviosa y se llevo las manos a la boca, dejando entrever que no hablaría mas..

El pelinegro comprendió el gesto de su compañera, así que sin más remedio continuo con lo que estaba por decir…_no hay más tiempo para dudas_…. **-** **veras**… soltó con su tono de voz neutral aprovechando de ordenar sus ideas… **lo siento -…** susurro después de unos segundos apartando la mirada…

Sakura quedo literalmente de piedra, su mandíbula desencajada y sus ojos de plato demostraban su infinita sorpresa, no supo cuanto tiempo transcurrió desde que había hablado el pelinegro, pero los ojos azabaches volvieron a centrarse en ella obligándola a volver en si…

Si antes creía que su corazón latía apresurado, ahora estaba segura que desbocado sería un buen adjetivo, había esperado tanto por aquellas dos palabras, que ahora parecían haber sido producto de su imaginación, pero la mirada penetrante del Uchiha en busca de una posible respuesta le daban a entender que era tan real como el hecho de que pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas..

Sasuke parpadeo confundido frente a la reacción de la chica, no esperaba alguna respuesta en específico, pero el recuerdo de Karin lanzándose a sus brazos diciéndole que estaba todo olvidado aun permanecía en su mente… _entonces… ¿Sakura esta triste o feliz?…_ era difícil de interpretar..

Haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol la chica limpio con rapidez las saladas gotas que descendían por su femenina cara y cerro sus ojos tratando de encontrar las palabras precisas.. _¿qué debo hacer?… ¿saltar a sus brazos y decirle que todo está bien?… ¿decirle que no importa, que ya está todo olvidado? o ¿mandarlo al carajo por demorarse todo este tiempo?…_

Su inner pareció molesta con su última opción, pero la verdad, habían pasado tantas cosas que un simple "lo siento" tal vez no era suficiente… entonces.. ¿qué debía responder?… tenía unas ganas locas de pedirle explicaciones de todo, de lanzarse a sus brazos y sentir para siempre el calor que desprendía su masculino cuerpo… _pero aun no debo_… si algo había aprendido todos estos años en su ausencia, era que Sasuke Uchiha actuaba así porque siempre le caían las cosas en las manos… si realmente ella quería conseguir algo más, porque sin duda eso era lo que deseaba… no debía volver a ser una de esas fangirls que lo perseguía día y noche… debía ser una chica interesante, decidida y segura, sin muestras de debilidad… por más que estuviera muriendo de nervios y ganas de lanzarse encima…. Necesitaba demostrarle que ya no era la niña mimada que dejo aquella noche recostada en la banca…

Tomo una bocanada de aire y abrió los ojos encontrándose con su mirada expectante…**-bien… acepto tus disculpas..** soltó al fin… Sasuke sonrió con autosuficiencia al ver lo fácil que había resultado después de todo… **sin embargo … un simple lo siento no alcanzará a reparar todo el daño que me hiciste -…** Sakura sonrió internamente al ver la ahora sorprendida cara del Uchiha….

**-No.. no entiendo -..** admitió el muchacho sin poder creerlo

**-Simple…** aseguro la chica mientras comenzaba a subir de espalda la escalera que daba a su departamento… **siempre dijiste que era una molestia ¿verdad? **…recibió un leve asentimiento y se detuvo unos instantes en el quinto peldaño tratando de ganar fuerzas para lo que diría…. **así que quiero que me entrenes -…**

Su inner que hace segundos atrás le recriminaba una y otra vez que estaba dejando pasar la oportunidad de estar con el azabache, ahora se regocijaba frente a la posibilidad de compartir muchísimo mas tiempo con el amor de su vida.. _ahora solo queda esperar su respuesta_.. pensó con los nervios a flor de piel..

Sasuke frunció el ceño entre sorprendido y molesto… _¿desde cuándo una chica me pone condiciones?.. ¿desde cuándo esa chica es Sakura?… y por sobre todo.. ¿desde cuándo Sakura tiene el valor suficiente para encararme así?…_ sin duda esto último le gusto… odiaba a las chicas regaladas y fáciles que no representaban ningún reto para él, tal como lo era Sakura en el pasado, pero ahora la misma lo estaba chantajeando.. sonrió divertido frente a su nuevo descubrimiento… la miro fijamente percatándose del movimiento de sus dedos contra la baranda y del temblor casi imperceptible de su pierna izquierda.. _sin duda está nerviosa_… enancho aun mas su sonrisa arrogante… - **es algo complicado **… soltó provocándola…

Sakura se mordió la lengua para no gritar a los cuatro vientos un "!¿por qué?!" y se obligo a mantenerle la mirada…

Sasuke se regocijaba internamente frente a las expresiones de la chica, por más que intentara ocultar sus pensamientos su cuerpo la delataba… **Como sabrás estoy comprometido con Hinata y…**

**- No sabía que un Uchiha debía rendirle cuentas a una chica -…** lo interrumpió con los celos carcomiéndole el alma… su autocontrol se había ido al carajo cuando había nombrado a Hinata…. _¡aun no puedo creerlo!.._ chillo su inner..

Sasuke transformo su sonrisa en una línea recta, estaba jugando con el orgullo Uchiha y eso jamás lo permitiría, sabía que era un sucia provocación, pero no podía dejarla pasar y quedar en ridículo... **- Mañana a las 7-…** sentencio algo molesto al tiempo que se alejaba con rapidez… _si quieres jugar con fuego…_ _entonces te quemarás…_

La chica cayo de sentón en uno de los peldaños dejando escapar sus emociones, lo vio alejarse y esbozo libremente una enorme sonrisa… **- ¡Sí! -**… su plan estaba yendo de maravilla… _volverás a ser mío…_

* * *

><p>Habitación de Hinata <p>

Aun se debatía entre estar molesta o confundida, el solo recuerdo de las acciones de Naruto le ponían los pelos de punta… _¡estuvimos a punto de besarnos!.._ grito internamente mientras se dejaba caer en su cama… habían sido tantas cosas en un solo día que su cuerpo y su mente se encontraba en un total colapso… _primero la "divertida" bienvenida de Nakura, el reencuentro con los chicos, la agotadora pelea con Hanabi, convertirme en líder del clan, el compromiso de Sasuke, rehabilitar la mansión Uchiha, encarar a mi padre, la fiesta de bienvenida de los chicos y finalmente… las preguntas y el casi beso con Naruto…_ todo parecía una historia de aquellas novelas que le encantaba leer..

**-¡Uff!- ** emitió un suspiro cerrando sus ojos, habían sido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que le costaba trabajo asimilarlas, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que se deshiciera de las pesas absorbe chacras y durmiera tranquilamente como una bebe, pero su mente la atormentaba recordándole las expresiones de incertidumbre y desconcierto en el rostro del rubio, sus preguntas lo dejaban en evidencia…. _pero… ¿porque tanto interés en mi?…_ esa pregunta le carcomía la mente… antes de venir se había propuesto tratar al rubio como una más de las personas de la villa, pues suponía el estaría tan entretenido con su novia que simplemente pasaría de su presencia, pero algo había cambiado que ahora había estado exigiéndole respuestas e incluso había estado a punto de besarla… _¡y yo casi lo dejo!.._chillo_… tranquila.. _se reprendió.. _quizás solo fue por impulso… o por el sake.. o porque esta shockeado con que Sasuke haya regresado…_razono… _¡si, eso debe ser!_… trato de convencerse… _de cualquier forma lo mejor será mantener una distancia prudente_… resolvió al momento que bostezaba y se tapaba con las cobijas… _después de todo… esa era parte del plan_… pensó antes de caer rendida…

* * *

><p>Un nuevo día se hacía presente en Konoha y ya varios de los shinobis caídos en la bienvenida de Hinata regresaban a sus hogares, todo daba señas que sería un día tan normal como cualquier otro, sin embargo en el despacho de la Hokage se podían escuchar poderosos gritos que dejaban expuesto el mal humor que tenia la quinta..<p>

**-¡¿Que solo están enamorados?! -..** grito consiguiendo que Tonton se escondiera tras las piernas de Shizune..

**-Tsu-Tsunade-sama.. su salud -…** le recordó nerviosa la pelinegra..

**-Ni lo intentes Shizune…** advirtió la mujer…. **Este Hiashi Hyuga me cree una idiota …** grito arrojando el pergamino que tenía en las manos… **seguramente me compraré el cuentito de que Hinata y Sasuke están enamorados -…**

**-Pe-pero …** trato de rebatir la pelinegra

**-Tsunade-sama…** apareció de pronto un anbu interrumpiendo a Shizune.. **aquí está el informe que me solicito -…**

De un solo movimiento la ojimiel abrió el pergamino y leyó con rapidez su contenido…. ¡_Kuso!.. ¡esto es lo último que me faltaba!_…**- ¡Shizune! **… grito… **programa una reunión con las cabecillas de los clanes… los quiero aquí a la brevedad -….**

**-¡Hai! -..** alcanzo a responder la pelinegra al momento que cruzaba el umbral de la puerta…

* * *

><p>Departamento de Naruto <p>

**-Arriba problemático…** ordeno Shikamaru a un Naruto que se encontraba sumido en el mundo de los sueños…

Un pequeño tic en la ceja derecha del pelinegro apareció al ver que su cuarto intento por levantarlo había sido en vano.. trato de calmarse mientras se repetía que el mismo se había ofrecido a ir por él con el único propósito de aprovechar de aclarar lo sucedido la noche anterior y en parte porque se sentía levemente culpable de haber dejado ir a Sakura con Sasuke.

El problema radicaba en que lo habían interrumpido en uno de sus "mejores momentos" con Temari y eso en si lo había dejado más cabreado que a una Tsunade sin sake y apuestas un viernes por la noche, así que sus niveles de paciencia estaban muy por debajo del cero… suspiro tratando de mantener la calma, pero un fuerte ronquido del rubio destrozo sus intentos de tranquilidad..

**Que te levantes idiota! -..** grito al momento que usaba su jutsu de sombras para levantar la cama en forma vertical consiguiendo que el rubio se azotara fuertemente contra el piso…

**-¡¿Pero qué?!..** logro articular aun adormilado mientras sobaba sus partes dañadas..

**-¡Pero nada!.. ¡mueve tu problemático trasero de una vez por todas, que vamos atrasados a donde la Hokage! -…** grito el pelinegro ya cansado de la idiotez de su amigo..

**-Shikamaru..** atino a decir Naruto después de despertar sus cinco sentidos… **¡¿cómo se te ocurre despertarme así, ttebayo?! -..** chillo parándose de golpe con lagrimillas en los ojos..

El pelinegro volvió a respirar profundo en busca de paciencia, lo que menos necesita era una discusión por una estupidez, habían temas mucho más delicados e importantes que tratar..

**-¿Que se supone que te paso anoche? -..** pregunto cambiando abruptamente el tema, recordando el verdadero motivo de estar ahí soportándolo..

Naruto elevo las cejas sorprendido debido a lo directa de la pregunta y rápidamente desvió su mirada de la de su amigo… _lo que menos quiero es someterme a un interrogatorio_.. - **Nada importante -…** respondió al momento que se ponía de pie y se dirigía al baño tratando de evadir el tema…

Rápidamente las sombras del Nara rodearon su cuerpo y sin percatarse se encontraba nuevamente inmovilizado…**- habla -**… sentencio serio el domador de sombras

El rubio soltó unas cuantas maldiciones al percatarse que su intento de escape había fallado, lo mejor para su salud mental seria contestar rápido, para librarse luego de su "hostigoso" amigo… **-cometí un error -…** habló tratando de parecer desinteresado..

**-¡¿Llamas un error al tratar de besar a Hinata … o al casi engañar a Sakura …o al hecho de que casi armas la quinta guerra ninja contra Sasuke?! -…** pregunto sumamente molesto..

**-No.. no exageres -…** susurro, comprendiendo que su amigo tenía motivos más que suficientes para estar enfadado..

**-Por el Cuarto Hokage Naruto…** **anoche hiciste las cosas mas problemáticas que yo jamás haya visto -…** le reprendió el pelinegro..

**-Lo sé…** afirmo apenado… **y no creas que me siento orgulloso -…**

Shikamaru deshizo su agarre al ver el cambio de actitud del chico, parecía realmente abatido, quizás en la noche había sido capaz de recapacitar y todo solo había sido motivado por el alcohol y su impacto debido a la aparición de Hinata y Sasuke… o eso quería pensar…- **entonces.. ¿qué harás?..** pregunto rogando al cielo que no saliera con alguna de sus típicas estupideces..

**-Escuchaste que ella después de todo me olvido ¿verdad? -..** pregunto el rubio sin poder ocultar su pesar al recordar aquellas palabras..

**-Aha -..** respondió poniendo toda su atención en lo que diría..

**-Pues hare que me recuerde …** sentencio con esa seguridad que solo él podía transmitir…

Hasta ahí habían llegado los rezos de Shikamaru que claramente no habían servido de nada, ¿qué acaso Naruto era tan idiota que no entendía que lo mejor era alejarse de ella?… frunció el ceño molesto…

**Soy egoísta, lo sé..** agrego al ver la cara de disgusto del pelinegro … **pero créeme que no puedo quedarme con este vacío que siento ahora -**… afirmo con pesar..

El Nara parpadeo perplejo ante lo que acababa de oír… _¿vacio?.. ¿La perdida de Hinata le causa un vacio?…_lo miro, su semblante triste no dejaba duda de ello… _entonces eso quiere decir que después de todo si siente algo por ella.. pero ¿y Sakura?…_ como queriendo detener sus conclusiones cerro sus ojos y masajeo su cuello… _esto definitivamente va mas allá de lo complicado..._ _es cierto que Sakura se fue con Sasuke, pero no puedo suponer que paso algo romántico entre ellos dos, por otro lado Hinata no merece volver a sufrir por sentimientos no correspondidos, yo mismo he sido testigo de lo que es capaz de hacer por amor y si ahora lo "olvido" no es justo que vuelva a caer en ilusiones…_ **-no estoy de acuerdo -…** sentencio mirándolo con reproche..

**-No te estoy pidiendo permiso…** aseguro el rubio frunciendo el ceño… **digas lo que digas no cambiare de opinión -…**

**-¡¿Te parece lindo hacerle ilusiones a Hinata?! -**… pregunto enojado..

**-Por supuesto que no me parece lindo, pero no puedo simplemente dejarla ir -**… se quejo

**-Entonces termina con Sakura -**… sentenció con seriedad

**-Sabes que siempre desee estar con ella -**… trato de excusarse

**-¡Entonces eres un maldito desgraciado que va a jugar a dos bandos!-…** le espeto verdaderamente molesto..

**-¡Entonces tú no te metas con este maldito desgraciado!..** se quejo el rubio ya harto de ser juzgado…

La mirada negra pareció taladrarlo, sin embargo se la mantuvo fija… **mira Shikamaru, se que te parece mal lo que estoy haciendo, que estoy siendo un idiota-… **

-**No me digas… no me había percatado -…** ironizo el chico..

**-¡Escúchame!..** grito molesto… **eres uno de mis mejores amigos y por eso te he confiado todo esto… podría haberte mentido, pero no lo hice… **aclaro más calmado**.. entiende que estoy confundido y por más que quiera alejarme de Hinata no podría… ella es..** titubeo… **ella es realmente importante para mí… **logro reconocer**.. como también lo es Sakura-chan… **se apresuró en agregar**… así por favor no me pidas que me aleje de alguna de ellas dos… déjame por una vez.. ser egoísta… **pidió en tono de suplica…** te juro que tratare de no dañarlas ni hacerles ilusiones -… **termino agachando la mirada cual niño pequeño que le pide permiso a su padre para realizar alguna travesura..

Pasaron unos segundo en los que el pelinegro analizo cuidadosamente la propuesta del rubio.. _¿pero hay realmente alguna forma de hacerlo cambiar de parecer? …con lo terco que es.. no lo creo… por otra parte el siempre ha dado todo por lo demás.. quizás y si merezca por una vez ser caprichoso… _**-Ni modo -…** negó con la cabeza clara señal de que había perdido..

**-¡Eres el mejor, ttebayo! -..** grito dispuesto a lanzarse para darle un abrazo..

**-Sera mejor que te muevas.. ahora mismo llevamos un retraso de media hora…** sentencio cortándole la inspiración… **Tsunade-sama no estará muy contenta que digamos -…**

**-¡¿Ah?!.. ¡¿por qué no me dijiste antes?! -..** se quejo al momento que entraba como un rayo al baño…

**-Baka…te lo dije, pero como siempre…. no me escuchaste..** susurro al aire Shikamaru… _espero todo salga bien_…pensó con preocupación..

* * *

><p>Sala reuniones torre Hokage <p>

Si antes pensaba que su día había partido mal, pues ahora había pasado a la categoría horrible… ¿por que cuando tenía más problemas en la cabeza, dos de sus estúpidos shinobis no se dignaban a aparecer?… fácil.. porque uno era el más idiota y el otro el mas perezoso de toda Konoha… _¡malditos mocosos mal criados!..._ grito mentalmente mientras se acariciaba la cabeza… llevaban casi 45 minutos de espera y aun no daban señales de vida… _¡¿dónde demonios se metieron?!…_ fijo su vista en la puerta como si con eso pudiera invocarlos, pero como era de esperarse… nada paso… _¡Ahhh!.._

**-Nee… ¿No creen que ya hemos esperado suficiente? -..** pregunto una ojerosa Ino desde uno de los puestos de la gran mesa…

**-Pues yo la verdad muero de hambre -**… se quejo Chouji..

**- No entiendo cuanto más debemos esperar al idiota de Naruto y a Shikamaru -…** se quejo Kiba también con algo de resaca..

Tsunade los fulmino con la mirada, pero se encontraban tan cansados e indispuestos que ninguno pareció percatarse, cosa que aumento aun más su furia… **- ¡¿Y ustedes no reclamaran también?!-..** bramo hacia Shino y Hinata

Antes que pudieran responder la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un desarreglado Naruto y un despeinado Shikamaru…

**-Sen..ti..mos la de..mo..ra -..** logro articular Naruto que jadeaba con el cuerpo inclinado…

Shikamaru solo paso por su lado y se sentó en su asiento habitual junto a Ino y Chouji, mientras Naruto comenzaba a recobrar la compostura, al momento que elevo su mirada su corazón palpito estrepitosamente al recordar la noche anterior, justo en medio de Kiba y Shino se encontraba ella, tan hermosa y perfecta como sus finas facciones lo permitían.

Hinata por su parte que había fijado la vista en los recién llegados, no fue consciente de que toda su atención estaba puesta en el rubio, hasta que este alzo la mirada y sus ojos se conectaron… nuevamente la incomodidad y el nerviosismo se hicieron notar en su cuerpo haciéndola pegar un pequeño brinco y sonrojarse levemente, lo que no paso desapercibido para la Hokage que solo esbozo una sonrisa al encontrar la respuesta a uno de sus tantos problemas..

Rápidamente aparto la mirada y se obligo a serenarse… _mantener la distancia_.. se recordó al momento que neutralizaba todas las sensaciones que querían bombardearla… _recuerda que simplemente ya no te interesa_… con eso volvió a enfocar su mente en la dichosa reunión a la que había sido citada, dejando atrás su sonrojo y nerviosismo…

**-¿Te puedes sentar de una buena vez, Naruto? -..** pregunto con una venita palpitando en su frente la rubia, al ver que no apartaba la vista de la Hyuga…

**-¡Claro, ttebayo!..** respondió volviendo a la realidad y de un salto tomo posición junto a la Hokage …

**-¡Bien!.. ya que al fin se dignaron a llegar este par de …** la severa mirada de Shizune le dio a entender que mejor omitía el comentario… **demos inicio a esta reunión que nos compete**…

Todos pusieron atención dentro de lo que podían debido a la resaca..

**Como sabrán… luego de la guerra, las aldeas ninjas poco a poco han ido desapareciendo…** varios parecieron perplejos por lo que prefirió aclarar… **esto debido a que los aldeanos tienen recelo a vivir con ninjas que podrían volver a originar otra guerra… ustedes sabrán además que se necesita un equilibrio para que una aldea exista, por lo que si el numero de aldeanos recae, la aldea corre peligro de desaparecer… **todos miraron estupefactos a la princesa de la babosas… **he de informarles que hoy en la mañana me llego un reporte que señala que estamos en cifras "complicadas"… si los aldeanos se llegan a ir o si no llegan nuevos aldeanos….** Tomo una bocanada de aire… **Konoha podría desaparecer - …**

Todos los presentes quedaron impactados al comprender la gravedad del asunto…

**-¿Estás segura vieja?-..** pregunto Naruto mas serio de lo normal..

**-No jugaría con algo así -…** respondió ganándose más miradas preocupadas…

**-¿Lo que quiere decir que debemos pensar en alguna forma de atraer aldeanos y mantener a los que tenemos? -…** pregunto Ino…

**- justamente …** respondió la mujer..

Pasaron varios minutos en los que cada uno parecía inmerso en su propio mundo, nadie se atrevía a decir nada por temor a fuera alguna estupidez o porque simplemente no veían opciones reales para solucionar el problema…

Tsunade paso su mirada por cada uno de ellos, era fácil interpretar sus caras que o demostraban frustración como la de Naruto, desesperación como la de Ino o preocupación como en la de Shikamaru, sin embargo el semblante de Hinata era difícil de interpretar, se mordía el labio inferior con poca fuerza signo de que estaba pensando algo y su ceño se encontraba levemente fruncido como si estuviera afinando detalles o imaginando cosas… _ella sin duda algo tiene en mente_… ** ¿y bien.. que opina la líder del clan Hyuga? **… hablo mostrando una sonrisa desafiante consiguiendo que todos centraran su atención en la peliazul..

Si antes creía que Tsunade estaba molesta con ella, ahora lo reafirmaba, esta debía ser su venganza por desafiarla desde que había regresado, no existía otra explicación coherente para entender el porqué la exponía a semejante presión, precisamente en su primera reunión como representante del clan.. _en estos minutos daría cualquier cosa por ser la tímida Hinata Hyuga de unos meses atrás, a la que siquiera le habría preguntado la hora_..pensó con pesar… _¡¿pero qué estupideces estás diciendo?!_… se reprendió de inmediato imaginando lo que diría su sensei al verla tan pesimista… _al momento que partí, decidí no volver a ser esa débil chica_…. _¡Nunca más debo si quiera pensarlo!_… miro con enojo a Tsunade que había estado a punto de hacerla caer y vio esa pequeña sonrisa de superioridad que acrecentó su desprecio hacia ella… _me está poniendo a prueba_…

**¿hablarás o no? -…** pregunto Tsunade empezando a desesperarse..

**-Opino…** hablo con seguridad.. **que un festival sería una buena forma de atraer gente -..**

Todos parpadearon sorprendidos

**-¿No te parece una idea muy.. simple? -…** cuestiono seria la Hokage..

**-Pues no se trata de un "simple" festival…** rebatió.. **será un festival en el que cada clan de Konoha expondrá alguna de sus habilidades…**

**-¡Wow! -…**soltaron algunos

**-Explícate -…** sentencio mientras cruzaba sus manos..

**-Fácil**… se mofó mirando directamente a la rubia… **es cierto que los aldeanos tienen miedo de vivir en una aldea con ninjas por el inminente riesgo que eso acarrea, pero sin embargo creo que uno de los factores porque los tienen ese miedo, es porque desconocen las habilidades de quienes los protegen… en otras palabras después de la guerra se sienten muy aminorados por nosotros, por lo que un "simple festival" como usted lo llama, en donde nos mostremos abiertamente a ellos, servirá para recuperar la empatía perdida… **completo

Absolutamente todos en la sala estaban de piedra… varios sabían que Hinata era brillante en sus años de academia pero jamás pensaron que tuviera tan buenas ideas..

**-¿Qué piensan ustedes? -..** preguntó la Hokage tratando de asimilar la información…

**-¡A mí me parece grandioso!...** salto feliz Ino… **podríamos además mostrar lo bella que es la villa -**..

**-Estoy de acuerdo -…** aseguro Kiba con una sonrisa elevando su pulgar, mientras Shino asentía..

**-¡Un festival además está lleno de comida!**…. aseguro feliz Chouji mientras todo los miran con una gotita tras la nuca… **¡¿Qué?!.. me refiero a que podemos mostrar nuestra comidas típicas -..** se defendió

-**Definitivamente es mucho trabajo…** hablo Shikamaru, recibiendo las miradas reprobatorias de casi todos… **pero creo que es la mejor forma de hacerle publicidad a la aldea… como bien lo dijo Hinata, muchos vagan por distintos lugares porque desconfían de los ninjas… si les demostramos que somos tan personas como ellos y el cómo podemos protegerlos, es probable que se queden a vivir aquí..**

Tsunade entrecerró los ojos evaluando cada una de las palabras de los presentes, era cierto que eran bastante jóvenes e inexpertos, pero justamente eso era lo que ayudaría a resurgir la villa.. _dinamismo y frescura_… miro por ultimo a Naruto que tenía una gran sonrisa plasmada en la cara.. **-¿ y tú… qué piensas? -…**

**-¡Creo que es la mejor idea del mundo dttebayo!-…** soltó feliz y orgulloso de Hinata ..

La peliazul no pudo reprimir una risilla que escapo de sus labios, se sentía apoyada por sus antiguos amigos y por sobre todo reconocida, lo que era una de sus grandes metas.. Sin poder evitarlo fijo nuevamente su vista en Naruto que le regalaba una de esas brillantes sonrisas, quiso agradecerle por su apoyo, pero sabía que solo complicaría las cosas… era increíble pensar que en la noche prácticamente lo detestaba debido al incide del beso, pero ahora que sentía su apoyo solo podía estar feliz… _esto de no tener sentimientos te vuelve algo bipolar_… pensó levemente aproblemada… _pero no es tan malo después de todo…olvidas las cosas malas con facilidad y disfrutas de las buenas sin contenerte_..pensó regalándole sin proponérselo una bonita sonrisa al rubio, que sintió como una nueva esperanza crecía en su pecho… _no todo está perdido_… pensó..

Tsunade miro a ambos y por primera vez en esa mañana se permitió sonreír también, sin proponérselo había conseguido la respuesta para matar dos pájaros de un tiro en la misma reunión….

Horas más tarde, la junta había concluido definiendo que dentro de un mes se realizaría el "gran festival shinobi de la Hoja", que se desarrollaría en tres etapas, la primera seria un reconocimiento de la villa, la segunda una presentación de las habilidades ninjas y por último los atrayentes puestos de diversiones. Esto se realizaría a lo largo de dos tres, finalizando con un sorprendente espectáculo de pirotecnia.

Una vez todos se disponían a marcharse, Tsunade le solicito a Naruto y Shikamaru que se juntaran en su despacho…. _es hora de poner mi plan en marcha_.. pensó con una sonrisa

* * *

><p>Unas horas más tarde <p>

Naruto en compañía de Shikamaru se dirigía a toda prisa a la mansión Uchiha. Trataba de permanecer serio pues por fin después de tantos años de espera, de incontables luchas, malos recuerdos y dolorosas palabras, podría hablar cara a cara con su eterno mejor amigo rival y acabar de una vez por todas el mar de dudas que lo asfixiaban, había decidido además que lo mejor era olvidar las rencillas de la noche anterior, para escuchar de su propia boca la versión de su relación con Hinata, que de seguro no era más que una tremenda equivocación, sin embargo la mal disimulada sonrisa que tenia implantada en su rostro no le ayudaba en su cometido..

-**Entiendo que estas feliz.. ¿pero podrías al menos esforzarte en parecer serio? -…** le pregunto algo hastiado Shikamaru…

**-No molestes , ttebayo…** pidió el rubio sin borrar su sonrisa… **no te das cuenta que todo está saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba -… **

**-Si te refieres a que la Hokage acaba de nombrarte capitán en las futuras misiones en las que tendrás como compañera a Hinata…** el rubio afirmo fervientemente… **pues yo me iría con cuidado -… **termino por decir Shikamaru, recordando la misión que minutos atrás les había confiado la senin…

Naruto rodo los ojos ya cansando de las amenazas-consejos que le daba su amigo…. **-¿a qué te refieres ahora?-**… pregunto más que nada por curiosidad…

**-Si a mí se me ha asignado Sasuke y a ti Hinata…** le recordó… **es porque cree que yo podré interpretar los movimientos del Uchiha por mi capacidad de análisis….**aseguro con seriedad**… en cuanto a ti, sabe que eres una debilidad para Hinata por lo que podrías sacarle fácilmente información**….sentencio… **el punto es que a pesar de todas tus buenas intenciones en cierta forma la estarías utilizando-..**

**-¡Hey!..** se quejo con el ceño fruncido… **yo nunca le haría algo como eso -**.. declaro molesto..

**-No directamente…** concordó… **pero es justo lo que acabas de hacer al aceptar esta misión-**… le recordó consiguiendo que su sonrisa desapareciera por completo..

**-¡Diablos Shikamaru!.. ¿por qué tienes que ponerlo así?…** le pregunto enojado… **yo solo quiero volver a acercarme a ella-…**

**-Y yo solo quiero evitarte problemas …** aseguro mientras volvía a fijar su vista la frente…. **y para eso necesito que estés al tanto de tus acciones…**hablo con madurez**…** **puede que lo veas como una gran oportunidad, pero si ella llega a descubrir lo que hay detrás de este acercamiento.. puede que no solo te sea indiferente y te olvide..** Naruto sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda…. **peor aun.. podría incluso llegar a odiarte…¿entiendes ahora porque debes ser cuidadoso?…-**

**-Vale.. entiendo-…** aseguro con desgano…

**-Solo no compliques las cosas más de lo necesario… con eso me es suficiente…- ** sentencio el pelinegro dando por terminada la conversación…

* * *

><p>Torre Hokage <p>

Sakura se encontraba tras la puerta aun indecisa en entrar a hablar con su maestra, pues cuando pensaba tener las palabras justas, su mente la atormentaba con pensamientos como_..¿crees que esa excusa tan barata lograra convencerla? o ¿ crees que una senin como ella caerá con eso?..._ _¡maldición!..._ Una vez más volvió a bajar su mano empuñada que minutos antes se encontraba a punto de golpear la puerta. Se vio tentada en azotar su cabeza contra cualquier cosa que estuviera cerca por lo molesta y cobarde que se sentía en esos momentos…. _¡Tantos años de crecimiento para nada!._.. tomo una bocanada de aire tratando de recolectar valor y recordar lo necesario que era aclarar las cosas, cuando sin previo aviso y dándole un susto de muerte la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver las fruncidas cejas rubias de la Hokage…

**-¿Vas a entrar o no?-…** se limito a preguntar al borde de su paciencia la mujer..

**-¡Hai!… Hokage-sama -..** respondió con rapidez dando un brinco e introduciéndose en el despacho…

La rubia rodo los ojos y cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria, conocía tan bien a su discípula que sabía que la extraña actitud que estaba teniendo solo podía ser a causa del último de los Uchihas eso, sin considerar el reporte de la noche anterior que le entregaron los anbus acerca de un intimo paseo nocturno_… esto no me agrada en lo mas mínimo_…. aun recordaba a la pequeña niña rogándole por enseñarle a ser más fuerte y útil para su equipo, aunque después de unos días, unas cuantas caras tristes, lagrimas mal ocultadas y alguno que otro comentario comprendió que más que para el equipo 7, era para aquel descarriado muchacho azabache… ladeo su cabeza de un lado para tratando de despejar sus pensamientos, lo que menos necesitaba era sumar conflictos, así que lo mejor sería tomar las cosas con calma y escuchar sus intenciones… **-te escucho - …** aseveró una vez que había llegado hasta su escritorio dejándose caer en su cómoda silla..

Sakura bajo la mirada tratando de evitar los penetrantes ojos cafés que la miraban en ese momento… _**¡es como si nos desnudara!**_**..** se quejo su inner… **-** **yo… vera….** **la verdad es que…** _¡patética!.._ se quejo mentalmente.. ¡_ni siquiera soy capaz de crear una oración coherente!_..

**-Estoy esperando-…** advirtió la rubia impaciente después de unos minutos de silencio

La chica trago grueso, mientras ordenaba sus ideas… _¡ya no soy una niña!..si quiero decir algo..! lo digo y ya!_... se animo… _**¡así se habla!**_ .. festejo su inner… _si pudimos con Sasuke-kun podremos con cualquiera_… aseguro consiguiendo recobrar parte de su determinación… **-Hokage-sama…** hablo con seriedad…. **Vengo a informarle que a partir de hoy entrenaré con Uchiha Sasuke -…. **_directo al grano _…se felicito dejando entrever una diminuta sonrisa..

Tsunade solo agacho la mirada y con su mano derecha comenzó a acariciar suavemente su tabique nasal en busca de serenidad…. ¡_Lo sabia!_…. _Estos cuatro solo suman y suman problemas_…. _primero Naruto y Sakura de novios, consiguiendo que Hinata desaparezca, después Sasuke y Hinata de prometidos causando alboroto con su espectacular llegada, luego Naruto esta "extrañamente" feliz porque hará misiones con Hinata y de paso la separare de Sasuke y ahora para rematarla Sakura diciendo que entrenara con el Uchiha…._ _¡¿Qué demonios les pasa a estos malditos adolescentes con sus hormonas?!… ¡¿que no se pueden estar quietos?!..._ se quejo mentalmente aumentando el ritmo contra su nariz…. -**¡¿Porque carajos debería permitir eso?! -…** exploto por fin…

Sakura pego un brinco al ver la enojada mirada de su maestra… estaba _segura que no sería nada fácil_…..se lamento… _pero si quiero pasar tiempo con él no puedo vacilar ahora_…. -**Porque… porque desde hace mucho tiempo deseo volverme aun más fuerte y él me dio esta oportunidad-…**

**-¿El te la ofreció? -..** pregunto dejando de acariciar su nariz y cambiando su semblante a uno de incredulidad…

**-Así es…** aseguro tratando de evitar pensar que más que un ofrecimiento había sido un chantaje… _**pero bien podía haberse negado**_… le aseguro su inner para convencerla..

_¡Esto definitivamente roza lo incomprensible!… si antes no entendía que hacia Sasuke junto a Hinata, pues ahora no tengo la menor idea que quiere con Sakura…_ pensó cansada de no poder ver las cosas con claridad… _de todas formas si él se ofreció, quiere decir que Sakura podría acercarse mucho mas a él para obtener información__….. pero es peligroso para la salud amorosa y mental de Sakura__…_ se quejo su conciencia…. ¡_pero es una gran oportunidad!_… le rebatió… _además Sakura quiere a Naruto…_. _Eso te conviene creer_… se burlo esa vocecilla…_!ahh!.._ soltó un suspiro contrariada echando su cabeza hacia atrás…

La pelirosa miraba detenidamente las muecas y gestos que hacia su maestra, estaba segura que tenía un gran debate interno… _**lo mejor será darle un empujoncito**_… propuso su inner… **yo… **emitió consiguiendo la atención de la mujer**… yo quiere ser mas fuerte… yo quiero ser una digna discípula de usted… por favor, no me lo impida Tsunade-sensei-….**

Había atacado una de sus debilidades, para ella sus alumnas eran como sus hijas y cuando le hablan con ese apodo, no podía evitar consentirlas_….!joder!.._ _¡no puedo negarme!... todo es culpa de este instinto maternal reprimido._…_pero al menos le sacare partido a esto_… **-Con dos condiciones**…. sentencio al tiempo que hacia oídos sordos a su conciencia que le reclamaba por arrojarle un conejo al lobo… **la primera, es que Naruto no debe saber nada**…. _si el idiota se llega a enterar no quiero ni imaginarme la escena de celos_… **y lo segundo es que cada conversación o datos que obtengas de Sasuke… me lo hagas saber….**concluyo fijando su mirada en la jade..

**-¡Hai!-….** Respondió rápidamente…. Lo primero no tenía ni que pedírselo, por nada del mundo pondría en peligro su relación con el rubio, pues era con lo más seguro que contaba y lo segundo, pues asumía que estar con Sasuke de una u otra forma la hacía una espía… dejando esas pequeñeces de lado lo realmente importante era la autorización de Tsunade para poder acercarse a Sasuke sin problemas… ¡_**lo conseguimos!**_… expresó jubilosa su inner..

* * *

><p>Mansión Uchiha <p>

**-Te esperare aquí afuera …** avisó Shikamaru mientras se apoyaba en una de las enormes puertas de la entrada de la mansión.. **cualquier indicio de pelea no dudaré en entra**.. advirtió mirando con seriedad a Naruto que se rascaba la nuca y esbozaba una sonrisa infantil…

**-Como ordenes… ****otto-san-****…** se burlo al momento que saltaba por la entrada y se introducía en la mansión, dejando de paso incluso más fastidiado al pelinegro...

Camino con cautela por un amplio corredor techado compuesto por imponentes pilares y vigas de madera, que configuraba dos enormes jardines a cada uno de sus lados, los que se encontraban a su vez invadidos por la frondosa maleza otorgándoles un toque rustico y desolado… _Sasuke tiene mucho trabajo, quizás podría venir a ayudarlo_.. pensó al momento que llegaba a la bifurcación del enorme recorrido. Se decidió por tomar la derecha, que era de donde se percibía el chacra del dueño de casa. Se obligo a mantener la calma por el respeto que le infundaba el lugar, después de todo la familia Uchiha había sido asesinada posiblemente en algunas de las salas que pasaban por su lado… apretó los puños molesto al recordar todo lo que Itachi había tenido que pasar por decisión del consejo de ancianos y lo peor es que aun muy pocos conocían la verdad…. Le era inevitable creer que podrían haber encontrado una solución mucho mas humanitaria, que de paso hubiera evitado que Sasuke cayera en el abismo de la venganza, destruyendo la que consideraba su primera familia_… ¡que injusticia!_ ... sin notarlo se detubo justo en frente de un pequeño patio interior, que a diferencia de los otro que había pasado, se encontraba en mejores condiciones... cerro sus ojos tratando de alejar los malos pensamientos que minutos atrás lo habían embargado... _al menos retomo el buen camino y esta devuelta_... se relajo... de un pequeño brinco bajo al patio que tenia al frente y de un solo salto llego al tejado donde Sasuke se encontraba acomodando algunas tejas sin siquiera perturbarse por su aparición.

**-Sasuke**.. saludo Naruto para llamar su atención, sin embargo el pelinegro seguia con su labor ignorandolo completamente... una pequeña vena se marco en su sien despues de varios segundos de silencio... **¡teme te estoy hablando, ttebayo!**... grito esta vez saltando justo sobre él...

De un certero movimiento el chico se aparto segundos antes que el rubio cayera, sin embargo no pudo evitar que rompiera algunas tejas en el acto...

**-¿qué demonios quieres? -...** respondio fastidiado al ver que su arduo trabajo se iba a la basura..

**-¿cómo que qué quiero idiota?... he venido hablar contigo.-..** le respondio sin inmutarse por la mirada asesina que le dirigía pelinegro

**-hmp-...** soltó Sasuke desinteresado provocando al rubio

**-¡nada de hmp, ttebayo!...** volvio a chillar naruto.. **¿piensas que después de todo este tiempo defendiéndote y buscándote, podrías volver e ignorarme?...** lo acuso

el ojinegro solo levanto los brazos en señal de desinteres...

**mira baka...** le reclamo enojado...**he invertido casi toda mi vida en traerte de regreso… he entrenado hasta el cansancio con el único propósito de hacerte entrar en razón...** supiro tratando de recobrar la compostura... **durante la guerra estaba verdaderamente feliz de que volvieras a luchar con nosotros... **dijo con sinceridad... **por eso cuando decidiste que te tomarías un "receso" antes de volver… decidí no presionarte y dejarte ir...** su semblante mostro comprensión... **sabia que habías cambiado y volverías a ser el teme engreído que se fue hace casi 5 años...** aseguro mostrando una sonrisa entre segura y burlesca... **asi que ahora no me vengas con que no te interesa hablar... no despues de todo lo que he echo por ti... ¡es lo menos que me merezco, ttebayo!...** alzo la voz al tiempo que hacía un puchero infantil.. **y** **te aseguro no me sacaras ni a patadas de aquí.. **afirmó divertido sentándose sobre el tejado, demostrando su férrea determinación..

Un pequeño suspiro escapo de los labios de Sasuke al comprobar lo que menos quería… _el idiota, sigue igual de persistente y pegote_… recordó que hace no muchos días atrás se había propuesto no prestarle la mas mínima atención, para demostrarle que ya no le interesaba tener ningún tipo de lazo con él, pero no, las personas tercas y poco ubicadas como a Naruto no entendían ni aunque uno las sacara a patadas de la casa… siempre volvían… _menudo error creer que ha madurado_… concluyo moviendo la cabeza en signo de negación... ¡_ahhh!... ¿porque un idiota así tuvo que considerarme su amigo?_... **-¿ qué quieres saber? -...** pregunto por fin asumiendo que la forma más rápida de deshacerse de él sería responder... _le patearía el trasero si no tuviera a todos esos anbus custodiándome.._

Naruto esbozo una brillante sonrisa al ver la nueva disposición de su amigo... **-¿qué has hecho todo este tiempo?,¿ dónde has estado?, ¿por qué cambiaste de parecer?..¿ porque..**

**-¡Hey!...** lo detuvo... **te lo diré una sola vez… esta será la única ocasión que conteste tus preguntas…. ** aclaro molesto al tiempo que tomaba una bocanada de aire para empezar su discurso..** cambie de parecer por una charla que tuve con el primer Hokage, la única razón por la que decidí proteger a Konoha fue para preservar los ideales de Itachi... tu no tuviste nada que ver.. **agrego con acidez

Naruto le saco la lengua al comprender que le quitaba créditos… _teme mal agradecido_.. pensó, pero rápidamente volvió a formular una pregunta para no perder el hilo de la conversación**… -¿y luego de la guerra donde estuviste?-..**

**-fui tras Orochimaru... **Naruto hizo ademan de querer volver a preguntar por lo que prefirió adelantarse para terminar el interrogatorio de una buena vez... **sabía que iría tras el cuerpo de Kabuto y sus experimentos...** agrego consiguiendo que el rubio lo mirara sorprendido… **cuando los encontré yo aun no me recuperaba de la guerra…** se excuso apretando los puños molesto... ¡_fui un maldito y patético debilucho!_...recordó molesto… **y termine… **vacilo en las palabras a usar**… como me encontraron ese día en el bosque-**... logro decir con la mandíbula apretada incapaz de asumir su derrota...

**-mmmm.. asi que eso ocurrio...** reflexiono Naruto luego de procesar toda la informacion recibida.. **en definitiva… te patearon el trasero-…** se burlo aprovechando de tomar revancha por todas las humillaciones que le hizo pasar…

Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada a tal punto que sus oscuros ojos negros comenzaron a tomar un leve color rojizo, sin embargo el brusco movimiento de uno de los anbus le hizo recapacitar justo a tiempo… _debo controlarme o volveré a esa estúpida celda_.. se recordó mientras mordía su lengua para distraer a su mente.. _y esta vez ni Hinata conseguirá sacarme_… a penas termino la oración un rayo de iluminación cruzo por su cabeza al recordar la noche anterior… _¡eso es!… si el idiota quiere burlarse… pues yo me burlaré el doble… _pensó al momento que su furioso semblante cambiaba por una siniestra sonrisa… -**puede ser**… acepto consiguiendo que Naruto abriera sus ojos como plato… **pero gracias a eso … pase un "inolvidable" mes junto a Hinata-…** agrego sonriente al comprobar que ahora su "amigo" era quien apretaba la mandíbula y comenzaba a emanaba algo de chacra… _justo en el blanco …_

Esta vez fue el turno de Naruto de clavarle sus azules ojos con ira y es que no podía evitar sentirse furioso por las insinuaciones del azabache… podía ser lento para la mayoría de las cosas, pero Jiraiya había usado una infinidad de veces el término "inolvidable" luego de alguna de sus conquistas nocturnas, así que entendía a la perfección su significado… _**tranquilo mocoso**_.. _**solo está jugando contigo**_.. resonó la profunda voz del Kyubi logrando disminuir su ansiedad… _creo tienes razón_… concordó mas calmado… _**y ahora que estas más tranquilo… ¡¿pregúntale todas tus dudas de una jodida vez?!…**_ grito su demonio consiguiendo hacerlo volver a la realidad de golpe… _cierto… este es el mejor momento_.. se dijo.. **-¿qué te traes con Hinata?-**… pregunto con ceño fruncido sin ocultar su tono molesto..

Sasuke enarco una ceja aun más divertido... _tal como lo pensaba_... **- es mi novia-**... respondio como si fuera lo mas ovbio del mundo...

**-tú nunca te habías fijado en ella... **contraataco Naruto dejando de lado las sensaciones que le causaba esa sola palabra..

-**Sakura nunca se había fijado en ti … y ahora es tu novia-..** volvio a atacar en donde sabria le doleria...

**-¡son cosas distintas!...** grito sin poder controlarse... ¡**a Sakura la conozco desde siempre, en cambio tu nisiquiera sabias de la existencia de Hinata!-**... reclamo furioso...

**-eso da igual...** solto imperturbable... **ahora la "conozco" mejor que nadie... **insinuó acabando con la poca calma que le quedaba al rubio

**-¡tú no tienes idea quien es!...** bramo

**-¡pues tu ni siquiera te dignaste a hablarle!... ¡la conoces menos que nadie!...** respondió ya empezando a molestarse debido al recuerdo de las memorias de Hinata.. ¡_el idiota jamás se dio el trabajo de mirarla o conocerla!… ¡no tiene ni el menor derecho a reclamar!._

Ese sin duda fue el golpe que declaro al Uchiha nuevamente como ganador... Naruto parpadeo perplejo frente a las palabras de su amigo... a pesar de todo el enojo que corría por su cuerpo sabía que no podía desmentir esa acusacion... de solo recordar lo idiota e insensible que habia sido le daban ganas de azotar su cabeza contra cada uno de los arboles del bosque prohibido… _pero ahora no es el momento_… se obligo a concentrarse… ¡_no puedo dejar las cosas así!_… _estoy seguro que el solo está jugando con ella, no puede haberse enamorado en tan poco tiempo _… se convenció…. _esta vez no perderé_…. **- ¡aléjate de ella! -..**.. siseo amenazante...

Sasuke relajo las facciones que tenia endurecida minutos atrás… _ya que no tiene más argumentos ahora solo le quedan las amenazas… verdaderamente patético..._ **-sigues igual de idiota**... se burlo consiguiendo que Naruto volviera a elevar su chacra... **yo jamás me alejare de ella...** sentencio con una sonrisa en los labios... **no soy tan "dobe" como para dejarla escapar...**

Sin poder contenerse más el rubio se abalanzo dispuesto a partirle la cara, olvidando por completo las advertencias de Shikamaru y que su visita era con el fin de restaurar sus lazos... _¡al diablo con eso!... ¡siempre nos hemos entendido mejor a golpes!... ¡si no quiere entender por las buenas… será por las malas!..._pensó justo antes que una suave voz lo hiciera frenarse en seco...

**-Sasuke-kun, Naruto-san-...** irrumpió de pronto Hinata junto a un aliviado Shikamaru...

**-Hina-hime-...** soltó con veneno Sasuke pasando justo por al lado del rubio… _llego en el minuto perfecto…_ pensó acercándose a la morena

Hinata hizo un puchero infantil dandole a entender que odiaba ese apodo, sin embargo fuera de todo pronostico el pelinegro apoyo su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica y se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de su cara, mas específicamente a poco centímetros de sus labios… como era de esperarse los colores subieron por su rostro debido a la cercanía masculina y más aun cuando este agrego... **-** **al fin llegas... hace mucho que te estaba esperando… hime -...**

Ahora sí que no entendía nada...primero Shikamaru la jalaba desesperado hacia el interior de la mansión, la rencilla de Naruto y Sasuke, y ahora este ultimo actuando "extraño"... _¿acaso está tratando de ser cariñoso?_.. se pregunto contrariada...

-**yo..etto... me demore un poco en hacer el almuerzo -...** logro responder despues de su debate interno... _ya después le preguntare que le pasa..._

**-Solo por tu deliciosa comida… lo dejare pasar...** agrego Sasuke soltando una sexy sonrisa que encendio la molestia de Naruto que aun seguía de piedra a causa de la impresión al ver la interacción que estaban teniendo esos dos... **ahora sin nos disculpan...-** prosiguió volviendo a erguirse mirando fijamente al Nara, que no tardo en entender la indirecta...

**-Nos vamos-...** sentencio severo mirando al rubio, para luego dar la media vuelta y dirigirse a la salida...

Naruto solo bufo molesto, entendiendo la advertencia de su amigo, no muy convencido comenzó a encaminarse hasta la salida... tenia unas ganas terribles de depedazar a Sasuke y alejarlo de Hinata, o cogerla por la cintura y sacarla de ahi, no obstamte sabia que si hacia alguna de las dos, corría el riesgo que sus nuevas misiones como capitán quedaran suspendidas, por lo que opto por apretar fuertemente los puños y justo antes de desaparecer por uno de los corredores... -**aun no hemos terminado-...** advirtió

**-puedes venir a visitarnos cuando quieras-...** se mofo una vez mas, ignorando el estremecimiento que le causo esa afirmación a Hinata...

Se mordió la lengua para evitar responder y con su ya caracteristica velocidad desparecio del lugar...

Una vez solos Hinata miro a su "novio" con reproche en espera de una explicacion... **-¿y bien?-...**

**-era necesario-... **se limito a responder..

**-no me vengas con eso-...** le reclamo en voz baja para no ser escuchada por los anbus que no perdian detalle de sus movimientos... **-¿qué paso con Naruto?-..** pregunto directa...

**-vino a pedirme explicaciones, se las di y punto-..**. sentencio ya fastidiado de los interrogatorios...

**-¿y yo... donde entro en eso?-...** pregunto visiblemente molesta...

**-en que al idiota le molesta que seas mi novia..**. solto sorprendiendola...**y a mi me encanta molestar al idiota**...aclaro como si fuese lo más normal, omitiendo el hecho que también lo hacía por defenderla aunque ni el mismo quisiera reconocerlo… antes de que Hinata volviera a protestar... **si sigues con el tema, me explicaras porque estuviste a punto de besarlo anoche... mira que puedo ser un "novio" bastante celoso… ** sentencio para segundos después robarle de las manos los bentos que traía con el almuerzo e ingresar al comedor dispuesto a comer... _demasiadas oraciones por un día_... pensó agotado… dejando a la pelinegra perturbada en el lugar…

* * *

><p>Calles de Konoha <p>

Ya fuera de la mansión Naruto se encontraba tan irritado que Shikamaru prefirió ahorrarse los reclamos por la inminente pelea que estuvo a punto de provocar. Agradecía profundamente a Kami-sama que justo cuando el chacra de su amigo rubio volvía a elevarse, la nueva líder del clan Hyuga hiciera su aparición, como si el destino por una vez, quisiera ayudarlo. Luego de eso, sin siquiera poder darle una explicación la había arrastrado al interior, con la certeza que de alguna forma ella conseguiría calmar los ánimos y por suerte no se habia equivocado... volvio a mirar a su compañero que parecia sumido en su mundo interior, no necesitaba ser adivino para deducir que en la última parte de la "amena" conversación, la peliazul había sido la protagonista y ni dudar de los "bonitas" que debían haber sido esas palabras….

Dejando eso unos minutos de lado, lo que sin duda había logrado descolocarlo era lo cariñosos que parecían la nueva pareja, en un principio estaba casi seguro (aunque no se lo dijera a Naruto) que era una relación mas bien por conveniencia, después de todo Hinata necesitaba parecer fuerte frente al rubio y Sasuke necesitaba una carta de entrada a la aldea y que mejor que la heredera del clan Hyuga, para conseguirlo.

Su hipótesis se vino abajo cuando fue testigo de la familiaridad y confianza con la que se trataban, sin mencionar los melosos apodos que se tenían... no se explicaba para qué mostrar tanto amor en público si en teoría ya había conseguido sus objetivos. Claro que también estaba la posibilidad de que solo lo hicieran para molestar a Naruto, pero eso sin duda se escapaba del perfil de la chica... _por más que haya cambiado, ella jamás jugaría asi con la gente_... pensó al recordar a la dulce ojiperla cuidando al pequeño Asuma... nuevamente la idea de que Sasuke la manipulara con un genjutsu parecía calzar, sin embargo la breve conversación que tuvo con Neji la noche anterior desechaba la idea… _Hinata-sama no está siendo controlada por ningún jutsu_… había dicho el castaño luego de revisarla con el byakugan… ¿_entonces realmente están enamorados?…mmmm.. se me hace difícil de creer.. si tan solo supiera que hicieron durante todo ese mes, de seguro descubriría si planean algo… pero… ¿cómo saberlo?... ¡ahhhh!... esto me esta haciendo pensar demasiado... _se quejo... _lo mejor será no perder detalle de sus movimientos, comer algo antes que mis neuronas mueran de hambre y sacar a Naruto de su mundo interno… no vaya a ser que termine liberando al kyubi_…**...-Hey.. **llamo su atención**.. ¿qué te parece unos tazones de ramen?...** propuso expectante de ver su reacción... **debes alimentarte bien si quieres aprovechar esta valiosa oportunidad… no todos los días se es capitán de una misión con Hinata... ** le guiño el ojo… la débil sonrisa en el rostro del rubio le dio a entender que estaba a punto de conseguirlo… _¡kuso!… no tengo más remedio_… **yo invito**...termino por decir lamentando su suerte… _todo se para conversar la paz mundial.._ pensó luego de ver la gran sonrisa que ahora se extendía por su rostro..

* * *

><p>Mansión Uchiha <p>

La hora de almuerzo había avanzado con rapidez entre que Hinata le informaba los detalles del festival que había propuesto por la mañana y Sasuke le contaba acerca del entrenamiento con Sakura, a lo que ella simplemente le había respondido… **me parece justo**… Una vez satisfechos y reposados, ambos pelinegros se encontraban dispuestos a comenzar una nueva tarde de reparación, sin embargo la repentina aparicion de un anbu detuvo sus intenciones…

**-Hokage- sama solicita que se presenten inmediatamente en su despacho-...** aviso para luego desaparecer en un puf..

Ambos se miraron intrigados con una sola cosa en mente... _de seguro quiere jodernos la vida_… sin mas preámbulos partieron rumbo a la torre...

* * *

><p>Minutos más tarde y tal como lo predijeron veían la sonrisa victoriosa de la voluminosa mujer de ojos ambar...<p>

**-me rehuso-...** hablaron al unísono en perfecta sincronia lo que descolo un poco a la mujer...

**-no les estoy preguntando-..** corroboro con seriedad...

**-entonces por lo menos… déjenos ser compañeros-.. **solcito Hinata tratando de mantener la calma...

**- ¡Oh por favor!.. ya llevan un mes juntos solos en medio del bosque...**se burlo... **les hará bien relacionarse con otras personas... ¿o es que acaso son tan pervertidos que no pueden estar mucho tiempo separados?...** insinuo consiguiendo justo la reaccion que necesitaba

**-¡no es eso!-...** grito Hinata roja de la vergüenza, sin percatarse que había caído en su juego...

**-entonces no hay problema que compartan con Naruto y Shikamaru**... sonrio con sorna y antes que pudieran reclamar... **ya pasaran juntos todo el tiempo del mundo cuando se casen... mientras tanto les quedan las noches... jajajaja... **arremetió divertida al ver sus expresiones

La chica solo agacho la mirada ruborizada pues sabia ya no conseguiria solucionar el problema, mordio su labio molesta por haber caído tan rápido en la trampa de la Hokage… _nunca se me da bien hablar de "ese" tipo de cosas_… la detesto un poquito mas... _esa mujer realmente me odia_... Miro al azabache que resoplaba molesto, la idea de que él no se enfrentara a Tsunade para evitar un posible encarcelamiento, ahora le parecia errada... _quizás Sasuke podría haberlo solucionado mejor_... penso resignada...

**-vayan por sus compañeros**... agrego Tsunade disfrutando de su victoria... **recuerden que estan bajo sus ordenes y nada de peleas .**.. sentencio la mujer sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara... **ya saben las consecuencias-…**

Con un –**Hai-** apenas audible salieron a toda prisa de la oficina..

Ambos se encontraban molestos, Sasuke por estar de manos atadas a la disposición de la loca de la Hokage y Hinata por no tener los argumentos para rebatirle… y cómo tenerlos, si jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza que la asignarían en el mismo equipo que Naruto y lo peor de todo… bajo sus órdenes. Se llegaba a imaginar misiones humillantes o sumamanete peligrosas o en el mejor de los casos pasar ignorados, pero estar junto a su "ex primer amor"… _¡ni en mis peores pesadillas!.. _exclamo para sí misma_..._ _Nunca nos habían puesto SOLOS en un mismo equipo_… se quejo frunciendo sus cejas aun mas, al comprender que su plan inicial de alejarse de Naruto, acababa de ser desechado sin siquiera tener oportunidad de ejecutarlo…. _ahora no solo debo compartir con él… sino que lo peor de todo es que estoy a su completa disposición_... _¡maldita hokage!_... grito mentalmente...

Una vez fuera del edificio, lo diviso apoyado sobre el tronco de un arbol con los brazos tras la nuca y esa típica sonrisa despreocupada... su primer impulso fue huir de ahí para evitar tener que pasar tiempo con él, pero sería tan cobarde como arrancar dejando a su compañero herido... tomo una bocanada de aire en busca de calmar las emociones que la recorrían… _ya no siento nada por él… todo quedo sellado_.. se recordó, sin embargo cuando esos zafiros azules se posaron sin descaro sobre sus ojos perlas, sintio un estremecimiento recorrerle el cuerpo... el recuerdo de su cálido aliento rozando sus labios la hizo detenerse en seco... aun podia sentir la fuerte presion de aquel cuerpo masculino sobre suyo, dejandola sin escape, acorralandola tal como un depredador a su presa, justo como siempre secretamente lo había deseado..._!no recuerdes estupideces!_… se recrimino sin efecto sonrojándose un poco.. no obstante sus divagaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando un fuerte brazo paso sobre sus hombros acercándola posesivamente a otro tonificado cuerpo masculino... el color carmesí de sus mejillas aumento aun mas al sentir el cálido aliento de Sasuke cerca de su oido... _sabe que eres su debilidad_... pronuncio de pronto haciendola regresar de golpe a la realidad... _solo quiere sacarte informacion_... completo alejándose un poco sin romper el abrazo...

Como si de un puzle se tratara, todo en su cabeza pareció calzar… esta vez emociones negativas como el enojo y la pena, se adueñaron de su cuerpo y mente... ahora entendia con claridad porque habia tratado de besarla... de seguro era una treta para hacerla caer en sus redes , luego terminar lanzándose a sus brazos y por consiguiente confiando ciegamente en él.. _justo como en el pasado_...pensó… se sintió dolida y utilizada, aunque una parte de su mente se felicitaba por no haberle dado el gusto de verla caer... ahora lo unico que le quedaba era tratar de sobrellevarlo lo mejor posible la situación y demostrarle que ya no era la débil y tonta Hinata que él creía conocer... _¡ya no más!…_

En su arrebato de determinación elevó su mano izquierda hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los de Sasuke, que se sobresalto un poco al sentir el tibio contacto. Acto seguido camino a paso firme hacia un Naruto que ya no tenía rastro alguno de la sonrisa en su cara, siendo reemplazada por una dura línea recta… **-Naruto- san...** solto consiguiendo que el rubio frunciera el ceño... **estoy lista para empezar la primera misión**...** usted dirá que debo hacer..** completo al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa segura... _no caeré en tu juego... Naruto..._

* * *

><p>Continuará<p>

¿Qué les pareció?...¿cual creen que será la misión?... ¿sigue interesante?.. ¿ya se aburrieron?.. ¿continuamos o lo cancelamos?.. todo depende de ustedes…

Aprovecho de adelantar que estoy emocionada porque el próximo capítulo será NaruHina.. ¡al fin!.. eso si realmente quieren que lo continúe =)…por cierto, estoy abierta a **ideas para las misiones** que llevaran a cabo esos dos, eso sí deben ser cercanas a Konoha… ¡espero propuestas!

Agradezco infinitamente a todos quienes lograron llegar hasta este punto en el que hay 13.600 palabras… creo que cada vez me desmido mas… ¡lo siento!..

Y por su puesto mis saludos especiales a mi **hermana peque**.. que la ¡re- quiero!, a **Manuela** que ya la considero una amiga y a **Hinata-Tsuki** que se robo mi corazón al ser tan adorable.. jeje

Muchísimas gracias a todos quienes me agregaron a sus favoritos y a los que me dejaran algún comentario..

Antes que se me olvide… disculpen si encuentran faltas de ortografía o frases extrañas, que aunque relea los capítulos como cinco veces, suelen pasarse.. =P.. lo siento..

¡que todos tengan una gran semana!

Y ahora lo que menos puedo hacer por ustedes.. ¡responder sus reviews!

**AkumaChibi03:** ¡la primera!.. gracias por tu dulce comentario, ya sabes que no es SasuHina, pero me encanta escribir escenas entre Sasuke y Hinata, en especial para molestar a Naruto.. jajaja.. soy malvada… prometo que se vendrán otras que espero sean de tu agrado… ¿te gustaron las actitudes de "novio" que tuvo Sasuke?.. si quieres podrías mandarme algunas ideas para poner más SasuHina… ¿okis?.. ya, me despido, cuídate mucho y gracias por leerme… espero tu respuesta..

**Stefany BM:** gracias por tu comentario, me reí muchísimo.. con Sakura, la verdad si esta media loquilla la pobre, jajaja.. lo del la intervención de Sasuke, estas cerca… y con Naruto, ya viste que lo negaron en su propia cara y Hinata no le dejara las cosas fáciles, menos ahora que piensa que está jugando con ella… muajajaja… por lo del plan, no te preocupes de apoco se irá dejando entrever.. Ojala este capi también te haya entretenido, aunque la verdad estuvo medio denso… espero con ansias otro comentario tuyo.. cuídate mucho y nos estamos leyendo..

**Hermana Peque:** ¡Mi lectora Nª1!... Ahh hermana peque.. te extraño tanto, pero con solo releer tu review, me pones feliz… gracias por esa admiración y espero no fallarte jamás… sabes que pueden pasar siglos pero siempre tendremos una conexión especial a pesar de todas las adversidades… millones de gracias por tus palabras y créeme que gracias a tus comentarios tengo la fuerza para seguir… lo del SasuHina no te preocupes, me pasa igual.. me encanta escribirlos juntos, para molestar al NaruSaku, jajajaja somos igual de malvadas… ya viste que en este capi Naruto está pagando sus idioteces… tendrá que hacer bastante para que Hina vuelva con él… ojala te haya gustado este capi y espero ansiosa tu comentario, sabes que para mí es ultra importante… deseo de corazón que pronto puedas actualizar tu fic … Cuídate montones.. abrazotes y besotes para ti… ¡te quiero millones!

**Chikuukuma13:** Me demore, pero.. ¡seguí!.. espero te guste la conti.. gracias por tu review.. nos leemos..

**Rocio Hyuga: **¡Holis!.. gracias por tus buenos deseos.. espero estés súper bien.. y millones de gracias por tu review.. ya viste que tu PD se cumplió… ¿te gusto el picante que le estamos poniendo a la relación?… ojala que si, mira que me demore un mundo en terminar este capi por lo decisivo que era… ya todos tienen un plan a seguir y cada uno luchara a su manera por conseguirlo.. espero no haberte aburrido demasiado y nuevamente lo deje inconcluso… ¿se te ocurre que misión tendrán juntos?… acepto tus buenas ideas.. =)… cuídate muchísimo y que tengas una gran semana… espero nos leamos pronto.. muchos saludos..

**Hachikohina:** gracias por tu comentario… a mí también me encanta la nueva Hina y no dudes que seguiré colocando mas SasuHina solo para molestar al NaruSaku.. jajaja.. en este capi el zorro nuevamente se lucio.. y tal como dices el parece, conoce mejor los sentimientos del tonto de Naruto.. aunque en este capi lo hice rabiar bastante al pobre… soy malvada… jejeje.. ojala te haya gustado la conti y me sigas apoyando en continuar esta historia… ¡cuídate mucho!.. y gracias de nuevo..

**Mizaru Kairiri:** gracias por tu comentario, pero lamento decirte que soy NaruHina y me gusta tanto Hinata que me dolería no verla con Naruto después de todo lo que ha luchado.. lo que si te puedo prometer es que el rubio no la tendrá fácil y Hinata no se dejara manejar como un juguete.. ya ves que esta súper decidida… ojala no abandones mi fic por eso.. de cualquier manera gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo y espero otro comentario de tu parte… cuídate mucho.. saludos

**Hinata Uzumaki:** Lamento hacer que desvelarte.. a mí también me suele pasar cuando me entretengo con alguna historia.. jejeje… gracias por tu apoyo… y aunque demoré más de lo normal (lo siento mucho).. Aquí está la conti que espero te haga desvelar hasta las 3 de la mañana.. jajaja broma.. ojala te guste y me dejes algún otro comentario.. cuídate mucho.. saludos

**Natsuki-07:**pensamos casi igual.. yo también comencé a desvalorar a Sakura luego de la confesión a Naruto, sigo sin comprender como alguien puede jugar así con los sentimientos de otra persona, es por eso que creo que es capaz de hacer lo que está haciendo en este fic… con respecto al SasuHina, pues a mí también me pasa que encuentro que se llevan genial esos dos.. y es tan divertido hacer escenas con ellos y Naruto presente, que no me aguanto.. jajajaja… me encanta que te encante mi historia… también me fascinan tus reviews… así que millones de gracias por seguirla a pesar de todo… espero de corazón no haberte decepcionado con este capítulo que sin duda fue más oscuro de lo normal por las decisiones que debían tomar los personajes, pero ya se vienen las misiones NaruHina… ¿te gustaría alguna en especial?.. si tienes ideas, yo feliz de leerlas… todo alimenta mi extraña imaginación.. jajaja.. espero nos leamos pronto… y muchísimos saludos para ti.. que tengas una gran semana…

**Alabdiel:** Se que eres fanático de Naruto así que mis disculpas por hacerlo sufrir y rabiar tanto en este capítulo, pero es que como muy bien lo dijiste, es mucho más sabroso cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles… y es justo lo que estoy buscando… lo del sello, no te preocupes que no se romperá fácilmente.. solo hay una persona que puede abrirlo y ya imaginaras quien es.. jajaja… muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y tus comentarios, siempre me animan a seguir y escribir capítulos tan largos como este (espero no te aburras)… ojala me dejes algún comentario a ver que te pareció el capi y si me propones algunas ideas para las misiones de Naruto… si es que quieres claro… en fin.. cuídate mucho.. y suerte en todo.. nos leemos..

**Hina-hime:** te llamas igual que como le dice Sasuke a Hinata.. jajaja… gracias por los halagos.. me haces realmente feliz… no sabes lo emocionada que me pongo cuando leo que ha alguien le gusta mi fic.. me siento en las nubes.. jajaja ..ojala este capi también te haya gustado y me dejes tus impresiones para ver cómo seguir… yo siempre estoy súper abierta a las opiniones e ideas de los demás, así que si tienes alguna.. bienvenida sea… muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y seguir mi historia.. Ojala nos leamos pronto.. saludos y cuídate mucho..

**Manuela:** Hola!.. sé que soy la peor persona del mundo por no actualizar antes y no tener lo oportunidad de responder tu review antes, pero si te contara… entre cuidar a mi mama, dar mi examen de titulo, que por suerte pase bien y ahora que hace pocos días me operaron de un lunar que tenía en el ojo… el tiempo ha pasado volando… te cuento que lamentablemente mi mama ya está en las ultimas… solo pedimos que logre descansar pronto para que deje de sufrir… es todo tan fuerte que hay momentos que pienso estar en una pesadilla.. pero bueno, al menos tengo este mundo de ficción donde distraerme un rato.. de todas formas te agradezco muchísimo las fuerza que se que me envías a la distancia…. Yo también te aprecio demasiado, de hecho me auto castigo por no actualizar antes y así poder comunicarme contigo… yo también creo que cuando dos personas se cruzan no es por simple casualidad.. y yo de verdad doy gracias a la vida por haber conocido a una persona tan buena como tu… tus palabras siempre logran sacarme una sonrisa y reconfortarme un poco… con respecto a tu review.. yo también amo a Kurama…jejej es tan directo y burlesco que no puedo evitar ponerlo junto al despistado Naruto.. lo de Sakura.. me encanta que entiendas a la perfección mis ironías… la verdad desde que Sakura se confesó a Naruto para "matar" a Sasuke, sabiendo lo que Hinata sentía y había hecho por el, me pareció los más bajo que una chica puede hacer, sin mencionar que jugó con una persona que sabia sentía cosas por ella… a veces me pregunto que hubiese pasado si Naruto hubiera caído… pero bueno… lo de llevar las relaciones yo misma me he puesto una meta bien alta, a varios les gusta la interacción del SasuHina, por lo que el NaruHina se me viene complicado considerando lo reticente que se encuentra Hinata… pero algo se me ocurrirá con el rubio hiperactivo y la serena Hinata… ahhh.. creo que escribí demasiado para variar.. jajaja.. pero antes de despedirme espero que con todo este tiempo que ha pasado ese gran corazón que tienes se encuentre completamente feliz y sanito, si no es el caso, sabes que te mando toda mi fuerza para que sigas luchando y creciendo como persona… nunca esta demás volver a agradecerte por iluminar mi día con tus palabras y te mando otro abrazo gigante hasta Venezuela… espero con ansias tu review para saber más de ti… muchs besos y cariños… que tengas una grandiosa semana..

**Kyubi-love: **me demore … pero la seguí… ¡lo siento!… ojala este capi también te guste.. gracias por tu review y espero algún comentario de tu parte..

**Hammi Yang:** Me siento mal por haber tardado tanto T_T.. me siento tan halagada que es difícil plasmarlo en palabras… pocas veces me he sentido tan orgullosa de mi trabajo al saber que logro transmitirle emociones a otras personas… con eso me siento pagada e infinitamente agradecida… créeme que tu comentario me dio las fuerzas para continuar este fic, en uno de los momentos con menor inspiración que he tenido, es por ello que no puedo dejar de decir.. muchas gracias… y es que justamente para reviews como los tuyos, creo que todos los que nos las damos de escritores nos atrevemos a publicar nuestras historias…=)… espero de corazón este capi haya logrado envolverte aun mas con la historia aunque sea un poquito… y no dudes que de una forma no tan bonita Sakura comprenderá que no puede jugar con las personas… en fin, ahora soy yo la que muere de ansias por recibir un comentario tuyo y ver que te pareció esta continuación, no dudes en retarme o darme un tirón de oreja si lo necesito…=D… cuídate muchísimo y espero nos leamos pronto.. que tengas una gran semana… saludos

**Hinata-Tsuki:** Hola mi seguidora con mayor imaginación y las mas adorable… espero estés de maravilla en todo este tiempo que no nos hemos leído… para que repetir que una vez más muero de la risa de tus ocurrencias en tus reviews… eres tan divertida que si pudiera tenerte a mi lado no te soltaría jamás… jajaja… lo de mi madre no va muy bien… pero siendo sincera lo mejor para ella es descansar.. no imaginas lo que me ha tocado ver.. pero sé que debo ser fuerte y créeme que tus divertidas palabras me hacen sentir mucho mejor… Con respecto a mi nombre… me encantan los dos que propusiste…quizás podríamos mezclarlos en algo así como Tasaki… la verdad me gusta.. jajajaja, pero lo dejo a elección tuya.. te cuento que el kataka es mi signo en hindú (soy cáncer) y si quieres seguir usándolo, pues no hay problema =).. con respecto a la historia… no te preocupes que ninguna de las hermanas Hyuga se odian… =)… Ino y Tenten.. yo también las adoro son re divertidas y buenas amigas.. y los chicos… son chicos… jajajajaja … con respecto a la relación de Sasuke y Hinata yo también la veo como un par de hermanos que luchan por demostrar quién es el mejor… por eso son tan divertidos… lo de la pizza… creo que con todo el tiempo que ha pasado ya debe estar en un estado poco saludable.. así que paso.. jajajaja.. y kurama es un seco.. jajaja.. de Sakura mejor ni hablemos que podríamos llenar una plana completa con adjetivos que le quedarían.. jajajaja… Y con el beso de Hinata y Naruto.. cumplí tu deseo… deje al pobre rubio mas trastornado que nunca.. soy una malvada… jajajaja …

Muchísimas gracias por tu abrazo virtual, estuvo realmente reconfortante, de hecho cada vez que quiero uno, solo tengo que volver a leerlo.. así que son infinitos.. jejeje.. me encantaría verte sonrojada.. a mí también me pasa igual.. sobre todo cuando soy el centro de atención… es tan vergonzoso.. jajaja… creo que por eso entiendo a Hinata… jajaja… yo también te mando otro abrazote que espero también se vuelva infinito para ti… como siempre me re encanto tu review y no hayo la hora de terminar de corregir todo para poder subir este capítulo, que tu lo leas, lo describas tan perfectamente bien como lo haces.. y así poder saber mucho mas de ti… sin duda eres unas de mis motivaciones.. y es que eres tan ¡adorable!... ahora soy yo la que se disculpa por la demora y espero estés increíblemente bien… que tengas una grandiosa semana y ya sabes que te quiero montones… nos estamos leyendo pronto… besines..

**Mare-14:** ¡bienvenida! Estoy feliz y agradecida que leas mi fic… ya más adelante tu misma decidirás si Nakura es buena o mala… ojala este capi también sea de tu agrado y me dejes algún comentario… cuídate y que tengas una buena semana… saludos

**Noelialuna**: jejejeje tus expresiones son tan divertidas que apenas leo tu comentario se me plasma una sonrisa… muchísimas gracias por tus buenas intenciones… lamentablemente las cosas con mi madre no van muy bien, pero la verdad lo que más deseo es que deje de sufrir… de cualquier forma gracias por tu preocupación y lamento mucho la perdida de tu novio… pasando a la historia.. que te puedo decir… soy una malvada que lo que más planifica son los finales.. jajajaja …y no es chiste.. siempre trato de que queden con ganas de mas y me gusta lograrlo aunque sé que también me odian un poquito por eso… con respecto al capi de hoy, espero leer tus impresiones… a ver si perdí el toque o voy por buen camino…. Ojala nos leamos pronto.. cuídate muchísimos y que todo te salga increíble esta semana… muchos saludos cariños de mi parte y gracias de nuevo por tus lindas palabras

**Nikki-chan:** Gracias por tus lindas palabras… lamento informarte, que aunque adoro a Sasuke y Hinata, no puedo dejar a Naruto con un chica que según creo, está enamorada de su mejor amigo… te confieso que estéticamente me gusta el Sasuhina, es mas sus personalidades también se me hacen compatibles, el problema es que Kishi puso tan enamorada a Hinata que no logro verla con otro que no sea Naruto.. lo que no quiere decir que no usare el SasuHina para molestar al rubio… así que estas invitada a seguir leyendo escenas entre esos dos.. en fin.. gracias por tu comentario y espero nos leamos… muchos saludos y que tengas una buena semana..

**Yoyipe:** Aquí está la conti… y espero no estés muy molesto por la espera.. ojala te haya gustado y me regales algún comentario expresando tus impresiones… muchísimas gracias por leerme… saludos..

**Tania:** Gracias a ti por dejarme un lindo review… la verdad tenemos los mismos gustos en las parejas.. ¡que entretenido!… te confieso que aunque no lo diga muy a menudo también soy fan del SasuSaku… nunca he entendido la rivalidad con el Naruhina, si de hecho son como aliados… pero bueno… a Sakura aun me cuesta perdonarle lo de la falsa confesión, siento que podría haber sido otra la forma de convencer a Naruto.. en fin.. el autor lo quiso así y yo la verdad estoy segura que ella al que siempre ha amado y amara será a Sasuke, por lo que no se me hace imposible creer en el SasuSaku.. con respecto a mi historia, gracias por seguirla y eres muy bien bienvenida.. y no te preocupes que tengo varios momentos de esa pareja en mente…=)… ojala me escribas que te pareció este capi y nos leamos pronto… estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia… Saludos y buen dia! … por cierto BIENVENIDA… =D

**CotyCandy:** Después de siglos.. aquí está la conti… y lo siento, no se besaron en este capítulo, pero te prometo que habrán fuegos artificiales cuando eso suceda… jajajajaja … lamento la demora… y ahora soy yo la que exige un review XD.. jajaja bromis… pero me encantaría saber qué piensas… cualquier sugerencia, tirón de orejas, criticas o alabanzas.. son bienvenidas… muchos saludos..

Y doy por concluidas las respuestas… no saben lo que me divierto leyendo cada uno de sus comentarios los que me ayudan a mantener o cambiar algunas partes de la historia.. por ejemplo ya sé que a la mayoría le encanta la relación que lleva Sasuke y Hinata hasta ahora, por lo que seguiré poniendo escenas de ambos… y Kurama es el segundo más votado, así que seguirá torturando a Naruto.. jajajaja

Ya, ahora si dejare de escribir, pero no sin antes mandarles mis cariñosos saludos a todos ustedes que alegran mi día… ¡Nos leemos!


	11. Tercera Parte del Plan: Acercamientos

Hola a todos… ¿explicaciones?.. muchas..para los que estaban preocupados por el tema de mi madre.. he de contarles que pocos días después de mi cumpleaños, falleció… Dolió y duele mucho… pero ahora me animo pensando que ella está mucho mejor y querría que fuera feliz en lo que me queda de vida… así que aquí estoy con un nuevo capi… el trabajo tampoco me da respiro… pero simplemente no puedo dejar la historia abandonada más ahora que parece que pronto terminara el manga.. En fin.. millones de disculpas para todos aquellos que esperaban con ansias este capi.. Ojala les guste y me den sus sabios consejos para seguir…

Ya basta de tanta palabrería.. Nos leemos abajo y no olviden que los personajes no son mios… son del gran Kishimoto al que le prendo una velita para que termine la historia en NaruHina.. jajajaja..

* * *

><p>Anteriormente<p>

_Como si de un puzle se tratara, todo en su cabeza pareció calzar… esta vez emociones negativas como el enojo y la pena, se adueñaron de su cuerpo y mente... ahora entendía con claridad porque había tratado de besarla... de seguro era una treta para hacerla caer en sus redes , luego terminar lanzándose a sus brazos y por consiguiente confiando ciegamente en él..__justo como en el pasado__...pensó… se sintió dolida y utilizada, aunque una parte de su mente se felicitaba por no haberle dado el gusto de verla caer... ahora lo único que le quedaba era tratar de sobrellevarlo lo mejor posible la situación y demostrarle que ya no era la débil y tonta Hinata que él creía conocer...__¡ya no más!__…_

_En su arrebato de determinación elevó su mano izquierda hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los de Sasuke, que se sobresalto un poco al sentir el tibio contacto. Acto seguido camino a paso firme hacia un Naruto que ya no tenía rastro alguno de la sonrisa en su cara, siendo reemplazada por una dura línea recta…__-Naruto- san...__soltó consiguiendo que el rubio frunciera el ceño...__estoy lista para empezar la primera misión...__usted dirá que debo hacer..__completo al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa segura...__no caeré en tu juego... Naruto..._

* * *

><p><span>Tercera parte del plan: Acercamientos<span>

Primera misión: Fuerte, Determinada y Orgullosa

Calles de Konoha

Decir que Naruto se sentía más incomodo que Ino en una junta de sacerdotisas o Tenten en algún grupo anti armas... era poco…

No hacía más de quince minutos que se habían separado de Sasuke y Shikamaru y el agobiador silencio que se instalo entre ambos parecía a cada segundo más imposible de romper..._ ¡maldicion!_... se quejo irritado..._¡nunca me había sentido tan ignorado!_...reclamo mentalmente..._si sigo así... ¡jamás conseguiré volver a acercarme a ella, ttebayo!_... volvió a rezongar...**-¡hmp!**... escapo de su boca consiguiendo que se molestara aun mas al recordar el fundador de esa expresión... _¡maldito teme!... ¡lo único que busca es fastidiarme!._..grito interiormente logrando volver a desesperar a kurama ...

-_**s****i lo sabes.. ¡entonces deja de ser tan idiota y comienza de una buena vez lo que tenias planeado!-**_.. lo mandoneo ...

_tiene razón_.. concordó de mala gana..._lo primero que debo hacer es calmarme_... se aconsejo tratando de apartar el desagrado que le causo intima cercanía que demostraban los pelinegros_... de cualquier forma… ahora soy yo el que está con ella_... pensó logrando disipar gran parte del mal humor que lo rondaba desde la visita a la mansión Uchiha... _¡debo aprovechar esta oportunidad, ttebayo!_... se animó...

Lentamente comenzó a disminuir la velocidad de sus pasos (recién se percataba que prácticamente estaba corriendo debido a su anterior frustración... -_**baka desconsiderado-**_... se burlo el Kyubi), miro de reojo sobre su hombro encontrándola tan perdida en sus propios pensamientos que ni se percato de su azulina mirada... _¿que debería decir?_... se pregunto ansioso por romper el silencio que empezaba a asfixiarlo... _¿será bueno disculparme ahora?_... analizó detallando su rostro... _de seguro está molesta por lo que paso anoche... fui tan idiota..._ fijo su vista unos instantes en el ceño fruncido de la chica, consiguiendo por fin que ella clavara sus molestos ojos perlas en los suyos...

De un rápido movimiento que por poco le quiebra el cuello volvió su vista al frente tratando de actuar normal... _sin duda no es un buen momento_... concluyo... si algo había aprendido con Tsunade y Sakura, era que por su salud física y mental lo mejor antes de presentar cualquier pretexto… era esperar a que se les pasara el enojo... _con Hinata no debe ser tan distinto_... pensó tratando de idear algún otro tema para romper el hielo...

A pesar de estrujar casi al límite sus neuronas no conseguía idear aunque fuera una sola oración coherente que le ayudara a empezar una conversación normal... _sin duda soy un retrasado_... pensó derrotado...

-_**al fin piensas algo con sentido-**_... se burlo el kyubi...

- _¡baka!-_... le respondió sacándole la lengua de forma infantil...

Rápidamente volvió al mundo exterior al toparse de frente con el inmenso letrero que les daba la bienvenida a la barraca de madera que se encontraba en uno de los límites de la ciudad.

A paso veloz se adentro entre algunas pilas de troncos caídos, llegando finalmente a un pequeño escritorio que estaba dispuesto al aire libre, detrás de éste un robusto y enorme hombre daba órdenes con su gruesa y potente voz.

Una vez se paro frente a él hizo una pequeña reverencia y le extendió el pergamino que traía en el bolsillo..

De un solo tirón el hombre rompió el sello y leyó con rapidez su contenido... unos segundos más tardes nuevamente alzo la voz... **-¿así que la Hokage los envía para ayudar a recolectar madera?-.**.. pregunto algo disgustado por la intromisión de ninjas en su terreno ... _los ninjas_ _solo acarrean problemas_..

**-¡Hai!-..** se limito a responder el rubio mientras Hinata solo permanecía en silencio aun sin saber de qué iba toda la misión... _si tan solo Naruto me hubiese respondido cuando le pregunte_.. pensó confusa..._ ¡pero no!.. solo se limito a decir un "vamos" y salir prácticamente corriendo..._ recordó sintiendo como su enojo por el rubio se acrecentaba..

El hombre sin descaro alguno detallo cuidadosamente el cuerpo de Naruto, para luego pasar sin reparos y casi deleitándose por el cuerpo de Hinata que al percatarse de su mirada dejo cualquier pensamiento de lado, solo siendo capaz de encogerse avergonzada, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el rubio que de un solo movimiento se puso frente a la chica cortando el espectáculo del hombre_...! maldito pervertido!..._ pensó tensando la mandíbula y clavando su azulina mirada desafiante...

**-tranquilo...** soltó el jefe esbozando una sonrisa ladina... **solo me pareció extraño que el pergamino dijera que realizarían la misión sin utilizar chacra...** aclaro... **sobre todo con esos menudos y pequeños cuerpos ninja-...** agregó burlesco cruzando sus musculosos brazos...

Una venita no tardo en aparecer en la frente del rubio...- **pues que seamos ninjas y tengamos cuerpos "normales"...** enfatizo la última palabra...**!no significa que no podamos hacer cosas sin chacra, ttebayo!-...** exclamo presa de su temperamento impulsivo, llamando la atención de varios de los leñadores...

**-¡¿estás tratando de decir que nosotros tenemos cuerpos deformes?!...** una pequeña mueca por parte del rubio lo confirmo... **mira mocoso...!puedes ser el héroe de la aldea, pero sin tu chacra eres un pequeño niño debilucho con una gran bocota!-...** se mofo desafiante inclinándose sobre la mesa...

justo cuando Naruto se disponía a rebatirle de forma no muy amigable, el firme agarre de su compañera sobre su brazo logro detenerlo y sorprenderlo..

**-señor… no me parece justo que nos juzgue sin darnos una oportunidad...** hablo educadamente la chica descolocando a todos los hombres que no perdían detalle de la divertida que se ponía la conversación que tenía su jefe con los intrusos... **tal como lo dice el pergamino nuestro objetivo es ayudarlos… así que por favor permítanos cumplir nuestra misión..** completo saliendo detrás del rubio y haciendo una pronunciada reverencia.

Absolutamente todos los presentes tragaron grueso por la insinuadora postura que les regalaba sin proponérselo la hermosa muchacha. Sus largos cabellos azules amarrados en una alta coleta, caían gráciles por uno de sus costados delineando su perfecto rostro, la estrecha vestimenta de color purpura que combinaba con sus ojos, se adhería exquisitamente sobre sus vertiginosas curvas, especialmente en los voluptuosos senos que debido a la posición parecían incluso más grandes al juntarse . Los que se encontraban por detrás tampoco podían quejarse porque la dichosa tela se ceñía caprichosamente sobre su trasero mostrando lo firme y redondeado que era...

Naruto después de salir de la impresión que le causo el que Hinata a pesar de todo ocurrido internara ayudarlo, cayó en cuenta de varias de las pervertidas miradas que recaían sobre su delegada... _¡pandilla de depravados!_... pensó ardiendo de coraje... **–¡ejem!-**... se aclaro la garganta tan fuerte que pareció quemarle al tiempo que la tomaba por el brazo sin mucha delicadeza, logrando que volviera a erguirse..

El jefe pareció salir de su estado de contemplación cuando los ojos perlas y celestes de los chicos lo miraron expectantes y acusadores respectivamente... mientras varios de los leñadores refunfuñaban al ser interrumpidos del "hermoso paisaje"...

**-como quieran...** articulo desviando la mirada levemente sonrojado al verse descubierto... **por ahí están las hachas...** señalo con su dedo índice...** luego váyanse por donde les plazca ... **ordeno agitando su mano de un lado para otro demostrando su indiferencia..

Sin esperar más tiempo y en parte porque Naruto no hallaba la hora de sacar a Hinata del rango de visión de esos hentais (como los había denominado), rápidamente la jalo en busca de sus herramientas de trabajo..

Cuando estaban a punto de perderse de vista, el hombre volvió a gritar... ¡**ya en la noche veremos de lo que están hechos!-...**

**-¡te arrepentirás, ero-viejo!-...** grito el rubio consiguiendo que el hombre se alzara con una venita sobre la frente gritando un sin fin de improperios que eran interrumpidos por el resto de trabajadores que trataban de retenerlo...

Caminaron unos cuantos metros en completo silencio escuchando como las quejas del hombre se hacían cada vez más débiles debido a la lejanía. Cuando Naruto supuso se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos y diviso una buena cantidad de arboles con variados diámetros, soltó su agarre para luego dejar caer la mochila que cargaba en su espalda apoyándola contra uno de los troncos... se dispuso frente a uno de los más gruesos alzando el hacha ... **-creo que este será un buen lugar-..** hablo volteándose hacia Hinata que incluso antes de terminar la oración ya se encontraba frente a otro árbol con su hacha levantada...

**-¡hai!-...** se limito a responder la chica, en el preciso momento que tomaba con las dos manos el mango de la herramienta y le propinaba un fuerte golpe al tronco...

Naruto alzo las cejas gratamente sorprendido al ver el profundo corte que mostraba la corteza... _y yo que pensaba que solo Sakura- chan y la vieja tenían una fuerza descomunal_...pensó divertido... _se me olvidaba que_ _ella también es muy fuerte_... el siguiente sonido seco consiguió que volviera a la realidad centrándose en el árbol que tenia al frente...

**-¡demostrémosles que los ninjas no solo vivimos de nuestro chacra, ttebayo!-..** propuso con energía al momento que arremetía con fuerza sobre el inmenso tronco...

* * *

><p>Torre de la Hokage<p>

**-¿en serio lo harás sin usar chacra?-...** pregunto perspicaz Shikamaru..

**-no tengo como negarme-...** respondió con seriedad Sasuke al momento que tomaba la escalera y algunas herramientas dispuesto a subirse sobre el tejado..

Varios de los aldeanos que pasaban por allí se quedaron mirando entre confundidos y temerosos al último de los Uchiha. Existían tantas versiones acerca del vengador que era imposible definir cuál de todas ellas era la real, desde que era un peligroso criminal de rango S dispuesto a destruir Konoha, hasta que se había infiltrado en Akatsuki para proteger la aldea por ordenes de la Hokage... lo único que todos sabían con certeza era que durante la guerra había luchado a favor de la alianza y ahora parecía ser el novio de la heredera Hyuga, lo que lo que se suponían lo convertía en un aliado... _de cualquier manera lo mejor es mostrarse desconfiados_... era lo que habían determinado durante una junta vecinal que se llevó a cabo esa misma mañana debido a los últimos acontecimientos...

**-¡ahhh!-...** soltó un suspiro Sasuke una vez que llego a la cima y el suave viento meció sus cabellos... _al menos desde aquí.. no tendré que escuchar sus cuchilleos_... pensó al momento que comenzaba a trabajar...

* * *

><p>Bosque<p>

La tarde avanzaba con tal rapidez que si no fueran por el intenso dolor en sus manos y los músculos de sus brazos, así como por la pila de troncos caídos que se encontraban a sus lados, jurarían que recién habían llegado...

Las horas habían transcurrido en un silencio solo interrumpido por el incesante sonido del resquebrajar de la madera... tenían tantas cosas en mente, que cada uno había permanecido sumido en sus propios pensamientos aprovechando de liberar sus tensiones en cada golpe que arremetían contra los troncos... sin embargo Naruto ya no aguantaba más las ganas de comenzar a acercarse a ella y vio su oportunidad cuando Hinata dejo caer sin proponérselo la pesada herramienta..

**-tomaremos un descanso-**.. ordeno, sacándole partido a su puesto como capitán...

Hinata quiso reclamar, pero el rubio ya se encaminaba hacia la mochila que ahora se encontraba varios metros mas atrás... **-¡ahh!...** soltó un suspiro resignada mientras caminaba en la dirección contraria buscando algún tronco donde apoyarse.

Cuando dio con el que le pareció indicado, se dejo caer delicadamente posando su espalda sobre el enorme árbol... _me recuerda un poco a trepar hasta "tocar el cielo"_... pensó soltando una pequeña sonrisa al recordar sus últimas semanas y cerrando sus ojos dejo que su cuerpo reclamara por el descanso que tenia merecido.. _si tan solo tuviera agua_... _todo sería perfecto..._ deseo con la garganta seca... sin embargo..su tranquilidad no duro más de cinco minutos cuando abrió rápidamente los ojos al sentir una presencia justo frente suyo, encontrándose a pocos centímetros de su rostro una apetecible botella de agua, tal como si su deseo se hubiese cumplido.. se obligo a elevar la vista para comprobar lo que menos quería… era Naruto quien con una gran sonrisa en el rostro le extendía el refresco... Haciendo todo el uso de su autocontrol para no ceder ante el cristalino liquido y por supuesto frente al rubio, giro su cabeza tratando de demostrar indiferencia_...ignóralo..._ se recordó

**-vamos Hinata, se que mueres de sed igual que yo, ttebayo...** hablo el chico cambiando su sonrisa por un puchero infantil, no obstante Hinata no cambio ni un milímetro la expresión de su cara_... no sabía que era tan orgullosa_.. pensó divertido.. _debo hallar otra manera_...¿**me dejaras con la mano estirada?** ... volvió a preguntar pareciendo ofendido esperando que esta vez su treta funcionara... la chica lo miro de reojo, pero rápidamente recupero su indiferencia habitual... ¡_es mas determinada de lo que creí!_... se quejo contrariado... ¡_pero no puedo dejar que se quede sin agua y menos por mi culpa, dattebayo!...debe estar tan sedienta como yo..._**ahhh..** soltó un suspiro entre resignado y apesumbrado.._ no tengo más remedio que.._. **Hinata**... hablo tratando de sonar serio consiguiendo que la chica volteara la cabeza prestándole atención... **te or-ordeno que bebas-**... titubeo rogando a kami-sama que no le aventara un golpe por abusar de su poder.. _es por su bien, dattebayo.._ se animo a la espera de su reacción...

Hinata parpadeo perpleja sin creer lo que había oído... _después de todo lo que me ha hecho …¿ahora tiene el descaro de darme ordenes?_...se pregunto volviendo a sentir como el enojo se adueñaba de su cuerpo... _¡pero que aprovechado!_... grito mentalmente al tiempo que fruncía el ceño tan molesta que sus ojos parecían chispear de indignación...

Naruto sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal al detallar los ojos perlas, pero se obligo a mantenerle la mirada... _si cedo ahora, me será imposible acercarme a ella_... concluyo poniendo la cara más determinada que podía..

Hinata al ver que Naruto permanecía estoico aparto el rostro incluso más molesta, arrebatándole en el proceso la botella de forma brusca... _¡kuso!... ¡y lo peor es que no puedo negarme!..._ maldijo su situación... _a pesar de todo, debo mantener la calma si no quiero terminar en la cárcel... _se recordó viendo de reojo a los anbus que se habían vuelto su sombra... -**¡ahhh!-**… suspiro…_la hokage solo hace esto para atraparme_... reflexiono resignada relajando un poco sus facciones

El muchacho al ver que su método había funcionado sonrío ampliamente tomando asiento al costado izquierdo de Hinata que se sobresalto debido a la abrupta cercanía...

Nuevamente el silencio amenazaba con hacerse presente por lo que Naruto de un solo movimiento roto la tapa de su botella llevándosela a los labios para beber su contenido..

Hinata en tanto mantenía la vista fija en el envase entre sus manos obligándose a serenarse tanto por el enojo que no se disipaba del todo como por las emociones que le causaban la cercanía del rubio..

**-¡Ahhh!.. ¡realmente delicioso, dattebayo!**... escapo de pronto de lo labios del ojiazul luego de una refrescante y larga bocanada de agua..Centro sus azules ojos expectantes en su compañera a la espera que ella hiciera lo mismo...

_tranquila_... se recomendó la chica al percatarse de la intensa mirada azulada que se encontraba más cerca de lo recomendado... "_te ordeno que bebas"_.. recordó las "amables" palabras de él... sin querer prolongar más la incomodidad que le causaba su mirada destapo con rapidez el liquido y sin pensarlo demasiado comenzó a beberlo.. Instintivamente sus ojos se cerraron al placer que sintió su garganta y cuerpo al rehidratarse... aunque no lo quisiera admitir era el combustible que necesitaba para alejar el cansancio que parecía haberla invadido apenas se apoyo en el tronco... una vez satisfecha alejo el recipiente de sus labios y abrió los ojos llena de sensaciones encontradas... _a pesar de estar molesta con el_... volteo sin proponérselo su cara hasta dar con la del rubio que le sonreía sinceramente... _también me siento agradecida_... reconoció contrariada al comprender el porqué de la orden del rubio _…. definitivamente es peligroso estar cerca de él_... pensó algo afligida mientras volvía la vista hacia el inmenso bosque...

A penas se rompió el contacto visual Naruto también fijo su vista en el entorno que lo rodeaba, se sentía feliz al reconocer aunque fuera por pocos segundos el mudo agradecimiento en los ojos de Hinata.. se permitió detallar el paisaje que tenia al frente ganándose su atención la pila de troncos caídos que se encontraban algunos metros más allá...

Como si de un golpe se tratase uno de los recuerdos más fuertes de la gran guerra ninja azoto su mente... _la muerte de Neji_... pensó comenzando divagar en sus memorias... aun podía sentir como su corazón se estrujaba ante la sola imagen del cuerpo del genio Hyuga tumbado en la tierra, aquel perturbante ambiente impregnado de olor a sangre que parecía querer fundirse con sus pulmones y por sobre todo la inmensa carga de desolación, desesperación y tristeza que se le alejo en su cuerpo y alma... cerro sus ojos con fuerza queriendo evadir todas las crueles escenas que pasaban por su cabeza... _ahora está bien_... se recordó consiguiendo disminuir las amargas sensaciones... _Obito al final se sacrifico para que todo volviera a ser como antes...ya nada malo pasara, dattebayo_... se termino de convencer logrando por fin abrir nuevamente sus ojos... soltó un suspiro en señal de alivio y por primera vez después de la guerra se permitió rememorar las profundas palabras del castaño..."_Hinata -sama está dispuesta a morir por ti, Naruto... así que tenlo en mente, tu vida... no es más tuya... eso incluye además... la mía también"..._ sin poder evitarlo giro su cabeza hasta dar con la figura de la peliazul tratando en vano de deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta...recién ahora volvía a comprender la magnitud de aquellas oraciones.. estaba seguro que durante la guerra lo había captado, pero luego con la felicidad desbordándolo al recuperar a lo caídos, simplemente lo dejo pasar y sin hacer nada por evitarlo se alejo de ella_... ¡idiota, olvidadizo y desconsiderado!..._ pensó con pesar ensombreciendo unos instantes el azul de sus ojos... _ahora entiendo aun mas porque Hinata se alejo de mi..._ concluyo reflexivo... _sin embargo son estas mismas palabras las que ahora me dan la fuerza para recuperarla..._ se alentó... _porque gracias a todos sus sacrificios, nosotros siempre estaremos..._ aseguro con los ojos brillando de determinación..._conectados_... esbozó la sonrisa mas real de los últimos tiempos... _no soltare su mano, tal como lo prometí aquella vez_...

_¡no voltees!.. ¡no voltees!..! no voltees!.._ se repetía sin cesar Hinata segundos después de que el motivo de sus tormentos fijara su penetrante mirada en ella... _solo está jugando conmigo..._ se trataba de convencer para disminuir la ansiedad, los nervios y la incomodidad que la embargaban... _detesto cuando me miran tan fijamente_... se quejo al tiempo que respiraba más profundo en busca de paz... ¡_y peor si es Naruto!_... agrego abatida mordiendo la punta de su lengua para distraerse... _es tan frustrantemente cierto lo que dijo Nakura-sensei acerca de que por mas sellados que estuvieran mis sentimientos, jamás podría reprimir mi personalidad.. ahora desearía haber aprendido las 101 tipos de indiferencia de Sasuke..._ pensó haciendo sin proponerse un adorable puchero... _desearía ser más dura, malvada e indiferente... ¡pero no!... soy vergonzosa, amable y por sobre todo incomprensiblemente buena persona y manipulable... más aun con todas estas incontrolables emociones que me invaden... ¡qué injusto!..._ se quejo agregando al puchero el ceño fruncido, haciéndola ver extremadamente graciosa y adorable para el rubio quien no aguanto la carcajada que salió sin permiso de su garganta.. **– ¡jajajaja!.. ¡qué cara mas kawai, dattebayo!**.. se rio fuertemente consiguiendo que Hinata olvidara por completo sus quejas y dilemas mentales volteándose sin controlarse hacia el chico totalmente incrédula de lo que había oído… _¿di-dijo ka-kawai?…_ se pregunto comenzando a sonrojarse sin proponérselo...

**gomen Hinata**.. se disculpo también algo colorado al comprender sus palabras, pero tratando de recobrar la compostura se puso rápidamente de pie y queriendo cambiar el tema pregunto ... **¿estás lista para volver al trabajo?...** sonó tan amable que descoloco aun mas a la chica, que solo logro asentir con la cabeza...

**¡yosh!-...** agrego entusiasmado inclinándose y agarrando una de las manos de la muchacha, para en menos de un segundo jalarla con más fuerza de la necesaria y ayudarla a ponerse de pie, movimiento que la dejo a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo... una vez más el delicioso aroma de la morena entremezclado con olor a bosque (debido las horas de trabajo) lleno sus fosas nasales recordándole sin poder evitarlo el incidente de la noche anterior consiguiendo extrañamente apresurar los latidos de su corazón...

Por su parte Hinata que de un momento a otro había dejado de sentir el duro y frio suelo bajo su trasero, recién comenzaba a reorganizar las ideas en su mente... Naruto mirándola... Naruto riendo y diciéndole kawai.. Naruto disculpándose.. Naruto poniéndose de pie... Naruto jalándola.. y por ultimo Naruto a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo tomándola firmemente por la mano... _¡kyaaa!..._ grito mentalmente al tiempo que se soltaba bruscamente de su agarre como si quemara, pego un brinco alejándose y agachando la mirada en el proceso_... calma... calma..._ trataba de convencerse y no darle paso al sonrojo que luchaba por acrecentarse en sus mejillas... _anoche cuando se me acerco jamás pensé que fuera a tratar de intentar algo mas..._ recordó el porqué no había tenido mayores problemas con los colores de su cara... _sin embargo ahora no puedo evitar pensar que su cercanía terminara con un ...con un…_cerro sus ojos fuertemente tratando en vano de reprimir sus pensamientos.. _con un beso_... reconoció por fin empezando a morder sus labios buscando alejar esas tontas ideas... "_solo fue una treta para sacarte información"_... las palabras de Sasuke llegaron como una fría ventisca que congelo todos los nervios, la vergüenza, la expectación y por sobre todo las incertidumbres que la aquejaban... sin querer tenerlo cerca un segundo más alzo la mirada algo ensombrecida, hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia el demostrándole que seguiría la orden que le había dado y se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a recuperar su hacha para seguir con sus labores...

Naruto confundido solo la miro alejarse sin saber que decir ... era tan fácil leer las expresiones y ojos de Hinata que estaba seguro que algo malo rondo por su cabeza los segundos que se mantuvo cabizbaja..._no puedo dejar que esto siga así_.. asevero al tiempo que se disponía a terminar con la misión..._ hoy sin duda debo disculparme con ella..._

* * *

><p>Torre Hokage..<p>

Cuando por fin Sasuke colocaba la última de las tejas, una refrescante botella de agua apareció frente a su rostro...

**-tómala**.. hablo con seriedad Shikamaru, desviando la mirada con desinterés..

Sasuke lo miro con una ceja alzada clara señal de incredulidad... **¿suero de la verdad?... no gracias, no me apetece-...** soltó irónico mientras comenzaba a juntar las herramientas esparcidas por la cubierta demostrando su indiferencia...

**-no sabía que el agua tenia esas propiedades...** esta vez fue el turno del Nara de burlarse... **solo es refresco que compramos con Naruto al enterarnos de las condiciones de la misión...** agrego frente a la mirada desafiante del Uchiha... sin esperar más arrojo con precisión el envase a sus manos y luego destapo la botella que traía en la otra mano comenzando a beberla..

Sasuke que había atrapado el envase por instinto, no perdía detalles de la acciones de su "capitán", aun desconfiado fijo su atención en el recipiente que ahora tenía entre sus manos... lo analizo dentro de lo que pudo maldiciendo la restricción del uso del chacra... _con mi sharingan ya habría descubierto cualquier anomalía.. ¡maldita vieja!_ se quejo..

**no eras tan desconfiado a la hora del almuerzo-... **volvió a hablar con un deje de ironía el domador de sombras una vez termino de beber...

**-¿y qué esperabas?... **le respondió siguiéndole el juego... **es mi novia después de todo...** completo con una de sus típicas sonrisa ladinas...

Shikamaru alzo una ceja manteniendo la calma**...- bastante confianza para una chica que conoces en menos de un mes-**... contraataco..

**-el tiempo es lo de menos... **soltó sin poder evitar sonar molesto... **la conozco mejor que nadie...**agrego

**-¿no te parece problemático usar un gentjutsu para conseguirlo?-...** lo provoco esperando aclarar por fin sus teorías..

Sasuke no pudo evitar tensar brevemente su mandíbula al recordar el cómo Nakura se había metido cruelmente en los recuerdos de la chica, gesto que no paso desapercibido para el estratega, sin embargo rápidamente recobro su compostura... -**existen otras maneras más "divertidas" de conseguirlo-...** respondió mirándolo fijamente volviendo a sonreír de lado...

**-si tu lo dices...** fue todo lo que respondió el chico de la coleta regalándole una sonrisa también y alzando una de sus cejas... _después de todo si utilizo un genjutsu en ella, al menos para conocerla..._concluyo con seriedad ... _ahora solo falta saber cómo consigue manipularla y que tiene pensado hacer_... pensó con cansancio después del arduo día de trabajo, al tiempo que se volteaba dispuesto a marcharse... **nos vemos mañana después de almuerzo...** sentencio recuperando su habitual pereza..

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos molesto, sabía que su capitán había deducido "algo" , por la indiferencia con la que había terminado la conversación... estaba frustrado consigo mismo por dejar que esas emociones desmedidas salieran a flote, siendo que en teoría el las dominaba a la perfección... _"puedes ser un cubo de hielo... pero ahora serán tan intensas que no lograras siempre ocultarlas"_... le había advertido Nakura... **-tsk** ... chasqueo la lengua irritado al tener que darle el favor a esa bruja... _de cualquier forma no debo preocuparme_... reflexiono luego de unos minutos... _él jamás lograra saber nuestro verdadero objetivo_... concluyo..._por lo demás, ya no volveré a caer en sus trampas..._ aseguro caminando hacia la escalera dando por terminado el día de trabajo...

* * *

><p>Calles de Konoha<p>

Después de un día que se le antojo eterno, Sakura caminaba a paso apresurado hacia la mansión Uchiha, ya había pasado por su departamento para arreglarse y preparar sus cosas correctamente, así que ahora solo le quedaba llenarse de valor para poder poner su plan en marcha...

Cuando por fin tenia frente a ella el enorme portón de la casona no pudo evitar sentir como los nervios y la expectación la recorrían por completo... _¿cuánto he esperado para volver a estar a solas con él?._.. se pregunto con nostalgia... _**¡uff!.. mejor ni recordarlo**_... le respondió su inner...

Venían a su mente tantos recuerdos, sueños y añoranzas que su cabeza parecía dar vueltas mareándola levemente...

En el pasado luego que Sasuke había partido, ella en secreto había visitado una y otra vez esa majestuosa mansión en busca de algún rastro que le permitiera conocer su paradero o alguna evidencia que le ayudara a comprender porque la había abandonado.. _nunca logré conseguir nada, solo un lugar aislado donde poder llorar tranquila_... recordó con tristeza...

Incluso aunque los años pasaron y sus obligaciones aumentaron, siempre encontraba un momento para arrancarse a aquel lugar con el fin de recordar cada experiencia vivida y no olvidar la promesa de traerlo de regreso... _**éramos masoquistas...**_ reflexiono su inner... _supongo que si_... concordó... _pero hoy no hemos venimos a ver un fantasma del pasado_...agrego limpiando la traviesa lagrima que escapo de sus ojos... _hemos venido a recuperarlo... ¡shannaro!..._ se animo empujando el portón y entrado por fin..

* * *

><p>Bosque<p>

**-Se acabo el tiempo...** resonó la voz del jefe logrando que se sobresaltaran un poco y se voltearan hacia él... con calma paso su mirada por la pila recolectada por Naruto y luego por la que se encontraba junto a Hinata... _los hombres tenían razón.. el muchacho es un bruto con fuerza mientras la chica es certera y precisa... por eso no es tan grande la diferencia..._ nuevamente poso sus ojos en los ninjas y se permitió detallar el mal trecho cuerpo de ambos..._si que se esforzaron_... admitió soltando una sonrisa al ver que una vez más el rubio se ubicaba frente a la chica... _que_ _novio mas celoso_...

**-¡aun podemos seguir, ttebayo!...- **aseguro el rubio con el ceño fruncido más que nada por las nuevas miradas hacia ellos..

**-no seas idiota mocoso...** le respondió... **la noche esta por caer y con lo que consiguieron...** vacilo unos momentos buscando las palabras adecuadas para no admitir su derrota**.. no está mal**.. completo en un susurro desviando la mirada...

**-¡¿solo un no está mal?...** pregunto incrédulo y visiblemente en desacuerdo... ¡**eres un viejo pervertido y amarrete que no reconoce nuestro trabajo, ttebayo!-..** chillo cruzándose de brazos...

**-¡mira mocoso malcriado...** empezaba a sulfurarse el hombre..

**-nos alegra que nuestro trabajo haya sido de ayuda...** lo interrumpió Hinata ubicándose al lado de Naruto... **muchísimas gracias por la oportunidad**... agrego esbozando una pequeña sonrisa...

**-¡ahhh!..** se oyeron varios suspiros de los leñadores que se encontraban tras su jefe... "**tan amable y educada"... "además de linda"... "toda una dama"... "ojala fuera mi novia".. "espero vuelva pronto"...**se escucharon algunos murmullos consiguiendo que Hinata se sonrojara por unos segundos y que a Naruto le volviera apareciera una vena en la frente...

**-no.. no hay de que...** susurro el hombre algo sonrojado por no saber cómo tratar a una chica tan educada**.. ¡ejem!..** carraspeo recuperando su potencia... **la misión a terminado... pueden retirarse...**

Naruto rodo lo ojos e hizo un puchero... _¡qué injusto, ttebayo.. yo al menos esperaba que nos reconociera!_... se quejo internamente caminando hacia su pequeña mochila... _además son todos unos hen..._no alcanzo a terminar cuando la suave voz de Hinata se volvió a escuchar...

**-señor...** hablo la peliazul llamando la atención del hombre que estaba a punto de retirarse... **me gustaría saber ¿cuál es el precio de estos troncos?**... pregunto señalando su pila mientras todos la miraron curiosos...

**-¿cuántos necesitas?...** pregunto unos instantes después el hombre con seriedad..

**-cuatro-...** respondió con simpleza...

**-llévatelos-...** aseguro al momento que se volteaba comenzado a caminar...

**-por favor espere...** alcanzo a pedir la chica... **esto es parte de su trabajo... no puedo aceptarlos... yo..**

**-no se hable más, es un regalo...** la interrumpió con su gruesa voz... **deberías estar acostumbrada a recibir obsequios teniendo un novio tan celoso**.. desvió su cabeza hacia la posición de Naruto fijando sus ojos en él … **acéptalos como un agradecimiento de mi parte-**… agrego mientras se alejaba a paso veloz…

Hinata parpadeo varias veces asimilando el significado de sus palabras adquiriendo un pequeño color carmesí... _¿Naruto mi novio celoso?..._pensó perturbada... ._.¡¿_ _pe- pero cuando dimos a entender algo así?! ..!kyaaaa!..._grito mentalmente de solo imaginar que parecían pareja a los ojos de otra persona...

Cuando se disponía a negarlo tajantemente, un levemente sonrojado Naruto se paraba frente a ella...

**-te ayudo a llevarlos-...** declaro encaminándose hacia los troncos evitando mirarla a la cara...

**-¡no- no es necesario!...** casi grito al entender que se podría mal interpretar y por sobre todo porque le urgía alejarse del rubio..

**-¡no seas terca, ttebayo!...** le rebatió el chico volviendo a su efusividad normal y encarándola.. **no puedes usar chacra hasta llegar a tu casa**... le informo sorprendiéndola un poco... **la Hokage no quiere que ningún ninja use chacra en la aldea para promover la empatía de la que hablaste en la mañana, a esta hora ya todos deben saberlo...** Hinata formo una perfecta o con su boca... **así que es imposible que puedas cargarlos tu sola, déjame ayudarte ¿si?...** termino regalándole una enorme sonrisa para convencerla..

La chica entrecerró los ojos más calmada evaluando lo que decía el rubio... _mantener distancia..._ se recordó... -**no necesito ayuda-**... le rebatió determinada pasando por su lado...

Naruto rodo los ojos mientras soltaba un fuerte suspiro**... -¡ahhh!... **_¿donde quedo la tímida y dócil Hinata de antes?.. aunque por fin demuestra lo fuerte, determinada y orgullosa que es._... pensó rascándose la cabeza con una tenue sonrisa... _no me deja otra opción... _**Hinata**... la llamo haciendo que ella se parara en seco al reconocer la seriedad en el tono de voz... **te ayudare y acompañare a casa... **afirmo y antes que se opusiera…**es una orden...** finalizo sabiendo que volvía cruzar la delgada línea de lo moral... _fue la vieja la que me recomendó hacerlo_... se recordó tratando de alejar la culpa...

Hinata respiro profundo conteniendo las ganas de gritarle que era un dictador aprovechado, pues estaba segura que tal como había ocurrido con la botella de agua, el simplemente no cedería... soltó despacio el aire que tenia acumulado en sus pulmones y contesto**...-como guste... **hablo despacio**.. Naruto- san..-** agrego con una sonrisa al escuchar el bufido del rubio... _parece que después de todo no le gusta que lo llame así..!por fin algo a mi favor!._

* * *

><p>Mansión Uchiha<p>

**-buenas noches.. Sasuke- kun...** rompió el silencio Sakura deteniéndose a varios metros del Uchiha que se encontraba de espaldas contemplando un solitario árbol de uno de los jardines...

**-creí que no te dejarían venir-...** reconoció volteándose y fijando sus penetrantes orbes negros en los jade de la chica...

**-si te refieres a Tsunade- sama...** logro responder luego de reprimir las insistentes mariposas que se le alojaban en el estomago cada vez que la miraba a los ojos...**no tiene problemas… **aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa… **en cuanto a Naruto... **vacilo un momento.. **él.. él no sabe nada**... termino por decir en un susurro, expectante de lo que el chico pudiera pensar...

**-hmp...** soltó alzando ambos hombros en señal de indiferencia... **supongo que así es mejor... **agrego.. _¿así que el dobe no sabrá?..._ pensó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que no paso desapercibida para la chica que suspiro aliviada... _esto definitivamente se pondrá interesante.._

Sakura no volvía a retomar el aire que se le había escapado de los pulmones cuando sin previo aviso y a una velocidad arrolladora, la mano izquierda de Sasuke ahora rodeada por un resplandeciente raikiri pasaba justo por el lado derecho de su cara removiendo fuertemente sus cabellos … su corazón se detuvo y apenas fue capaz de parpadear cuando sintió el cálido aliento del chico golpeando deliciosamente su oído izquierdo mandando de golpe toda la sangre a su rostro... estaba tan cerca y encima suyo que podía sentir el masculino aroma que desprendía su cuerpo..

**eres... lenta...-** susurro el chico consiguiendo por fin hacerla despertar de su letargo y recuperara abruptamente el ritmo de su respiración y corazón...

Tan rápido como se había acercado retomo su postura inicial esta vez, quedando a menos de un metro de Sakura, que por fin lograba recomenzar a hilar ideas...- **me.. me pillaste de sorpresa..-** se trato de excusarse rogando que no escuchara sus latidos y que su cuerpo dejara de temblar...

**-un ninja siempre debe estar preparado-...** le respondió esbozando una burlesca sonrisa al ver su estado...

**-Admito… que tienes razón-...** reconoció después de algunos minutos de silencio agachando la cabeza y cubriendo sus ojos con el flequillo dejando caer en el proceso el bolso que traía en su mano derecha..

En el momento que éste toco el suelo, una densa nube de humo la cubrió por completo al tiempo que salían disparadas unas finas agujas envenenadas en dirección al dueño de casa...

Como era de esperarse el pelinegro de un solo katon desvió la trayectoria de los proyectiles disipando el humo y una milésima de segundo después apresó el brazo de Sakura que lo atacaba desde arriba deteniendo el poderoso golpe..

**-¡ah!..** emitió un quejido la pelirrosa por el brusco movimiento que hizo Sasuke para posicionarla nuevamente frente a él... **buen intento**... reconoció sin deshacer el agarre... **pero siendo tan "lenta"...** remarco la última palabra... **jamás lograras golpearme-...** completo soltándola y volteándose para encaminarse hacia el corredor...

**-¡¿que harías si lo consigo?!-...** se atrevió a preguntar con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas mientras sobaba su adolorido brazo..

Sasuke se paró en seco y se giro su cabeza unos grados hasta mirarla fijamente de medio lado...-**lo que tú quieras... **contesto esbozando una arrogante, atractiva y sugerente sonrisa...

Sakura sintió como su garganta se secaba y nuevamente los habitantes de su estomago salían de fiesta_... __**¡kyaaaa!... ¡¿cómo puede ser tan jodidamente sexy?!...**_ se pregunto su inner rodando de un lado al otro con corazoncitos en los ojos... _sabía que era buena idea atacarlo... _se auto felicitó_**..!aha!... parece que a nuestro Sasuke- kun le gustan los juegos, tal como el que propuso ahora.**_. agrego emocionada... _entonces jugare con él y así conseguiré lo que siempre he querido_... aseguro con las mejillas sonrojadas... _**¡así se habla, ganaremos la apuesta shannaro!**_.. grito feliz su inner...

**-bien..** volvió a hablar de pronto Sasuke que ya se encontraba sentando en el corredor de madera... **quiero dos mil sentadillas, flexiones, abdominales, dorsales y saltos-...** finalizo cruzándose de brazos sin borrar la sonrisa... _veremos de lo que eres capaz... Haruno_**..**

**-¡¿NA-NANI?!-..** grito Sakura tan fuerte que resonó por toda la villa..

* * *

><p>Camino mansión Hyuga<p>

**-¿escuchaste eso?**... pregunto Naruto con un deje de temor al imaginar el alarido de algún fantasma, al tiempo que cargaba un tronco sobre cada uno de sus hombros, sin embargo tal como venía sucediendo a lo largo de todo el camino, Hinata que caminaba unos cuantos pasos adelante con el otro par de troncos más pequeños, ni siquiera se digno a mirarle mirarle... **¡uff!**.. soltó frustrado... _esto es peor de lo que imagine... ¡y ya casi no me queda tiempo, dattebayo!.._. se preocupo al divisar la gran entrada de la mansión..

Por su parte Hinata agradecía internamente vivir cerca de los límites de la ciudad… había pasado todo el camino ignorando a su compañero, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil lograrlo debido a lo insistente que era y por sobretodo porque no podía evitar pensar que la estaba ayudando... _esto no debería ser así... yo no debería existir para el... y él no debería existir para mi..._ pensó abrumada... _al menos ya estoy en casa para poder pensar mejor..._

En completo silencio Hinata hizo una pequeña reverencia a los guardias que se encontraban frente al portón y se encamino hacia el interior de la casa siendo seguida por Naruto que no podía dejar de asombrarse del tamaño de las mansiones de los clanes más importantes de la hoja..

Apenas llego al primer patio de entrenamiento dejo caer sus troncos y aprovecho de estirar su magullado cuerpo... cuando sintió dos sonidos secos tras suyo, supo que era hora de voltearse y agradecerle cortésmente para que por fin desapareciera de su vista...

**-Hinata...** Naruto corto cualquier intención aprovechando que por fin la Hyuga le dirigía la mirada… **yo**... titubeo nervioso consiguiendo que la chica lo mirara confundida.. **yo**.. trago grueso tratando de ganar valor… **¡arigatou! **… grito tan fuerte y cargado de sentimiento, que la sobresalto al punto de dejarla sin habla … sin esperar respuesta y regalándole la que creyó su mejor sonrisa, alzo su mano derecha en señal de despedida y antes de desaparecer dejando una estela naranja agrego… **nos vemos mañana-..**

La nueva líder del clan solo fue capaz de salir de su estado de shock y empezar a asimilar lo ocurrido cuando una fuerte ventisca le atravesó el cuerpo… Aun retumbaba en su mente aquella pequeña pero significativa palabra y era justo ahí donde radicaba su mayor problema… _¿gracias por qué?..._ se preguntó tratando de adivinar en que pensaba su rubio tormento cuando pareció liberarla desde lo más profundo de su corazón_…¿ por dejarlo traer los troncos?…¿por ayudarlo en la misión?.. ¿por no reclamar?.. ¿por seguir sus órdenes?._. comenzó a divagar en busca de alguna explicación coherente en base a lo que había vivido en el día… _¿o será de antes?.. ¿por regresar?… ¿por ayudarlo en la guerra?..¿o.. por.. siempre estar a su lado?_… su corazón dio un vuelco "extraño" al pensar en esas últimas posibilidades.. _¡no creo!_… trato de convencerse en busca de disipar lo que fuera amenazaba con invadirla… _solo debió ser por algo sin sentido_… pero la imagen de aquella amplia y perfecta sonrisa provocaron que el extraño calor que reprimía, recorriera su entumecido cuerpo… sin poder evitarlo su cara hasta ahora contraída por la incertidumbre se aflojo al punto de serenarse… _o quizás_… titubeo frente a lo que estaba por reconocer… -**si signifique algo para él-**.. escapo de sus labios y alzando su vista hasta el cielo estrellado por fin dejó que aquella desconocida felicidad la embriagara por completo..

**-Hinata – sama.. ¿se encuentra bien?-..** pregunto preocupado Neji al ver las heridas en su cuerpo y escuchar la última frase de su prima..

**-Hai..** respondió la chica una vez disipadas las buenas sensaciones que por primera vez había sentido**… solo necesito dormir**.. afirmo al ver el semblante preocupado del castaño… **buenas noches-**.. agrego regalándole una pequeña sonrisa mientras pasaba por su lado…

_Solo espero que las cosas no terminen mal._. pensó angustiado al vincular el poderoso grito del idiota de Naruto y el ultimo susurro de su prima..

* * *

><p>Konoha<p>

El sol una vez más se abría paso en la oscuridad y aunque pareciera imposible un chico rubio con dos ojeras prácticamente hasta el suelo se dirigía a paso lento hacia la torre de la Hokage..

**-¡eehhh!..** bostezo sin reparos… **que noche más horrible, dattebayo-**..

_**-¡Fue tu culpa por no dejar de pensar pendejadas!-**_.. bramo molesto el Kyubi en condiciones similares a las del rubio..

_-¡¿Mi culpa?!…_ pregunto molesto… _fuiste tú el baka que me metió cosas en la cabeza-…_ se defendió..

_**-¡Solo te dije la verdad maldito mocoso cobarde!-…**_ contraataco echando chispas por sus iris rojos..

_-¡Ya te dije que fueron más fuertes mis ganas de agradecerle que de disculparme!-_… se defendió entrando en la guerra visual que comenzaba..

_**-¡Mas fuertes mis nueve colas!… ¡ni siquiera quedo claro que le agradecías!…**_ bramo enojado_**…!lo tuyo fue miedo a recibir un puto rechazo!-…**_

_-¡Yaaa!….!Si sigues diciendo esas cosas no llegaremos a ningún lado!.._ chillo… _¡más adelante me disculpare!… ¡ahora déjate de joder, dattebayo!-_

_**-Eres tu el que me jode a mí de tanto que le das vueltas a tus estúpidas decisiones…-**_ asevero mostrando sus afilados dientes..

_-Como sea… ahora iré por la misión y podrás dormir como un lindo __gatito__… _se mofo el rubio .. _¡así que deja de llorar, dattebayo!_.. termino volviendo al mundo real comenzando a tatarear una canción en busca de alejar las "dulces" palabras que le dedicaba en su interior el bijuu..

* * *

><p>Mansión Uchiha..<p>

**-Vaya… pero que temprano que estas aquí Hina-hime… **saludo irónico Sasuke… **sabía que no podías estar mucho tiempo lejos de mí, ¿pero no crees que exageras?..** se burlo dispuesto a comenzar con la guerra que se habían declarado..

Una vez que logro disminuir el rechinar de sus dientes y apaciguar su ira, Hinata se dispuso a contraatacar**..- Oh.. Sasu-kun, gomen… no sabía que eras tan ****flojo****…** remarco la última palabra logrando que la cara de su rival se desfigurara frente al adjetivo que mas odiaba … **yo pensé que los ninjas de tu ****clase**** si lo hacían**..prosiguió con una sonrisa victoriosa… **o quizás anoche estuviste muy entretenido**…-sugirió perspicaz achicando sus orbes..

**-Jamás he sido flojo…** soltó seco… **pero si he de reconocer**… cambio su semblante a uno sugestivo… **que me divertí mucho-…..**

Hinata se sintió levemente desplazada al pensar en Sakura, pero logro reprimir sus gestos para no darle en el gusto… **que bien**… respondió de forma plana… **yo también me entretuve ****muchísimo**** ayer**.. exageró sabiendo que mas que divertido había sido "extraño"… **pero aun así me acorde de ti y te traje un regalo**… sonrió divertida al ver la cara de sorpresa del azabache**.. toma-..** agregó extendiéndole un pergamino idéntico al que les había obsequiado Nakura ..

**-¡Hmp!-..** soltó frunciendo el ceño al no comprender que era lo que tramaba, sin embargo sin querer prolongar la cara de goce que tenia la peli azul frente a sus interrogantes tomo con firmeza el pergamino comenzando a abrirlo… los anbus alrededor se pusieron alerta frente a la posible amenaza que ello pudiera acarrear..Frunció aun más el ceño al ver su contenido y fijo sus oscuros orbes en los platas de Hinata…

La chica agrando aun mas su sonrisa al verlo tan desconcertado pero se obligo a recuperar la compostura porque sabía que su plan era en extremo delicado, por lo que cada una de sus palabras debían ser las indicadas para que todo saliera con éxito.. aun recordaba como hace media hora atrás el grupo de anbus que la vigilaba sin cesar habían estado a punto de confiscarle el pergamino de Nakura cuando había intentado sellar los troncos del día anterior, pero luego de una minuciosa revisión en la que incluso la hicieron usar su sangre y en la que ella misma resulto sorprendida y agradecida de su sensei, habían concluido que se encontraba en blanco regresándoselo.

**-Te explico**.. dijo después de unos segundos quitándole el pergamino.. **resulta que ayer me regalaron unos troncos de entrenamiento y yo te he traído dos de regalo dentro de este pergamino**… conto con tranquilidad.. **por eso son estos dos sellos**.. señalo los símbolos dibujados en el rollo…

Aunque comprendía mas menos de que iba el asunto, aun no pillaba como Hinata había conseguido manipular aquel pergamino sin la intervención de los anbus.. _de cualquier manera debo estar atento_… pensó asintiendo para que Hinata continuara con el relato..

**así que como los sellé para ****ti**… remarco la ultima palabra… **debes usar ****tu**** sangre para invocarlos…** aseguro con la mirada fija en los oscuros pozos de su "prometido" rogando a Kami-sama que Sasuke le siguiera el juego.. **ahora vamos a buscar un lugar para que puedas instalarlos**… sin esperar un instante mas, agarro su mano adentrándose en los terrenos hasta dar con uno de los patios.. .. sonrió conforme al ver como el chico se dejaba guiar sin protestas… _arigatou._. agradeció mentalmente..

**aquí está bien…** determino en uno de los pequeños patios áridos por el desalojo pero limpio de maleza.. **¡adelante!**… animo extendiendo el pergamino en el suelo.

Aun extrañado por el rumbo de las cosas, pero confiando en su compañera, mordió con fuerza su dedo pulgar consiguiendo que un pequeño hilillo de sangre comenzara a brotar de la herida..

De un rápido movimiento Hinata se puso de pie tomando la mano ensangrentada del chico… **déjame ayudarte**.. se ofreció con tanta seguridad y determinación que Sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza dejándose llevar..

Coordinando sus movimientos ambos comenzaron a agacharse y una vez que estaban de cuclillas la chica guio con cuidado de no derramar ninguna gota de sangre sobre cualquier otra parte del papel hasta llegar sobre el primer símbolo dibujado, una vez segura presiono el dedo pulgar sobre el sello y luego de un **¡puf!** y que se disipara la nube de humo se pudo apreciar uno de los troncos…

_funciono bien_.. pensó aliviada.. _ahora viene lo difícil_… reconoció al tiempo que sentía como los nervios la invadían… _solo espero no equivocarme con Nakura-sensei.._

Sasuke sintió como las manos de Hinata de pronto se pusieron mas heladas e incluso empezaban a transpirar… _esta nerviosa… supongo que ahora viene lo importante_.. volteo su vista hasta dar con la de la chica y con un firme asentimiento la invito a proseguir..

Ese gesto era justo lo que le faltaba…_él confía en mí_.. le regalo una sonrisa sincera y se dispuso a guiar el pulgar hacia el otro sello, sin embargo justo un instante antes de presionarlo, con un veloz y preciso movimiento aparto el dedo estampándolo unos milímetros (imperceptibles a la distancia) fuera del dibujo, logrando que otra nube de humo se alzara en el aire y que luego de desaparecer dejara a la vista un tronco similar al anterior…

_Lo sabia_… pensó entre aliviada y feliz al tiempo que comenzaba a enrollar nuevamente el pergamino y se permitía volver a respirar con tranquilidad..

Sasuke miraba detenidamente aquellos troncos mientras en su cabeza una serie de piezas parecían empezar a encajar…. _Si que era una bruja aquella mujer_… concluyo con una sonrisa mientras los anbus se hacían presentes en el patio y comenzaban a examinar los troncos sin encontrar nada fuera de lugar..

**¿Y bien?…** pregunto Hinata parándose frente a él… **¿te gusto mi regalo… Sasu-kun?-…**

Sasuke rodo los ojos negando con la cabeza… _a Hinata también se le está pegando lo de bruja…_ **-claro Hina-hime…** soltó consiguiendo que la chica hiciera un puchero frente al apodo… **es mas… yo también tengo algo que regalarte-.**. aseguro mientras sacaba un pergamino idéntico al que ella le había "obsequiado"…

Hinata esbozo una sonrisa satisfecha al tiempo que lo recibía… _sin duda es el genio Uchiha… aunque nunca se lo reconoceré…_pensó divertida…

**-Hinata.. Teme…** los interrumpió una conocida voz consiguiendo que ambos se voltearan hacia el rostro molesto del ninja naranja… **es hora de la segunda misión**… completo ahora esbozando una sonrisa…

* * *

><p>Continuara..<p>

Uf!.. ni les cuento lo que me costó este capítulo… tenia la segunda misión lista, pero me arrepentí a último minuto.. así que estoy a la espera de sus propuestas.. (recuerden que deben ser sin usar chacra).. lo que si adelantare es que empieza el NaruHina… Si!...

En fin.. Espero les haya gustado y me dejen alguno de esos lindos comentarios que me suben el ánimo y me dan más ganas de escribir…

Espero que todos tengan una grandiosa semana y a pesar de no prometer nada, juro que hare el intento de enfocarme más en escribir y traerles pronto el próximo capítulo… Lo prometo!..

Cuidense mucho y nos leemos pronto.. Gracias!

Ahhh.. que complejo, respondería cada uno de sus reviews pero eso implicaría no poder subir hoy mismo el capi, asi que lo hare de forma abreviada… espero no les moleste..

**Anilex Hyuga-Uzumaki:** ¡No odies a Naru!.. y el plan.. ya lo veras.

**Nav:** Aun no sé si terminara SasuSaku

**Mare-14:** Buena idea lo de misiones de cuatro.. ya veras que sorpresa tengo..

**Hinataice hyuuga:** Aun no determino si terminara SasuSaku y tortura para Naru claro que si

**Diana Carolina:** No te preocupes a ese par aun les queda mucho por pagar..

**Fher34:** Se nos viene el novio celoso… y el SasuHina.. ¡ahhh nose!

**Stefany BM:** No te enojes con Naru.. esta confundido.. ya tendrá que decidir.. y Hina.. siempre es re inocente.. por eso es divertido mezclarla con Sasuke..

**Laura-chan:** Lamento la demora!

**Hermana Peque:** te quero, te quero, te re quiero.. sabes que adoro cada palabras de tu reviews.. y si soy malvada.. jajaja.. besotes y ¿te dije que te quero?.. Te Qero..

**Natsuki-07:** espaguetis.. siii, me encantan.. muy enrredado todo.. jajaja.. un trío.. no esta mal.. jajaja.. ya verás cuando reaparezca Nakura.. ahí si quedara la grande.. pero primero el NaruHina..

**Karen:** ¡Perdon por la demora!

**Sams Brok: **Aun no me defino por Sakura.. a veces tampoco la tolero.. así que aun te prometo nada.. lo de Hina ella no ama a Naruto pero si siente las emociones que implican un beso o ese tipo de cosas.. lo bueno es que pronto las olvida si es que no vive algo similar.. es extraño.. lo se… ¡lo siento!

**Noelialuna:** que bien que mantengo el toque… y en este capi.. ¿que te parece?..

**Hinatahyugalover:** Ya entenderás el porqué del sello… jujuju..

**Rubi Namizake**: Hina es una piedra dura de roer.. no te preocupes..

**Alexa Hyuga:** Prometo mas celos para Naruto..

**Ghost Primcess:** Gracias por ese amor

**CotyCandy**: Aquí va la conti

**Metalwarrior1996:** Aquí sigo… y no la dejare.. aunque al final nadie la lea.. ¡perdón!

**Hashirama:** Ojala te guste la conti..

**Manu:** Te re adoro.. quiero.. extraño.. y todas las cosas lindas que puedas sentir por una persona como tu… gracias.. tu sabes todo.. así que millones de gracias por siempre estar ahí.. cuídate.. besos.. te quiero.. y ojala algún día hablemos…

**Anael1510: **buenas ideas… pero Nakura pronto debe reaparecer y aun nadie debe enterarse.. ya entenderás el porqué de todo…

**Natsu:** (amo ese personaje de Fairy Tail): Saludos a Perú… pero soy una señorita.. jeje

**Rocio Hyuga: ¿**Escoltas?.. ya veremos.. y si.. SasuHina.. para rato… jajaja pero se viene el NaruHina..

**Fujioka-chan:** Mil perdones por la demora… ¡pero aquí la conti!

**Tsubaki:** Gracias.. se viene el Naruhina y ya viste algo de SasuSaku

**Hinata-Tsuki:** Una vez.. te re quiero y adoro.. esa forma de ser tan tu.. es tan.. Kawai!.. jajaja.. un abrazo un beso.. otro abrazo y otro beso.. siempre te tengo presente..

**Sally:** Gracias por seguirme… aquí va la conti..

**Aru1418:** Aquí va la conti.. gracias por leer..

**Guabix200:** Seguimos escribiendo.. gracias por tu comentario.. ojala te guste..

**Vanessa- chaan:** Aquí va la contiiii

**Heidy:** Saludos a las amigas.. gracias por los buenos deseos.. espero te guste.. saludos a Perú

**Akisa:** Aquí va la conti… saludines

**Naruto Namizake:** Gracias por tu review… no entendí muy bien tu propuesta.. quieres seguirlo… la verdad quizás soy egoísta.. pero ya tengo el final totalmente planeado.. por lo que no puedo dejarlo a medias… si quieres basarte en mi historia no tengo ningún problema.. pero ésta debo terminarla yo, o seria como defraudarle al resto.. lo siento… en fin.. muchos saludos.. y espero te guste esta conti también…

Yam… millones de gracias a todos quienes llegaron hasta este punto… y una pista… no se olviden de la última parte, tendrá una relevancia vital en la historia… Buena semana..


	12. Olvidando el plan

Nada que decir, más que ofrecerles mis más sinceras disculpas.. Aquí estoy de nuevo a petición de muchos de ustedes a los que les debía si o si esta continuación.. este capi es sin duda para todos aquellos que tuvieron fe en que la continuaría, aunque he de confesarles que es la cuarta versión que escribo, así que espero la disfruten, porque esta larguísima y es sin duda la que contiene más Naruhina… ;)

Reitero por doceava vez que los personajes no son míos y no pretendo lucrar con ellos..

Saludos para todos y nos leemos abajo.

* * *

><p>Anteriormente<p>

_**¿Y bien?…**__ pregunto Hinata parándose frente a él… __**¿te gusto mi regalo… Sasu-kun?-…**_

_Sasuke rodo los ojos negando con la cabeza… a Hinata también se le está pegando lo de bruja… __**-claro Hina-hime…**__ soltó consiguiendo que la chica hiciera un puchero frente al apodo… __**es mas… yo también tengo algo que regalarte-.**__. aseguró mientras sacaba un pergamino idéntico al que ella le había "obsequiado"…_

_Hinata esbozo una sonrisa satisfecha al tiempo que lo recibía… sin duda es el genio Uchiha… aunque nunca se lo reconoceré…pensó divertida…_

_**-Hinata.. Teme…**__ los interrumpió una conocida voz consiguiendo que ambos se voltearan hacia el rostro molesto del ninja naranja… __**es hora de la segunda misión**__… completo ahora esbozando una sonrisa_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Olvidando el plan<strong>

Afueras de la mansión Uchiha

Hinata miraba de reojo como su rubio capitán seguía refunfuñando palabras como "teme idiota y aprovechado" con el ceño totalmente fruncido desde que abandonaron la mansión Uchiha…

_Sasuke si que sabe cómo hacerlo enojar_…pensó recordando la despedida del pelinegro… _aunque aun no entiendo a que vino ese suave remezón de pelo que me dio_… medito acomodando algunos de los mechones que escapan de su coleta… - **ahhh -** … _al menos ha servido para mantenerlo ocupado_…suspiro _… aun no sé muy bien cómo actuar con él_… mordió su labio inferior manifestando su inseguridad... _Después de aquel "gracias", muchas cosas dejaron de encajar y tener sentido…. Entre ellas, el tratar de verlo como un enemigo_… reconoció agobiada recordando su noche en vela tratando de descifrar que pasaba por la cabeza del Uzumaki… _¡ahhhh!...!no sé qué hacer!._.. grito mentalmente cerrando sus ojos en busca de calma…

**-¿Te encuentras bien?**… pregunto Naruto muy cerca de su rostro sobresaltándola, olvidando por completo su inseguridad de cómo enfrentarla y la molestia con Sasuke después de su "manifestación de cariño"… **si te sientes cansada puedo pedirle a la Hokage que nos asigne para otro día la misión-**… propuso clavando sus profundos ojos azules en ella después de verla tan abatida…

**-¡No es necesario!…** aseguro en un tono más alto de lo normal, sonrojada por la cercanía y al reconocer la preocupación en esos pozos… **estoy bien**… susurro recuperando la compostura… **no.. no es nada…- ** respondió mas para sí misma que para el rubio..

Naruto entrecerró sus ojos aun dudoso, pero prefirió dejarla en paz al reconocer en esos instantes a la antigua Hinata…. _Quizás hoy si pueda hacer algo por recuperarla_… pensó animado… -¡**Yosh!... ¡entonces demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo en esta misión dattebayo!...** grito feliz consiguiendo que la chica asintiera con la cabeza desviando la mirada …

* * *

><p>Centro de Konoha<p>

Los aldeanos miraban curiosos como una vez más el último de los Uchihas y el nuevo líder del clan Nara se encontraban sobre uno de los edificios más importantes de Konoha, más precisamente trabajando en su restauración...

**-Parece que de verdad le preocupa la aldea-….**se escucho un murmullo entre la gente..

Desde lo alto de su torre Tsunade sonrió complacida, su plan estaba teniendo el doble efecto deseado….. conseguir información acerca de sus aspiraciones reales y lograr reinsertarlo en Konoha_…. ¡Ahhh!_…_Todo sea por ese par de chiquillos que no pueden vivir sin él_…. Reconoció negando con la cabeza recordando a Sakura y Naruto sonriendo felices…. _Solo espero que este extraño presentimiento y nostalgia sean solo imaginaciones mías_…. Medito preocupada al tiempo que sus dos coletas se removían por el viento….

* * *

><p>Afueras de Konoha misión 2

**-¡Kuso.. no lo puedo creer dattebayo!..** soltó frustrado Naruto mientras se acercaba a las azadas y chuzos que se encontraban apoyadas contra el establo… **la vieja definitivamente tiene algo contra nosotros**.. volvió a chillar.. tomo una en cada mano y siguió su camino por el extenso terreno de más de una hectárea… **¡arar!...** elevo de nueva cuenta la voz… **ese no es trabajo para chicas como tu**…. Agrego visiblemente molesto mirando por fin a Hinata…. **Con lo de ayer debía ser suficiente, dattebayo!-..**

La chica que solo seguía sus pasos en completo silencio, tratando de comprender que pasaba por la cabeza de la Hokage asignándole ese tipo de misiones , fijo su vista en Naruto con el último comentario machista que había dicho… _¿qué quiere decir eso de una chica como yo?_… se cuestiono molesta al tiempo que endurecía sus rasgos_…¿acaso cree que soy demasiado débil para hacerlo?.._ arrugo aun mas su ceño… -**¡Capitán!..** hablo con seriedad ganándose la mirada perpleja del rubio que hasta entonces seguía alegando lo injusta que le parecía la situación en comparación a las otras chicas de la aldea… **debería dejar de lamentarse como una "chica" y ponerse a trabajar-**… termino por decir agarrando la azada y propinando un poderoso golpe sobre la tierra…. _Ya le demostrare, lo que una chica como yo puede hacer…._ Declaro segura de sí misma…

El rubio solo la miro con la boca en forma de O, para luego esbozar una sonrisa al comprender su ironía…. _Hinata definitivamente no es cualquier chica_.. pensó imaginando la posible pataleta que habrían montado Ino o Sakura al tener que estropear sus preciadas uñas con el arduo esfuerzo que implicaba trabajar la tierra… _es por lejos la más perseverante y comprometida con sus misiones de toda la aldea_… amplio aun mas su sonrisa… **-¡Bien!..** grito mientras tomaba posición junto a la pelinegra…. **Hoy veremos que tan niña eres-**… se burlo siguiéndole el juego consiguiendo que Hinata estampara en el piso con más ímpetu su herramienta…. _Ya verás Naruto_… sonrió dispuesta a demostrarle de lo que era capaz…

Las horas avanzaron con rapidez y una vez más el sol empezó a desaparecer entre los cerros, ambos respiraban agitados sentado en una pequeña banca en uno de los extremos del terreno. Los rastros de tierra en sus ropas y cuerpo delataban el arduo trabajo que habían desarrollado a lo largo del día, así como la dolorosa tensión de cada uno de sus músculos.

Como premio a su esfuerzo cada uno bebía sin dar tregua la botella de agua que nuevamente había llevado Naruto… esta vez el rubio se encontraba sonriente puesto que la reacia Hinata del día de anterior, hoy había aceptado sin problemas lo que le ofrecía…

_**-No creas que es merito tuyo**_…. Soltó de pronto el Kyubi haciendo su aparición…_**con la cantidad de trabajo que tuvieron, hasta Madara te habría aceptado esa botella**__-…_se mofo

_-Hmp__**-…**_ emitió Naruto tratando de no caer en su juego..

_**-Ahora que lo pienso**_… prosiguió el zorro ampliando aun mas su sonrisa**… **_**me pregunto si será igual de perseverante en la cama-**__…_

_-¡Baka pervertido!..-_ chillo alterado el rubio sonrojándose de pies a cabeza después de unos segundos meditando e imaginando a lo que se refería.

Como acto reflejo y tratando de disipar sus elocuencias, de un solo movimiento se puso de pie sin poder disminuir los colores de su rostro, asustando en el proceso a la chica que hasta ahora contemplaba con tranquilidad los surcos generados en la tierra…

**-¿Ocurre algo?-…**escapo de sus labios al verlo tan extraño…

**-¡Absolutamente nada, dattebayo!.. **grito desmedido al rubio al sentirse expuesto mientras su mano derecha rascaba insistentemente su nuca… **solo.. solo…**comenzó a susurrar al percatarse de lo fijo que estaban esos ojos perlas en él… **!Ahhh!…** soltó un respiro tratando de recobrar la compostura y unos segundos después agrego… **solo creo que hiciste un gran trabajo… Hinata…** afirmo más calmado regalándole una sincera sonrisa… **sin duda eres una chica** … se detuvo tratando de encontrar la palabra indicada para describirla…

**-¿extraña?-…** le consulto expectante sin dejarlo terminar..

**-mmm.. puede ser…** respondió no muy convencido viendo como lentamente la cara de Hinata comenzaba a endurecerse… **pero tú ya sabes lo que pienso acerca de ese tipo de personas-..** agrego tan apresurado y angustiado de que lo mal interpretara, que no midió sus palabras. Para cuando lo hizo los colores volvieron a inundar su rostro y sin poder evitarlo desvió la mirada al piso_...! yo y mi gran bocota!.._ se recrimino al tiempo que trataba de buscar la forma de arreglar la situación..

Hinata parpadeo sorprendida tratando de encontrar el significado a sus palabras y cuando por fin su cabeza dio con la frase _"siempre he pensado en ti como una persona oscura, tímida y extraña ¿pero sabes una cosa? Me gusta las personas como tú"_ no pudo controlar el intenso rubor que se acumulo en sus mejillas y lo fuerte que empezó a latir su corazón… era un recuerdo que atesoraba hoy sin sentimientos, pero al traerlo bajo esta nueva realidad no pudo si no mas que arrojarla en el oscuro pozo de las incertidumbres en el cual Naruto desde su llegada parecía disfrutar sumergirla… detallo sus gestos buscando alguna señal que delatara que solo se trataba de un macabro juego, mas todo lo que pudo ver fue a un aproblemado Naruto adorablemente sonrojado…. _Eso quiere decir.. que él en realidad….que yo…¿le gusto?…_ reflexiono cerrando fuertemente sus ojos y meneando la cabeza de forma negativa…. _Tiene novia, tiene novia, tiene novia_… se repitió tratando de alejar los fantasmas del pasado y de paso normalizar su respiración que en algún punto se había vuelto dificultosa..

Por su parte Naruto se obligo a mantener fija la mirada en el suelo para evitar toparse con los perplejos ojos perlas de la Hyuga… estaba completamente seguro, que en este momento ella en el mejor de los casos estaba pensando que estaba absoluta e irrevocablemente loco o en el peor odiándolo por jugar con sus sentimientos, sin considera el hecho de ser un pervertido por coquetearle a otra chica que no fuera su novia….. ¡_kuso!…!¿ porque tendré que ser tan idiota?! _.. se recrimino de nueva cuenta…

Después de unos cuantos segundos sumergido en lamentos al borde de arrancar uno a uno sus cabellos, un pequeño rayo de esperanza cruzo por su mente presa de la desesperación en la que se encontraba… _quizás ni siquiera lo recuerda… o quizás ni lo entendió… o quizás.._

_**-eres incluso más animal que yo…**_ ironizo de pronto el zorro consiguiendo que saliera del estado "negación de la realidad**".. **_**maneras las tuyas de confesarte**_… apunto

_-¡que no fue una confesión!_… se quejo ya con los nervios al borde del colapso…_solo.. no quería que se sienta mal al interpretar mis palabras_… trato de excusarse.. _yo solo…_

_**-no busques convencerme a mi…**_ lo interrumpió el zorro dándole la espalda y consiguiendo que el chico elevara la mirada… _**inténtalo mejor contigo, últimamente es lo mejor que sabes hacer-…**_

_**-¡ahhh!…**_ un suspiro escapo de su boca al volver al mundo real.. parecía que el Kyubi se había tomado en serio su papel de consciencia, aunque fuera de toda broma, últimamente sus palabras siempre conseguían dejarle un amargo sabor en la boca… _¿en realidad me he vuelto un mentiroso conmigo mismo?_… se cuestiono al tiempo que una fuerte brisa pareció golpearle de lleno el rostro y el entorno a través de sus parpados se volvió más oscuro…. Con rapidez abrió sus celestes ojos topándose con que se encontraba cubierto por la sombra que proyectaba un árbol justo cuando el sol estaba por ponerse … esta vez otra fuerte brisa le removió sus cabellos y alguno rayos de luz que se filtraron entre las hojas le golpearon el rostro, casi como si la naturaleza tratara de responderle… _quizás tiene razón… hace algún tiempo ni yo mismo estoy seguro de lo que pienso…_ confeso al tiempo que volvía a cerrar sus ojos en busca de las respuestas a sus problemas…_quizás debo dejar de presionarme y simplemente decir lo que pienso_… el Kyubi sonrió para sus adentros, al tiempo que Naruto elevaba la voz**…-Hinata**… hablo fuerte para que la chica lo oyera … **dejémoslo en que eres un chica**…. Se calló unos segundos al tiempo que volvía a fijar su vista en el horizonte… **especial**-….completo por fin al tiempo que el último rayo de sol se perdía entre los cerros y la luna empezaba a brillar con fuerza.

Otro latido estruendoso la azoto y el rubor se negó a abandonar su cara… trago grueso al percatarse como el viento mecía los rubios cabellos del hombre que ahora le daba la espalda y el entorno natural parecía enaltecer sus rasgos… _¿qué pretendes Naruto?…_ fue única pregunta que se clavo en su cabeza, sin ser capaz de emitir el mas mínimo sonido…

**¡Yosh**!.. hablo de pronto más animado sintiendo como una inmensa carga parecía haber abandonado por fin sus hombros… **por hoy ha culminado esta misión, dattebayo**.. se volteo sonriéndole tan honestamente que termino por dejar su mente en blanco… **volvamos a casa**… sugirió empezando a caminar mientras ella por inercia asentía y le seguía el paso… _me quiere volver loca_… concluyo resignada varios minutos después tras su espalda…

De lo que ella no se percato fue que Naruto en una de sus tantos intentos de mirarla de reojo, visualizó una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa en su rostro… _después de todo… hoy si fue un buen día…_

* * *

><p>Mansión Hyuga<p>

Otro nuevo día se hacía presente en Konoha y Naruto iba raudo hacia la mansión Hyuga, había decidió por su salud mental que lo mejor era madrugar para evitar ver las escenitas entre Hinata y Sasuke, y así pasar a buscar a la chica a primera hora a su hogar.

Apenas puso un pie en el complejo dos de los guardias del lugar se le acercaron con rapidez..

En el patio de entrenamiento, Hinata se movía grácil entre los tres postes que habían en aquel lugar, su nariz ligeramente fruncida al igual que su ceño y aquella boca recta, le daban un aspecto de seriedad absoluta, mas la fluidez y precisión con la que golpeaba y pasaba entre esos tres troncos daban la sensación de que estuviera danzando… tan sumergida se encontraba botando sus frustraciones y dudas, que no se percato cuando dos pozos azules la miraban fijo entre sorprendidos y maravillados.

**-¡Hinata-sama!-…** grito uno de los hombres después del tercer intento fallido..

La peliazul cayó en la que seguramente había sido su posición inicial y se giro automáticamente topándose con dos divertidos ojos color cielo… como acto reflejo acomodo sus prendas lo mejor que pudo y aspiro más de lo normal tratando de mantener la compostura y evitar el sonrojo que luchaba por subir al sentirse tan expuesta...

**-He vendió a buscarte para nuestra nueva misión**… soltó con una sonrisa aun complacido por el espectáculo Naruto antes de que ella pudiera protestar**… te esperare aquí-**.. afirmo al tiempo que se sentaba en cuclillas sobre uno de los corredores de madera.

Hinata abrió la boca para protestar, pero negó seguidamente comprendiendo que nada haría cambiar de parecer a su capitán… suspiro aun algo avergonzada de ser descubierta y subió con rapidez a su habitación a arreglarse…. _Solo espero que no se haya dado cuenta_… pensó con preocupación mientras dirigía una última mirada al tronco de Nakura.

* * *

><p>Afueras de Konoha misión 3

**-Créeme Hinata.. ya le cante unas cuantas verdades a la abuela y esta vez prometió darnos algo más sencillo-… **aseguraba el rubio mientras caminaba junto a la chica.

**-Pues parece que no te escucho-…** afirmo Hinata al corroborar que nuevamente habían llegado al mismo sitio que el día anterior..

**-¡Nani!..** grito el rubio… **¡pero si la dirección era distinta dattebayo!-**... grito exasperado releyendo el pergamino.

**-Esta propiedad tiene dos direcciones debido a su ubicación-**… señalo Hinata mostrando los dos accesos en cada uno de los caminos…

**-¡Vieja mentirosa!...** chillo… ¡**esta me las pagaras dattebayo!-**.. juro levantando su dedo índice al cielo.

**-Que mas da**…. Alzo los hombros la chica demostrando desinterés… **una misión es una misión…** afirmo al tiempo que entraba y dejaba a Naruto sorprendido… _Hinata de verdad roza el masoquismo… _pensó entre divertido y preocupado mientras sentía como sus musculoso le rogaban piedad frente a lo que se les avecinaba..

_**-Habla el que tiene una novia que lo golpea cada vez que puede-…**_ se mofo el Kyubi…

Naruto solo negó con la cabeza sin argumentos para rebatir siguiendo a la chica.

Los propietarios que el día de ayer estaban algo desconfiados hoy los saludaron felices al verlos regresar… -**¡hoy sembraremos chicos!-.**. exclamaron..

Tal cual un bebe gateando se desplazaban a lo largo de los surcos que habían confeccionado el día de ayer. Con cuidado Hinata dejaba caer las semillas necesarias para generar un brote y luego las tapaba creando pequeños cerritos, por su parte Naruto rezongaba cual niño cada vez que el dueño lo retaba por echar más semillas de las necesarias… **-¡que no soy agricultor, dattebayo!..** había gritado en un momento de furia lanzando lejos varios puñados de semillas, en seguida el hombre le golpeo la cabeza dejándole un chichón y obligándolo a recoger todo lo que había desperdiciado… Hinata solo suspiro …

Justo cuando pasaba por uno de los sectores donde se encontraban algunas de las semillas esparcidas, algo insegura comenzó a recogerlas recordando alguno de los últimos gestos del rubio_… solo_ _lo hago porque es mi capitán_… se trato de convencer…

Cuando el rubio vio frente a él la pequeña mano de Hinata con varias de sus semillas… Al comprender que lo estaba ayudando levanto su rostro sucio por la tierra y le regalo una de las más grandes y bonitas sonrisas que Hinata jamás había recibido. Ella rápidamente volvió a su posición y siguió con su labor al tiempo que el rubio la miraba esperanzado… _esa es la Hinata que yo conozco_… sonrió feliz continuando con lo suyo…

Por fin se acaba el día y Naruto esta vez se encontraba de espaldas tirando el piso mientras Hinata de pie bebía una botella de agua…

Ambos al mismo tiempo se estiraron y comenzaron a masajear sus partes adoloridas, aunque ninguno de los dos lo reconociera estos tres días de intenso esfuerzo físico les estaba pasando la cuenta…

**-¡Ahhh!..** grito de pronto el chico consiguiendo que Hinata lo observara… apoyo sus palmas contra el piso a ambos lado de su cara y curvo su espalda tratando de ganar impulso para parase. Cuando por fin lo consiguió un estruendoso **-¡crack!** - seguido de un dolor que le recorrió la medula espinal lo obligo a encorvarse apoyando una de sus manos contra la parte baja de su espalda…

**Te das cuenta Hinata**… hablo de pronto sin perder la posición… **creo que con el trabajo de hoy**… la miro fijamente… **me.. he.. cof cof**… tosió cambiando la voz simulando la de un hombre mayor… **vuuuellto… unnn.. an.. ci.. ano…cof cof.. da.. te.. ba.. yo…** completo llevando ambas manos a su estomago, encorvándose aun mas, dando pasos cortitos , descomponiendo su cara y haciendo tiritar rítmicamente su mentón…

Hinata quien lo miraba curiosa por las extrañas actitudes, soltó sin pretenderlo una suave risilla cuando por fin termino su representación. Naruto salía con cada idea y ella con su amplia imaginación no tardo mucho en proyectarlo como un anciano, uno muy hiperactivo y reclamon… _"¡¿donde esta mi ramen?!.. ¡dattebayo!"…_ se lo imagino al tiempo que otra carcajada un poco mas fuerte acompaño a este ultimo pensamiento..

Naruto la miraba absorto disfrutando cada una de las expresiones de la chica, estaba casi seguro que nunca había oído su melódica risa, muchos menos una ocasionada por el…. Este último pensamiento logro que una calidez desconocida lo recorriera sintiéndose nuevamente importante para alguien… y sin poder evitarlo más se unió a la desconocida, pero amena escena que tenía frente a él… _Sin duda este es otro buen día…_

* * *

><p>Mansión Hyuga<p>

Justo cuando Hinata se disponía a salir de la mansión , tal cual como lo pronosticaba apareció Naruto justo frente a ella, el rubio la miro sorprendido pues esperaba encontrarla entrenando igual que ayer, mientras ella solo se limito a decir**…- estoy lista para la misión de hoy -..**

Naruto se limito a sonreír y ponerse por delante de ella para guiarla en lo que sería el encargo del día de hoy… **-¡Asi se habla, dattebayo!-..** apoyo ampliando su sonrisa al tiempo que comenzaba a correr..

* * *

><p>Afueras de Konoha misión 4

Cuando por fin estuvieron frente al molino de agua se deleitaron por la complejidad de sus piezas y el increíble acople que tenía en la vivienda de dos pisos..

**-Hermoso ¿verdad?-…** cuestiono de pronto la mujer que posiblemente había solicitado sus servicios..

**-¡Hai!-..** respondieron al unísono..

**-En movimiento es incluso mejor**.. agrego sonriente… ambos fijaron su mirada en la mujer para que continuara con su relato… **verán, al parecer algo está obstruyendo su funcionamiento justo debajo de aquellas ruedas**… señalo lo que parecía ser el motor del artefacto… **es por eso que creo que la mejor forma de repararlo es con la presión de una gran cantidad de agua**.. reflexiono**.. y para eso están ustedes aquí…** volvió a sonreír complacida..

Hinata miraba aun escéptica el enorme recipiente de latón que se supone acumularía el agua, no obstante Naruto con dos baldes de agua se acercaba a paso raudo para comenzar la misión..

**-¡Vamos Hinata!…. ¡Este gran balde no se llenará solo!-**.. la animo volviendo a encaminarse al río en busca de dos nuevas cubetas de agua..

**-Hmp-…** la peliazul soltó un suspiro resignada y siguió a su líder…

* * *

><p>Centro de Konoha<p>

-**Eres insistente Nara….pero no hay nada que yo tenga que decir-…**aseguro Sasuke masajeando su adolorido cuello… reparar los edificios emblemáticos de Konoha no era tarea fácil..

**-Siempre hay algo que aprender Uchiha**… soltó Shikamaru… **por ejemplo tu me has demostrado que eres un excelente carpintero-**.. ironizo señalando los diversos edificios que habían reparado..

**-¡Ja!..** se mofo Sasuke … **ni te imaginas para lo que soy realmente bueno-… **completo burlesco

**-Déjame adivinar**…soltó suspicaz al tiempo que parecía meditarlo… **para manipular a Hinata-…**

**-Ja..** otra risa de parte del último de los Uchihas… **ya te he dicho que no necesito manipular a nadie para que esté a mi lado-…**

**-Pues yo te tu empezaría a evaluarlo**… le insinuó mordaz consiguiendo que su mirada se clavara en la suya… **Naruto puede ser muy convincente-**… ensancho su sonrisa …

**-Imposible**.. soltó tan seguro que consiguió que el dominador de sombra endureciera el rostro… **Hinata jamás volverá a sentir lo mismo-…**

**-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-..** pregunto aun con el ceño fruncido..

**-Simplemente lo sé-..** respondió al tiempo que se encaminaba a la mansión Uchiha..

El Nara enarco aun más la ceja evaluando las palabras del vengador, cuando una idea paso veloz por su cabeza… "_jamás__volverá a sentir lo mismo"_… repitió las palabras del Uchiha, al tiempo que diversas actitudes de esta nueva Hinata pasaban por su mente…. distante, segura, sin desmayos e indiferente.. solo una cosa podría conseguirlo.._un sello que suprima los sentimientos_... a paso raudo se encamino hacia la central de estrategias de Konoha, más específicamente hacia la sección de jutsus prohibidos… _esto no es un simple gentjutsu…_

* * *

><p>Molino<p>

Hinata adoraba el agua, no por nada era su elemento natural, el problema radicaba principalmente en que su cuerpo en estos precisos momentos tenía la imperiosa necesidad de manipular el fluido, para disminuir el insoportable calor que los había acompañado a lo largo del día. Mordió una vez más su lengua tratando de alejar la agradable sensación que le propinaba el agua bajo sus pies y no perder la concentración que implicaba mantener el liquido lejos de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo su cara contraída no paso desapercibida para Naruto, que llevaba rato intentado descifrar que le pasaba a su subordinada..

**-¿Te encuentras bien?-..** pregunto consiguiendo que la chica se sobresaltara un poco..

**-¡Hai!-** respondió apresurada tratando de no perder la concentración , encaminándose hacia el recipiente que estaba a punto de rebalsarse..

**-¿Estás segura?-…** la siguió Naruto deteniéndola por uno de sus brazos situando su cara demasiado cerca a la suya consiguiendo descolocarla por completo..

Fue tal el desconcierto que le causo el agarre que sin poder controlarse más el agua que estaba en uno de sus baldes le dio de lleno a Naruto en la cara mojándolo entero en el proceso..

**-¡Ahh!…** ahogo un gritillo al ver la cara de pocos amigos del rubio… **Go-gomena**.. no alcanzo a terminar cuando se vio empapada por el agua de uno de los baldes que traía Naruto…

**-me lo enseñaste el otro día… **hablo el rubio consiguiendo que saliera de su estado de shock…**.ley pareja no es dura…** Naruto sonrío tan sexy que no supo si sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo debido al enojo o sus alborotadas hormonas…

A una velocidad apabullante llego nuevamente al rio, mas cuando sus dos pies estuvieron en el agua, Naruto ya se encontraba frente a ella mirándola de esa forma tan desafiante y divertida con esa típica sonrisa zorruna plasmada en su rostro…

Inflo sus cachetes haciendo un adorable puchero y justo cuando el rubio estaba por advertirle que nada de chakra al tiempo que era consciente de como la ropa mojada se ceñía mas a sus curvas, pateo de tal manera el agua (aprovechando el momento de duda de su rival) que si le queda una ínfima parte seca a su "enemigo", ahora pasaba a estar cien por ciento empapado… Hinata esbozo una sonrisa satisfecha al ver su obra completarse, pero rápidamente fue empapada de nueva cuenta por Naruto que copio exactamente su estilo de "ataque"…

Totalmente inmersa en la situación siguió pateando y acumulando agua en sus manos, que tenían un solo destino: Naruto Uzumaki… No supo en qué momento, pero libres carcajadas salían de sus pulmones, frente a lo gritos de clemencia de Naruto que proponía la paz seguido de sonoras carcajadas, mas cuando ella parecía disminuir su ataque, el rubio comenzaba una nueva ronda ..

Por primera vez desde su reencuentro el tiempo paso sin preocupaciones para ambos… ya no existían ni novias ni prometidos, ni Sasuke, ni Sakura, ni Tsunade ni Nakura, nada de estrategias o planes, hasta el pasado parecía haberse borrado con la cristalina agua… simplemente ellos dos permitiéndose jugar cual niños pequeños, de esos que no saben de sentimientos sino de intensas emociones que los embargan… en otras palabras… vivir la felicidad del momento…

**-Lamento interrumpir**… hablo con una sonrisa la dueña del molino consiguiendo que ambos se frenaran en seco… **pero creo que ya es hora de poner a prueba mi teoría**.. sonrío aun mas encaminándose al recipiente..

Sin mediar palabras ambos salieron del agua manteniendo una disimulada pero pequeña sonrisa.

Los tres miraban expectantes cuando la mujer levanto una de las caras del balde y el agua con fuerza empezó a bajar por la pendiente cuidadosamente diseñada. Apenas el fluido hizo contacto con la rueda pareció empujarla con fuerza, sin embargo fuera de todo pronóstico el agua comenzó a desbordarse por la pendiente..

En el momento que la mujer comenzaba a ahogar una gritillo de angustia frente al fracaso de su plan, el agua pareció adquirir muchísimas más fuerza consiguiendo por fin frente a los ojos llorosos de la dueña y los esperanzados de los chicos, hacer girar la rueda…

El agua subía por las pestañas y se dejaba caer como en un especie de cascada artificial..

**-¡Gracias a Kami!… ¡gracias a ustedes!-**.. celebro la mujer abrazando a ambos chicos quienes solo pudieron sonreír contagiados por su felicidad …

* * *

><p>Camino a la mansión Hyuga<p>

Ya se encontraban a punto de llegar a la mansión, tal como venía sucediendo hace días, más precisamente desde la tarde en que Naruto se propuso "nada mas de presiones"; el silencio parecía acompañarlos, pero ambos comenzaban a acostumbrarse a la presencia del otro.. Cuando Hinata se disponía a despedirse en el umbral de la puerta, Naruto se planto frente a ella y extendió su mano..

La chica parpadeo incrédula y lo miro sin saber qué hacer.. con rapidez el rubio tomo la pequeña mano y la estrecho con la suya… antes de que Hinata pudiera alejarse agrego… **-fue un empate**… a lo que la chica formo una o con su boca tratando de entender.. **la guerra de agua… fue un empate…** el asentimiento con la cabeza le dio a entender a Naruto que ella había captado… mas cuando Hinata comenzó a hacer el primer forcejo para soltarse agrego.. **y lo otro**… la miro con una determinación que la dejo helada…. **Será nuestro secreto**… la soltó sin más regalándole una sonrisa y despidiéndose mientras se alejaba..

Hinata se quedo estática unos segundos asimilando lo que había ocurrido, cuando una fuerte brisa le erizo la piel gracias a la ropa aun mojada que traía encima… **ahh**.. soltó un suspiro y sonrío con esa extraña sensación en el cuerpo que la albergaba desde que había comenzado sus misiones con Naruto… **se dio cuenta después de todo**.. pensó antes de ingresar a su hogar..

* * *

><p>Mansión Hyuga<p>

Hoy sería la última misión de la semana… el rubio se encontraba tan feliz debido al permanente recuerdo de la guerra de agua que parecía que tenia la sonrisa estampada en la cara… _es increíble que Hinata-chan maneje el agua de esa forma, …!ni yo con el viento, dattebayo!_… exclamo felizmente sorprendido, mas antes de poder hilar otra idea, ahí se encontraba nuevamente lista la dueña de sus pensamiento en estos últimos meses…

**-¡Ohayo!.. ¡Hinata-chan!…** saludo sin perder la sonrisa, ni percatarse del chan..

La chica asintió con la cabeza en señal de saludo aun sorprendida por su nuevo apodo, sin embargo prefirió no hacer mención alguna…

**Es hora de nuestra nueva misión!**.. exclamo feliz tomándola por la mano y comenzando a correr sin rumbo aparente…

Pese al pequeño forcejeo el poderoso agarre del rubio no le dejo más opciones que dejarse llevar… fijo su vista en su compañero siendo testigo como el caprichoso viento jugaba con los al parecer sedosos cabellos dorados…

_Basta_… se recrimino… sin embargo la cercanía y el intenso aroma masculino empezó a embriagar sus sentidos conduciéndolos a un solo pensamiento… _Naruto es realmente un hombre muy atractivo..!Malditas emociones!_ Se quejo contrariada..

* * *

><p>Campos de cultivo misión 5

Poco rato después yacían cada uno contemplando los diversos árboles frutales que adornaban el extenso territorio que tenían justo al frente, bajo ellos una gran cantidad de canastas de mimbre que esperaban ser llenadas..

**-Creo que ya te lo imaginas**… hablo de pronto Naruto sin dejar de mirar el paisaje… ¡**hoy seremos recolectores, dattebayo!**.. exclamo alegre al tiempo que tomaba una canasta y señala el árbol con el que partirían..

La chica igualo sus actos y se poso bajo el árbol señalado comenzando a extraer con cuidado la fruta..

Eran tanto los diversos tamaños que decidieron partir por los pequeños dividiéndose los extremos y cuando ya no queda más por recoger pasaban al siguiente.

Las horas avanzaban con una rapidez apabullante y como era de esperarse al almuerzo aprovecharon de comer una pequeña porción de la deliciosa fruta que habían recolectado.

La tarde no espero en hacerse llegar y ya solo les quedaban los arboles más altos.. Hinata miraba incrédula tratando de idear la forma para extraer la fruta. Trepar no era una opción viable puesto que los troncos no presentaban las condiciones necesarias.. _quizás saltar_… se encontraba divagando justo en el momento que sintió que algo, más precisamente una cabeza dorada, se metía entre sus piernas ..

**-¡Aaaaah!-..** grito de la sorpresa y vergüenza, pero ya era demasiado tarde.. se encontraba sentada sobre los hombros de Naruto con las piernas a cada de su cabeza.. Su primer instinto fue instinto fue intentar patalear y apretarlo entre sus piernas, pero el rubio tenia firmemente agarrado sus pies que reposaban junto a sus costillas imposibilitando cualquier movimiento..

**-Tranquila Hinata-chan…** hablo tratando de darle seguridad y olvidar las sensaciones que experimentaba su cuerpo al tenerla sobre sus hombros… **esta es la mejor forma de alcanzar esas frutas**.. logro completar más sereno al tiempo que elevaba la cabeza señalando las que antes estaba mirando.. ¿**o tienes una mejor idea?**… pregunto tratando de denostar ingenuidad…

**-Un.. una escalera-**.. logro articular tratando de zafarse de la bochornosa situación.. ¡_ni.. ni con Sasuke he estado así!_.. recordó al tiempo que sus orejas parecían echar humo…

**-Estamos en medio del bosque**… respondió sereno… **aquí no hay escaleras-**… agrego con sencillez, sin la menor pizca de ironía consiguiendo que Hinata se tranquilizara un poco..

**-Podríamos fabricarla-..** propuso haciendo un puchero algo agotada de tanto forcejear..

**-No tenemos las herramientas**… aseguro el rubio.. **y por lo demás estos árboles no han sido cultivados para eso**… agrego…

La chica se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior al comprender que se agotaban sus recursos.

**Vamos Hinata-chan, no querrás que te lo ordene-**… jugo un poco el chico tratando de romper la inseguridad de la peliazul..

**-¡Hmp!…** bufo la chica al comprender su advertencia…. **Como quiera Naruto-"san"-**.. ocupo el viejo recurso para demostrarle su disgusto..

Naruto solo negó con la cabeza rodando los ojos… acto seguido se sumergió entre las ramas para que Hinata empezara con su labor..

Aun desganada e incómoda la chica comenzó lentamente a cumplir su cometido, mas cuando llevaba la tercera fruta esta escapo "casualmente" de sus manos y fue a parar de lleno sobre la cabeza del rubio..

**-¡Ite!..** se quejo el rubio cerrando fuertemente sus ojos**…!eso duele Hinata-chan!-..**

**-¡Gooomen!-..** soltó sin la mayor pizca de remordimiento, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa..

**-Nada de falsas disculpas**.. declaró el rubio tras escuchar el tono empleado…**quiero que me sobes la cabeza-**.. agrego..

**-¡¿Nani?!-…** cuestiono incrédula frente a la petición de su capitán..

**-Lo que escuchas**… declaro seguro.. **o sino-**… una sonrisa divertida que Hinata fue incapaz de apreciar por su posición, se planto en la cara del rubio antes de salir como un rayo de debajo del árbol y comenzar a dar vueltas en círculos sobre su mismo eje..

**-¡Kya!-..** Grito la chica al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y se agarraba firmemente a la cabeza del rubio..

**-¡Promete que lo harás, dattebayo!**.. se escucho el grito enérgico del rubio que aun seguía girando…

**-Ja- jamás-…** logro articular la peliazul aumentado aun mas su agarre y presionando sin proponérselo sus pechos sobre la cabeza del chico..

**-¿Segura?…** cuestiono frenando en seco algo sonrojado al sentir esos dos montes acomodarse sobre su sien, consiguiendo que Hinata casi saliera volando profundamente mareada..

_Blan- blanditos_… concluyo recriminándose en el acto y sin dejarla responder siquiera ( en parte como castigo hacia sí mismo), empezó a inclinarse hacia adelante y hacia atrás a una velocidad que rozaba lo humano..

**-¡Lo hare!-..** grito después de unas múltiples sesiones de movimientos extremos que no le permitían diferenciar lo que estaba arriba de lo que estaba abajo y por poco le hacían devolver lo que estaba en su estomago …

**-¡Asi me gusta, dattebayo!..** exclamo olvidándose de todo, al tiempo que se sentaba sobre la hierba recuperándose también, pero sin bajar a la chica de sus hombros…

Aun con los ojos cerrados tratando de reubicar sus órganos internos, lentamente dirigió su mano hacia lo que estaba segura era la cabeza de Naruto.

Apenas se topo con uno de sus cabellos un insistente cosquilleo le recorrió la palma de la mano haciéndola soltar una risilla y abrir los ojos..

**¿Ocurre algo?-…** cuestiono en un susurro el capitán que estaba sin proponérselo expectante y atento a su caricia..

**-Nada-**.. soltó con tranquilidad ahora si pasando su mano entre las doradas hebras.. se asombro un poco al reconocer que incluso eran más sedosas de lo que una vez imagino… con curiosidad deslizo sus dedos sobre el cuero cabelludo estirándolos y contrayéndolos sin dejar de sentir el grato cosquilleo.

Por su parte Naruto al primer tacto había cerrado sus ojos dejándose llevar por el bienestar que solo una mano tan delicada como la de Hinata le podría brindar.. por un momento se imagino lo perfecto y felices que debían sentirse los animales cuando uno los acariciaba.. entendió porque los perros movían la cola y el porqué los gatos ronroneaban… no pudo impedir que sus pensamientos fuesen mas lejos al imaginar cómo se sentiría ser acariciado por completo por Hinata… a lo lejos escucho un _**pervertido**_.. Proveniente del Kyubi, pero era tan extremadamente relajante que sentía su cuerpo desfallecer empezando a entrar al mundo de los sueños…

Hinata quien se encontraba absorta hasta ese momento al sentir como el cuerpo de Naruto perdía consistencia, dejo su labor sonrojándose al acto por lo que acababa de ocurrir… **-¿Ya está bien?-..** consulto insegura casi en un susurro..

La burbuja del encantamiento se rompió y Naruto aun extasiado solo respondió con un débil Hai al momento que se ponía de pie para continuar con su labor… _lo mas relajante que me ha pasado en la vida…_

* * *

><p>Mansión Hyuga<p>

Por fin se había acabado la semana… Hinata suspiro profundo al tiempo que abrazaba su cuerpo y se dejaba caer sobre su cama….recordó como todo había partido con un _"gracias"_… había seguido con un eres _"extraña".._ continuado con una perfecta sonrisa y un cómico momento,…. Después una guerra de agua y finalizado con una suave caricia… _¡Kya!…_ que carajos pasaba con ella…. Con la Hinata segura… con la supuestamente fría, la indolente, la indiferente…había aguantado la semana tratando de ignorar lo sucedido, pensando que lo ocurrido era irrelevante, admitiendo que Naruto no era mala persona… pero en qué punto ella comenzaba a desconocer sus acciones, jamás se imagino en tales situaciones, ni en los mejores sueños de su vida anterior, pero ahora llegaban sin permiso y tan naturales que era imposible esquivarlos… era un hecho que no volvería a amarlo… así como que también por más que quisiera no podría odiarlo… entonces solo quedan esas estúpidas emociones exacerbadas que le hacían sentir como su cuerpo temblaba por su cercanía… _química_… pensó… la atracción que sentía hacia aquel hombre no podía ser otra cosa que una reacción fuera de su control… el problema radicaba principalmente en que ella debía mantenerse alejada_..! kuso!…_ maldijo su situación… porque entre todos los hombres de la villa tenía que sentirse justamente atraída por el que más daño le había hecho y al que menos debía contactar…. Quizás era la falta de recuerdos dolorosos los que hoy la tenían en ese estado…. Si solo recordara el sufrimiento que había pasado aquel mes junto a Nakura…quizás y hasta podría odiarlo… sin embargo ahora tristemente parecía que los recuerdos actuales pasaban incluso por encima de cualquier cosa negativa que hubiese hecho Naruto… era todo tan complejo, desconocido y atrayente, que por más que lo intentara él de nueva cuenta estaba siendo parte importante de su vida… _¿qué debo hacer?_… se cuestiono acurrucándose aun mas antes de caer rendida…

* * *

><p>Mansión Uchiha<p>

Paralelamente, Sakura caía pesadamente sobre la tierra mientras Sasuke no perdía detalles de su discípula..

**-Pensé que tu objetivo era llegar a golpearme-**.. se mofo divertido el pelinegro al ver a la chica tratando de recuperar la respiración después de una serie de ejercicios..

**-No piensas mal-**… alcanzo a decir antes de abalanzarse sobre el azabache que no tuvo dificultad en esquivarla y propinarle un fuerte golpe que la tiro una vez más al suelo…

**-Resultaste ser todo una sorpresa**… reconoció mientras se iba a su habitación y Sakura comenzaba a pararse con una pequeña sonrisa estampada en el rostro…**el lunes seguimos-**.. sentencio cerrando las mamparas..

* * *

><p>A Hinata, el fin de semana se le hizo cortísimo junto a Sasuke , aprovechando de poner sus prácticas al día, debido a que en la semana con las intensas misiones no le había dado espacio para sus encuentros. Dudo en comentarle todo lo que había ocurrido con Naruto, pero como el sello ya había hecho su trabajo dejando los recuerdos de su mente como simples fotografías, decidió que no era relevante. Si se sorprendió un poco al escuchar a su "prometido" reconocer que la pelirosa parecía haberse tomado en serio el entrenamiento, pues parecía extrañamente "satisfecho"… <strong>-No sabía que te gustaba ser sensei.. Sasu-kun-<strong>.. se burlo sin poder contenerse.. a lo que el pelinegro se le acerco peligrosamente a la oreja susurrándole un.. -**cuando quieras puedo enseñarte un montón de "cosas" a ti también… Hina-hime-**… acto seguido se sonrojo al comprender sus palabras lanzando nuevamente al ataque… _sigo llevándome tan bien con él como siempre.._sonrió complacida al comprender que a pesar de su incapacidad de generar vínculos y a los días sin verlo, Sasuke ya era parte imborrable de su vida.

Por su parte Naruto había pasado encerrado su fin de semana junto a Sakura, la que extrañamente parecía demasiado fatigada y agotada… supuso que los turnos en el hospital le estaban sentando más pesado de lo normal, por lo que no puso en objeción el quedarse tirado en el sillón viendo televisión junto a ella.. sin embargo el problema era que cada vez que hacia algún comentario con el fin de compartir, ella ya se encontraba dormida… -**ahh-**.. suspiro tratando de levantarse con cuidado para no despertarla.. camino masajeando su cuello hacia el baño y cuando estuvo frente al grifo se mojo con algo más de fuerza la cara, recordando enseguida su guerra con Hinata… una sonrisa adorno su rostro y solo fue consciente de su felicidad cuando se vio reflejado en el espejo… aun recordaba los días de incertidumbre que paso cuando la heredera Hyuga estaba "entrenando", su rostro acomplejado lo acompañaba día y noche sin darle tregua, en cambio ahora el rostro que reflejaba el espejo, era uno alegre y revitalizado, pese a lo aburrido que se encontraba en estos momentos… sin poder negarlo más su mente se aventuró en reconocer que existía una sola razón para volver a sonreír… _las misiones con Hinata-chan_… algo perturbado se encamino de nueva cuenta al sillón y tratando de olvidar sus conclusiones paso delicadamente su mano sobre la melena rosada consiguiendo que Sakura volviera a acomodarse esta vez sobre su hombro para seguir durmiendo… otro suspiro escapo de sus labios..

El comienzo de la nueva semana tenia a Naruto más feliz de lo que quisiera reconocer, mas su alegría se disipo un poco al ver como Hinata pese a no encontrarse tan reacia como en un principio, aun mantenía esa postura distante frente a él.. _es normal, después de todo recién estamos conociéndonos_.. se animo al tiempo que se acercaba para comentarle las nuevas misiones asignadas..

Y así el tiempo avanzo sin reparos… ya solo quedaba una semana y tres días para lo que sería el gran festival de Konoha… Al parecer las distintas misiones comunitarias sin chacra que había propuesto la vieja estaban dando resultado. Los aldeanos parecían mucho más activos en la aldea al ver como los diversos ninjas ayudaban en la reconstrucción de los edificios, incluso Sasuke parecía empezar a ser aceptado.. el rubio se sonrojo brevemente al recordar la estrecha malla que uso Hinata en una de las medidas de reconstrucción en grupo, debido a que un punto de su tela se engancho con un bendito clavo y no fue consiente hasta que el idiota Uchiha le soplo la espalda demostrándole su desnudes… le agradecía internamente por haber conseguido que la panda de pervertidos dejaran de mirarla y lo odiaba por tener aquellos actos tan "sugerentes" con ella… _maldito teme aprovechado_… bufo molesto..

Sin embargo su mente ahora se encontraba sumergida en la fuerte discusión que unas horas atrás había tenido con Tsunade al asegurarle que Hinata jamás haría algo contra la aldea, la ojimiel había pedido pruebas debido a que era el tercer reporte que le entregaba sin nada concluyente, a lo que simplemente le había respondido un .. -**solo lo sé-**… la rubia Hokage indignada había exigido por lo menos información de ella.. a lo que él solo se había limitado a responder… -**no tengo nada que informar-**, al tiempo que se encaminaba a la salida escuchando como una furiosa Hokage gritaba que estaba cegado por la chica y esto llegaría a su fin.. movió su cabeza negativamente reconociendo que quizás si estaba un poco cerrado, pero..¿cómo podría traicionar a Hinata después de haber vivido tres semanas de intensas misiones?… ¿cómo después de haberla conocido tanto?… los recuerdos de las últimas semanas comenzaron a invadir su mente entregándole la tranquilidad que le faltaba… había aprendido lo fuerte, orgullosa y determinada que podía ser cuando habían talado arboles, lo especial y comprometida cuando se trataba de incluso de misiones como arar la tierra, lo cuidadosa y gentil al plantar la tierra y ayudarlo, lo hábil que era con el agua como para llegar a emplearla en una "guerra", y que era capaz de romper las reglas con tal de ver a la señora del molino feliz; lo delicada y suave que eras sus manos a la hora de hacer masajes bajo los árboles frutales; que su animal favorito eran los halcones porque tenían ojos parecidosa los Hyugas, cuando trabajaron para la veterinaria de los Inuzuka; que sabía todo acerca de las flores y hierbas puesto que su pasatiempo era conservarlas lo que había ayudado mucho a la floristería Yamanaka y a la hora de crear pomadas curativas; había descubierto que los rollos zenzai y la canela eran sus platillos favoritos justo cuando terminaban de trabajar en el mercado ; lo inteligente y paciente al enseñar a niños en la academia (si que se requerían autocontrol esas bestias); aun no podía creer que su visita a la biblioteca había resultado tan divertida y a la vez relajante, todo gracias a la dulce voz de Hinata que era perfecta para entretener a los ancianos y niños que se encontraban por el lugar mientras ella leía uno de sus cuentos favoritos, (principalmente los de romance), acentuando los momentos justos para sumergir en la historia, ¡si casi parecía una película!; era tan detallista al dibujar que incluso el mismísimo Sai aun agradecía su ayuda en las clases de arte que tenía asignada; en la cocina no se quedaba atrás, era una excelente preparadora de ramen ( seguramente de todos los platillos), de la que incluso Teuchi debía preocuparse, mas se encontraba tan agradecido por aquel día en que estuvieron en su restaurant que no cabía espacio para nada mas, lo esforzada que fue al tener que cantar frente a un numeroso público para uno de los tantos actos comunitarios que organizaba la Hokage y finalmente lo último que hicieron le había ayudado a descubrir que pese a todas sus diferencias, tenían algo en común, a ambos les había tocado reparar parte del muro de los Hokages (que se había dejado para el final por respeto a las viviendas dañadas de los aldeanos) y había descubierto que su lugar favorito era justo sobre la cabeza de los Hokages… ¡igual que él!… ¡¿quién lo diría?!… ese pequeño gusto compartido lo había llenado de una manera que aun le costaba trabajo descifrar…

Todas esas pequeñas pero significativas misiones le habían hecho conocer a Hinata mejor que a nadie en la aldea y sin duda era incluso mejor de lo que alguna vez llego a imaginar…. Amplio su sonrisa dejándose llevar por la calidez y satisfacción que en ese momento le recorría el cuerpo y por primera vez desde muchísimo tiempo se felicito por no haber cedido frente a Tsunade…. _Ella no se merece ser tratada como un criminal y yo me encargare de ello_… aseguro con convicción al tiempo que caía justo delante de la chica.

**-¿Adivina qué, Hinata-chan?…** exclamo feliz recuperando su semblante habitual.. a lo que la chica fijo su mirada expectante en él… **hoy haremos una misión que estoy seguro te gustará**… soltó aun más feliz consiguiendo que Hinata ladera la cabeza tratando de imaginar que pasaba por la mente del rubio, sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque el chico emprendió carrera antes de gritar un… ¡**vamos atrasados, dattebayo!..**

* * *

><p><strong>Centro de Konoha misión 15**

Sin más remedio lo siguió aun intrigada, sin embargo no pasaron ni tres minutos y se detuvieron justo frente a una puerta en la cual una mujer azabache con un pequeño bebe los esperaba…

Casi se cayó de la impresión al ver a su antigua sensei y el pequeño Hiruzen Sarutobi..

**-¡Ohayo..Kurenai-sensei!..** saludo Naruto aterrizando justo frente a ellos.. **Hemos venido por la misión-…** aclaro feliz el chico..

La mujer lo miro algo incrédula pero una sincera sonrisa se poso en sus labios al ver a su pequeña discípula en perfectas condiciones junto al rubio… _parece que los rumores son verdad… ella ya no tiene dificultades con Naruto._. amplio aun mas su sonrisa..

**-Ohayo, Hinata-chan... ¿cómo has estado?-…** pregunto la azabache mientras se acercaba a la chica para detallar mejor sus cambios..

**-Bi- bien-**.. titubeo sintiendo la incomodidad de mirar a su antigua sensei. Por algo había evitado visitarla en todo este tiempo, temía que ella con solo una mirada pudiese descubrir su "pequeño secreto" que había implicado reemplazarla como maestra..

La mujer reconoció al instante su cambio de semblante, mas no dijo nada limitándose a extenderle al pequeño de no más de un año que se apretujo gustoso contra el pecho la Hyuga… - **estaba un poco asustada**… reconoció la mujer mirando a Naruto, que solo hizo un puchero al comprender a que se refería**… pero ahora que estas aquí… **le sonrió tratando de transmitirle confianza…**cumpliré con mi misión sin ningún temor…**agrego con seguridad esta vez sin apartar sus rojos ojos de los purpuras que la miraban acomplejados**…. se los encargo…. **Antes de que alguno pudiese rebatir agrego… **pórtate bien Hiru-chan**… y un puf fue su despedida..

Hinata solo fue capaz de salir del trance cuando sintió que el bebe jalaba uno de los mechones que caían de su coleta pidiendo atención..

**-Naruto.. nosotros no..** trato de hilar ideas, para poder zafar de la situación…

**-Creo que no tenemos de otra… yo tampoco me esperaba este tipo de misión, pero ella ya se ha ido-..** reconoció el rubio rascándose la cabeza nervioso.

Aun indecisa entro en la pequeña pero acogedora casa de su sensei… miles recuerdos ahora pasaban como un video sin sentimientos.. llorando… riendo junto al equipo 8… confesando su amor por Naruto… recibiendo consejos de mujer… tantas cosas que se sentía completamente abrumada y sobrepasada, incluso peor que cuando llego a la mansión Hyuga… Todos sus pensamientos quedaron refrenados al oír el potente chillido del bebe justo en su oreja… sus instintos reaccionaron a tiempo comenzando a mecerlo entre sus brazos, sin embargo el pequeñin parecía no estar de acuerdo con los mimos y aumento más en nivel de sus chillidos, casi como acoplándose con el derrumbe que sentía en su interior..

Naruto que hasta ese momento se encontraba entretenido y ensimismado mirando aquella casa que sin duda constituía lo que llamaban hogar. Internamente añoro algún día poder replicar aquella reconfortante y embriagadora calidez que emanaban esas paredes, incluso se imagino como hubiese sido crecer en un ambiente así, tal como sus padres habían deseado brindarles, sonrió con un deje de tristeza, sin embargo rápidamente lo cambio por una sonrisa decidida, puesto que si algo tenía claro que haría en su vida, seria formar una familia tal cual el siempre había soñado… . pego un brinco sobresaltado al escuchar los gritos y fijo su vista en su delegada, que susurraba dulces palabras intentando calmar al pequeño pelinegro.. _como madre e hijo_… pensó… la imagen le pareció tan enternecedora que sintió como su corazón bombeo más sangre de lo normal y su pecho extrañamente se hinchaba. Parpadeo perplejo al sentir que ahora la cálida sensación que le transmitían las paredes parecía emerger de su pecho…

El segundo grito del bebe consiguió sacarlo de su ensoñación y camino hasta Hinata que parecía afligida…

**-Parece ser que Hiro-chan tiene hambre**… soltó con tanta preocupación y ternura que a Naruto le dieron ganas de abrazarla para calmar su aflicción**..¿podrías entretenerlo mientras yo preparo la leche?-… **pregunto consiguiendo que el rubio lograra reprimir sus ganas..

**-Ha- hai-** se apresuro en contestar al tiempo que extendía sus brazos nervioso..

Al percatarse de esto Hinata le paso con suma lentitud el bebe ayudando a que Naruto lo acunara de forma natural… -**solo debes tener cuidado con su cabeza-**… le recomendó cuando por fin el pequeño se encontraba en los brazos del chico…

**-es.. esta bien-..** dijo no muy confiado extendiendo una de sus varoniles manos sobre la pequeña cabeza del bebe… la chica al ver la indecisión de su capitán y el apremio que tenia por llegar a la cocina, tomo con seguridad la mano morena y la ayudo a fijarla tras la nuca del azabache…

Naruto quien en un principio pensó que se moriría por la presión y responsabilidad que implicaba cargar un bebe, las pequeñas muestras de apoyo de Hinata consiguieron relajarlo un poco, sin embargo su mano volvió a tensarse al sentir el suave contacto de la chica y lo único que pudo hacer fue dejarse llevar… -**Arigaotu, Hinata-chan-**… susurro consiguiendo que Hinata soltara velozmente su mano y corriera por fin hacia la cocina….

Una vez solo, trato de retener la calidez que le genero el pequeño contacto con de la mano de la Hyuga…. _Esta es la primera vez que es ella quien toma mi mano…se siente tan.. extraño…_ reconoció ensimismado tratando de regular sus latidos que en algún punto se habían disparado…

**-Waaaa**… otro de los chillidos del pequeño con grandes pulmones lo regreso a la realidad… **ya ya.. bebe… Hinata-chan pronto te traerá la comida**… trato de persuadirlo…

Por suerte para ambos Kurenai había dejado un biberón listo por lo que Hinata no tardo en calentarlo y llegar a la sala donde Naruto hacía lo imposible por contener su llanto.

A penas el pequeño pelinegro diviso su comida extendió sus brazos hacia el biberón consiguiendo que ambos chicos se encontraran a escasos centímetros…

Naruto mantenía firme al bebe tratando de controlar los nervios que extrañamente volvían a reaparecer debido a la cercanía de la chica, mientras Hinata solo trataba de enfocarse en inclinar lo adecuado el biberón para que el bebe no se ahogara.

Sin poder evitarlo y aprovechando la cercanía, el rubio comenzó a detallar las femeninas facciones de la muchacha frente a él, nariz pequeña y respingada, pestañas largas y negras delineado esos especiales ojos perlados con un leve tono violeta. Trago duro al analizar su boca, era pequeña, pero sus labios eran carnosos de un tono similar e igual de apetecibles que las cerezas. Sin poder evitarlo recordó la noche en que regresó y sin reparos trató de besarla, pero es que ahora detallando su belleza desde cerca, ¿quién podría culparlo?.. Mordió sus labios tratando de frenar sus instintos porque estaba seguro que si seguían a esa corta distancia unos segundos más, él simplemente no respondería. Para su fortuna y/o desgracia el pequeño acabo el biberón y Hinata no demoro más de dos segundos en desaparecer por la cocina_… Espero no se haya percatado_..penso entre afligido y aliviado por recuperar su espacio personal..

El pequeño Hiro lo miro divertido al tiempo que la chica volvía a aparecer ahora con un pañal en sus manos**.. -debemos sacarle los gases-**… fue todo lo que pronuncio al tiempo que apoyaba en uno de los hombros del chico la tela y le hacía gestos de como debía hacerlo.

Siguiendo todos los pasos que le indicaba Hinata , Naruto consiguió que el pequeño eliminara todas las flatulencias.. Jamás pensó que sería tan gracioso algo reprimido por las buenas costumbres de la sociedad.. _quisiera volver a ser un bebe_… pensó haciendo un puchero infantil…Posterior a eso el pequeño se durmió y con sumo cuidado Naruto lo dejo sobre la cuna…

**-Creo… que iré a cocinar el almuerzo-…** propuso Hinata tratando de alejarse del chico..

**-adelante… ¡yo me quedare cuidando el sueño del pequeño Hiro-chan, dattebayo!**.. exclamo feliz tratando de disminuir el volumen de su voz..

Hinata sonrió con ternura al ver como Naruto se acomodaba en la silla dispuesto a invertir sus valiosas horas ninjas, en el sueño de un simple pequeño… _sin duda será un gran padre…._ Reconoció al tiempo que un sabor amargo se alojaba en su boca… _y pensar que si llego a tener un hijo.. no seré capaz de amarlo_.. reflexionó mientras el flequillo cubría sus ojos y rogaba por esa horrible emoción abandonara su cuerpo..

El almuerzo estuvo listo y a petición de Naruto, por no decir orden, comieron en la pieza del bebe junto a la cuna, justo cuando terminaron el pequeño abrió sus ojos y afirmándose firmemente de los barrotes intento ponerse de pie. De un ágil movimiento Naruto lo tomo una vez más en brazos, pero no tardo en arrugar la nariz al percatarse del mal olor que emanaba el pequeño..

**-¡Uf… con ese olor.. jamás tendrás novia, dattebayo!**… bromeo mientras arrugaba la nariz tratando de contener el aire..

**-Jajaa..** una suave risilla lo hizo voltear y olvidándose por un momento del olor se permitió escuchar esa melodiosa risa..**No te asustes Hiro-chan**… soltó la chica tratando de recuperar la compostura**.. tendrás la novia más bonita**… aseguro divertida mientras le arrebataba el bebe de los brazos… **¿verdad que si.. bebe?..**

El niño frente a todo pronóstico volvió a soltar una carcajada como si entendiera de lo que hablaban..

Naruto amplio aun mas su sonrisa y soltó un par de carcajadas mas antes de partir rumbo a preparar el baño..

**-¡Vengan aquí!…** grito una vez listo**… el agua esta lista para el futuro rompe- corazones de Konoha**… volvió a bromear a lo que Hinata aparecía con el bebe desnudo entre sus brazos…

**-El no será un rompe corazones**… objeto al momento que ingresaba por el baño… **solo le entregara su corazón a una sola mujer**…declaro de forma tan maternal que Naruto trago pesado al sentir como ese extraño aire familiar volvía a perturbar sus sentidos junto a esas extrañas ganas de besar a la chica que nuevamente se encontraba a pocos centímetros de él..

**Yo lo afirmaré y tu lo lavarás.. ¿de acuerdo?…** pregunto Hinata consiguiendo que por fin volviera en si…

Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que depositaban al bebe en la tina.. agradecieron a Kami que Kurenai lo tuviera acostumbrado al agua, puesto que el pequeño Hiro se dejo hacer mientras empezaba a chapotear mojando a ambos ninjas en el proceso..

Ambos rieron divertidos y se permitieron disfrutar sin reparos de aquel pequeñin que parecía feliz en brazo de ambos, luego de diversos juegos en los que implicaban ranitas, kunais de plástico y shuriken flotadoras el pequeño parecía satisfecho y ya todos tenían los dedos arrugados por tanta exposición al agua..

Hinata envolvió al pequeño en una de las toallas y lo cargo hasta la pieza mientras Naruto limpiaba el desorden del baño. Cuando considero que no estaba tan mal, se dirigió hasta el dormitorio para ver la maestría de la Hyuga en vestir al bebe. La miro sorprendido y sin poder contenerse pregunto..

**-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de bebes Hinata-chan?..** soltó arrepintiéndose quizás por ser una pregunta demasiado intima…

La chica dudo un momento, pero sopeso las buenas horas vividas y se decidió a contestar… -**mi madre murió cuando Hanabi aún era pequeña, pero antes de que se fuera de este mundo me enseño lo esencial para cuidar a mi hermana-**… confeso con la voz neutral… agradecida del sello puesto que estaba completamente segura que jamás hubiese podido decir esas palabras sin romper en llanto.. _solo espero que no diga nada que consiga alterar mi tranquilidad.._

Naruto se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos aun procesando las palabras de la chica, jamás pensó que lograría una respuesta tan intima de su parte y ahora lo que menos quería era arruinarlo con alguna de sus idioteces… -**Pues creo que tuviste una gran madre que ahora debe estar orgullosa de donde sea que este-**… soltó regalándole una de sus mejores sonrisas..

El corazón de la chica latió con tanta fuerza que creyó se desmayaría.. hace mucho no se sentía así, pero es que aquellas simples pero sinceras palabras removieron en ella tantas intensas sensaciones que no sabía cómo sobrellevarlas, tuvo que sentarse a un lado del pequeño y llevo la mano a su corazón en busca de tranquilidad y después de mucho respirar logro articular un pequeño…- **eso espero-…**

Naruto que estaba estático sin saber qué hacer y pensando que una vez mas había conseguido alejarla en el momento que se disponía a sentarse junto a ella para disculparse escucho un pequeño murmullo que el removió su interior… _eso espero_… resonó… en su mente y no tuvo tiempo de procesar alguna otra frase puesto que el inquieto niño empezó a balbucear llamando la atención de ambos..

**-Da…daaa..da..baba..baba.**.- soltaba risueño como queriendo aportar a la conversación.. Ambos lo miraron enternecidos y agradecidos de que aquella deprimente atmosfera que había comenzado a formarse ahora volviera a la normalidad gracias a su oportuna intervención..

**-¿Que dices Hiro-chan?..** hablo de pronto Naruto cargándolo en sus brazos… **opinas igual que yo ¿verdad?-**… sonrió a lo que el pequeño siguió con monosílabos inentendibles consiguiendo que Hinata esbozara una linda sonrisa…

**-Creo que tenemos aburrido a Hiro-chan.. ¿qué les parece si bajamos a jugar?-**.. propuso a lo que Naruto afirmaba con fuerza al pequeño y lo elevaba cuidadosamente consiguiendo que carcajeara divertido..

Hinata luego de ordenar el cuarto llego hasta la sala de estar y se sorprendió al ver el ceño fruncido del azabache mientras parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo por ponerse de pie..

**-Vamos Hiro-sama… un gran ninja primero debe caminar…** lo alentó Naruto desde el otro lado de la habitación…

Hinata soltó una risilla nerviosa al tiempo que una gotita caía por su sien.. **¿no te parece que es muy pequeño todavía para eso?**.. le pregunto despacio a Naruto para evitar que el pequeño perdiera la concentración..

**-¡Claro que no… Hinata-chan!…** le contestó volteándose hacia ella tan determinado, que Hinata desvió su mirada hacia el pequeño….!**Hiro-chan es todo un hombrecito, recuerda que tendrá una novia a la que será fiel, dattebayo!**… aseguro divertido al tiempo que se volvía nuevamente frente al pequeño..

Hinata no pudo reprimir la pequeña risilla que salió de sus labios al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza y se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

El tiempo paso rapidísimo cuando se escucho la puerta delantera abrirse.. ambos ninjas corrieron al encuentro del intruso llevándose la sorpresa que se trataba de Kurenai junto a Shikamaru..

**-¿Ya volvieron?**… soltó extrañamente triste el rubio..

**-¿No es obvio acaso?**.. se burlo el pelinegro mientras pasaba por su lado… **y ¿dónde está el pequeño Hiruzen?**… pregunto a la espera de algún balbuceo, sin embargo grande fue la sorpresa de todos al ver al pequeño afirmándose por la pared caminando hacia los adultos emitiendo algo asi como- **ma.. ma.. da.. na-…**

Kurenai salió orgullosa a su encuentro a lo que el pequeño al ver los brazos extendido se lanzo por fin hacia su madre**… -¡qué grande estás Hiro-chan!…** soltó con la voz quebrada debido a las lagrimas que le corrían de emoción…

El rubio se acerco con una de sus mejores sonrisas mirando al pequeño diciéndole…- **ya no serás mas Hiro-chan… Ahora serás Hiro-kun-…** amplio su semblante al ver como el pequeño tomaba entre sus pequeñas manitos uno de sus dedos y comenzaba a carcajearse.

Hinata no aguanto más la presión y las miles de emociones negativas que la golpearon durante el día parecieron emerger con fuerza y sin ser capaz de reprimirlas por más tiempo, salió disparada corriendo por las calles tratando de huir de todo lo que en ese momento la estaba destrozando.. solo existía una persona que la podría entender en esa situación_… Sasuke_.. pensó mientras aceleraba el paso y su vista se nublaba debido a las lagrimas que comenzaban a alojarse en sus perlados ojos...

Naruto quien estaba presto a salir a su alcance se vio firmemente sujeto por las poderosas sombras de Shikamaru… -**debemos conversar**.. exigió el pelinegro al tiempo que el rubio seguía forzando su agarre haciendo caso omiso a su compañero..**es sobre Hinata y su cambio de personalidad… creo que sé lo que paso-**… agrego consiguiendo que por fin los ojos azules de se clavarán en los suyos…

* * *

><p>Mansión Uchiha<p>

Cuando por fin estuvo frente a Sasuke que minutos atrás se encontraba entrenando con los postes, se abalanzo con fuerza sobre él escondiéndose en su torso definido y liberando todas las lagrimas que había contenido hasta ese momento.. El Uchiha por su parte que había podido percibir la inestabilidad en el chacra de la Hyuga minutos antes que entrara a sus terrenos, quedó sin palabras al sentir como su camisa comenzaba a empaparse debido a las intensas lagrimas que brotaban desde los ojos de su compañera..

-**O-Onegai.. Sasuke… solo.. solo déjame estar así-**.. suplico entre sollozos aferrándose incluso más al cuerpo del chico, que fuera de todo pronóstico paso uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros y con la otra mano comenzó a acariciar suavemente su cabellera..

Después de minutos que a Hinata le perecieron eternos, sus sollozos empezaron a perder fuerza y por fin empezaban a disiparse sus emociones, Sasuke al percatarse aflojo su abrazo permitiendo que la chica se alejara un poco en busca de aire fresco..

**-¿Y bien?-…** pregunto cuando por fin Hinata pareció serenarse..

**-Soy una idiota-…** reconoció aun abatida mientras empezaba a limpiar los rastros de lagrimas de sus ojos..

**-Eso ya lo se**.. se burlo en busca de relajar el ambiente.. **ahora dime que ocurrió-..**

Hinata solo hizo un puchero y tras meditarlo unos segundos respondió… -**las misiones con Naruto**… reconoció desviando la mirada hacia el suelo… **creo que me afectaron más de lo esperado-**…completo..

**-¿Que hizo ese idiota?-…**pregunto sin reparos en ocultar su molestia..

**-Nada malo**… aseguro con tal sinceridad que descoloco al azabache.. **al contrario… al fin me permitió caminar a su lado**… termino mordiéndose con fuerza el labio al recordar la serie de misiones en las que de una u otra forma Naruto había conseguido acercarse nuevamente a su corazón, al punto de ser tan indispensable en su diario vivir como lo era Sasuke.. **y mi error fue seguirlo-… **reconoció resignada..

Sasuke apretó aun más la mandíbula al recordar las palabras que alguna vez Shikamaru le había dicho **"Naruto es muy convincente"…** apretó sus puños molesto consigo mismo por no ser capaz de percatarse antes de lo que ocurría con su "prometida", sin embargo se tranquilizo un poco al recordar que era solo cuestión de tiempo (gracias al sello) para que Hinata volviera a dejarlo en el olvido … _solo debe mantenerse alejada de él…_concluyo

**-De ahora en adelante**… le levanto el rostro desde el mentón para que sus ojos se encontraran… **solo me seguirás a mi**… concluyo al tiempo que Hinata agrandaba sus ojos y el no perdía detalle de sus gestos…

Al comprender a que se refería, Hinata relajo sus facciones y cuando estaba a punto de agradecerle.. Sasuke se acerco peligrosamente a escasos centímetros de su cara consiguiendo que atorar las palabras en su garganta y agrego… **no olvides que eres mi prometida… Hi-na-hi-me…-** sonrió con sorna alejándose y comenzando a caminar hacia uno de los baños… _esta vez no te dejaré que le vuelvas a hacer daño_.. pensó justo cuando un poderoso grito se dejo escuchar por la casa .. **- ¡jamás olvidaría a un prometido tan "especial" como tu… Sasu-kun!..** esbozo una sonrisa satisfecho por recuperar a la Hinata que él conocía..

* * *

><p>Mansión Hyuga<p>

El sábado llego y Naruto se dirigía raudo a la mansión Hyuga, la conversación con Shikamaru lo había ayudado a comprender alguna de las "nuevas" actitudes de la chica, principalmente la distancia que aparecía día tras día. .. eso de alguna forma lo tenía esperanzado, puesto que si era un jutsu, debía existir alguna forma de cancelarlo. El problema era que según su amigo había pasado semanas en la búsqueda del origen sin ningún resultado beneficioso, pero para él, el que no hubiese registro en Konoha no quería decir que no fuese posible ; bien que lo había comprobado en batallas con otras aldeas, e incluso su padre había creado un jutsu para desplazarse mas deprisa..… acelero el paso ansiando llegar a la brevedad junto a la chica para preguntarle directamente si era verdad, mas se freno en seco cuando justo frente al gran portón de la mansión Hyuga se encontraba apoyado en una pose relajada su eterno amigo/rival.

**-Teme-..** saludo conteniendo las ganas de pasarle por encima y llegar rápidamente junto a la líder del clan..

**-Dobe**-.. respondió el Uchiha volteándose para quedar justo frente a él..

**-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?**… pregunto el Uzumaki al percatarse de la actitud ofensiva que había tomado el pelinegro..

**-Soy yo el que debería preguntarte que haces ha estas horas en la casa de mi ****novia-****..** contraataco recalcando la última palabra..

**-Soy su capitán y necesito hacerle unas consultas**-.. respondió tratando de permanecer sereno y controlar esa horrible sensación que le causaba cualquier mención de Hinata que saliera de los labios de Sasuke…

**-Pues para ser su capitán, poco sabes de tus delegados**… la cara de confusión total de Naruto le aumento su nivel de ironía y prosiguió… **se fue de misión junto al resto de las mujeres-**.. espeto como si estuviera informándole que dos más dos es cuatro..

La mandíbula del rubio se desencajo aun mas al tener un pequeño flash back de Sakura comentándole algo así como que se irían las chicas a promocionar el festival a distintas aldeas… ¡_pero que pedazo de idiota!_… se recrimino a sí mismo al comprender que en ese "chicas" igualmente entraba Hinata… como acto reflejo se golpeo la cara con la palma de su mano y negó con la cabeza….

**-Baka**.. susurro sin un solo rastro de diversión Sasuke ahora pasando junto a su lado…

Naruto hirvió de coraje, mas cuando se disponía a enseñarle que tan baka podía ser, Sasuke volteo solo su cara y hablo con una seriedad que lo paralizo por completo… **aléjate de Hinata…** sentencio elevando un poco su chacra sin importarle los anbus que los vigilaban en todo momento..

**-No lo haré**-… aseguro Naruto imitando la seriedad y postura de su ahora rival..

El pelinegro tenso su mandíbula mientras el rubio empuño con fuerza su puño, justo cuando parecía que estallaría una nueva guerra ninja, la aparición de Kakashi consiguió sorprenderlos y por consiguiente que disminuyeran su chakra..

**-Oe- oe.. no querrán destruir la hermosa mansión Hyuga ¿verdad?-**.. cuestiono el ninja mientras trataba de serenar la expresión de su cara..

**-Hmp..** Sasuke volvió a voltear su vista al frente al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar alejándose haciendo caso omiso a los ninja que dejaba atrás… ¡**Naruto!**… lo llamo sin voltearse… **cuando Hinata vuelva estará tan "ocupada" en mi mansión recordando lo que hicimos anoche… que ni tiempo tendrá de hablar contigo-…** se volteo solo para regalarle las mas burlesca de sus sonrisas antes de desaparecer dejando una nube de humo..

**-¡Maldito teme!..** grito encolerizado una vez logro interpretar el doble sentido en las palabras del azabache… la sangre pareció fluir con más fuerza de la necesaria consiguiendo que su piel se tornara levemente rojiza y el chakra del Kyubi comenzara a emanar desde su cuerpo..

Un fuerte golpe en la boca de su estomago consiguió que una pequeña porción de saliva escapara de sus labios cerrando automáticamente los ojos en el proceso, siendo segundos después jalado de forma brusca por cabello..

**¡Auch!-** se quejo al tiempo que abría los ojos e identificaba a la mujer que tenía a su lado..

**-Te lo advertí muchacho… esto llegaría a su fin-…** asevero la Hokage mientras arrastraba de forma no muy gentil al discípulo de uno de los más grandes senin de la historia… _¡Diablos Jiraiya!.. esta metido en líos de faldas igual que tu…_

* * *

><p>Aldea cercana a Konoha<p>

Hinata suspiro algo agotada cuando entraron al quinto y último pueblo que les habían asignado. Reconocía que la idea de la Hokage era buena desde el punto de vista que las chicas siempre eran mas atrayentes que los hombres y en vista a que necesitaban una gran concurrencia para el festival, parecía lo más obvio del universo que las kunoichis mas "apetecidas" de la aldea salieran a publicitar el dichoso evento, sin embargo después de cinco días siendo el centro de atención, ella se encontraba irremediablemente estresada…. Quizás eran prácticamente vacaciones para Ino que amaba el glamur, la fama y el espectáculo, o Sakura que se le daban bien las relaciones exteriores e incluso Ten-ten que era tan amistosa y espontanea , pero para ella era un esfuerzo sobrehumano tratar de sociabilizar con hombres que ni siquiera eran capaz de mantener su vista en sus ojos.. _degenerados_… pensó al recordarlos…

Al menos ya quedaba lo último, así que juntando la poca energía que le quedaba ingreso seguida del resto a la que parecía ser la mansión del gobernador de esa ciudad.. a paso tranquilo fueron acercándose hacia el final del salón que se encontraba repleto de hombres que no les quitaban la mirada de encima y mujeres que apretaban sus dientes de disgusto y preocupación por sentirse desplazadas… era justamente eso lo que más odiaba, por eso prefería tratar con personas normales que no se encontraran corrompidas por el poder..

Estaba tan sumergida en sus divagaciones que cuando escucho la voz de la que parecía ser la matriarca del lugar, su corazón pareció detenerse, mientras un escalofrío la recorrió por entero, dirigió sus ojos casi desorbitados por la sorpresa hacia la mujer que justamente tenía su mirada clavaba en la suya..

Tez blanca, edad indescifrable, curvas envidiables, un tono de voz inconfundible y aunque su cabello ahora era rojizo, aquellos ojos azules solo podían ser de… _Nakura-sensei…_

_Continuara.._

* * *

><p>Waaa!.. es eterno, lo se… pero se los debía… por todo el tiempo que estuve sin actualizar… espero de corazón les haya gustado y me sigan apoyando con esta loca historia que ya se acerca al desenlace final..<p>

Hablando de apoyo, quiere mandar mis más sinceras gratitudes a:

**Mare-1998**** , Hermana Peque****, ****Fher34, ****Dark Side of Everyone**** , ****Noelialuna,****laura08641****, ****Hana San C****, ****Rocio Hyuga****, ****kurama uzumaki, ****HiNaThItHa.16241****,**** Tania, ****Guest**** , ****heidy RC, ****manu, ****SallyHinachan99****, ****kurumi reii, ****Anael1510****, ****susi, ****HIPP, ****heidy**** , ****Taty Hyuuga****, ****la yeni,**** angie**** ,**** HermioneHale, ****amazona de cancer****, ****anónimo, ****chisto, Church, ****Anacar**** , ****Elying-chan21**** , ****naruhina siempre, ****Hinata Barcenas****, ****Mra. De Horan**** .**

**Mil disculpas nuevamente, muchos de ustedes han seguido desde el principio esta historia y es justamente por el respeto y agradecimiento que les tengo, que no puedo simplemente dejarla sin final, solo les pido que confíen un poco más en mi, que espero no defraudarlos...**

**Saludos afectuosos para cada uno de ustedes y espero todos hayan pasado un buen fin de semana y tengan una gran semana..**

**Saludos nos estamos leyendo..**


End file.
